Dragonball: Total War: The Fateful Wish
by GeordieLadPaul1
Summary: Brolli, after Vegeta wishes to Earth every Saiyan who survived Frieza, is running amuck on Earth, and the Z Fighters find themselves in a battle for survival. Some humour. FINISHED
1. Bad wish, Worse Wish

This is a story I thought of lying half-asleep in bed one night – a time when all great (and stupid) ideas come - though it took me several days to clear it up in my mind's eyes. I hope you enjoy the story, and I hope I've created characters correctly, though Brolli is an unknown character to me, I had to go from what information my friends told me crossed fingers, I hope I did a good job!

-Paul

Chapter 1 – Bad Wish, Worse Wish

A mass of dark, black storm clouds centred around a glowing point high up in the sky. Lightning streaks down, scorching the ground, frightening animals and bounces between the clouds.

Move in closer.

The glowing point appears to be pulsing with a golden light, and the clouds swirl and shift around it, but what grabs your attention is the thin white line just visible on the horizon and stretching far up into the heavens, seemingly into the apex of the storm.

Closer still.

The clouds are thicker now, and much darker. Lightning is hailing down all around, earthing itself in the rich fertile soil of this region. Electrical energy fills the air, making the area buzz with an energy that is eerily like nothing before encountered by people. Well, human. What I mean is; not your typical, AVERAGE human. The white line stretching off into the clouds appear a little thicker now, and the glow in the sky more dramatic and golden.

Keep going!

The line takes shape, becomes a pole, a white and gold cylinder heading high over head into the churning mass of blackness where electricity reigns and electrical current ebbs and flows like the tide. The prickle and buzz of static hang in the air, making the world seem hazy, almost unreal in this most violent of storms.

Nearly there!

The pole becomes a thick pipe, though it is narrower than you think it should be, considering it stretches so high. With all the ferocity of the storm all around, the pole… this structure… stands strong and remains un-budged, neither swaying nor bucking under the storms attack. Lightning earths itself in the white structure somewhere above, and all around the ground are many molten pools of soil and patches of scorched plant life.

You can make it!

Heading up the structure, it feels like it is going on forever, never ending, never ceasing to climb to the heavens where the gods themselves (well, at least one would like to call himself such) would greet your hard accent. Going up and up, the electricity of the storm growing more and more concentrated, the air itself growing hotter and hotter, dryer and dryer as each lightning bolt sizzles past, ionising the oxygen and other gasses.

There!

An overhang of some building looms at the top of the structure, and it too is white. The ladder continues up its angled surface, posing a real threat to those who dare to climb it. Then it is fortunate that those who wish to seek what is on this structure do not climb up, indeed no; they FLY!

AT LAST!

A large, flat surface spreads out from the ladder, round-looking with several temple-like building sprawled roughly on one edge of the plane's hub. White tiles cover the surface, except for several small areas where there are lines of palm trees creating a causeway of sorts heading towards the buildings. The pulsing golden light is almost blinding and the figures on the other side can barely be seen in the glare. But, the attention grabber MUST BE the large, coiled, snake-like dragon that is floating in the air, its mighty head looking down, eyes narrowed to make out the mortals who summoned it.

"WHO SUMMONS SHENLONG!" a voice booms out.

Krillin stood on the Lookout Tower, looking up at the glowing aberration that was floating above them, its Kai aura like nothing he had ever seen, not even Gohan (who was standing beside him) had an aura which was that brilliant! Krillin ran one of his small hands through the thick locks of black hair, sweat standing out on his forehead as he waited with anticipation for Dende, guardian of the Earth, to speak to the Earth Dragon.

"I, Dende, Guardian of Earth, summon you, oh great Shenlong!" The smaller of the two Nameks intoned, his voice rising out over the storm. The gargantuan dragon peered down, again narrowing its eyes to pear at Dende.

"STATE YOUR WISHES!"

Dende looked back over his shoulder at the Z Fighters who stood in a rough clump several paces behind him, his two best friends, Gohan and Krillin, standing at the front. Piccolo kept his usual distance, arms folded firmly over his chest, the heavy, white cape floating around in the storm. Goku stood two paces behind and one to the left of Gohan, whilst little Goten peeked out from behind his father, mystified yet terrified of the intense power of Shenlong. Mr. Po-Po stood well back, nearer to Piccolo than to any of the others, watching with fascination. Standing next to Krillin on the other side to Gohan was 18, her dark blonde hair hanging around her face, arms crossed loosely over her breasts. Videl stood beside Gohan, his hand in hers, staring with awe at the Dragon floating above them. Trunks stood looking calm and collected next to his friend Goten, looking up at Shenlong through his purple hair, though like Goten he was terrified of this green monstrosity looming overhead. In typical Vegita style, the Saiyan Prince stood to the side, his back to the others, arms folded over his chest and looking over his shoulder at Shenlong.

Dende took a deep breath, about to make the two wishes: the first to bring King Kai to the Check-In at the Lookout, the second then to resurrect him, to have his life force once again. It was at this point in time that Goku's stomach rumbled loudly, audible even to Shenlong, who gave a dissatisfied grunt. Goku beamed, scratching the back of his neck as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Woah! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry you guys! I'm starving!" he called out to be heard over the storm. "I wish I had something more to eat!" Vegita whirled around, gob-smacked at what this Saiyan IDIOT had just said. The others heard too, and looked up at Shenlong's impassive face to see the dragon's reaction.

"YOURWISH MAY BE GRANTED!" it bellowed, and with a flash of its mighty red eyes, a large pile of mixed foods appeared on the Lookout's floor. The others whirled and glared at Goku, who turned pale as he suddenly realised what he had just done. Before he had a chance to say a single word, Vegita had him by the throat and lifted the taller Saiyan bodily off the floor.

"KAKKAROT! You IMBECILE! Do you realise what you have just DONE!" Anger flashed in Vegita's eyes, though he had not particularly wanted that pale, bloated martial artist back in the living world, he would rather that than Goku's wasted wish. Goku gripped Vegita's hands as he tried to stop the prince from strangling him. "You've just proven yourself a profoundly IDIOTIC bastard once again!" he roared, lifting Goku up higher and tightening his grip on the throat of the younger Saiyan.

Gohan was the first to reach Vegita and Goku, and he immediately lunged at Vegita, grasping one of the Prince's arms in both of his.

"Vegita! Let go of my father! NOW!" he cried, his hair flashing golden and eyes turning green as he bellowed out that final word. Vegita, feeling Gohan there, turned and looked into the lad's Super Saiyan eyes, but before he could say anything, Piccolo and Goten, also Super Saiyan, were on the other side, grasping the other arm. Vegita had no option but to drop Goku to the floor, where he fell clasping his throat, sucking in large gulps of air. He knew for certain that if his sons and Piccolo had not intervened then, without a doubt, he would be dead for a third time.

As Vegita backed away, his anger flared and he burst into Super Saiyan, crouching low in a combat stance, ready to fight the son of the imbecile.

"If that fool Kakkarot can make a wish, then so can I!" he shouted, then with a blur he was shoving Dende away from where he was standing, and was looking up into Shenlong's eyes. "SHENLONG! Grant me this wish!" he had a fool-proof plan, a plan that could undoubtedly not go wrong, a plan that not even the idiot Kakkarot could mess up!

"NAME YOUR WISH!"

"I wish for," he looked around a wicked grin on his face, watching for the others' reactions, "every Saiyan in the universe to be brought here! To Earth!"

Shenlong reared back, pondering the request.

"NOOOOO!" Both Piccolo and Goku shouted, lunging forward towards Vegita.

Shenlong's eyes flared for the second time and it nodded its head.

"YOUR SECOND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! I GO NOW!" and with that final word, the Dragon vanished, replaced by seven glowing, golden orbs, which shot off in separate directions across the Earth. The storm receded quickly, clouds turning from deep black to grey to pale to white once more, the lightning disappearing and light flooding back to the Earth.

"Vegita! You damned stupid idiot! What the FUCK have you done!" Piccolo growled, striding over to the smirking Super Saiyan. Goku stood behind the Namek, hair flaring more brilliantly than anybody else's around, a metallic sheen quality to the colour, sign off the second stage of the Super Saiyan. He eyes narrowed as he fixed his eyes into glare at Vegita.

"I have wasted the second wish, it seemed a shame to let it go into USEFULL, wouldn't it?" Vegita replied, directing the sarcasm towards Goku and the mountain of food piled behind them.

"Vegita, you son of a bitch, you have just sealed our FATE!" Goku called out, his voice starting calm and ending with an edge of rage which scared both of the sons of Goku, and even Krillin edged away from his oldest and best friend. Vegita scowled at Goku, clenching his fists.

"WHAT did you call me, you son of a WEAKLING! You dare insult ME! A member of the Saiyan ROYAL FAMILY! You filthy bastard, you're not even a WARRIOR!!" He lashed out towards Goku, the punched being caught firmly by Gohan. Goku just remained standing there, looking intensely at Vegita.

"Surely you have not forgotten about Brolli! Even with our improved powers, we cannot go against him! He would destroy the earth, and US with it!" he growled, then added venomously: "Princes or paupers all, each and every one of us will die because of what you have done!" Vegita cackled, placing a hand against his chest.

"No, Kakkarot, it is YOU he will destroy, he has no quarrel with the rest of us. But you… It was you," he said pointing, "that drove him to insanity, it is with YOU that he holds the vendetta!" Goku's eyes widened with remembrance, realising that Vegita was, regrettably, right once again. If Brolli had indeed been wished to Earth, then Goku was a dead man. Again. He had narrowly survived the wrath of Brolli the last time, and now he had been wished to Earth. By Vegita of all people! The Saiyan Prince shook his fist free of Gohan's grip and turned his back to the group.

"I would say farewell now to you, Kakkarot, but I fear that it would be a waste of my breath!" he scorned. Goku took several steps back and stood firm, staring out across the world, at the clouds floating past beneath them.

"Well guys, I guess this is it." He took a deep breath and held it before finally releasing it in a long, drawn-out sigh. "I guess this it once again. Heh, I've died a lot over the last few years, haven't I? I wonder whether King Kai will be pleased to see me again?"

King Kai strolled in the Other World, not particularly paying attention to anything happening around him. Occasionally he would chuck, and rarely would a loud guffaw escape his lips. He stopped and looks up to the stars overhead, frowning, his antenai twitching.

"Something's not right here. Everything feels wrong back home…" his antenna moved a little more, then he stiffened, his antenna sticking out straight in and he shivered. "No… no! It can't be right! Surely not him! Surely not Brolli!" His antenna twitching several more times, and he turned, looking in a different direction. "What's this?" he asked, tuning his antenna, trying to get a better fix on the other source of his attention. "More power levels heading for Earth? What could this be? What has been happening? Oh dear, I sense a lot of trouble."

Brolli laughed as the energy blast embedded itself into his chest, doing no apparent damage, then sent one of his own waves hurtling at his adversary from a finger. The fool disintegrated in a moment and the beam carved a wide valley across the planet's surface. Another attacker lashed at Brolli's face with a hoofed foot, the kick connecting, Brolli just grinning, his eyes burning with a fiery madness. His dark hair flowed around him; he was not even Super Saiyan!

He turned and begun a punch, aimed for the new attacks midriff, an attack that would surely rip the beast in two. The punch swung in a graceful arch, and that was when the green glow absorbed him, vanishing him with an audible pang. The beast stood there, looking at his foot with astonishment, thinking to himself "Did I do that??"

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the purple sky with a golden glow to the north. A large explosion erupted under the golden orb, sending debris and detritus hurtling across the planet's landscape. An army of beasts in battle armour sped forward, launching themselves into attack, firing off massive volleys of energy waves at the mercenary attacker, which was systematically destroying army after army throughout the solar system. The strange-looking man ahead of them dodge each blast with blurs of speed and great dexterity, or just batted the energy bolts out of his way with a swing of a shielded arm.

Putting both hands together, it roared, a piercing shout rising to a crescendo, then: "Vortex Terror Beam! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A stream of narrow crimson energy-beams erupted from the palms of the warrior's hands, winding around each other in creating a large beam made up of many smaller beams. As the beam connected with the first man, it split up into its composite parts and sped off, each beam hitting another and another. Man after man dropped to the floor, gapping bloodied wounds in their torsos and faces, and still the beam was passing through the crowd. Finally the beam dispersed and the Warrior dropped down to the floor amidst the remaining thousands of soldiers who still stood. With a bellow, the long dark hair cropping his head flashed into metallic golden locks, his eyes becoming green and a blinding aura enveloping him, pushing some of the closer combatants away. Another Saiyan. Lashing out in all directions, the Saiyan was a blur as he sped about, attacking soldier after soldier, punching through the soft armour of these would-be invaders of his system. Again, the soldiers dropped to the floor, faces crushed, bodies mangled as he fought with elbow, fist, palm, foot, heel, knee and forehead, leaving a wake of dead around him. Rage burned in his mind, How DARE these bastards try to destroy my home!" he thought to himself. "I find a home and prosper amongst its people for decades, training on the high-gravity planets, participating in colonial wars on behalf of the people I watch over, and then these pigs invade, destroying many of my friends in a cowardly assault from their warships in space! I, Tomatta, will show them! I will make them…" then he vanished in a green flash.

Throughout the galaxies of the universe, throughout each quadrant, every Saiyan who had survived the destruction of the planet Vegita through whatever reason were disappearing with a green flash, heading far from their homes at velocities incomprehensible to them, heading for a small and insignificant plant many millions of light years away. Factions would be made, alliances would be broken, old friendships destroyed and many, MANY bones broken.


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter 2 – New Arrivals

Vegita looked around the Lookout, saw nothing out of place and snarled. "Shit! Where are they? They should be here by…" he stopped, his senses screaming at him. A high power level had just arrived on Earth. It was big, and Vegita easily recognised it as Brolli. Looking up, he saw everybody else looking in the same direction that he had sensed the reading. "You feel that, Kakkarot? He's here!" He pointed a sinewy finger, "And finally I shall be rid of you, once and for all!"

"I thought you had more honour than that, Vegita!" Goku snarled.

"You question ME about HONOUR?!" the Prince shot back.

"I tell you what, Vegita, howsabout when I meet Brolli, I tell him you said 'What kind of stupid moron is named after an anti-precipitation device?!'"

"O-o-oh! Big word, Kakkarot! Now tell me what it means. Come on, I'm sure Brolli is waiting!"

Goku snarled as Vegita just grinned, his back still exposed to the other Saiyan.

"DAMN YOU VEGITA!" Goku yelled, tensing his muscles, then leaping. Vegita turned, the grin vanishing as Goku's fist sped rapidly towards his face. He grimaced, expect the worst, then opened one eye when the worst was yet to happen. Goku hung in the air, mid-leap, the fist barely millimetres from his eyes. He backed off; looking at Goku's maddened expression, the body heaving as Goku took deep breaths to control his rage.

"Why, Kakkarot, I hope you were not about to strike me just then," sneered Vegita, covering up the relief he held inside with the ever-present sarcasm. Goku just placed his feet on the floor and drew himself up to his full height, bearing over the little man.

"Don't tempt me!" Goku retorted.

"Don't push him, Vegita. You won't like it!" Came Piccolo's deep voice as Gohan and little Goten stepped forward, standing behind their father.

"So! It's the Son family! United they stand," Vegita drawled, "unconscious they fall!" And with that final comment, Vegita powered up and flew off, leaving the Lookout behind him as he sped away over the lands. Moving forward, Trunks gave both Goten and Goku an apologetic look, then blasted off after his father, calling on him to wait up.

"That man really has a fire-cracker up his ass!" Piccolo snarled, stepping forward to stand beside Goku, his fists clenching so hard that the muscles is his arms shuddered. Goku turned and looked at his green-skinned friend.

"Well, that's Vegita for you. And by the looks of things, young Bra is going to turn out just like him, except for the hair. Oh, and the high forehead. And she won't have a…"

"That's enough, Goku. We get the picture," the Namek warrior said. Krillin decided now would be a good moment to cross over to where his buddy was standing, staring after Vegita and Trunk's trails.

"Woah man! Get a load of HIM! Boy, he mustn't have had sex for over a YEAR to be that cranky!" he said, hand son hips. Goten sniggered at the comment and clasped his hands over his mouth as his shoulders shuck.

"What is it, Bro? Gohan asked, looking down at his kid brother.

"Krillin said 'sex'!" Goten said, before bursting out into more laughter. Goku and Krillin just laughed as the others rolled their eyes.

Videl crossed over so that she was standing next to her fiancé. "Hey Gohan," she asked, "What was all that about this Brolli guy, and what's so scary about him?" Gohan turned and looked at her, gazing deeply into her eyes, then took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, it's like this…" he begun, but stopped, snapping his head around. "Hey! Guys! Do you feel that?"

Tomatta stood in a small grassy field, bordered with a prickly hedgerow and a line of trees lining the eastern edge. His rage-filled face became that of confusion, and he stood casually, large arms dangling by his sides, though he stayed Super Saiyan, just in case. "What the…" he breathed, turning around and taking in his surroundings. Several small children were standing several yards away, behind him and to the left, one of them holding a ball.

"Hey, mister… Where'd you come from, huh?" Tomatta just looked at them, and started to walk away. The gravity felt light, not as heavy as his home planet… well, he called it his home planet. He knew he was not from there. He was the only person there who didn't have pale-blue skin and orange eyes. When he had first turned into an Oozaru, the people somehow managed to subdue him, the story of how it happened still remained a mystery to him, and when he awoke he'd had his tail removed.

"Hey, mister!" The kid's tone took on a snarl. "I SAID! Where did you come from!" Tomatta turned and glared at the boy. "Shut it, boy! Show some respect to your elders." The kid smirked and looked at his friends, who grinned back.

"Yeah? Fuck you! I don't have to give you jack-shit, faggot!" The kid said, throwing the ball at Tomatta's face. Without blinking, the Saiyan swept his arm around in a blurred chop that sent the ball hurtling out of sight and over the horizon. "You bastard, that as my ball!" Tomatta gave the boy his full attention, then turned away, walking off towards what looked to be a traffic-route. He climbed down an embankment, ignoring the child's irritating complaints and proceeded to cross the road, not bothering to stop and wait for the traffic to diminish. The result was that several cars swerved to avoid him, causing a large pile-up on the road and a lot of confused faces. One angry woman leaned out of the car window and shouted at him, waving an angry fist.

"Hey, you crazy son of a bitch! Watch where you're going the next time, huh?" Tomatta ignored her and kept on going. This only made the woman's temper flare even more. "Hey! Listen to me, you stupid bastard! I said listen to me! Freak!" That was it, Tomatta had been insulted by these pathetic weaklings for the last time. With a flick of his finger, he sent a pillar of energy shooting up from the ground and through the woman's car. The area where the centre of the pillar hit vaporised, the rest started melting slowly as the woman screamed in agony, flailing her arms as molten pieces of flesh dropped from her skeleton. The angry mass of tooting horns stopped as they watched the scene. The tall, bulky man with a large array of golden, spiked hair on his head wearing some sort of outlandish costume. He had his elbow resting at his waist, forearm stretched out towards the car, index-finger raised to the sky, and the burning hulk of the car before him, a tall column of crimson energy flickering up like a pillar of fire. He turned away, letting his finger drop, and the pillar dropped with it. He set about his way, leaving the scene of devastation behind him as he continued on his way.

A green haze swept over the city as a woman and a small child were deposited on skyscraper rooftop. She looked at the child, her son, the one she called Fru after his birth, and looked around her. They had been in a ship, a large prison vessel with reinforced bars shielded with a reflective energy. Now they were free, on a planet, transported there by a green bolt of lightning that had penetrated the security shield and picked them up. Fru looked up as his mother then stood up off the floor. His hair was similar is shape and size to Goku's, whereas his mother's hung down her back, covering the tail that she wound around her waist belt-fashion.

"Mother, what happened?" he rasped, taking time to look about at the new landscape. "Where are we?"

"I do not know, my son, but I do know this has got to be better than in that damnable prison cell!" Fru nodded. He remembered being seized when he was younger, maybe the age of four or five, and his mother fighting the captors off with a feral intensity, her hair twisting and curving as she defended their home from the warriors of Lord Frieza. "But I know that without a Scouter, we will not be able to tell the power-levels of the people on this world. I don't even know if King Cold rules here."

"If he does, and if Frieza comes looking after us, I'll destroy them mother! I'll…"

"Hush, my son. Do not talk of such matters. Nobody can take on King Cold, or that damnable Lord Frieza."

"But Mother! He must pay for destroying our home!" Fru snarled, clenching his fists and tensing his muscles.

"Yes. Yes, he must. And someday, he will. But for now, let us concentrate on finding out where we are, and what brought us here." Fru looked saddened by the absence of battle, so his mother softened up and gave him a smile. "And then we will battle."

She landed hard, hitting the tarmac of the road back first. She lay there, catching her breath momentarily before sitting up. What she saw astounded her. Tall building stretching up into the sky, metal wagons hovering in the air all around her, stopped, some had crashed into each other and had dents gouged into their sleek surfaces. People, people looking like her, but with funny hair, staring at her with amazement. A man rushed over to her after climbing out of his wagon, offered her his hand. She looked at it suspiciously and looked the man. "Gee, lady, are you okay?" he asked.

"Meh naames't note-uh Gee, boot in-uh facten Cukumbri. Im'st fine, thanking-thee, gute sir." She took his hand and stood up, almost pulling him down as he helped her up. Her accent was odd, English, but seeming German at the same time, there were also touches of French in there, and could there also have been Scandinavian there too? The man frowned at her voice, discarding it as just a foreign accent. Her clothes looked odd, old looking, in the sense that they didn't belong to this century. Not even this millennium. At a push, he would have sworn that they were like those that would be worn around the thirteenth century. Again he frowned, puzzled by this odd concoction of voice and outfit. He led her by the hand to the pavement, making sure that she was indeed okay. He checked her out, made sure she had no cuts or bruises anywhere. He checked her pulse, her breathing, and even the dilation of her pupils. Then, just to make sure she okay he took her to a fast food bar and watched with astonishment as she wolfed down burger after burger before moving onto the pizzas. She devoured whole 14 inch, deep-pan pizzas one after the other as if they were no more than mere morsels of food. He paid for the meals (a cost of over five hundred dollars!) with his credit card paid her into a hotel with an all-you-can-eat buffet, as he decided it was the least he could do.

After all, he had just knocked her over.

Another green flare, this time high in the sky, leaving a man hanging there against the clouds. He looked about himself, looking where this flare had taken him and grimaced. It was too green for his liking, not the suburban planet he had conquered for his king Vegita all those years ago. He held his tail belt-fashion around his waist and just hovered in the air, arms folded over his chest as he thought.

"Well, Maylon, another planet, another conquest." He said to himself as he hung in the air, contemplating his fate. "I wonder if this planet is even inhabited? Oh, what FUN if this planet was fit only for beasts and insects! What a mighty conquest it would then be!" he growled. "If only I had my Scouter with me!" In rage, he aimed a large energy blast down to the ground beneath him, smiling as it ploughed into the grass, soil rock, sending up white-hot rock vapour. He ended the blast a moment later; happy with the destruction he just caused. He turned about and headed in a random direction, ready to explore this strange new world, filled with more green things than he could fire a Kai blast at. "Oh well, Maylon", he thought to himself, "better get a move on."

Gohan stood at the edge of the Lookout, his attention flicking from one part of the horizon to the other. Another one, he thought to himself, and another. And another! Another one over there! Man! How many of these guys are there? "Dad, can you feel that?" he asked Goku, not looking back over his shoulder for an instant.

"Yes, son, I can. There's so many of them… I never guessed that this many had survived!" Goku said, also feeling the energy from the new Saiyans pouring into the world. So far, over fifteen had arrived, including Brolli, whose power level stuck-out like a skyscraper over houses and bungalows.

"Man! The power levels are so varied! Some of these guys are as powerful as Vegita, one or two even more powerful, then there Brolli. But, some of these dudes are pretty weak." Krillin said with his standard grin. Gohan smiled and looked down at the ex-monk.

"Yeah, Krillin. I bet even YOU could take out some of these Saiyans," he laughed. Krillin closed his eyes and smiled, partially turning away with a smug expression.

"Well, I AM the most powerful human on the planet!" he said, not noticing the expression of Videl's face. What he did notice was the laughing of his wife.

"HAHAHAHA! Krillin, sweety, Videl over there could best you with one hand behind her back," She stood there, smiling, hand son hips. The others burst out laughing, and Gohan knelt down, putting a hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Buddy, I'm sorry to say this, but 18's right. Videl could kick your little butt one handed."

"Yeah, well you're just saying that because you want to get some action tonight, aren't ya!" Krillin scorned. Gohan blushed at Krillin words, his mouth opening and shutting a few times, thought only utterances came out. Videl, however, was going red with anger.

"Why you dirty minded, perverted, poor excuse for a man!" she raged, fists clenched tighter than ever, scowling in a fashion that reminded Goku of someone.

"Daddy, why does Videl look like mom?" he asked. Goku laughed, thinking, "That's who she reminds me of!" It was all Gohan could do to calm his girlfriend down as she strode heavily towards Krillin, who was still grinning with his eyes shut, unaware of this woman scorned heading his way.

"Gohan, let go of me, I said let go of me, damnit! I'm gonna crush his puny skull! I'll smash it under my boot!" She screamed, flailing her arms at Krillin. Gohan held on for dear life, trying not to let her near him, knowing full-well what she'd do if she ever caught hold of him.

"Huh?" Krillin said, opening his eyes and watching Videl, red faced and mightily pissed off. "Yikes!" he cried, a fist flashing close to his eyes. He ducked away walked backwards, moving to the relative safety of 18, feeling safe in her presence.

"Don't think that I'M going to stick up for you!" Came her voice from above. Krillin looked up into his wife's eyes as she looked down at him.

"What? Awwww man, why now?"

"We girls have to look out for one another you know. Girl Power and all that." She replied.

"Man, I hope for your sake Vegita never hears you saying that!" Piccolo interrupted. "He'd have your motherboard and use it in his toaster." Krillin laughed at the comment and stopped as he felt the toe of 18's boot in his back.

"Yeah, well. This all very fun to know, but we have a LOT of work to do. There are Saiyans popping up all over the Earth, and with this many on the planet, we never know WHAT will happen. If we fight Brolli here, well, chances are we're going to end up destroying our home." Goku said, getting serious and leading the Z Fighters back into the problem at hand. Everybody went silent. They knew he was right, and they knew that Brolli wouldn't hesitate to destroy the Earth if he thought that it would destroy Goku. Even if he went with it.

"So what do we do, Daddy?" Goten asked, holding onto his father's trouser leg, grasping one of the folds in his hands.

"First things first. We need to contact these other Saiyans, find out which one's can be trusted and find out which one's can't." Goku said, thinking briefly.

"No doubt Vegita is already out there doing that, using his title as Crown Prince to its full advantage," Piccolo added, stepping beside Goku, "and if that short-tempered bastard side's with Brolli, then we're fucked, boys and girls. Sorry Goten," he added, forgetting that the young Half-Saiyan was there. Goten merely smiled.

"It's okay Mr. Piccolo, I hear worse when I'm at Trunk's. Vegita and Bulma are ALWAYS swearing when they argue." Piccolo grinned and ruffled the kid's golden hair.

"I hope nothing happens, for the Kid's sake," Piccolo thought, then turned to watch Gohan, still wrestling with Videl who was still attempting to disembowel Krillin, who in turn was hiding behind his wife. "This little critter's already had to grow up most've his life without Goku around, and Gohan has already watched his father die once. That can't happen again… I wont LET it happen again!" He gritted his teeth and looked back down and Goten with that idiotic, care-free grin, then back up at the father, all serious looking and stern. "How uncanny the resemblance between these two, yet… how much Goku's changed since I've known him. I hope that nothing happens to him, I couldn't bear it if these two lost their father. Again."

So… the Saiyans are arriving and the Z Fighters are already starting to have problems dealing with the pressure, as well as Krillin's awful jokes. With Vegita wanting Goku's death once more, will he try and side with Brolli, or will his conscience prevail once more and cause him to stick by his Saiyan rival once again!

Find out next time… on Dragon Ball Z - Total War!


	3. Calling All Saiyans!

Chapter 3 – Calling All Saiyans!

Trunks chased after his father, the maddened Prince Vegita, who was speeding away ahead of him. The wind whipped about his hair and face, sending his hair everywhere and pulling on his clothing. All that Trunks could think of was that his father was heading towards the highest power reading, the one he presumed was that brute they had referred to as Brolli, the one who wanted Goku, the father of his beast friend, dead. "Man, why does my father have to go and do something stupid like this! Why couldn't he have just kept on training, I mean, they're very evenly matched him and Goku." He thought as he flew on, Vegita's vapour trail a bright light ahead of him. "Every time I mention Goku, or even Gohan or Goten, he sneers at the sound of their name. Why? What is it about the Son family that makes him so… so… SO MUCH LIKE A DICK!" he screamed at himself. Trunks loved his father, but there were times that Vegita just did things that really pissed him off. His relationship with Bulma was one of them. Night after night they would argue, and Trunks KNEW that his father loved his mother, but was just too proud to let his emotions out fully. A great Saiyan warrior showing emotions like that Vegita would only see as a sign of weakness. But Trunks didn't see why that had to stop his father marrying his mom. "Damn you Dad, why do you have to go and do something like this!" His anger was making him more powerful, Trunks could feel it, and he pushed this energy behind him, pushing him onwards faster, "Maybe if I think about my dad long enough I could catch up with him…" wondered Trunks as he speeded up.

Up ahead Vegita was aware of his son not far behind, though never turned once to see him with his own eyes, nor slowed down to allow Trunks to catch up. "What's that brat up to now! Why can't he just keep his nose out of everything that I do! He's too much like his mother, that one! He will not be as strong as his sister will be!" Vegita thought, putting more energy into his speed and heading onwards and away, swerving around the peak of a tall mountain then flying along a ravine, his speed sending up a spray of water below him. Looking down he saw the reflection of his aura beneath him, and looking downstream he could just about make out the golden aura of his son trying to catch up. "I'll say one this about that boy," he thought, "he has his father's stubbornness!" Not wanting to be caught by his son, wanting to do this alone, Vegita swelled his energy level and vanished in a blur, leaving his son far behind. "There, Trunks, let's see you catch me now!" after several minutes he dared a risk to turn back and look for his son, and when he did saw nothing but open sky. He hovered in the air for another moment before vanishing off again as fast as he could, heading towards the energy signature that could have only been Brolli's. He was aware that another powerful signature had arrive don Earth, as he was sure that the others had felt it too, and that it was closer to the Lookout than Brolli's was, a LOT closer. But the power level was far lower than Brolli's, even much lower than his own son's was. "Yes, let that bastard Kakkarot have that one, and all the others that have landed on this miserable planet. For when I have Brolli…" he opened his hand… "I will crush Kakkarot and the rest of his pathetic family!" He finished, snapping his hand shut deliberately and with a satisfying snap sound of the fingers of his hand hitting the palm.

Brolli stood on a hill, overlooking a city full of people. He watched them with interest, always amused by the way that Earthlings assumed they were the most important creatures in the universe, always assuming they were the ONLY intelligent creatures in the Universe. What rubbish! That idiot Kakkarot… the name burned inside of him, sending a feeling of rage though his body, but Brolli controlled it, barely, and forced himself not to wipe out that city with a comparatively small blast compared to the maximum of what he could do! The rage subsided and he chuckled to himself, watching as cars zoomed back and forth along roads and as pedestrians walked along, never knowing that only a short distance away was a being more powerful than a God, a being who could end their miserably puny lives with the merest flick of an eyebrow. He stood, wondering whether or not to do it. "It would be mean," he thought, "but fuck it! I'm a Saiyan!" then: "It would be unsporting, they are too weak." And he started to turn away, but then turned back, smiling evilly. "But, it WILL be fun!" he said out loud, pointing a stubby finger at the centre of the city. "Bang" he whispered, and watched as the energy pillar shot up through the centre of the city, then spread out in a sphere of pure destruction. Even from his vantage-point he could here the screams and explosions as the city was atomised bit by bit, the sphere growing rapidly, consuming the settlement and all the Earthlings there in. When the sphere faded away, leaving a large smouldering crater with several roads leading into it, he felt a large pang of satisfaction then turned to leave. Another pang hit him, this time it was the sense of a near-by high power level. He turned, looking, then he saw it, the golden aura of a Super Saiyan coming in from the Southeast. It was feint for now, but it would get to him. "Now, is this Kakkarot? (Another feeling of rage blasted through his mind at the sound of the name!) Or perhaps one of the others? Oh boy! I do hope it's Kakkarot!" Again a rage, this time a rage so intense that he winced and took several deep breaths to control it. He stood there and waited, waiting for the Super Saiyan to reach him.

Vegita flew onwards, heading towards Brolli. He was close, he could feel it, the intensity of the power was incredible! Had Brolli actually grown in power since the last time he had encountered the Saiyan Juggernaut? Impossible! But… at the same time, Brolli's insanity did cause him to destroy things from time to time. "Shit! I was blind to realise…what if he attacks ME?" he slowed down to think, and that's when the ball of light erupted in front of him. It was immense; a bright glowing hemisphere up a head of him, brilliantly vibrant that hurt his eyes when he looked at hit, forcing him to cover his eyes. The glow died away and Vegita looked back in the direction where it had come from. "I am SURE there was a city there last time I looked!" Vegita thought to himself, then added this new data to the fact that an insane Saiyan was around somewhere. "Brolli! If he would do that to a city of innocents, what would he do with the one who has been seen to hang around with that bakka Kakkarot, the one who he seems hell-bent on destroying?"

Vegita suddenly changed his mind and headed back the way he had came. "If I push myself," he thought, "Maybe I could reach that other high reading before Kakkarot does!"

Goku and Gohan headed towards a high power level, it was indeed high, and it fluctuated, like as if whoever it was using energy in bursts, and not using it continuously. There was still a while to go yet, but then they had only been flying several minutes whereas Vegita had had a much bigger head start over them. They needed to make up as much ground as quickly as they possibly could. Gohan looked to his left and at the determined expression on his father's face, something he hadn't seen since they had fought the Majin Buu. "Father!" he shouted over the rush of the wind around them, "FATHER!" Goku turned and looked at Gohan, his green eyes glittering with an in-built kindness.

"Yes son!" he called back.

"What do we do if we cannot get to this Saiyan in time! He feels powerful!"

"Yes son, I know! But we must keep going, we cannot allow Vegita to get to him first!" Gohan nodded, knowing what that would mean, though that would still leave Vegita outnumbered, with this Saiyan, whether or not he had managed to team up with Brolli, that would not leave him out gunned. No doubt Trunks would side with his father, if only to try and prove himself yet again, and then he would have this one, somebody with another incredibly high power level, thought not as stupidly as powerful as Brolli. Back at the Lookout they had split up into different groups to search out the other Saiyans. Krillin, Goten and Piccolo had gone in search of one particular signature whilst Videl and 18 went after another. He could dimly sense them in the distance, as he could distantly feel Trunks way off to the south, this new Saiyan was a large blob in his awareness, but it was all he could do so that he wasn't absorbed by the energy that Brolli was emitting. It was pounding at his mind like a jackhammer, screaming to be seen but Gohan was winning. It was easy to do; all you had to do was concentrate on another power level, so he used his fathers beside him. He had lived in close proximity to that reading for so long that he had grown accustomed to it. In fact he had come to feel a large sense of sadness if he could not detect it and Gohan knew that was because if the father's energy was small, than that was because he was in trouble.

"There, can you feel that?" Goku suddenly shouted, then pointed ahead. A small pinprick of light hit the horizon, stayed there, and then died out. Gohan looked at it, then looked at his father.

"Brolli?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Brolli," he answered. Gohan looked back at where his father had pointed, off to their right over a series of ridges.

"What was it?" Gohan asked, dreading the answer.

"Crest City, the mad bastard just attacked it! He destroyed everybody there with a single attack, Gohan! We have to get him off Earth at all costs! He won't stop until he's destroyed me, and he wouldn't hesitate to destroy the whole planet just to do that!" Gohan felt sickened, then angry and finally enraged. That bastard wanted to hurt his father, just as Uncle Raditz had wanted to all those years ago. But he had stopped him, had given his father enough time to recover and for him and Mr. Piccolo to kill Raditz. But his father had died in that attack as he held his own brother so that Piccolo could put the energy beam through Raditz's body, but that beam had also gone through Goku, and Gohan had seen that. He had also watched his father also sacrifice himself in vain to get the self-destructing Cell off of Earth, only for Cell to survive and to return to Earth much more powerful than he had been. It was only his own anger at his father's death and his father's encouragement from the Other World that had given him the energy to finally wipe Cell out for good! Goku broke Gohan's concentration. "What was that, father?!" Goku looked back at Gohan.

"I said, 'Oh No!'" Gohan frowned.

"What's wrong?! What's happened?! Has Vegita reached Brolli?!"

"It's worse than that, Vegita's heading back and towards the one we're after!" Gohan groaned then looked away, returning his gaze to the horizon where Crest City had once been. Turning back to his father, he narrowed his eyes.

"Shit, come on, Dad! We've got to get there first! Can you go any faster?!" Goku looked back and nodded.

"Yeah! I was holding back so you could keep up!"

"WHAT?! I was holding back so YOU could keep up, old man!" Gohan shot back, grinning. As one, the two Sons powered up higher and shot onwards towards the new power level.

"Come back! We're not going to harm you!" Videl shouted as she flew, chasing after the Saiyan woman who was fleeing ahead of them. The Saiyan turned to look back and grinned, then sent a barrage of Kai blasts towards them. Videl put her arms across her face and blocked the blasts, but when she looked back, the Saiyan had gone. "Damnit!" she yelled, then felt the sharp pain of an elbow in her back. Videl dropped several metres then steadied herself as she had learnt from Gohan, then rolled to the side in a blur, looking up into the eyes of the Saiyan. She had the traditional black hair and brown eyes, but her energy level wasn't as high as some of the others' were. She waited there, watching, studying Videl. Then she pounced, spearing down, both fists clenched out ahead of her. Videl twisted and avoided the attack, realising she had a window to counter but hesitated. "I just want to talk to you!" she screamed after the Saiyan.

"I'm not letting you take my son!" the Saiyan screamed back as she turned in mid-air. Videl looked down at this Saiyan and a smile touched her lips. "She's protecting her son," she thought, then retracted form the fighting stance.

"Listen, I think we've started off on the wrong foot. My name's Videl and I'm just wondering who you are, we thought that the Saiyan were…

"How did you know that I was a Saiyan!" The woman shouted back, clenching her fists and tightening her tail around her waist in anger. Videl thought for a moment, then said:

"Well, the tail gives it away, and there are a few Saiyans here on Earth." The woman backed away in the air, heading for ground level, then turned and fled.

"So this IS one of Frieza's worlds! You'll never take me or my son!"

"Frieza's dead, lady!" Videl turned at the voice, thankful for 18's presence now. When the two Saiyans ha split up, she had gone after the smaller one, thinking her mothering ways would help her subdue the child. The Saiyan hesitated in flight, then stopped, looking back. 18 hung in the air hand son her hips, eyes narrowed and with several scraps and scratches on her cloths. The kid Fru was there too, hanging beside her watching his mother with wide eyes. "WHAT? That's impossible! Nobody can defeat Frieza!" 18 looked at a nail, a one that had been chipped in the brief skirmish with Fru.

"Yeah, well. He was. Twice." Beside her, Fru nodded, obviously had believed the story.

"Mother, there're Super Saiyans here on this world! And Prince Vegita is here, he's one of them!"

"It's the prophecy…" she whispered. Videl frowned, then looked back at 18, who shrugged, so Videl turned back to the Saiyan.

"Prophecy? No wait, we'll talk about that back at the Lookout." Videl added as she started to open her mouth. "For now you can just tell us your name, okay?" The Saiyan woman nodded and moved closer.

"My name is Applor, and this here is my son, Fru," She said beckoning him to her. He moved forward and she hugged him, looking into his eyes. "You see? The prophesy!" 18 moved forward and down, hovering beside Videl and looked down at the Mother and Son.

"That kid kinda reminds me of Gohan," Videl said, looking at him. "When he was younger, I mean. Chi-Chi showed me a load of old photos of him taken just before the Cell games when we told her and Goku we were engaged. He looked so adorable back then, so happy." She sighed, looking at Fru and smiled. 18 looked sidelong at her friend.

"O-o-o-h, Videl, getting broody, are we?" she teased. Videl blushed and tore her attention away from the two Saiyans.

"Well, you know. Gohan's so kind and gentle, like his father. He'd make a great father someday."

"Yeah, there seems to be something about the Sons, they have this irresistible aura about them, I dunno what it is, but 16 definitely felt it."

"Yes, he died to try and protect my Gohan. I wish I could meet him to tell him how glad I am he did, and how much I appreciate his sacrifice." 18 nodded, looked sad for a moment, reflecting on her comrade's loss, thinking about the other stupid loss at the Cell games.

"If those idiot Briefs hadn't taken out his bomb his death would not have been in vain!" she said bitterly, then shook her head clear. She looked from Videl to the Saiyans and opened her hand to them. "Come on, let's get back to the Lookout. I'm sure we can get Mr. Popo to get you something to eat whilst our Guardian checks you out, makes sure you're not harmed." Applor hesitated, then moved forward and beside 18 and took her hand. She brought it away quickly and looked at her eyes with shock.

"You-you're hands are cold!" she blurted out. 18 frowned at the comment, she had the same body temperature of a normal human, or Saiyan for that matter, what did she mean by her hands were cold. Videl also frowned, then touched her friends hands, then put the backs of two of her fingers against 18's nearest cheek, shaking her head.

"Feel normal to me."

"No, not that," Applor said, looking at the android, "she has no life force… she is cold! A shade!" she backed away, glaring at 18, who shrugged.

"I'm an android, a machine designed to appear human. You're right, I have no life energy, because I need none." Applor's glare became a frown as she looked over 18 with curiosity.

"A machine? Interesting... I am sorry for my reaction. Living under Frieza's yoke, you have to be very careful who you make your friends." 18 nodded. Videl watched the interaction between the two mothers.

"Um, would you two mind if we continued this conversation at the Lookout, I'm getting hungry," Videl interrupted, looking nervous. "And I'm also worried about Gohan, I hope he's okay with that other Saiyan." She added in here mind.

18 and Applor looked at her, and the Saiyan nodded.

"Of course, I am sorry for your delay." She motioned to Fru who was exploring the immediate area, looking at the flowers and insects with an expression that seemed similar to Goten's when she had trained with him and his older brother for the Martial Arts Tournament several years ago. Fru joined his mother, who looked at 18 and Videl and motioned with her hand.

"If you would show us the way, we'll follow behind you." 18 looked at Videl, who nodded and flew off.

"If you follow my friend, she'll lead you. I'll take up the rear, make sure you don't get lost," She said and the Saiyan mother nodded, turned and followed Videl, Fru not far behind. 18 sighed and flew after them, making sure neither of them tried to bolt away or sneak an attack against Videl. After all, you couldn't trust a Saiyan.

Piccolo and Krillin touched down on the roof of a rundown-looking hotel in the city of Water Falls, named after the five waterfalls from the surrounding hills that joined the river passing through the centre of the city. Piccolo looked about as Krillin looked down to the ground, guessing they were about ten stories high.

"Hey Krillin, there's a stairway here!" Piccolo hissed, sure there was something wrong here. Krillin looked to him and hurried over to where the Namek beside a doorway. He skidded to a halt and looked down at the door.

"But it's locked." he said. Piccolo groaned at his friend's stupidity and ripped the lock from the stonework. "Oh yeah, we're super strong, hee-hee," Krillin laughed at his own stupidity and followed Piccolo down the stairs into the hotel. Once they reached the main corridors, it looked much nicer than they thought it would have done judging from the outside. Clean walls with artful wallpaper, ornate light brackets and a pleasant tone to the light made the corridors comfortable. They headed onwards, Piccolo looking for any signs of trouble.

"C'mon, shorty. The reading's commin' from this way, several flights down." Krillin just nodded and followed after his larger, green friend. He didn't know why they were being cautious, but they were. Past experience with the Saiyans had taught them to be careful. Piccolo found a stair well and headed downwards, taking the stairs two at a time. After a minute, he paused halfway down one flight then headed back up, walking through the door into the same, pleasant corridor beyond. He looked about, letting his senses guide him, then headed left. He went along and turned a corner at the end of the corridor, the window there showing the grey gloom of the city outside, a sharp contrast to this warm and cheerful setting. They continued along and Piccolo stopped suddenly, Krillin almost walking into the back of him. The Namek was looking at a door, room number 745. He placed a hand palm first on the door and was about to blast it into splinters when Krillin intervened.

"Woah, man! What are you doing? Do you want to give the wrong impression? Take it easy, here allow me."

"Yeah, and let us be blasted into charcoal when the door is answered? Thanks but no…" there was a sudden click and the door opened in front of them. As one, both Krillin and Piccolo jumped back, bouncing of the wall and waiting for imminent Kai blasts. Krillin had his eyes shut and was trembling.

"Please don't kill us Mr. Saiyan, we were only being pleasant and were just coming to see if you were okay…" he was silenced by Piccolo's elbow nudging him in the ribs.

"Shut up you idiot!" he hissed and Krillin opened an eye, peeking out from Piccolo's arm. A man was standing there dressed in a shirt and a tie, he had a puzzled from and was holding a menu in his hand.

"Uh… if you're looking for Miss Cukumbri she's through there." He said, still looking a little confused as he ambled away to the elevator. Krillin laughed, embarrassed, and Piccolo sighed a little, obviously relived that what greeted them wasn't a terminal exposure to Saiyan. Cautiously, Piccolo entered into the small hotel room and was greeted with the immediate smell of leftovers. A large pile of pizza boxes towered over the tables, a pyramid that covered the whole square surface and even hit the floor in some cases.

"Yup, definitely a Saiyan." Piccolo said, looking at the assortment of fast-food cartons and boxes.

"Either that or we've just missed the party of the millennium!" Krillin squeaked, heading further into the room. He opened a door, blushed luminously then closed again quickly. "Uh… uh… sorry miss. Uh... I didn't know you were… uh… um… y'know… um…" The door opened again and a tall, slim dark-haired woman stood there, naked except for a bandanna wrapped around her forehead. She looked down at Krillin and patted his head, smiling.

"You art a…" she hesitated, thinking, "cute little boy." She was hesitating at every word, and the accent was strange, as if she was learning English. Piccolo looked at Krillin's embarrassment and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and robe.

"Hey, Krillin. I'm sure 18 wouldn't appreciate you cavorting with other women. NAKED one's at that." Krillin looked around, terror on his face.

"Piccolo! No! She'd kill me! Anyway, I'm not cavorting, I'm just… um."

"Yes?" Piccolo asked, enjoying his friend's discomfort as the lady giggled, one hand to her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Krillin shouted and walked off. Piccolo laughed some more and looked at the woman. Then it hit him; the power signature was coming from her. Here was the Saiyan they were looking for, but… she seemed nice. Almost like Goku. Except… well, a HELL of a lot better looking than Goku ever was.

"Excuse e miss, but are you a… Saiyan?" She looked shocked at the mention of the word 'Saiyan', and stepped backwards.

"Yes, yes. I am Saiyan. But please. I am good. I am good Saiyan, I pay bills." She crossed to a small table that wasn't covered in food packaging and picked up a slip of paper, waving it in Piccolo's direction. "See? Bills." Piccolo raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she danced back the room she had been in. Behind him, Krillin swallowed hard as he tried to ignore certain parts of her anatomy moving of their own free will.

"Well, Miss…"

"Please, call me Cukumbri!"

"Very well, Cukumbri… Er… we would like for you to come back with us. It's not far, it's a place with other Saiyans and…" Piccolo started, but Cukumbri waved her hands.

"No! Nononononono! I like here! Here is good for me!" she said in her broken English. Piccolo growled and watched her.

"Listen, lady! I don't have time for this." He thought for a moment…maybe it would work, it was worth a shot… "Prince Vegita orders it!" It was a risk, but maybe whoever it was who this chit of a girl's parents were, had told her of Vegita. On cue, her eyes widened.

"Vegita? He is here?" Piccolo nodded. "Then no! NO! I will not go with you! Vegita bad man, he betray our home! He betray our peoples!" she shouted, backing away even farther. Piccolo closed his eyes. "SHIT!" he exclaimed to himself.

"Nice going, Mr. Namek," Krillin muttered behind him.

Vegita landed on a mountain track stretching away west. Cliffs lined the north and to the south was a sudden drop. He peered over the edge and looked down into the canyon, watching the swelling waters with white foam crash around rocks and rapids. He looked back up the track and noted that it rounded a corner, decided to follow the trail and headed onwards, walking briskly; Vegita didn't want to loose this guy if he could avoid it.

As he rounded the corner and hand lashed out and grasped the Saiyan by the collar of his battle armour and lifted him up roughly, pulling him face to face with another.

"Why the hell have you been following me!" the man demanded. Vegita's lips rose in a snarl, the tone reverberating in his eras.

"That is no way to talk to your prince!" he shouted, watching the man's face change a little, then fierce determination arose.

"You?" Vegita dropped to the ground as the man released his grasp. "THIS pathetic individual is Prince Vegita?" he shouted at the sky. He turned his attention back to Vegita and scowled. "I will talk to you any way I like! I don't take the orders of a traitor!"

"WHAT?!" Vegita's voice was distorted with anger; he crouched clenching his fists, his aura flashing brilliantly now. "How dare you talk to the Royal blood in such a way!"

"You sat there whilst you're master, the Lord Frieza, destroyed your people and your planet! How dare YOU call yourself Royal!"

"How-how can you know all this!?" Vegita shouted, fists clenched even tighter. Tomatta nodded. "I know, Vegita… I know that you are the lackey of that bastard Frieza and his father King Cold." Vegita stood back, amazed by this persons clairvoyance.

"But HOW could you know! You must have been no more than a child when it happened!"

"I WAS a child when it happened!" the larger Saiyan snapped. Vegita summed him up. Dark hair, big, very big in fact, taller than Cell and vastly broader. The doper figure of Raditz emerged into his mind, and Vegita shook his head.

"You-you can't be!"

"Can't I? Why not, Vegita? Tell me, why not!" Tomatta roared.

"But… Raditz… only had ONE brother! That bakka Kakkarot!" Vegita shot a glance to this new Saiyan; the one who he feared was related to that dog Kakkarot and his idiot brother.

"Oh, THEM! Mere saplings. The genius Bartok did the best thing he could when he developed that energy-cloak, the thing that got us safely away from white-skinned swine. That, fed with the pure energy from our attacks made the ship the ultimate warship. Unfortunately, Bartok and my father were killed in the stand against Frieza, and the rest of the crew were killed when we crashed-landed on my new home, where I was raised and trained, broken of my Saiyan Conditioning!" Tomatta clenched a fist and held it up. "But I knew of your treachery from the beginning! Bartok had given us things. He had left us with full records of what was happening, how The King and Frieza were manipulating us! How you betrayed your people at the King and Frieza's hand!" The hand unclenched and a finger pointed at Vegita "And YOU will pay for your crimes!"

"But it's not like that! I knew no other way! My father told me it was for the good of the planet! I wasn't to know he would risk insurrection to try and take me back!"

"HAH! Yes, that thing which incriminated your father. But you stood back and watched. YOU let your father die, Vegita. You let your WORLD die, and YOU let your people die at the hands of a unworthy warlord."

"He was too powerful… too powerful…" Vegita mumbled to himself. Memories of that day flooding to his mind, how Frieza had shown him the dead body of the King after they had left the Vegita system, how Frieza had recorded his planets destruction and left it running in Vegita's quarters day after day for the months that followed. A reminder to the Prince what would happen if he tried to betray him as his father had done. Anger boiled in Vegita, anger at himself, but that anger boiled away leaving rage, insufferable rage, which spilled out and directed it self against Tomatta.

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU BASTARD!" Vegita cried as he lunged forward, his rage pushing him into Stage 2 of Super Saiyan.

Tomatta had been expecting this, blurred as he jumped and brought a solid kick down into Vegita's back. Vegita fell heavily to the floor, flipped up and backwards, avoiding another kick. "This man isn't even Super Saiyan! How can he floor me with a single kick!" Vegita crouched low, bringing his arms out in battle stance. Tomatta did the same, though taking up a different position, and leapt. The blur arched through the air, lashed out, hit the air where Vegita had stood. Vegita appeared behind him, struck with the hell of the hand, aiming for the top of Tomatta's neck, hoping to break it, but missed. Tomatta was above him now, upside down. Vegita looked up in time to see the other Saiyan flip around, bringing his foot down into Vegita's face. Vegita yelled as he bounced back and down, slamming against the cliff face. Tomatta dropped to the floor and sped forward along the ground, blurred but an audible scream, heading towards where Vegita lay prone on the floor. He pushed himself up, jumped and continued his ascent. A black blur sped up past him and then an elbow smashed into his back, sending him down again towards the Earth, but the attack hadn't been powerful enough to send him all the way down. He stopped in mid air, turned and fired a volley of energy blasts where Tomatta had struck him. He hit nothing but air, then wheeled around when a fist caught him on the side of the jaw, spinning him in the air on his own axis, the a vicious kick to the gut doubled him over and hurtling back along the trail.

"Coward! Come back and fight!" Tomatta laughed after him as Vegita crunched against a rock face, passing through it, shattering the rock into shards of pebbles, then hit the ground leaving a large trail. He flipped up and leapt into the sky, looking for the other Saiyan, still not sure who he was, other than Kakkarot's cousin.

"I am no coward, you weakling!"

"Weakling?! My father was your king's bodyguard, one of the most powerful Saiyan on the planet, a Saiyan who could trace his ancestry back to the first of the Super Saiyans!" Came the Saiyans voice from beside Vegita's ear. Vegita spun and back off several yards, staring intently at the newcomer.

"Your father was no Super Saiyan! I know THAT for a fact!"

"I never said he was, you poor fool, but I have the Super Saiyan blood running in me, as do you and the rest of the Royal family, well, what's left of it." Vegita snarled and lashed forward, again hitting nothing but air. "But, then again… what would you care about them?" That was it, Vegita was now REALLY getting pissed off at this bullshit.

"YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU'RE RALLY GONNA DIE!" Vegita screamed with rage, launching himself into the attack. He threw rapid series of attacks, all being blocked or dodged with ease by his appoint, though some got through and he felt his fists connect with face, ribs and head, a splash of blood spurting upwards as Tomatta's lip burst. A punch knocked Vegita's head backwards, and a kick doubled him over once more, this time sending him skywards. He was dimly aware of a blur shooting upwards beside him, then something caught him. Vegita looked around and saw Tomatta holding him by the back of the battle armour, grinning insanely, a grin that Vegita remembered belonging to an old companion. "You are truly Raditz's kinsman…" Vegita thought, before another fist gripped his head. Vegita went wide eyed with terror and brought his arms up to protect his face just in time as Tomatta brought his knees up one after the other.

A dull pain shot through one of Vegita's arms and he sensed the broken bone there, felt the numbing pain as the knee struck it again. Vegita roared out, screaming in agony as again and again the knee smashed into the same arm. Tomatta brought his knee up one final time then stopped, leaving Vegita hanging limply from his hands, Vegita's right arm mangled and hanging free at an unnatural angle.

"Going down?" Tomatta asked, grinning wildly as he wiped the blood from his chin that was running from the corner of his mouth. In true Saiyan style he was enjoying every moment of this battle, an eye blackened from one of Vegita's fury-powered punches. Then Vegita was falling, the wind whipping his face and golden-metallic hair as he dropped, twisted arm hanging out to his side. He turned in the air, cradling the shattered arm into his body as he dropped now feet first, pushing out with all the energy he could muster, letting himself drop down slowly most of the way, then collapsed the rest, exhausted and agonised by his throbbing arm. Slowly he rolled to his feet and staggered off, his golden hair flickering back to black, his torn battle armour hanging from his body, revealing cuts and bruises underneath. He leapt up and hovered off, his head pounding from the beating he had just received, and the same thought kept rolling around in his skull: "The man didn't even go Super Saiyan!" He kept moving as far as his tired and battered body could manage, getting out of earshot of the mad-cackling laughter of the other Saiyan, the Saiyan who had bested him and had only received minor injuries. Then he collapsed in a heap, wincing as he damaged arm bounce doff the floor.

Goku and Gohan neared the canyon where Tomatta and Vegita were, and they felt a flare of energy from Vegita. They pressed onwards, aura's flaring as they continued, following the energies as one grew stronger as the other remained the same; the strange one. Then, just as soon as Vegita's power level peaked, it started to recline bit by bit. Then, after several more minutes it was so feint it was barely readable. Goku looked at his son and looked down below. A glow could be seen from the floor, it was still and as Goku and son declined they saw it was coming from the sprawled figure of Vegita. Then the glow vanished, leaving the tattered remains of Vegita's battle armoured body visible. He looked a mess, even more so than usual, his hair was messed and an arm lay on the floor in a painful-looking angle. Goku once more looked at Gohan then landed, several yards up the trail from where Vegita lay. Gohan landed behind, started forward, unsure what to do. Goku held a hand out, stopping his son's passage. 

"Don't go near him, he brought this on himself when he made that wish." Gohan looked at his father, shocked with the words of malice that came from his mouth. Never before had Gohan seem his father so angry that he would leave an adversary for dead. Years ago, when he was a lot younger, he had spared Piccolo, and he had done the same to Vegita when he first attacked the Earth. Now he was just going to leave him there?

"Is he alive? I mean… he looks…" Gohan asked, not wanting to press the subject. Goku stood there, lips tight an his eyes narrowed, looking at the fallen Vegita.

"He's alive, barely." The voice rumbled from behind them, and both Goku and Gohan spun around to look at the tall man leaning against the cliff face, wiping blood from his mouth with a piece of his black robe. "His life force is feint, but he's alive. I wanted to teach him a lesson, not kill him." he leaned back and stretched his arms, flexing the muscles in his arms, legs and back after the fight, then yawned. "I could have done if I had so desired, but I decided against it," then with a nod towards Vegita, added, "Unlike him and his crew, I don't kill my own." Goku stepped forward and frowned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that this… this… waste is a betrayer to his own people, and I have wanted to teach him a lesson since I saw the recordings that Bartok left me." Goku stiffened at the name and Gohan sensed something wrong.

"Dad? What is it?"

"How do you know my father's name!" Goku demanded, clenching his fists and glaring at the man, roughly the same size as him self, but with hair that reminded him of somebody… somebody close…

"I thought your father was Gohan, who I was named after?" Gohan asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Lad, your grandfather… your BLOOD grandfather was a genius amongst our kind, a man named Bartok. He wasn't much of a warrior, but those around him loved him for the things he invented for battle. Techniques, equipment, weapons, Warships… he invented them all." Gohan looked from the tall warrior to his father and back again.

"I asked you a question, how do you know the name of my father." Tomatta looked at Goku, and smiled. A strangely warm smile, off putting from someone who had just bested Vegita, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"Because, Kakkarot, brother of Raditz, sons of Bartok: I am your cousin." Goku stood there mouth open in shock as Gohan tried to digest all this new information.

"I have a cousin?" Goku finally managed to say. Tomatta nodded and offered his right hand, which Goku accepted slowly.

"Yes, you have a cousin, who is named Tomatta. You're father Bartok was my Uncle on my father's side, a man very distantly related to the royal family, that is why we can do this." His hair flashed golden and his eyes went green with energy as the golden aura swept around him, blowing his hair and dust around the trail. Goku nodded and released the grip on his cousin.

"So, you will join us?" Goku asked, Gohan looking from one to the other.

"Of course, kinsman. We stand united, Tomatta and Kakkarot!" Gohan smiled.

"Alright! Talk about a family reunion!" Goku laughed, and Tomatta reached over and ruffled the younger man's hair, as Piccolo had done earlier to Goten.

"Just wait until I tell mom and Goten!" Tomatta looked at Goku, a grin working its way across his mouth.

"Kakkarot! You old scoundrel! You're married?" Goku laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, for nearly twenty-five years now. This is my first born, Gohan. Goten is my second boy, and looks just like is old man, this one takes after his mother," Gohan grinned. "Well, mostly," Goku added.

"Aha-a-a-h! Well, Kakkarot…"

"No, please! I HATE that name! Call me Goku, everyone else does!" Goku pleaded. Tomatta frowned and studied Goku.

"Goku?"

"Yeah, it's the name my adopted father gave me." Tomatta was about to say something when Vegita moaned behind them. He grinned and nodded at the Prince.

"Is there somewhere where we can go and talk properly? I don't want to be here when HE wakes up." Goku nodded and took Tomatta by the arm, feeling the tightness of the muscle there and lead him away.

"Sure, I'm heading there now. Perhaps the others are already there." His belly rumbled and Tomatta laughed. "You are indeed a true Super Saiyan, my cousin! Only a Saiyan's belly rumbles like that!" Goku and Gohan laughed as they flew off back towards the Lookout.

Krillin flew onwards, a scowl on his face, the clouds flashing past them. He looked back at Piccolo who was lagging behind, his heavy white cloak fluttering in the wind.

"Hey, Piccolo, I don't see why we had to knock that girl out. She wasn't doing anything." Piccolo muttered under his breath and rubbed his jaw.

"The crazy bitch ripped my arm off and tried to break my face!"

"Well there was no need for what you did!" Krillin shot back.

"What?! All I did was hit her!"

"With your severed arm, Piccolo!"

"What? I do it all the time!" Krillin shook his head, he wasn't convinced they had handled it the way they should have. After Piccolo had mentioned Vegita's name, the Saiyan went nuts, grabbed one of Piccolo's arms and wrenched it off his body before hitting him in the face with the fisted end, whereupon Piccolo grabbed it back and it her with bloody end as he grew a new one. She feinted heavily, sending the large, box-piled table flying and in the confusion the two guys had jumped out the window and flown off. It wasn't too far to the lookout, and Dende would be there to help out if she was too damaged But she was a Saiyan, these people lived for battle, so Krillin figured she would be alright.

They kept flying onwards, the Lookout appearing over the horizon and Krillin laughed. "Nearly there! C'mon Piccolo!" Piccolo grunted.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Man, for a stick, she's damn heavy!" Krillin laughed and picked up speed, and then felt Videl off to his left in the distance. He cupped his mouth and shouted: "Hey Videl! I'll race you back to the lookout! Last one there's cooking dinner!" He waited for the reply and it came.

"Sure! But I'm not sure if I should win or not because I couldn't bare the guilt if everyone died of food poisoning if you won!" Krillin scowled.

"Hey! My cooking's great! You wouldn't know great cuisine if it hit you in the face!"

"You wouldn't know great cuisine if you read it in a book!" Piccolo grunted. Videl laughed and waved.

"See you at the Lookout, shorty!"

Goku, Gohan and Tomatta sped homewards, making great time as they were fully charged, all of them Stage 2 and flying as fast as they could push themselves. Goku couldn't wait to reveal his knew guest, but he had no idea where he could stay. He was sure Chi-Chi wouldn't allow another Super Saiyan in the house! He just smiled and kept thinking: "This guy knew my father!"

Now each of the groups are returning to the Lookout, what will Brolli do? What will Vegita's reaction be to the severe beating he received at the hands of Tomatta, and will he be thirsty for revenge? And Tomatta… is he REALLY Goku's cousin? Only time will tell.


	4. Friends, Saiyans, Countrymen!

Yo! Listen, I'm responding to several of the reviews I received. Most of them I'm pleased with, keep 'em commin, and thanks to every one of you who said you're enjoying the story, you are the guys and guyettes who I'm writing this story for! But (and there is a but!) there are reasons for all the 'errors' I've been making, and more of these 'errors' will become apparent as I continue the fic. (Short for 'fiction', which means "Non-factual", although I dunno why I'm responding to you flamers 'cos, in the words of Gotenks outa SuperGokuden2 for the SNES: "You fat pink bastard, you really suck!"). I think that's all I have to say. Now, anyway… BACK TO THE SHOW! Roll title music! AND SOMEBODY CALL GOKU ON SET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BUSY! WELL GET HIM OUT OF THE CANTEEN! ARGHHHHH! Actors these days, eh?

- Paul

Chapter 4 – Friends, Saiyans, Countrymen!

Brolli started walking across the remnants of the City he had just destroyed. It had been interesting to watch the cars being swept away by the flames as his energy bolt atomised the metropolis. He smiled then laughed evilly, his green-blue hair swinging freely on top of his broad-built head as his gargantuan body shook. People looking at Goku thought he was big, but this guy made Goku look Krillin-sized! Gigantic wasn't the word, nor, thinking back, was Gargantuan! His chest was bare, showing off his powerful, muscular torso, the swelling bulk of the pectoral muscles, the firm lines that outlined the abdominal muscles and the curves of the external oblique muscles stretching from the abdominals to the arm pits. The trapezius (the larger, bulging triangular muscles in the neck that stretch from jaw to shoulder) and other neck muscles were large and bulked beyond any musculature norm, the knots of muscle in the trapezius alone were the size of a normal man's quadriceps. The arms, again, were enormous, the size and width of any normal human. The deltoids at the top of the arm stood out and looked as solid as a rock. The biceps and triceps were also swollen and engorged with protein acquired from combat and intense physical training, the likes of which even Vegita in his 400-times-normal-gravity could not compete against. Even this Saiyan's extensors and flexors (those muscles that controlled the movements of wrist and fingers) were grossly larger than should appear normal on even Goku, but on Brolli they appeared fitting. One of the most powerful beings in the Universe should, indeed, look the part. The muscles on Brolli's face were also grand, though they did not look odd on Brolli seeing that the rest of him was larger than life. The gold ring around Brolli's neck alone was probably wide enough for Goku to wear as a belt, and the gold-plate he wore on a chain that swung down to the top of his pectorals was enormous and heavy looking. Around the Colossus' waists was another gold band, this one flexible and served as a belt which held up the man's blood-red kilt-like garment which flopped down around his legs with tattered edges, some of the larger one's barely trailing across the floor as he walked. Also, on the legs he wore combat shorts in a dark shade of blue or possibly black - it was hard to tell from the shadows that the kilt threw upon the legs - and stretched halfway down his thighs. Yet more gold adorned the bottom of the legs, a pair of golden grieves that were clasped to his shins and helped to keep his heavy golden-brown boots in place. 

Brolli looked about the scene of destruction, casually running a large hand over his forehead, past the platinum headband that contained a single scarlet jewel, and through the thick locks of that weird-coloured hair then gently stopped laughing, the smile remaining on his face. He stood, looking about the place, looking at this fuzzy little planet, remembering the many times that he had fought that bastard Kakkarot, the times he had slammed him into building and thrown his son's THROUGH them, when Vegita had screamed at him, yelling "I am the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" before being swatted away like a fly, his pathetic energy blasts hitting his chest as if they were nothing more than water bombs. And that green one… the Namek…. He had fought bravely, more competently than some of the others, but still he had felt Brolli's boots and fists and a single energy bolt that hurled him high into the air, only to feel the edge of an elbow when he got there. Those had been memorable time, and somehow they kept on managing to avoid destruction! It was all a mystery to Brolli on how they would escape, but now he was back on Earth, and he would wreak havoc once again! Presumably Kakkarot and the other's knew of his arrival, and would eventually come to face him, but until then he would have some fun. Destroy some more cities, kill more people and bring a sweet smell of destruction to the lands of planet Earth. Ah yes… this was going to be a fun vacation! Brolli took in a long, deep breath, enjoying every scent of obliteration, then sped away across the land.

Not far away, Vegita stirred on the ground and rolled himself over onto his back, spitting out dust from his mouth. He groaned and pushed himself up into a sitting position, then let himself slump back gently until he was lying back on the floor, then a sudden pain rushed through his arm and he yelled in agony once again, feeling the burning, stabbing and pulsing pain as each pump of blood caused a flood of affliction to course through his arm and chest. As well as the pain in his broken arm, Vegita felt groggy, dizzy with all the blows to the head he had received, though he had nothing more than a purple bruise on his cheek and several scratches down his face where he had hit the deck. He tried to remember back, tried to remember who it was he had been fighting against, but remembered nothing more than a blur to the fight. Though he remembered the things said before hand.

"A traitor indeed!" Vegita spat the words with distaste. "I, Prince Vegita, lawful ruler of all Saiyans, a traitor! Never! For was it not I who destroyed the fiend Frieza when he destroyed that fool Kakkarot? Hah!" Vegita once again tried to sit up, and managed it slowly by inching his way up, bit by bit, stopping when he began to feel woozy, then continuing when the mountainside stopped spinning. Before long he had forced himself into a comfortable sitting slouch, his arm cradled against his chest as he reached down and supported his body on the ground with the good arm. He rested, allowing his body to become used to this position and waited for the pain to stop coursing through arm and now chest. He winced, then rolled slightly, getting into a better position with which he could push himself up to his feet. After several botched attempts he managed it and he stood there, wobbling and slightly unsteady on his feet, as he looked about, looking at several blood stains here and there, and then smiled as he remembered that not all of it was his blood. He looked at his good hand, smiling again as his white glove was stained a deep red around the knuckles. He chuckled, embracing the idea that he had hurt the bastard who had attacked him and had called him betrayer of the Saiyans, then started to amble back along the mountain track, in the direction which he guessed where home was. He continued that way, his strength growing more and more with each stride, and soon his small broken, dragging steps became a forceful walk, then eventually developed into a meaningful stride as he trudged onwards. As he moved forward, he continually searched for the feel of a high power level, on the constant lookout in case that psycho Brolli came close, or maybe that other powerful Saiyan would come back and finish the job and kill him, leaving his body for the carrion birds.

"I am a WARRIOR!" Vegita shouted to anyone who was listening, who at that point in time was only several small animals. "I am the PRINCE! I am the leader of Saiyans everywhere! I refuse to become a… a SNACK for any animal on this forsaken, miserable lump of rock that I grudgingly call a home! DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted, looking up to the sun and squinting against the glare. "YOU HAVE NOT DEFEATED ME! NOT! FINISHED! YET!" Then he collapsed again, pitching forwards into the ground. He twisted around mid-fall as not to land on the already mangled arm. But the shock that shot through his body as he hit the ground was enough to make him give out a strangled cry as the pain launched through his arm and chest at the impact. He lay there for several moments, gasping for air, trying to subdue the pain and contemplating on what to do. He couldn't walk home, he had flown for nearly an hour from the Lookout in the opposite direction of Capsule Corps head quarters and he wasn't strong enough to fly back all that way. Despairingly, he realised that his only way out lay in the hope that the brat would detect his presence and come out to get him, that blasted woman of his mother in tow. He lay there for longer, thinking deeply. He knew he loved Bulma, and was aware that he was possibly IN love with her. He was the mother of his first-born, who he was immensely proud of when it came to his fighting skills, and he was super Saiyan at only 8 years old, a stage that it had taken he, the Great Prince Vegita, over twenty years of intense training and fighting to achieve. Vegita lay on the ground a little longer, breathing deeply and sucking in long, deep breaths of air to slow his heart rate down, before he attempted to get back up again. Finally, he managed it and he continued on his way, heading once again in the direction of home, kindling the hope that his Son would find him. Again his thoughts traversed to his family, a sudden longing for them that he very rarely had. Bulma, although bossy and naggingly aggravating, was the kindest, most considerate woman he had ever met, and also one of the cleverest and beautiful, inheriting the brains from the father and the looks, as well as the temperament, from that brainless mother of hers. But, Bulma was merely the bound concubine of a crowned prince; she wasn't even a Saiyan! But he loved her dearly, and wanted to marry her if he could. But, he had to hope that a member of one of the great Saiyan Houses was still alive, somebody he could marry, somebody with Royal Blood who could be his bride and queen. He had thought it unlikely that they had, until he had encountered Brolli who had told him of other survivors of Planet Vegita's demise. But, he hoped that they did not exist. Bulma was the mother of his pride-and-joy, the newest member to House Vegita, their young daughter, Bra, Daddies Little Princes. He smiled as an image of her small cherub-like face came into his mind, and suddenly he found his strength had grown, a surge of raw energy pouring through his body. He staggered onwards, a new goal entering his thoughts: Bra must grow up in a way that the youngest Kakkospawn, Goten, never had… with a father!

Maylon flew in the air at a distance from the vapour trail that headed parallel to him, seemingly following him as he dashed across this planet's surface. Every time the Saiyan had changed direction, this intruder matched it, then once when he had headed towards it, the intruder also changed direction and headed away from him. Maylon was getting angry, he didn't like playing these stupid games and he could feel his anger building more and more.

"Somebody's gonna get it soon!" he raged, picking up speed and changing course suddenly, then again, speeding up and this time heading for the other vapour trail across the sky. This time he had caught it unexpected, and he got close enough to see it was another figure in the sky, hovering there. Then it turned and dashed off. "Oh no you don't!" Maylon yelled and headed off after the figure, pushing himself as fast as he could to keep up. He was gaining, slowly but surely, and pretty son he could see that this new one was a lady, her hair flowing back and a brown, furry tail streaming out behind her. "Another Saiyan!" he thought before pushing himself to the extreme to catch up with the fleeing figure. Who ever she was, she was fast; but Maylon was faster! He was catching up rapidly now, and soon he could here the wind ripping at her clothes. He wasn't surprised to see that she was wearing battle armour, though the colours were a bit disconcerting; dark purple and green were an ugly combination to Maylon's mind. Eventually, he was close enough to reach out and touch her, so he did. She looked back, bared her teeth and kicked out, but he deftly blocked the kick and pulled her back so she was level with him. She lashed out with a fist, so quick that Maylon barely had time to avoid the blow. He avoided another kick, then brought her to a stop, then hovered in front of her. She snarled and kicked out, her tail flying behind her before curling around and wrapping itself around her waist, belt-fashion like most other Saiyans. She launched into a fighting stance and dropped back a little, and that's when Maylon un-furled his own tail. "Look, you stupid Bakka! I'm a Saiyan like you!" She hesitated, then dropped the stance, but stayed at a distance.

"Why didn't you just tell me!" she shouted across the distance.

"Would you have listened?" he asked with a smile. She was attractive, as Saiyans go, and she returned the smile and shook her head.

"No, I guess not. So, what's you name, fly-boy? And do you have any idea what we're doing here?" He looked across the gap at her.

"You mean you were… brought here too?" he asked, thinking for the right word. She nodded and he swallowed, the thought that this was a Saiyan planet quickly evaporated in his mind. "In that case, my name's Maylon, and I have no clue why we're here. Now you know my name, what's yours?"

"The name's Lady Brack Turrun, Heir to the great Saiyan House of Turrun." She answered crisply.

Brolli had left the land and was now flying over a stretch of water, watching as his energy pushed the water aside and sprayed way form him, leaving a perfect curve as if a sphere was stretching out from his body. His insane mind found such things curious, as a younger Saiyan would have done. He sped up and slowed down, watching as in turn the bubble of energy made the curve of water larger and then smaller, he grinned and chuckled, then suddenly bored of it, he then set about evaporating clumps of water by hurling energy blasts into the surf. The green, glowing bolts of energy splashed into the water, throwing up steam and droplets of water before exploding against the bed, sending up a billow of water which frothed and bubbled madly. This seemed to amuse the brute greatly, and he fired larger and larger energy blasts into the water, which in turn sent larger and larger billows of steam and water to the surface. Now Brolli was laughing with glee as he started strafing the sea with whole volleys of energy balls, each one sending up a billow, and with the amount of blasts he was hurling, there seemed to be two long parallel billows following across the waves. He sighed then turned east, heading towards the heavily forested coastline. "Somewhere in there," Brolli thought, "there is going to be something for me to eat. I'm starving!"

Vegita was once again panting heavily on the floor, face first, kneeling and bracing himself on his good arm, his broken arm tucked safely against his heaving chest. He looked up, pushed himself off the floor with a leg and strode onwards, his mission to get back home safely, to get back home to his Little Princes.

He had just been walking for less than a minute when he heard the rotors of a helicopter. Feeling a sense of elation, he lifted his good hand and let a small blast fly from his hand and exploded it in the air above his head like a flare, watching the tendrils of glowing energy ebb away amongst the air currents. "The crew of that infernal machine must have seen that!" Vegita thought, looking about the sky for that elusive piece of technology that would form his salvation. The rotors were louder now, and he panicked, looking for them so he could make sure they didn't miss him. He looked harder, using the arm to protect his eyes from the glare of the sun; then finally he saw something; a glint of light on a metal surface just below the sun. It was painfully bright to look at it and Vegita was forced to avert his gaze. The 'copter drew closer and eventually touched down on the ground. It was beige coloured and bore the CC logo of the Capsule Corps on the nose, the rotors swinging around lazily. Vegita drew himself to his full height and strode forwards towards the landed bird, looking in through the dark window-plaz. Inside, he saw a figure wave him into the 'copter, pointing at the side hatch a little further along the side fuselage. A door opened and a familiar face poked out of the hatch.

"Come on, dad! Get…" there was a sudden, harsh gasp, then: "Shit! What happened to your arm, dad?" Vegita glared at Trunks for cursing, then climbed onboard, sitting down on one of the padded chairs with a sigh of both relief and comfort.

"I'll tell you when we're back home, and what have I told you before about swearing, brat?" he said harshly. Trunks looked at the floor and mumbled an apology, but Vegita wasn't listening. He looked to the front of the helicopter and raised his voice to be heard above the din of the rotor energisers and engines as the 'copter started to rise from the floor and fly off. "Woman! Drop me off at the hospital first so I can have this arm seen to!" he called up, and Bulma turned around to look at him, leaning an arm over the back of her seat.

"Aye, aye! Captain Kirk sir!" she replied sarcastically, though smiling. He couldn't help but return the smile and laid back into the seat, secretly relieved that it had been his family that had found him and not a group of tourists before allowing his exhaustion to get the better of him and fell into a deep sleep.

The group gathered on the Lookout and watched as the newcomers eyed everybody nervously, all except Tomatta who was busy conversing with the Sons. Goten hopped excitedly from one foot to the other, looking up at his cousin, as the grown-ups talked about past adventures and missions.

Krillin took a step closer to Piccolo, still watching Goku talk with his 'guest' "Hey, Piccolo… I got this funny feeling about that guy, as if there's something more than meets the yes." Piccolo grunted; arms once again firmly folded against his chest under his cloak as a small grin appeared on his face.

"Heh, this guy creamed Vegita. I think I like him." Krillin looked up at his green buddy and rolled his eyes.

"Man, you'd like anybody who could cream Vegita. The only thing that stopped you from liking Brolli was the fact that he was pounding his face into the road at the time." Krillin added, grinning cheekily. Piccolo snorted out his version of a laugh and rubbed the side of his jaw, remembering back to one of the encounters with the ultimate Saiyan.

"Heh, yeah. That big gallute sure did beat me good. Now it's pay back time!" Piccolo said, bringing out his arms and pounding a fist into the open hand, then clasping his nailed fingers against the fist. He looked intensely at Tomatta, who felt the gaze and turned, giving a smile and a small salute before turning back to his cousins. "Hey Krillin, does that guy remind you a little of Raditz?" At this point, Videl and 18 ambled over and looked down at the heap on the floor behind Piccolo. Videl sniggered and 18 shook her head.

"Hey, Green Guy, always knew you had a way with the ladies!" 18 purred as she poked the fabric-clad Saiyan with a shoe. The pile stirred but never got up. Piccolo ignored the remark and instead kept watching the Raditz-like Saiyan over there. 18, never a one to let something drop, cocked a head to one side as she looked down. "What did you do, fight her off with a stick or something?" she asked, moving a piece of the cloth with a foot. Krillin chuckled a little, then said "Something like that, yeah!" 18 looked at her husband then stepped over and ran a finger through one of his locks of hair, smiling. Videl, however, was too busy looking at the heap on the floor. Applor and Fru came over and joined the group, giving the heap a casual glance then looking at Piccolo.

"Mother… he's green!" Fru hissed to Applor, trying not to be heard. Piccolo, however, heard.

"Yeah kid. I'm green, big whoop. Get over it." He turned his attention back to Goku, listening in. Videl continued looking at Cukumbri on the floor. She looked at the fabric and frowned as something caught her eye.

"Hey, Krillin, what is that she's wrapped up in?" Krillin tore his attention from 18 and looked over.

"Huh? Oh, that's just a curtain, why'd you ask?" inquired the happily married ex-monk. Videl, not taking her attention from the unconscious Saiyan, shook her head.

"Just wonder why there were curtain rings there… why was she wearing a curtain?" Krillin blushed slightly and Piccolo chuckled under his breath.

"She wasn't, that's' the whole point. When we found her, she was wandering around her apartment totally naked. Weird, huh?" Videl didn't say anything, she just looked at her.

Then suddenly Cukumbri's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright, clutching the curtain to her chest.

"Where am I?" she asked uncertainly, her English accent getting clearer and clearer, seemingly becoming better with every statement she uttered. Videl looked down at her, the smiled.

"You're at the Lookout, you're with friends. We thought you would be better off here with us where we can protect you…"

"You brought me to Vegita! You brought me to the betrayer!" Videl looked shocked and up to Piccolo. He shook his head.

"I told her I had come from Vegita, I thought she would recognise the name and would come more readily, but she put up a fight and I had to knock her out." Videl gasped and 18's head snapped about.

"You did what!? Why did you do that? Why couldn't you have just left her?"  
"What, and left Vegita to pick up this dame? I don't THINK so, lady!" 18 shrugged, Piccolo was right, after all. If Vegita had managed to get his hands onto her, then that would be another adversary to deal with. She looked sidelong at the tall Namek warrior, but Piccolo just stood there, still intently watching the four related Saiyans at the far side, talking excitedly, trading stories and jokes.

Piccolo couldn't help but nurture the bad feeling about Tomatta that was growing inside his gut.

Vegita's eyes burst open, his body jumping as he snapped out of the sleep he realised he'd just been having. His head was spinning, but at least the pain in his arm was gone now. He swung his legs out of bed and scratched his chest through the T-shirt that he was wearing, one of Bulma's pink stripy ones. He shuddered, thinking to himself: 'I'm a warrior, not a tourist!" before standing up. The room spun faster, but he kept standing, not allowing himself to be overcome by a lousy headache. He willed himself to stagger to the wardrobe and flung it open, almost tearing the door of its hinges. He pulled out his battle armour and pulled it on roughly, sitting down on the edge of the bed to pull the white combat boots over his heels. He stood up, feeling better now that he was clad for battle, and noticed that the rooms was spinning a lot less. The door slid open and he turned towards the sound, seeing Bulma standing in the light of the doorway smiling in relief that he Vegita was out of bed, Trunks' head peering around from his mother's back. Gurgling softly in Bulma's arms was little Bra, her hands flailing about in the air as she sucked on her dummy.

"Vegita, what are you doing? You should be in bed resting!" Bulma said, her voice full of concern. Vegita turned away for a moment, then looked back.

"I cannot lie here all day like… like… like a patient in some hospital, Woman!" he snapped. Trunks still peered at his father, remembering that he HAD asked them to take him to a hospital, but instead they had brought him home so that grand-dad Briefs could use his technology instead.

"Well, what are you going to do? That arm of yours won't stand up to much punishment, you know," Bulma replied calmly. Vegita walked towards the three, pausing to play with Bra's flailing hands before striding past Bulma and Trunks and down the hall.

"Nonsense! My arm is fine!" he said, throwing a series or rapid punches, ignoring the burning tell-tale pain in his right arm where it had been broken.

"My father may be a genius, but the bio-cast he covered your bone with won't withstand much pressure!" Bulma called out behind him, concern and fear flooding into her voice. Vegita paused, looking back slightly over his shoulder.

"I'm a Saiyan, Woman, not a petty Earthling! That which does not kill we will ONLY make me stronger! And I already feel much stronger than I was!" he looked away and headed onwards.

"Well what are you going to do?" Bulma asked. The prince said nothing and continued moving away. Trunks hurried after his father as he entered the front room and opened the door to the outside.

"Hey, dad, do you need a hand?" Vegita paused, the door half-open. He didn't look back at his son, but smiled all the same.

"No, boy… I have some unfinished Business to attend to."

What is Vegita planning, will Piccolo's uneasiness in Tomatta be verified, what will that mad Saiyan Brolli do next? What WILL I name the next chapter of… TOTAL WAR!!


	5. Bread and Games!

WELCOME to the disclaimer! That's right! The disclaimer! This American apple pie institution, known as Parental Discretion, will CLENSE any sense of innuendo or sarcasm from the paragraphs which might actually make you think! And will also insult your intelligence AT THE SAME TIME! So! Protect your families! This story contains explicit depictions of things which are REAL! These REAL things are commonly known as LIFE! So! If it sounds sarcastic, DON'T listen to it! If it sounds dangerous, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME or at all! And if it offends you, then just don't listen to it. 

PS: I don't own DBZ, Brolli, a piccolo… blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

Chapter 5: Bread and Games!

Night soon fell and the Z Fighters returned to their homes, except for Piccolo who stayed at the Lookout with Dende and Applor, much to the Namek's displeasure. The little Saiyan had been giving him funny looks since he had first seen him, and Piccolo wasn't sure how to deal with it. His first instinct had been to go into a deep meditation, but soon the kid had started to grow on the warrior in the same way that Gohan and then Goten had done. Although this little critter was more… aware than either of those two boys had been. "Living most of your life in a Prison Ship must do that to a boy," Piccolo though as he stood in the doorway, watching the Saiyan sleep. His mother, Fru, had gone home with Krillin and 18, but even though the android had invited Applor (she liked the kid too), he had insisted on staying at the lookout. Piccolo had guessed that 18 freaked him out, not being able to sense her power-level or life energy.

Piccolo turned to leave, but noticed that the youngster's tail was sticking out from the blankets, and Piccolo found himself thinking "There's something we're going to have to deal with… despite there being no moon!" and with that thought lingering, the Namek warrior left for his own quarters. But as he turned Dende was standing waiting for him. The Guardian nodded and Piccolo nodded back.

"Dende, you're up late. Is there something wrong?" The younger Namek shook his head.

"No, Mister Piccolo, but I am keeping an eye on Brolli, making sure that he does not come close to Goku or any of the others."

"And what about that large one that came back with Goku and Gohan? What do you make of him?"

"I detect no malicious intent from him, but…" he broke off.

"But there seems more to him than meets the eye," Piccolo finished and Dende nodded. They stood there in silence, listening to the night and the stirrings of Applor from the room within, his sheets rustling as he moved and the gentle sound of his breathing.

"Have you decided what to do with the boy, Mister Piccolo?" Dende asked, changing the subject. Piccolo turned and looked back into the young Saiyans quarters, leaning against the doorway.

"Yes, I shall train him up, teach him in the ways which I instructed Gohan, I sense potential in the boy." Dende nodded, obviously approving with Piccolo's decision.

"Yes, I have sensed this also. There seems to be a great spirit within the boy, some ancient power which is destined to be released." Dende finished, Piccolo turning to him, his eyes widening.

"You think he could become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked. Dende hesitated and shrugged.

"I do not know, Mister Piccolo. I sense great power in the boy; a great future lies ahead of him. Whether this power will be a strength in battle, or the ability to create I cannot say, but it is there." Dende said, then turned to Piccolo. "You sense it also, I think." Piccolo grunted then moved away.

"It is late, I'm going to get some sleep." Piccolo mumbled. Dende stole one last glance at the boy Applor then looked back down towards the Earth, a single though moving inside his head: "This boy is important!"

Goku, Goten and Tomatta sat in the dinning room of the Son's, wolfing down their supper as Chi-Chi watched with that ever-present amazement of the amount of food a Saiyan could eat in such little time. Already the boys had gone through three large bowels of rice and several roast chickens EACH, and there was still more to go. A lot more! Chi-Chi sighed and rushed about the kitchen-area, preparing food and clearing surfaces and piling dishes in the sink. She turned and looked back at the boys, half smiling as she watched them, noticing the bits fly through the air as they used their chop sticks (Tomatta had become very good at using them in a very short space of time) to literally shovel the food into their mouth. The only stopped occasionally to rip some flesh of the chicken, chew on it then start shovelling the rice back into his mouth.

Chi-Cho quickly ladled steaming noodles into three large bowls and placed them on a tray before heading back over to the others, smiling courteously as she replaced the empty bowels with the full ones.

"Thanks Chi-Chi!" Goku spluttered, his mouth full of chicken and rice. Goten grinned at his mother, rice stuck around his mouth. Chi-Chi looked from Goten to the large one sitting next to him, the one Goku had introduced to her as Tomatta. He was indeed a large man, but he ate carefully, though still as quickly as the other two were scoffing their food. "He's trying to be polite… yes, that's it! Finally! A Saiyan with manners! My, and he has an intelligent look about his eyes as well, maybe he could teach Goten a few things." Chi-Chi beamed to her self, getting a curious look form Goku who shrugged and continued stuffing his face with the noodles which were now here, his rice bowl now empty.

Tomatta carefully placed his empty rice bowl down onto the table and picked up a bowl of noodles, and took a chicken wing form the plate.

"Chi-Chi!" he called out, "This food is great! Some of the best I've ever ate!" He said before tearing a large portion of meat from the leg and slurping his way through the noodles. Chi-Chi smiled to herself again, but didn't say anything, occupying herself with making more rice and making sure the next batch of chickens didn't burn in the oven.

"Yeah mom, this is great!" Goten chirped, his mouth half full of some food or another. A loud slurp signalled that it was noodles.

"I'm glad you think so, boys," She beamed, draining the rice and dishing it into three more large bowels, secretly thankful that Gohan and Videl had taken Cukumbri out for a meal in the City.

Vegita flew across the countryside, clouds flashing past him as he darted towards the large power level ahead of him. The trees blurred past beneath him as the blue-white aura surrounding him sent out a trail behind him.

"Blast you, I'll have you yet!" Vegita though to himself, clenching his fists tight and flexing the muscles in his arms to straining point. His right arm still had that dull pain, and he hoped that Brief's cast around the bone itself would hold in a fight with that other Saiyan. He knew it would be close, but he felt the new power surging through him now, and he knew he would now be that much closer to Kakkarot's own power level.

Vegita pushed ahead, homing onto the beacon of Tomatta's power level that was steadily becoming closer. He felt the air flowing through his tall hair, felt his aura pulling at his clothing slightly and he chuckled at his own power, feeling a tinge of excitement as he headed onwards to that battle.

"Traitor, am I? We'll see what he says when I push my fist through his face, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he headed ever forwards.

Unknown to Vegita, below him Brolli sat on the ground, the hide and bones of a stag lying on the ground a short distance away. The open fire crackled in front of him and the sharp stick poking into the fire containing a large slab of meat wrenched from the animal's hide. Brolli was meanwhile tearing his way through another large slab of meat, savouring the smoky taste of fire-cooked meat and smiled as he devoured the flesh. Thoughts of battle raged through his head, images of death and destruction flashing in front of his eyes as he chewed on the meat and swallowed. The colossal Saiyan thought ahead towards the battle between himself and Kakkarot, thinking of the pleasures he will have as he pounds the fools head into the floor, the fun of hearing the wimp whimper in pain as he beats the flesh into putty. Brolli let out a wide grin, exposing pieces of flesh between his teeth as he did so, then started to laugh, spraying morsels of meat into the air. He quickly devoured the meat then started on the freshly cooked piece from the fire, consuming the burnt flesh in several bites and turned back his attention to the sky. And that's when he saw it, the white trail of something flying over head. Brolli grinned again, then laughed madly, before jumping up to his feet and flying up to meet this object.

Vegita's senses panged as he felt a large power level right beneath him, startled he stopped and hovered in mid air, looking left right, up and down for this thing. Then he realised that stopping was the worst thing he could do and he powered up and sped away. Vegita felt the power level drop away, but then he felt it build up and start to follow him. His eyes widened in fear as he picked up speed, flying onwards faster and faster, and also felt the power behind hi growing and nearing. With a quick flash of energy Vegita turned sharply to the left, then sped away as fast as he could, but still he could sense the being coming closer. He dared to look in the direction and saw a large black blur in the distance, visibly getting closer as it moved forwards.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Vegita shouted as he turned and headed away as fast as he could. He could feel the thing right behind him and sweat stuck out on his forehead. Then a surge of power hit him as the power level behind him swelled incredibly, Vegita's mind straining at the thought of it. A dark blur streaked past him and stopped ahead of him, revealing the hovering form of Brolli, standing straight in mid air, arms crossed so that each hand was palm down in the top of the chest, reminding Vegita of pictures of Egyptian Tombs that trunks had shown him once when explaining the finer details of mummification.

"Oh but it is!" Brolli rumbled before chuckling. He unfolded his arms, hanging casually in the air before the prince and set his gaze directly on him. "How long's it been, Vegita?" The mountain rumbled again. Vegita pushed himself back slightly, tightening his muscles, preparing himself for a fight, to the death if necessary.

"_Not_ long enough, Brolli!" Vegita growled, fear pouring into his veins at the memories of the fights with the insane Saiyan.

Brolli let out a laugh, his immense shoulders shaking with each guffaw, then turned his eyes back onto Vegita.

"Come now, Vegita… My fight isn't with you. You know who I want, and you know that I will crush anybody who stands in my way." Vegita hung there in the sky, frightened out of wits by this bulk's veiled threats. "But, it doesn't have to be this way. Me and you, Prince Vegita - we share a common interest. Or, I should I say the _removal_ of a common interest." Vegita gasped, then:

"Kakkarot!"

Brolli nodded and re-crossed his arms over that gargantuan chest. He left the proposition unsaid, and Vegita knew what the mental Saiyan wanted.

"And if I don't?" Vegita asked, already knowing the answer. Brolli shrugged, looking away for a moment before returning a glare to Vegita, locking eyes with him.

"Then I will be _forced_ to destroy you."

"Hah! You have to catch me first!" and Vegita vanished in a blur, heading down to the forest floor beneath him.

"What?" Brolli gasped, startled by the sudden movement. He turned and looked around and then down, seeing the rustling trees down in the canopy roof where Vegita ha entered the forest. Brolli snarled and flung out an arm, palm outwards and narrowed his hands.

Below, Vegita landed hard and rolled to his feet, running along the floor as fast as he could. Above him, through the canopy ceiling, he saw three flashes of green light and knew that Brolli had just thrown three energy blasts. Not detouring direction, Vegita ran straight ahead felt the bolt of green energy explode somewhere behind, the last one casting it's heat onto his back. Another series of flashes above him made Vegita drop to the floor as six green balls shot through the branches and exploded around him, throwing bits of earth and scorched wood across his back. He pushed himself of the floor, cursing under his breath as a pain burned in his arm, turning and seeing that a splinter of wood was buried in his left shoulder. He reached around with the other arm and yanked it out, hoping that the battle armour would stem the blood flow, not slowing down to let that demented Saiyan gain any ground over him.

Behind him, Brolli touched down on the ground and looked around him. Thick smoke coursed up from a multitude of small craters where his blasts had landed, obscuring the area. Brolli raised his hands to the heavens and let out a cry of rage brought on by Vegita's escape. He had hoped that the arrogant prince could have led Kakkarot to him so that he didn't have to waste energy looking for him.

"Your choice, Vegita… and your destruction. You made and I will finish it!"

Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, Dende looked away from the Earth and closed his eyes.

"Oh no…" he muttered.

Goku put down the last of his bowls of food and dropped a chicken bone onto the table in front of him, happily patting his stomach and letting out a shorty laugh of glee.

"Man, that was GREAT Chi-Chi! You sure do know how to cook!" he said, his smile beaming with pleasure and satisfaction. Goten placed down his own bowl on the table and leant back with a sigh and then a yawn, stretching his arms in the air.

"Mom, can I be excused please?" He asked, moving his chair out from the table a little. Chi-Chi turned to her son and saw the fatigue in his eyes and she smiled.

"Okay, hun. You go off to bed and don't forget to wash your face and brush your teeth." She nagged. Her son nodded, rubbing his eyes and ambling off towards the bathroom. Tomatta leaned back and ruffled Goten's hair as he walked away, telling him to have a good night's sleep before the morning. Goten merely nodded as he lumbered off and disappeared through a door.

As soon as Goten was away, Goku stood up and stretched.

"Hey Chi-chi, I'm just going outside to get some air." Before she could respond, he turned to Tomatta, "You coming, Cuz?" he asked, heading for the door. Tomatta looked away from where Goten had gone and nodded.

"Sure thing, Kakka… er… Goku." The larger Saiyan said lifting himself from the table. The two stepped outside into the cool night air and looked up at the clear sky, the stars twinkling overhead, a shooting star making the moment more than it already was.

Goku's expression dropped almost immediately as the door closed and Tomatta stood there, his bulk silhouetted against the stars, the night black without the full moon.

"Tomatta, something big is going to happen here. Something that could tear the planet apart." Tomatta's face went serious as well after the pleasant evening he had just spent with his new-found family. He folded his arms across his chest and nodded

"Go on, Goku," he rumbled, a feint breeze rustling his hair. Goku took several steps forward, passing Tomatta who turned to follow his cousin, looking out to the stars.

"Many years ago, before Goten was born and when Gohan was barely in his teens, a Saiyan came to earth looking for me." Goku started, "This Saiyan was immensely powerful, so powerful that he could take all of us on by merely become first-stage Super Saiyan." Goku spun sharply, looking at Tomatta in the dim light. "He wasn't even Ascendant! This man, this _beast,_ found it no problem to throw us through buildings, slam us through the tarmac roads or even kick us into the air!"

"What? Who was this Saiyan… and why would he do all this?" Tomatta asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Brolli, that Saiyan, is insane! And for some reason he has take it upon himself to destroy me at any cost! Even those who try to help me perished. Piccolo, Vegita, myself and even Gohan were severely injured with the encounters we had with this madman. If the others hadn't wished Brolli off of planet Earth, I'm certain he would have destroyed us all, and the planet with us!" Goku explained, as Tomatta looked on, a little perplexed as to what this story had to do with anything.

"So, what…" Tomatta started, but Goku raised a hand.

"Please, my friend, let me continue, this will explain why you are here also." Tomatta nodded. "This morning we summoned the Dragon Shenlong to wish for the return of our mentor and friend, King Kai. But, some things happened and first wish was wasted because of me. Vegita was pissed off at what I had done, and decided that he would waste the second wish in an attempt to be rid of me once and for all." Goku looked up at Tomatta, who was still blank, and then he suddenly realised.

"He wished all the Saiyans to Earth, knowing full-well that Brolli would seek out and destroy you." Tomatta said with a scowl. Goku nodded.

"Brolli is indeed here, we have all felt his presence here on Earth. It is an technique we have, we can detect power levels with using those Scouters that Frieza and his cronies used." Goku added, seeing the look on the older Saiyan's face.

"In that case, why don't you get the dragon to wish Brolli from the Earth and leave him hanging in space?" Tomatta asked. Goku shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that, the Dragon won't cast wishes that will put a person's life in danger as a direct result of that wish. For example, if I wished the Dragon to kill somebody, it wouldn't." Goku explained. Tomatta shook his head.

"Figures," he said, simply.

"And besides, the dragon balls have been spent and are scattered across the Earth. It would take days to find them, and in that time Brolli will have destroyed many of the cities around here." Goku said. "No, the only way is to confront Brolli once and for all as some of the others search for the dragon balls to take us ALL away to another planet where we can fight it out safely without endangering the innocent people here on Earth."

"A noble deed, but what of ourselves?" Tomatta asked, but Goku merely shrugged the question off.

"If something goes wrong, then we'll die." Answered Goku, Tomatta nodded.

"I thought as much. Come on; let's go inside and sleep. It's getting late now and it's been a _long_ day" Tomatta suggested, headed the door. Goku nodded and followed, stopping suddenly and looking up to his cousin, something that taller Saiyan had said suddenly hitting him.

"Hey, what did you mean, 'ourselves'?"

"He's WHAT!" Piccolo hissed, being careful not to awaken Applor who was still asleep in his hastily built bed. Dende repeated what he had just told the taller Namek.

"I _said_, that Vegita is heading towards Goku's house after escaping from Brolli," he hissed.

"Is the Pineapple Head out of his spikey little mind? He'll lead Brolli right to Goku!" then his mood darkened even more. "And to the kid as well!" Piccolo looked away from Dende and towards the Earth, then to Applor asleep in is makeshift bed. "We've got to get Goten away from there! If Vegita is headed there with Brolli hot behind him, no telling what could happen." Dende shook his head.

"No, Brolli isn't chasing after Vegita! He let him escape. But, what concerns me is that Tomatta is staying with Goku and Goten!" Dende hissed. Piccolo turned back and grinned.

"The guy who kicked Vegita's ass, ay? We-e-ll, this should be an interesting night then." Piccolo said, chuckling softly to himself, moving closer to the edge and looking down at the Earth.

Vegita ran faster, pushing himself harder to escape from that madman, Brolli. The blue-clad legs and arms pumped in a blur as Vegita pushed himself across the floor the dense forest, tress buzzing past him in a blur a she hopped low branch and even chopped higher once from his path. He could sense that other Saiyan better now; the bastard who had broke his arm! He was closer, a lot closer than he had been when he had narrowly escaped being blown apart by Brolli farther back in the forest. The run had been long, but Vegita entertained himself by thinking what he would do when he finally found the one who had called him the Betrayer!

"You bastard!" Vegita thought, knowing himself to be that extra bit closer, "I'm going to rip your face of, you Saiyan dog! You're an insect, just a peasant! I have royal blood, I am the commander of _all_ Saiyans, blast you!" then his thoughts changed course. "Blast you, Kakkarot! Always one step ahead of me, always stronger, always more powerful! But wait until you see my knew power… I knew I was close, just wait until you see me now! You thought I had grown strong when we fought that pink bastard Buu! Well now, Kakkarot, just you _wait_ until you glimpse my _new power!_"

This lust for Kakkarot to marvel at the stronger, more powerful Vegita sent the Saiyan Prince's energy soaring as his limbs blurred even more as he charged onwards through the foliage, feeling the bulk of the new Saiyan's power lying only a short distance away. 

"I'll destroy you, you arrogant bastard! Call me the betrayer of the Saiyan race? HAH! I'll show _you _what it is to be powerful! I'll show _you_ what it is to have your arm mangled and your ribs pulverised! Then, I'll destroy you, slowly! You pathetic creature, let's see how you compare to Prince Vegita then, AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed to himself, his thoughts now racing, more ideas flooding into his mind's eyes. Would he break the Saiyan's right arm, as he had done to Vegita? Or would he break the left. Maybe he should smash both, leaving him crippled and defenceless as Vegita pulverised him into the ground, showing him no mercy, letting him know what true pain was before atomising his body piece by piece with his energy attack.

"Yes! That is what I should do! I'll give him the full treatment, AHAHAHAHAH! Show him what a fool he was to dare go against Vegita, Prince of the Saiyans! Leave him bloody on the floor, crushed and destroyed, as he sees the errors of his ways and he begs forgiveness! And I'll give him something for his troubles; I'll give him a slow death! Call ME A BETRAYER! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

With his anger and rage, Vegita turned Super Saiyan, bursting into a golden shine as his hair flashed to gold and his eyes green. Vegita reflected on this. Yes, it was a risky thing to do, go Super Saiyan now, his aura might attract unwanted attention from Brolli and he would come a-running to come and destroy the Prince, but no matter.

"I evaded him before, I can do it again!" Vegita scoffed arrogantly, flashing away.

Piccolo took a step back from the edge and looked down.

"Oh man! Dende, did you feel that!" he gasped, looking around for the Guardian. Dende appeared beside him, holding his staff in both hands.

"Yes, Mister Piccolo, I did. That is why I did not want Vegita to go up against Tomatta in Goku's house. His is much more powerful now than he was before, remember that Saiyan's grow powerful with every fight, and near death brings them out a _lot_ tougher than they were!" Dende said calmly, looking down at the Earth and tracing Vegita's progress towards Goku's.

Piccolo looked at Dende for a moment, then looked towards the Earth again, his attention on the house and Goten, asleep in his bed right now, as Applor was behind them, the softly spoke a single word:

"Goten."

Vegita burst through the foliage of the forest and entered a clearing, a large house I the centre. He did not recognise it as Goku's, the only fact burning in his mind was the Saiyan's presence in there.

Inside, Goku sat up in bed, sensing a high power level coming from outside. He quickly jumped up and pulled on his blue fighting shirt, orange trousers and quickly slipped his boots on before rushing out the door. He saw Vegita sneaking around the side of the house, powered up and Super Saiyan, and powered up himself, bathing the clearing with gold light. Vegita turned, and narrowed his eyes looking into glare, but couldn't see who it was; guessing it was the one he was there to seek out Vegita called out:

"So, you're a Super Saiyan after all! How pathetic!" Vegita sneered, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Of _course _I'm a Super Saiyan, Vegita! You were there when I made the transition!" Goku shouted back. Vegita paused, and straightened up.

"Kakkarot?"

"Of course it's me! Who else did you expect to find here!" Goku answered. Vegita opened his mouth to answer but another, much larger, person dropped to the ground in front of Goku.

"Me!" the huge, silhouetted figure rumbled.

Who is this dark figure that has just landed between the two Super Saiyans! Has Brolli finally found Goku and is about to exact a furious revenge for those miserable night as a new-born? And what about the other Saiyans, what will they do, especially that elusive pair of Maylon and Turrun…

Find out, in the next instalment of TOTAL WAR!


	6. Warriors and Thieves!

Chapter 6:Warriors and Thieves!

"Who the hell are you!" Vegita shouted, raising his power level and flaring his aura out around himself, illuminating Goku's house, and the face of the adversary ahead of him. Tomatta took a step forward and clenched his fists, snapping them shut with a clap, then stood back into a fighting stance. "_You!_" Vegita yelled, his energy flaring as rage hit him and sent his power level rocketing, sending him stage two. Energy rippled across his body as he hopped back and glared at Tomatta.

Tomatta grinned, tensing the muscles in his arms and legs into tightened, whiplash cords of muscle as he readied himself for action, preparing for combat.

"Yes, it's me, Vegita! And I'm more than prepared to send your worthless soul to the after world, after what you did!" Snarled the largest of the three assembled Saiyans with a tight-lipped grin. All over the clearing, rocks were rising into the air from Vegita's energy; the closer one's crumbling to dust or even being evaporated. But Tomatta's hair stayed in place, un-like Goku's, not budging with the tremendous energy that radiated from Vegita like a sun. Vegita grinned as his power continued to increase; his strength and speed getting higher and higher, the energy rippling across his body growing louder and louder as the aura grew brighter and more radiant. Tomatta narrowed his eyes so he was not blinded by the glare of the aura, still with that snarling grin as he glared at Vegita, his muscles becoming ever tighter. Goku looked at his cousin and then at Vegita, then backed away a couple of steps before running into the house.

"What's the matter, peasant, why don't you power up? Aren't you a Super Saiyan yet? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How pathetic you look against me!" Vegita sneered, trying to taunt Tomatta into launching a foolhardy attack, but the other just stood their, waiting and standing his ground.

"I'm waiting for you to finish, Vegita, before I unleash my power."

"Oh really? And what do you propose to do, baka? Power up and tickle me?" Vegita asked sarcastically. Tomatta merely smiled.

"Something like that, yeah. Now shut up and fight me, traitor!" Said Tomatta. Vegita roared with anger and launched himself cross the gap between them, throwing out his left hand in a punch. It connected with a loud smacking noise, sending Tomatta staggering backwards a little, surprised with Vegita's new power.

"You are unwise to underestimate Prince Vegita! Now don't waste my time by putting up a defence, allow me to destroy you!" Vegita snarled, bringing himself forward for another attack. But this time Tomatta was ready, and he blocked the savage kick that Vegita swung at his chest. The large Saiyan took a step forward and brought a knee up, but Vegita blurred as he ducked around down, sweeping at Tomatta's other leg. Tomatta hopped the attack and brought an elbow down, narrowly missing Vegita's temple as the Prince dodged to the left then countered with a right jab to the gut. Tomatta grunted then brought a clenched fist upwards in an uppercut to Vegita, sending the smaller man sprawling backwards, giving Tomatta the space he needed.

"Is that all you've got, little man?" Tomatta taunted as he wiped a speck of blood from the corner of his mouth. Vegita grinned, pointing his finger at Tomatta.

"No, that was just a small sample of my powers!" he roared.

"Then I tell you what, I'll go all out if you will, old man!" Tomatta replied, causing Vegita to scowl in anger. Vegita stood upright and braced himself, preparing to power up even more.

"It's a deal, you fool!" he called out, then yelled – his power level soared even higher and his hair started to flash between gold and silver, before finally lengthening as he entered the third stage of a Super Saiyan. "There! How's this for you! My power level has increased by over a hundred times! You will surely die! AHAHAHAHAH!" he laughed, but stopped when the sound of Tomatta clapping his hands reached his ears.

"I'm impressed, Vegita, you have risen your power level to something that approaches my own! But you are not my equal yet!" Tomatta added, then he roared, a loud yell piercing the night and sending birds from the trees across the forest. He bent his arms, going into a semi-crouch and squeezed his eyes shut. Vegita was stunned at what he had said, here was Prince Vegita, a third stage ascendant Super Saiyan, and this moron claimed to be more powerful than he was? Vegita looked at the other Saiyan, his idiotic opponent. Rocks were bursting all over the clearing, splitting and sending debris all over the place. The nearby walls of the house started to crack, large lines spreading across the wall from the base. The air around the Saiyan started to shimmer, then burst into a golden aura as the spiked hair on his head flared golden as he went Super Saiyan, then blue energy rippled over his body as he increased to stage two. Still the aura was increasing, and the cracks along the wall were getting larger and wider. Soon, the whole area was shaking, large faults appearing in the floor between Vegita and Tomatta, and even the floor itself was cracking and erupting as the power from the two Saiyans.

Goku erupted from the door of the house with Chi-Chi slung over one shoulder and a large sack, bulging with its contents, slung over the other. Goten sped out after his father, holding several more large sacks bulging with objects rescued from the crumbling house. Goku placed his cargo on the floor on the other side of the clearing from the two charging Super Saiyans. Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's arm as he moved back towards their home.

"Goku! Wait! Don't go back in there, it'll come down in top of you!" she cried, Goku turned and smiled reassuringly at his wife, then gently prised her hand form his arm.

"It's okay, Chi-Chi – I'll be in and out before you know it," he replied, pitching his voice to make his words calming and soothing. Chi-Chi watched as Goku blurred away back into the house, and waited. Goku was in the house for less than a minute, sweeping through, grabbing objects and thrusting them quickly into the bag, trying to get as many of their possessions as he could before the house came down, burying their home. He finally returned, carrying five large sacks, packed so tightly that the sharper edges were starting to poke through the fabric of the sack. He crossed over to Chi-Chi and looked over as the two other Saiyans were still powering up, Tomatta's aura so bright it was blinding to look at. Goten watched with awe as his cousin's aura flashed, then blasted out like a shockwave, spreading more cracks through their home, causing one of the curved walls to collapse inwards. Blue lightning was now coursing over Tomatta's body, he had gone Stage Two, and still he kept powering up. Goku found himself tensing his muscles as well, trying to be kept from being blown away from the sheer energy of the man. Goten yelled as he powered up himself, his normal form to weak to withstand the forces that were pushing him backwards across the clearing. Chi-Chi clung onto her boys for dear life; holding onto Goten's hastily pulled on clothes and had an arm looped through Goku's legs.

With another blast of raw energy, Tomatta's power level increased yet again and another blastwave knocked the rest of the house over, walls crashing down to the floor and the ceiling crumbling down. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, each brick, each beam collapsing slowly, sending up a cloud of dust that was immediately snatched by the aura's of Vegita and Tomatta and then blown away into the night. One final surge of power sped across the clearing and through the forest, and then with a sudden flash, Tomatta's hair lengthened down his back and turned a bright silver colour, his muscles bulged and his grin became bigger.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Vegita, you fool, you have no idea what you have just come up against!" Tomatta shouted, his Stage Three hair flying out in his energy flow. Vegita crouched a little lower; his own silver hair being blown backwards and up by his own power.

"Really, then why don't we just test each other then!" Vegita snarled as he leapt forward. Tomatta tensed then ducked around and kicked out, hitting nothing but empty air. Vegita appeared behind Tomatta, hovering slightly in the air in mid-jump and lashed downward with both hands clasped into a single fist. Tomatta turned and leapt sideways in another blur and Vegita crashed down, fists biting deep into the ground and sending up shards of earth and rock. He looked around and blurred away as Tomatta's foot whistled through the air and embedded itself into the ground where Vegita's hand had been moments before, burying itself up to the shin. He wrenched his foot out the floor with ease, bringing up a large shod of turf with it, then blocked a right elbow-strike Vegita had aimed for the jaw. Tomatta countered with a singe punch to the chest, but hit Vegita's left forearm, then lashed out with his right knee. The knee bounced of Vegita's own knee, the Prince snarling and pushing Tomatta away harshly, then threw a large blast of golden energy at the other Saiyan's chest. Tomatta blurred out of the way and the bolt blasted through a line of trees before exploding, charring a clump of pines into charcoal.

"Shit!" Vegita shouted before charging after Tomatta, who jumped backwards, evading the blows from Vegita. Punch after punch, kick after kick, as blocked or evaded, and every counter from the tall Saiyan, Vegita easily did the same. They were at stalemate; neither man could hit the other with their attacks that blurred through the night.

Across the clearing, Goku and Goten watched the fight with fascination, wondering who would win. But Goku suspected he already knew the answer.

Maylon and Turrun stood side-by-side on the path of a busy city street, watching as people bustled busily along, their mind centred on their own business and not aware of the intruders amongst them. Maylon looked at the morsels of food he held in either hand, long and soft, a slither of meat stretched along its length covered in red and yellow sauce. It smelt… different, but his mouth watered anyway. He brought one up to his mouth and hesitated before taking a bite, which took away half of it. He chewed thoughtfully, and smiled before devouring the rest of it. Turrun looked at him curiously.

"Well? What are those… Hot Dogs… like?" she asked, mouthing the unfamiliar phrase carefully. Maylon thought for a moment before answering.

"They're good… unusual, but tasty." He frowned, and devoured the second one in a single bite then swallowed. "But they don't taste anything like dog."

"Really?" Turrun asked, not really interested, then took a bite of her own, tearing away the sausage and pulling a face. "I don't like that yellow stuff." She took another bite. "Red stuff is okay though." Maylon smiled and scanned the street, looking for more food, but not seeing anything.

"What was that stuff the vendor asked for, do you reckon?" he asked.

"Mercy? Well, you see, that's NOT throwing him through a wall when he begs you not to." Turrun answered patronisingly.

"No, no. I mean… um… Dlars?" he asked, uncertain as to what they were or what the man had asked. Turrun thought.

"Sounded more like Dolers to me," she replied with a shrug. "Must be a local currency, that's all."

"Ah, I thought so," Maylon said with a nod. "Anyway, where are we going to go now? I'm still hungry, and it's dark. We can't just stay out here all night.

Turrun just shrugged. "Pity it's a full moon, then we could have decimated this worthless planet," she looked about, "and it's pitiful populace," she sneered before absentmindedly licking tomato sauce from her middle finger. Maylon grinned at the thought of going Oozaru and levelling this city and any others around it before the morning.

"Yes, but before that happens let's just find some food, okay?" Maylon said gruffly, his stomach complaining. Turrun nodded and looked about, then grabbed a near by man, holding him in the air.

"Tell me, where can I get some food!" Turrun ordered, narrowing her eyes into a cold stare. The man struggled to break free of the grip on his throat and he gasped for air. "Speak up, I can hardly here you!" Turrun shouted as passers by looked at the scene, some even stopping to watch the spectacle. The man gasped, then pointed at a trembling hand at a building across the road. She dropped him to the floor and walked to the building he had pointed out, not bothering to watch for traffic, but simple grabbing the cars as they headed towards her and holding them there. Maylon simply leaped over the road, all four lanes of traffic, and landed easily on the other side and waited for the Lady Turrun, who arrived momentarily, leaving a line of traffic in her wake.

"What kept you?" Maylon asked, smiling smile. Turrun shot a quick smile then continued on her way to the building that the man had pointed out, stopping in front of the large window covered with a security seal. She looked at it, tapped the metal barrier, felt the metal shudder to her touch, then smiled.

"Is this all that these puny people have to offer?" said Turrun, reaching out with her right hand, fingers up and palm out, about to blast a hole through the seal. Maylon was quick to leap towards her and pushed her hand upwards, sending a flare of blue energy into the air where it exploded.

"You fool! Do you want to destroy the food we want!" He hissed at her. Turrun brought her self up to her full stature, placing her hand son her hips and turning her head away.

"Hmmph! I am the Lady Turrun, of the House of Turrun! I do what I please!" She said, then turned back to Maylon. "You, sir, are just a serf, ready to obey my every whim!" Maylon rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lady." Maylon answered before turning his attention to the steel security barrier. It looked along its surface, looking for any notches he could get his fingers under so that he might rip it off its runners. "You may have forgotten," he started, talking to Turrun over his shoulder, "but Planet Vegita is gone. No more Great Saiyan Houses. No more House Turrun." He found a place where he could get a finger through. "No more home." Then he wrenched the metal from the building, setting off a large shrill of alarms.

Vegita jumped into the air, and then pushed himself down towards Tomatta, who was ready and waiting. Vegita lashed out a punch, and then a kick, but Tomatta simply grabbed the Prince's leg and spun him around and down, piling him into the ground roughly. Tomatta jumped back and watched Vegita fly up out of the hole Tomatta had just made.

"He's just playing with him…" Goku commentated to himself, watching the raging battle with a serious expression on his face and his arms folded solidly over his chest.

"Who, dad?" Goten asked, his hand gripped around his mother's arm in case the two powered up again and blew her away. Goku looked down at his son, the expression on his face remaining.

"Tomatta, he's just toying with Vegita, trying to make him more and more angry, hoping to get a greater fight out of him," said Goku, turning his attention back to the fight. "He could easily surpass Vegita by a great deal and tear him apart. There is still a lot of energy in that man that he hasn't harnessed. A _lot_ of energy."

"More than Brolli?" asked Goten, hope in his voice. Goku paused before answering, then shook his head.

"I doubt it, I doubt any one thing in this universe is stronger than that beast." Goku's face was still serious, watching the technique that Tomatta used when he fought. He made use of his speed more than his strength, used his elbows and knees rather than feet and fists. He was a powerful man, and so far preferred to be close to his opponents, using hand-to-hand attacks. Vegita had used many of his energy attacks against Tomatta, but the large Saiyan had easily avoided them, or deflected them away from him and into the air, that same grin on his face. Vegita on the other hand used a large array of skills and techniques. He went in close, throwing a large battery of kicks, punches, sweeps, knees, elbows and even his forehead in a quick flurry of blows, then swept out before pummelling his adversary with a large blast of energy, followed by a multitude of smaller ones. But Goku could sense Vegita's irritation increasing as Tomatta withstood all the attacks that had been launched against him. So far, the only blows that had connected were several of Vegita's smaller bolts of energy and just now where Tomatta had run Vegita into the ground.

Vegita spun, pulling his hands into a ball and flashed towards Tomatta, hands clasped ahead of him. Tomatta grinned, then saw the energy bubble building up around Vegita's fists. He ducked, then swung upwards in a vicious kick. Vegita rolled to his left in mid-air, then swivelled and arched his back, turning over so he was facing Tomatta again. He dropped back down to the ground and launched another flurry of punches at Tomatta, aiming both high and low, his arms a blur as he lashed out. Tomatta blocked all of the punched but one, the final punch, which caught him under the rib cage, a perfectly timed and aimed blow that penetrated into his solar plexus. Tomatta doubled over, slightly winded, then felt Vegita's fists slam down onto his back, sending him straight into the ground. He heard Vegita laughing over him, then quickly blurred, rolling away to his left and flipping to his feet. Vegita brought his foot down several moments too late and was shocked to feel Tomatta's heel strike him across the jaw. Vegita wheeled around on his own axis and fell heavily to the floor, then pulled himself up into a crouch, snarling through gritted teeth.

"You shall pay for that, you bastard!" Vegita shouted, then flung himself forward. Anger fuelled his rage, his rage in-turn fuelling his power as he blurred towards Tomatta, laughing in the light of the auras. Vegita spun around in the air, bringing his foot out for a heavy kick to the face, but Tomatta disappeared. With dread, Vegita tried to bring himself around and down, to get a foot onto the ground so he could block the elbow that was lashing down from above. But it was too late; the elbow caught Vegita in the side of the head and sent him pin wheeling across the ground, leaving him lying on his back, arms and legs sprawled around him. Vegita quickly shook his head clear of the daze and leapt back up to his feat and again launched himself to attack Tomatta.

"Vegita! Just admit it, you are no match for me!" the other taunted. Goku stepped forward a pace; despite his feelings he couldn't just stand there and allow Vegita to be pummelled into the ground.

"Vegita! He's right! You can't win this! He's too powerful!" Goku shouted. Vegita heard the comment but ignored it, his attention on calling up a surge of his power. A large ball of energy swept around each of his hands and hurled them both at Tomatta's gloating form. Tomatta blurred to the left, avoiding both the large bolts of energy then ducked down and swung a kick in Vegita's direction, but Vegita had a different plan. He touched down before reaching Tomatta and jumped, placing a kick into his opponent's face. Tomatta reared back and yelled in pain and never saw that the two blasts of energy that Vegita had fired off turn over in mid air, crossing each other, and head back towards him. Vegita looked up, grinned evilly and leapt back, watching with evil glee as each bolt exploded into Tomatta, before turning back to Goku with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

"Well, Kakkarot… It seems that you were wrong, once again! HAHA-HAHA-HA!" Vegita laughed.

"No, Vegita, I'm right. If you think that those two small blasts are enough to destroy Tomatta, then you are more foolish than arrogant," replied Goku.

"He's right, Vegita," rumbled a familiar voice. Vegita spun around shocked, in time to feel a fist smash him in the face and sending him sprawling across the floor once again. "I'm just too powerful."

Maylon looked about the shop in sheer delight, but that irritating wailing was still making his skull vibrate. As soon a she discovered where it was coming from he was going to stomp it into dust! Ignoring the alarm, reached out and grasped a packet of biscuits [US: _Cookies_] and looked at them, sniffing the round morsels that spilled out with caution. Satisfied that they were edible, he bit into one, then another and another, before long he had emptied the contents of several different packets, the only remains being a handful of scrunched-up wrappers on the floor surrounded by a mound of crumbs and broken pieces of biscuit.

Turrun, on the other hand, was scrutinising the clothing section of the store, pulling out random items of clothing and holding them against herself, sizing them out before tossing them down onto the floor. She bit into a block of cheese and gulped down the mouthfuls, swallowing them down with great swigs of milk from cartons. She wiped pieces of her meal away the sleeve of a T-shirt and then continued along through the store, inspecting the food and clothing.

Maylon carried on down the aisles, eventually coming to section filled with small tins. He carried on until he was halfway down the aisle and then picked up a tin at random, looking at it sceptically. He held the tin at head height, then with a single chop of his hand, sliced the top clean off, sending it whirring across the aisle and cutting through several packets of something. He ignored the spilt produce and dipped a finger inside the decapitated can, then withdrew it covered in a red liquid. He tasted it thoughtfully, and thinking that it tasted similar to the red stuff on the hotdogs he had eaten earlier. Peering inside the tin he saw several things floating in the red sauce, stained red with the sauce. They were small hoops about half a centimetre across. He shrugged and poured the food into his mouth, being careful not to spill a drop of sauce or let slip a single spaghetti hoop. When the tin was empty of its content bar the last dregs of sauce clinging to the tin walls, he smacked his lips and nodded. He liked this stuff. 

Turrun rounded the corner a little later and found him devouring another can of something, and saw a multitude of different packets and cans discarded on the floor. She also noticed that he had not spilt any food onto himself or the floor, the only mess caused by his method of taking the tops off the cans, which she discovered as he picked another can off the shelf and sliced it open with a single swing of his hand. Seeing the Lady Turrun, he offered her the can, but she denied it graciously and looked about the shelves, picking up a tin and expecting the wrapping. It was a happy scene of several kernels of yellow morsels of food with a happy-looking green man towering over them. She studied it a moment before simply dropping the can on the floor, making a dull thudded ringing noise as it landed and rolled away. Meanwhile, Maylon had already finished the new can and was smacking his lips happily.

"This food is kinda nice, it's… _different_." Said Maylon, rubbing his belly and dropping the empty can. It bounced off his foot and rolled away unnoticed under the shelves. Turrun looked at him with a quizzical expression and nodded her head down another aisle.

"Come on, let's go, that noise is starting to make my head ring," She ordered. Maylon nodded and started to move away, but stopped and grabbed a handful of cans, storing them in one of his sash pockets. "You like those, huh?" The lady asked, and Maylon nodded happily.

"Yeah, it might be foreign, but it's nice foreign," the man said. Turrun considered this, then shook her head.

"But when all's said and done," Turrun said, "you can't beat good old fashioned home cooking."

Tomatta had Vegita by the throat and jumped high, then spun the Saiyan Prince around so he was under the larger Saiyan, placed his feet on Vegita's chest and pushed. Vegita's cry of pain came out as a gasp, then suddenly became piecing as Tomatta released his grip, sending Vegita hurtling to the ground below. Tomatta hovered in the air for a moment then flashed downward in a blur, directly towards where Vegita lay, and planted a knee squarely in the small of his back. Vegita's back arched as he yelled, pain swelling through his entire body. Tomatta leapt to his feet and swung his foot around in a fast curve, catching Vegita in the back of the head and sent his face back down into the ground, throwing up clods of earth. Vegita lay on the ground, still and silent, only his back moving as he breathed. Tomatta stood over him, watching for a moment, then knelt beside the stricken Vegita and raised a hand into the air, straightening his fingers and leaving the hand poised to swing around and chop into Vegita's neck.

"Now, you pay your price, destroyer of your people!" Tomatta said through gritted teeth. He sliced down wards, but a hand caught his wrist at the crucial moment, mere inches from Vegita's neck.

"You've got it wrong, cousin," Goku said, his passive face full of intense feeling. "Vegita was the one who saved us all. He's the one who destroyed Frieza on the Planet Namek before the bastard could have a chance to destroy it. He avenged all Saiyans for the destruction of their world and the _murder_ of their friends and families. Without Vegita, this planet and all that stand on it would be destroyed. He mortally wounded Frieza on Namek, but he survived and fled. When he returned for revenge, he returned here, to Earth, with his father King Cold. Here, Vegita finished them both off, destroying them completely and eternally. All this happened when I was away, travelling through space on my way home from Namek where Frieza had killed me and after I had been wished back by my friends. When I finally reached home, Vegita greeted my, gloating, and he told me that he had avenged us… for the murder of both our fathers and the destruction of our home. And that was the _only_ time I saw a tear in his eye."

Tomatta looked at his cousin, then slowly lowered his hand and stood up, looking down at Vegita on the ground. He looked one again at Goku, and sighed.

"I have misjudged you, Prince Vegita," he said, then kneeling back down and dropping his power level, "and I kneel before you as your loyal servant."

Suddenly, Vegita stirred on the ground, and he blurred around and had Tomatta gripped by the throat. He pushed his bruised face close against the grander Saiyan and spoke through gritted teeth.

"You bastard! After what you have done to me I should kill you!" Vegita hissed, but then he released his grip on the Saiyan and stood up, standing over Tomatta and glaring away over his shoulder with triumphant arrogance. "But, since you have pledge your service and loyalty to me I will forgive you, " Vegita shot a hard glare at Tomatta, "_this_ time! But only because you are the relative of that _fool_Kakkarot and that must mean you share the same idiocy gene!" Tomatta picked himself off the ground and brushed himself down as Vegita turned and took a couple of steps away from Goku and Tomatta. "_Plus_ we need all the help we can get against that blasted Brolli!" Vegita added solemnly. Goku took a step forward and smiled.

"Vegita, does that mean you'll stand with us against Brolli?" Goku said.

"Of course I will!" Vegita said, turning to stare at Goku. "He's already threatened to kill me today, so I'm not going to _help_ him, am I! Besides, he _humiliated_ me the last time we fought, I think it's time we showed him the _true_ power of the Super Saiyan!"

On the Lookout pavilion, Dende stood looking down on Earth, watching the events at Goku's home with interest. Piccolo came up and stood beside him, stiffly upright and solidly crossing his arms under his cowl.

"Did I miss anything?" Piccolo asked gruffly. Dende smiled.

"Yes, something amazing has just happened." Piccolo turned and looked at the guardian, his jaw open.

"Vegita didn't beat Tomatta, did he!" Piccolo gasped. Dende chuckled.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Mister Piccolo. Something more productive," he responded.

"Then what, then?" Piccolo asked, nearly demanding.

"Vegita has just joined us against Brolli, now with Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Vegita and Tomatta, we should be fairly able to defeat that brute!" Dende said, an air of triumph appearing across his features. Piccolo returned his attention to the Earth.

"You don't actually think we could stop him, once and for all, do you?" the Namek warrior asked. There was a pause in the conversation as Dende stood there, just looking down upon the cloud-covered Earth thoughtfully. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Only time can tell."

With our intrepid heroes banded together now, do they honestly have a chance at stopping the Saiyan juggernaut, Brolli? Or are they merely giving him a slightly greater challenge now as Vegita and his new power joins the fray? And what of Applor and Fru? Will they join in against Brolli, as weak as they are compared to our usual crew, or will there be a surprise in store? Finally, which side will Maylon, lady Turrun and the other Lost Saiyans on the Earth choose? Find out next time, on… TOTAL WAR!


	7. Old Memories

Attention! Attention!! The following chapter contains _language_ and graphic depictions of _things_! Only read on if you are of slightly unsound mind, body and health. Read on at your own risk-free discretion. Refunds will _not_ be made to any of those who die of asphyxiation whilst _not_ reading this chapter or any other chapter by the same author or any other, nor will they be made to anybody anywhere and for any reason what so ever. Flamers will be laughed at and ridiculed behind their backs for being arrogant, stuck-up wenches, whilst kind and courteous reviewers will be rewarded with riches beyond their wildest dreams, unless their wildest dreams go beyond nothing at all

– The Management.

*******************************

Chapter 7: Old Memories

Vegita stood on a familiar plateau in the middle of a very familiar landscape. Ball-like trees dotted the landscape and rivers and canyons were everywhere. With all the water on this world, Vegita was surprised with how dry the air felt and how brittle the ground was. Dust-like dirt and soil covered everything; from the ruined towns and villages to the plains… even to the riverbanks! There was that omnipresent dryness that seemed to add to the present atmosphere, the atmosphere of death and destruction that covered the planet Namek. Goku took a step back in horror, his clothes tattered and torn, his body scratched, cut and bruised, his black hair blowing freely in the wind. Vegita looked left at Goku, then right at Krillin, who hovered in the air beside young Gohan, immensely strong for his age, or so Vegita thought, remembering how that little brat had blasted the hell out of Frieza when the tyrant had nearly killed that pathetic little bald human. Vegita clasped his hands tight shut, his arms shaking slightly with the effort, and audibly growled through gritted teeth, looking up into the sky as the floating white visage of Frieza hung there, laughing hideously before gazing down at the group. "_That massive attack by Kakkarot did not as much as _hurt_ Frieza! What can we hope to achieve now!_" Vegita thought, his hands fisted so tightly that his knuckles threatened to burst through his skin.

"Goku, that attack angered me! Now, let me think… what can I do to relieve some of this stress…" The white alien grated in that hideously annoying voice as he scanned the four figures. Suddenly he straightened up, his long tail curling sinuously around the white body. "I know! I'll destroy you one by one! What entertainment!"

"Frieza! What are you doing!" Goku demanded, not hearing that last statement uttered by the maniacal beast, shouting at the top of his lungs. In an answer, Frieza pointed a finger at the crowd and grinned evilly, letting his finger sway from figure to figure. They all followed it in a horrid fascination; each member anxiously dreading which of them it would end on. Goku spun, looked at where Krillin and Gohan hovered and screamed. "Krillin! Gohan! Get out of here! Go! Now!" Gohan looked at his father, but Krillin, who was already panicking, didn't need to be told twice. He reached out and quickly grabbed Goku's son by the wrist.

"Come on, Gohan! We can't hang around here like this!" he said as he tried to pull the youngster away. Gohan budged several centimetres then pulled his grip free. "What are you doing, damnit? Let's _go!_" Krillin yelled, but Gohan turned and pushed him away.

"You go, Krillin. I'm gonna stay here and help my daddy!" Gohan replied and hovered down to the ground where the two Saiyans were standing awkwardly, gazing at Frieza. Krillin floated backwards with the momentum of Gohan's push, puzzled as to what to do. "_Do I get the hell out of here_," he thought, "_or do I stay and help out_?"

Meanwhile, Frieza had started to sing a little rhyme to himself as he swung his digit across the group: "Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a monkey by the toe," he said with a sadistic grin and pointing at a different person with each word. "If he bleeds cut his throat, eeny meeny miney… You!" Frieza shouted. The others followed the direction of the finger and Goku's eyes bulged.

"Krillin! Get the hell out of here! Run! Run away! Get as far away from here as you can!" But Krillin was way a head of him and had turned to run. He weaved through the sky, trying to avoid the point of the finger, but no matter where he turned, the finger followed.

"Goku! Go-ku!" Krillin screamed in pure terror. "Help me, help M-" His scream was cut off as the explosion ripped through his body. Krillin felt a brief sensation of being white-hot and his chest beginning to melt from the inside, then everything went black.

For the others, everything went bright. Fire and charred remains exploded outwards from Krillin's chest as the blast engulfed their little friend, incinerating him into nothing more than ash, soot and several fragments of charred armour. Gohan's heart lurched as he saw his friend's face screw up in a terrible agony, Goku screamed in horror as he saw a tattered and burnt piece of his best friend's robe flutter away in the breeze. Even Vegita was horrified enough to turn away. Goku spun around, fury etched into his placid face, muscles and veins bulging out from every part of his exposed body.

"Frieza! You fucking bastard! You've pushed me too far this time!" Goku screamed, traumatised from watching his life-long friend decimated like that. Frieza stopped laughing in glee and turned and looked down at Goku. Something odd was happening to the Saiyan. In Goku's rage, his energy was building. "Frieza, you're a dead man! You hear me? A _fucking dead man!_" Vegita turned to look at Goku, and noticed the same thing Frieza had. The eyes… something was happening to the eyes. They were becoming _green_! Then a flash of something caught his eye. Looking up, he noticed that Goku's hair was starting to rise and become _gold_, and then droop back again. With a bellow of rage, Goku flung his chest forward and his arms out and to the side, bellowing in pure rage, then finally he transformed. The hair flashed golden and remained golden, the eyes became green and stayed green. Vegita found himself being pushed away by the sudden golden aura that had suddenly blasted into existence around Goku. The Prince shielded his eyes from the dust that was being flung away from this new Goku standing before him then he slyly turned towards him, a large wolfish grin on his face.

"Kakkarot! You dog! You did it! You transformed into a Super Saiyan!" Vegita shouted with triumph, but Goku wasn't listening. He simply took a step forward and launched himself into the air.

Frieza watched the events with the heir of somebody who couldn't care less; he had all the time in the world to destroy these incompetent mortals, what would a few seconds hurt? He floated there with his still wrapped around his legs and abdomen and arms crossed over his chest haughtily. Then, everything changed suddenly. Instead of the beaten and discarded Goku standing down there, there was a golden haired, green eyed beast with a golden aura hovering before him with a face full of hate and eyes full of revenge. Frieza backed off a little way and snarled.

"Get out of my way!" Snapped Frieza and hurled an energy bolt at Goku. With a blur, Goku slapped the bolt away and hovered there with grim determination.

"Frieza, you son of a bitch, you will go away now or you will face the wrath of the Super Saiyan!"

Vegita snapped out of his daydream as Goku placed a hand on his shoulder. Vegita stood up from the steps to the Capsule Corporation building and looked at the taller Saiyan, smiling with that typical idiotic smile.

"Hey, bud. You looked you were away there. Penny for your thoughts?" Goku asked. Vegita harshly pushed the friendly hand from his shoulder and looked into those dark eyes, his recollection of events coming back to him.

"Leave me alone, Kakkarot. I do _need_ your pennies!"

Vegita looked up as Goku and Frieza battled it out in a vicious and violent battle. Energy blasts, punches and kicks were dealt out at all quarters, and Vegita was at awe at how much Goku's strength had increased.

"This is unbelievable! How can Kakkarot have gained so much power! Even I never suspected the Super Saiyans to have _this_ much power!" Vegita gasped, then looked down at Gohan, who was also looking up at Goku with awe and amazement.

"You look up there, young Saiyan, and you be proud! Your father may be a stupid idiot, but he is the first Super Saiyan for _thousands_ of years!" Vegita said. Gohan nodded, not taking his gaze away from the fight.

Goku punched his way through Frieza's defences and started a barrage of blows at the white overlord's face. His fists pummelled into Frieza's head and then a final hard blow spun the intergalactic conqueror around on his own axis. Goku swooped up above him and landed a solid kick on Frieza's temple, sending the white man clattering to the ground, landing with a crash and sending rocks into the air and cracks splintering across the ground. Goku hovered in the air, gazing intently downwards where Frieza lay in his crater.

"Give up, Frieza and go home! IF you continue to fight I'll be forced to destroy you!" Goku shouted down to Vegita's complete astonishment.

"What! Kakkarot, this bastard destroyed everything we are! He killed your pathetic little friend! The last thing it _deserves_ is our sympathy!" Vegita roared, not being able to believe Goku's choice of ultimatum. Goku ignored Vegita's comment and remained looking down at Frieza.

"_I hope you choose to stay and fight, you bastard,_" Goku thought privately, and then watched carefully as Frieza picked himself up off the floor and hovered upwards to a parallel position in the sky opposite. Frieza chuckled to himself and then sprung into the attack without warning, catching Goku off guard. The tyrant threw a punch, turning it into a feint and when Goku moved to intercept, spun around sharply and caught the Super Saiyan around the waist by the tail, then constricted as he laughed evilly, listening to Goku's cries of pain.

"What's the matter, Goku? Don't you want a little bit of freshly squeezed _monkey_ juice?" the evil lord taunted before laughing again. Goku pulled and pulled on the tail, but it proved to be useless. Finding it hard to breathe, Goku wasn't a match against this. He soon weakened and Frieza unfurled his tail and sent Goku spinning up into the sky. With a streak of white, Frieza was above him and midway through a summersault. Another blur completed the flip and the tail caught Goku across the midsection and sent him hurtling back down to the ground, where he impacted hard and sending up a large cloud of rock and dust. Back on the plateau, Vegita snarled to himself.

"Kakkarot, you should have destroyed when you had the choice! Not given him mercy!" the Prince screamed. Goku pushed himself off the floor and flipped in the air, pulling himself upright and landing down on the floor, breathing heavily, his body bashed and cut, blood gushing out of a particularly bad wound that stretched up from his abdomen to the top of his left breast. He clutched at wound, feeling the blood trickling through his hands. The flow wasn't heavy, but it would weaken him if he didn't stanch it soon. Thinking quickly, he tore a long strip from his trousers and tied it around his body, noticing the cloth turn quickly from orange to a deep, moist, red. Frieza gently lowered himself back down to the floor, gloating with an evil laugh.

"He's right, Goku. The Prince of Monkeys is definitely on to something. You should have destroyed me when you had the chance instead of waiting for me to get back up again," Frieza said, finally touching down onto the ground and watching the panting Goku with a slight curiosity. "This is not the same mistake _I_ will make!" Frieza suddenly whipped around and brought his large whip-like tail crashing down onto Goku's head, sending him sprawling back into the dirt. Frieza rushed him and planted a hefty kick across his stricken opponents already injured chest with enough force to raise Goku off the ground and send him bouncing and scraping across the ground. Frieza strode forwards casually and, noting Goku's attempts to get up from being face down on the floor, stomped heavily on the square of his back, sending him back down with a small cloud of dust and rocks bouncing out from under the Saiyans damaged body.

"And now I think it is time to be rid of you, once and for all, _monkey_!" Sneered that grating voice above Goku.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all on your lonesome self?" Bulma asked cheerfully striding towards Vegita as he leaned against one of the walls in the Capsule Corp courtyard. In the centre was a small raised area with a small slab of rock from the obliterated moon, engraved with some nonsensical nonsense about all piece to mankind and that other brotherly affection that Vegita hated.

Vegita snorted through his nose in reply and looked away. "Woman, all I ask is to have a little time to myself! As the ruler of the Saiyan race, I'm sure it is the least you could do for me!" Bulma stood there, not sure what to say. But she just smiled and stroked a gently hand over his cheek.

"You know, I think you're so _cute_ when you're in your 'Mister Moody' frame of mind." She said, trying to lighten his spirit. All that this achieved was to just made more even angry.

"Woman! I do not need your pestering! Go away and make sure that those blasted Sons and that infernal brat of mine does not interrupt my contemplation!" Vegita snapped, still not looking at Bulma. Bulma made a sarcastic noise behind his head as she headed away and he heard her mutter something as she entered the building.

Vegita stood tensely on the plateau with the young Gohan hopping from foot to foot as they watched the fight. Gohan was nervous, but Vegita had to agree that he would be as well if Frieza were standing over _his_ father in his final form.

"Come on, daddy, get up! Daddy! You have to do it!" The kid whimpered, and deep down Vegita felt sorry for the brat; no child should have to witness the destruction of their best friend _and_ their father in the same afternoon! Vegita gave Gohan one last quick glance before turning his attention back out onto the plain. There was Goku, lying on the ground, being repeatedly stomped on by Frieza, the only thing to be heard being the insane cackling of that white-skinned runt Frieza! "_You will pay for this, Frieza!_" Vegita swore, and then winced as the white hand-like foot came down once more right onto the back of Goku's head.

Frieza looked down and laughed as he gripped his toes around the back of Goku's head and pushed him down into the ground harder, laughing in delight. He released the head, letting it loll back and forth, and then brought his foot down again and again, stroking the prone Goku repeatedly on the head. There was a loud crack and a muffled, but still piercingly loud, scream as blood spurted out from the indentation caused by Goku's pounded face in the floor. Frieza laughed even more as he crushed Goku's already beaten face harder and harder into the ground, squealing with delight at every crunch of bone and scream of agony. Blood spurted out with every stomp, now, and it was clear that Goku must be suffocating in his own blood. Not wanting his prey to fall so easily, Frieza flipped Goku over heavily with his foot, and looked down at his handwork. Goku's face was mangle beyond recognition, his face cut to ribbons and his eyes swollen and bleeding. His nose was crumpled and ripped, blood gushing from the orifice. The lips were swollen and ripped to tatters and blood also ran out from his mouth in a steady trickle.

Goku lay on the floor, gasping for air, his chest clicking with every breath due to the broken ribs in his chest. Frieza made well of this fact and began to bring his foot down hard once again. Splintering and snapping noises were heard clearly and distinctively, even above Goku's cries of pain and Gohan's cries of utter dismay heart-wrenching agony as he stood there watching his father being smashed on the floor by Frieza.

Gohan's memory was jogged back to watching uncle Raditz try and destroy his own brother in cold blood, but he knew that he could not save his father this time. Gohan slumped to the floor as his knees gave out and he started to cry bitterly, repeating the word 'Father' over and over to himself. Vegita's eye twitched as he watched the horror before his eyes and tried to blot out the noise of Goku's smashed chest, the two Saiyan's cries and the tormenting laughter of Frieza.

Frieza withdrew his foot, then reached down to wipe the blood and flesh from it on a piece of Goku's tattered shirt. Frieza noted that the hair was flashing between gold and black and the eyes were also straining to remain green. With a half smile, Frieza realised that Goku's energy was failing, tat his life was close to an end, and that would be it. Super Saiyan or no Super Saiyan, Frieza would have dominated the battle.

With ease, the evil being reached down and picked Goku up by the throat and help him up at arms reach, his height meaning that Goku's legs dangled uselessly on the floor. Blood ran down the Saiyan's head and body, forming a spreading crimson puddle on the floor beneath him. Frieza decided it would be best to hover a little off the ground, as not to get his feet with monkey's blood.

Laughing insanely, Frieza tossed Goku into the air, then brought around his hand and reached his fingers to the sky, palm out, and sent a lancing beam of yellow energy straight through Goku's gut. Vegita jolted at the sight of Goku's stomach being blasted out through his back, and felt sickened as he saw the smouldering corpse drop back to the floor, smoke pouring from his open mouth and through the nostrils of his destroyed nose, and even through the blood-thickened ears. Pieces of Goku's gut were strewn about behind him; all charred into lumps of burnt black material. Vegita saw the way that Frieza smiled down at Goku, heard the way that Gohan cried with agony at seeing Goku lying dead on the floor. He saw the way that Frieza looked up at them, then kicked the corpse of Goku across the plain towards the plateau, where it bounced of the brown-red rocks and lay in a heap beneath them. Vegita clenched his fists and yelled in a fury that even Goku ha not managed after seeing Krillin destroyed before his very eyes.

Not wasting a single second, Vegita launched himself off the platform and sped across the ground towards Frieza.

"_What_ is it!" Vegita shouted, finally giving in to Goten's insistent tugging at his shirtsleeve. Goten took a step back from shock and beamed with the same grin as his father.

"Auntie Bulma says that you have to come in now, Uncle Vegita," Goten said. Vegita gave the youngest Son a quick glance and grunted.

"And why did she say this, hmmm?" Vegita asked, not in the mood for that woman's games.

"Auntie Bulma says it's because you are being a pig-headed grouch and that you've been out here for three hours already and that doesn't count when you were sitting on the steps all morning ignoring poor Goku trying to be friendly," Goten repeated, trying to use the same the infections that Bulma had used. Then took a gulp of air. Vegita looked blinked once or twice in uncertainty at what little Goten had said. In return, Goten looked up and beamed again, closing his eyes and pulling off a wide grin that even Goku would have had problems with. Vegita sighed and signalled with his hand that Goten should lead the way. Goten nodded and skipped off, Vegita grudgingly following behind.

"_You white-skinned little bastard! You've insulted us for the last time!_" Vegita screamed as he caught Frieza unexpectedly by the throat and slammed him through another plateau. Frieza floated up out of the debris and dusted himself off, then smiled at Vegita.

"Ah, Vegita, my young lackey. I must say, that is probably the _stupidest _thing I've seen you're _entire_ race do!" Chuckled Frieza as hovered towards Vegita, who was heaving with fury. A vein pulsed in his forehead and he spoke through gritted teeth. "What's the matter, Vegita? Monkey got your tongue?" Frieza mocked then laughed at his own joke.

"_You enslave my people! You destroy my father! You then destroy my people AND my planet! You use me as your manservant and ridicule me to my FACE! Then you unceremoniously destroy the true symbol of power in the universe AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!"_ Vegita ended in s cream, his fury sending his body soaring into Super Saiyan. Vegita felt his own power surge, felt renewed vigour flow through his body and into his muscles and thought: "_This is it! This is what it feels to be a Super Saiyan!_" He threw his head up to the sky and bellowed.

"I WILL AVENGE OURFATHERS THIS DAY! DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL AVENGE ALL THE SPIRITS OF THE SAIYANS!" Vegita roared, then looked down, eyes burning with the need for revenge and his lips twisted into a smile showing his lust for taking it. Frieza smiled back, and attacked. Vegita leapt up and shot his legs down, catching Frieza on the neck as he lunged and sent the lord thundering down into the ground, leaving a large scar on the ground. Vegita flipped away and twisted in the air, landing to face Frieza, who picked himself up and jumped high into the sky. Vegita followed and collided with his adversary, fists and arms flailing as struck Frieza time after time, drawing blood from the corner of the mouth and then a roundhouse punch sending the tyrant flying across the sky, loosing altitude quickly until he eventually ploughed through several mountains and plateaux, leaving a long skid trail in his wake. Vegita darted across the areas and landed and heavy kick on Frieza's face as he picked himself up, sending hi hurtling back through more landmarks, eventually leaving him sprawling on the ground. Vegita made his way over to where the lord was lying and then was shocked to see he had gone. He looked into the crater to see a hole bury deep under the ground, and Vegita dropped back. He looked around, looking for any sign of Frieza, then had an idea.

Vegita shot upwards into the sky, the stopped and looked down. The crater was a spec, tiny now compared to its real size. Gathering his energy, Vegita brought his closed fists together and arms length and roared as the energy ball grew larger ad larger, then he yelled and prolonged cry, flared of the attack and sent the gigantic lance of energy shooting down into the ground. The very core of the beam hit the spot where Frieza had started his hole, and widened as it struck. From the air, it looked as though a white dome was spreading across the land, growing in size from the point where the blast ht. In reality it was a sphere of brilliant energy, vaporising anything it came into contact with. The visible dome's intensity waned and then disappeared as the blast dispersed, allowing Vegita to see the colossal crater that now scarred the landscape. Water from many rivers an streams flowed down its sides and already was collecting deeply at the bottom of the crater, within a few days this crater would be come one large lake in the very centre of the plain.

As he descended, he noticed something scrabbling its way out of the crater, some thing white. With a smile, he realised it was Frieza and he stretched out a hand and sent another flare of energy to intercept it. The bolt hit the ground under Frieza and the tyrant flying into the air, limbs flailing. Vegita was close enough to see Frieza clearly now, and what he saw rejoiced him. Touching down several metres away from the sprawled body of the being that previously was un-touchable before today; Vegita walked over casually and grinned down at tyrant.

"Well, well, Frieza. It appears you only half that man you used to be!" the Prince gloated, looking at the charred remains of the lord's lower torso. About half of the chest had been burnt away, and one arm was severed at the elbow. A large scorch mark was tattooed across the throat and upper chest, and a portion of Frieza's jaw had been ripped away, revealing bleeding flesh oozing with purple blood. Vegita sniggered again. "Or maybe that's only a quarter of a man. Who can tell, you were only half a man to begin with!"

Frieza shot Vegita a rage-filled glanced and poured all his strength into just hovering in the air. Vegita watched this with interest then drop kicked his former master and ruler back into the ground with a loud crack as Frieza's skull smashed off the floor.

"Please, don't try ad stand up. I prefer it this way, you grovelling at my feet. It so much more proper this way, isn't it? Me being a prince and all, and you only being a common… well, an uncommon peasant." Vegita chortled; he was enjoying this immensely. Frieza pushed himself up on his fully intact arm and glared at Vegita.

"You think you have beaten me… You think you have won! But you have not! There well be -" Frieza began, but was silenced by the energy blast that took away half of his head.

"Oh be silent!" Vegita snapped as Frieza's still corpse flopped to the floor. "I always liked you more when you were quiet," the gloating prince mused. Hearing something behind him, Vegita turned to se Gohan standing there, dust lodged to his face where I had clung to the moisture on his cheeks, nose and chin left by the tears. Vegita offered, what he thought to be, a warm smile, and Gohan merely nodded.

"Is he dead now, Mister Vegita?" the young Saiyan asked. Vegita ruffled the kid's hair and grinned.

"Yes, Gohan, it's over," he lied, then turned away. "Now let's find those dragon balls so we can wish every body back!"

For the second time that day, Vegita was snapped out of his daydream by Goku's hand on his shoulder. Vegita shook his head clear of those thoughts and he looked at his old companion, the one who had gone so much with him through think and thin and even died a couple of times to try and save his home, or someone else's, from various evils, such as the bastard Frieza and that unbearable Cell.

"What is it you want, Kakkarot!" Vegita snapped, causing Goku to pull his hand from the pink shirt he was tapping.

"Well, gee Vegita, I was just wondering if you would pass the mashed potatoes," Goku said, sounding surprised. Vegita rolled his eyes and picked up the great big bowl as if it were nothing.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Vegita muttered as Goku eagerly spooned the yellow food onto his plates then passed the bowl onwards. Bulma heard Vegita's exclamation and stopped her conversation with Chi-Chi.

"_Excuse_ me? Mister, all _you_ do is train in that gravity chamber of yours –"

"A warrior must train all the time to keep his whole body a weapon, woman, you know that!" Vegita interrupted. Bulma kept her mouth open and waited for him to finish talking.

"In that gravity chamber of yours," she repeated, "_or_ sit about on the sofa watching the Telly Tubbies." The conversation went quiet as everybody in the room turned their attention on Vegita who started to go red. All, that is, except Goku who kept on eating.

"I do not!" Vegita shouted as one or two twitters and laughs escaped from people around the table. Tomatta looked about politely, not getting the joke. He leaned over Goten who was sitting beside him, dying with laughter with Trunks beside him.

"Um… what is the Telly Tubbies?" he asked. Goten wiped away a tear that was collecting in his eyes and gave his cousin a bemused look, paying half an ear to Vegita's protests and his Chi-Chi's accusations.

"Huh? Oh, right. You don't have TV where you come from, do you?" Tomatta shook his head, not even knowing what TV was. "Well, the Telly Tubbies are a program – "

"Entertainment show," Trunks corrected.

" – Right, what he said, aimed for little kids." Tomatta raised an eyebrow.

"Even littler than you?" the large Saiyan asked, his smaller cousin nodding.

Now everybody turned to Tomatta who had fallen backwards off his chair and burst out into fits of laughter, his legs waving in the air. Cukumbri leaned across to Piccolo.

"Is it always like this in here?" she asked. She has only accepted the invitation to have dinner with Bulma and Vegita after Piccolo and Krillin explained to her the story of the fight against Frieza.

Piccolo nodded. "Uh-huh," he said, biting into a ham, "Always." Gohan, Goku and Krillin laughed at Videl and 18's mocking of Vegita, as Applor and his mother Fru talked to Bulma about technology. Cukumbri just shrugged and started devouring her way through her own meal. Piccolo took the opportunity to look about the room and sighed, thinking.

"_It's been so long since there's been anything like this. With Brolli here, I don't know if we'll ever do this again._" He took another bite of food. "_So I for one will die to preserve what we have here!"_

With the gang back together again after being severed by Vegita's wish, how long will they last before taking on Brolli? Will we ever see times like these again, the whole group clustered around a singe table eating and laughing, or will that lunatic Brolli prevail and defeat our heroes? Find out, in the next gripping chapter of… TOTAL WAR!


	8. Time Stands Still For No Namek

Chapter 8: Time Stands Still for no Namek.

Piccolo waited with bated breath on the white surface of the Lookout tower with Goku and Krillin standing beside him, the now familiar trio clustered together yet again. The three could sense Gohan, Videl and the now familiar Cukumbri approaching, whilst the two massive forces of Tomatta and Vegita came from the opposite direction, accompanied by the smaller forces of Goten, Trunks, and Applor. Both groups landed on the Lookout at similar moments, the three kids yapping excitedly as Vegita and Tomatta talked with purpose. Piccolo watched the two former adversaries talking and frowned.

"Hey, I thought those two were mortal enemies?" the Namek asked as he turned to look at Goku, who shrugged.

"Yeah, but I guess Vegita respects him as a warrior. I guess," Goku added, not knowing the real reason. Tomatta gave Vegita a large grin and crossed over to where Goku stood, waving at Gohan, giving a cheerful 'Hello'. Videl and Cukumbri talked together and then stopped as they watched 18 and Fru arrive and then walked over to greet the android with her Saiyan guest. Piccolo walked over towards where the three Saiyan youngsters talked and cleared his throat. Applor turned and stood rigidly to attention, the other two just lounged mid-sentence.

"What you will be exposed to will be the most gruelling ordeal all three of you have ever encountered," Piccolo said, looking at each of them in turn. "In order to teach you new kids how to fight, Goku, Gohan, Tomatta and myself are going to train you for a day solid."

"But Mister Piccolo!" Goten exclaimed, obviously agitated, "Me and Trunks aren't new kids!" Trunks nodded in agreement, but stayed quiet. Piccolo glanced over at the two of them and smiled.

"No, but this experience may prove crucial for you two. It will undoubtedly boost your power levels much higher than they already are." Piccolo said, looking across the group with his lopsided smile. "Gohan went into training for the Cell games as a normal Saiyan, but he returned as a stage two _super_ Saiyan. I expect _better_ from you three!" Piccolo snapped. Goten and Trunks flinched, but Applor was intrigued.

"_How can anyone assume so much power in any single day? It's impossible!_" he thought. Piccolo paced back and forth in front of them, a cold, calculating expression on his face.

"When you train, you will face conditions that you could never possibly think of encountering. Depend on it! You will be forced to endure dangers and pains you wouldn't dream up in your wildest nightmares. _Depend_ on it!" Piccolo kept on, haranguing the troops in his own way. "I am a relentless teacher, Gohan will tell you this himself. But Goku and Gohan himself are harsher and much _stronger_ than I could ever become!" Piccolo stopped his pacing, spun around and pointed a green, clawed finger at Goten, who leaned away as if it would explode. "They will teach all you need to know about being Saiyans, specially about transforming into the Super Saiyan state."

Goku stood with Gohan and Tomatta several metres behind Piccolo, all three Saiyans having their arms folded across the chests and looking stern. Goku had told Tomatta about what was install for him, but Tomatta had shrugged it off as nothing. Goku grinned, and knew it would be an experience for his naïve cousin once they started training.

"You will be trained in pairs. One teacher and one pupil. Goten, you are going with Tomatta." Goten nodded, and Tomatta stepped forward, nodded back. "Trunks, you will train with Goku." Again, Goku stepped forward, nodding towards Trunks. "And finally, Applor, I will train you myself." Piccolo concluded taking a pace towards the newest member of the three Saiyan kids. Applor nodded, understanding the choice of tutor. Goten and Trunks were immensely stronger than he was, and their instructors were immensely stronger than Piccolo. It made sense that way.

"Alright, Mister Piccolo, when so we begin?" Applor asked, as the other two strolled over to there trainers.

Vegita stood aloof, watching his son approach Goku, whom they had decided would be best to teach the young Super Saiyan. Even Vegita had approved of this choice, thinking since Goku had already trained Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and done such a remarkable job with it, then he would also do the same with Trunks. The newcomer Tomatta would teach Goten, his skills as a fighter making up for his lack of experience in the chamber. Piccolo's patience, lack of strength and ingenious approach to training would be good enough for the eldest boy, though the Namek could increase the rigours of his training by using the Multiply technique that he learned from that weakling Tien. Vegita turned and looked at the person he had been assigned the dumb woman Cukumbri. Bulma was uneasy about the pairing, sending off Vegita to be alone with this woman for a whole year. She would prefer it if he had gone with 18, but she was staying outside to train with her husband, Videl and Fru before going into the chamber, after Vegita and that blasted Cukumbri, to train with Krillin before the other two trained.

Vegita spun on his new student and glowered at her. She simply smiled.

"Listen, you! I may have reluctantly agreed to teach you, but I do _not_ have to enjoy it! I would prefer to train on my own, but my hands are tied by this matter, do you hear me?" Vegita ranted. She nodded, "Good! My methods of training are intense and painful. If you are screamish, then don't bother coming! I will push your body to the limit, and then beyond! Your life will become my plaything and will use it to the extreme! This is _not_ a vacation, or a pleasant little trip away into the countryside with flowers and little bunnies! This is _hell on Earth,_ woman! In the space of a day, you will gain a full year's worth of intense physical training! You _will_ train beyond the best of your ability! You _will_ do what I tell you, _when_ I tell you and _how_ I tell you! You _will_ ascend to become a Super Saiyan, and I do not _care_ if I kill you in order for you to reach that level!" Again, she smiled and nodded. This infuriated her, he was supposed to _inspire_ her at the least! "Damnit, woman! Are you even listening to me!" He snapped. Again, she merely nodded.

"Yes, sir," she replied simply in that odd accent of hers. Vegita hesitated, unsure as to what to say now.

"Erm… Good!" he finally said, lamely.

Krillin stood behind Goku as he talked to Trunks about the training that was install for him for the year they had in the chamber. Krillin thought it didn't sound too bad.

"Well, there's all the food we could ever need, and the bed's are comfy enough," Goku concluded pleasantly enough. "But, the weather there has gotta be your worse nightmare!" Goku said with a slight laugh. Both Trunks and Krillin frowned, and Goku pulled his face into a serious expression. "The weather is as intolerable as any you will _ever_ see in your entire life! Colossal storms coming out of nowhere and blowing you away, hails of fire one minute, then ice the next! Sunshine followed by rain, snow followed by intense blistering heat!" Krillin swallowed hard.

"Oh man, perhaps I should have packed some factor forty sun block!" he said gloomily, being completely ignored by Goku.

"I will not expect anything less of you, Trunks, than what I got out of Gohan and I will not go any easier on you seeing as you are Prince. From the moment you step into that time chamber, you are nothing more than a raw recruit to me! Something for me to mould into the image of some sort of image resembling a Saiyan Warrior!"

Now it was Trunk's turn to gulp.

Tomatta looked down at Goten's cherub face and swallowed hard. What the hell was he going to do with this kid? Goku had warned him the Goten was more powerful than he looked, just like his older brother, but he should not go easy on him. The whole point of this exercise, Tomatta's cousin had said, was to go as hard as possible on Goten, push him to his limits and then some. Goku had also warned him about the adverse weather conditions but then Tomatta hailed from a tropical planet with weather control satellites in orbit. The only thing he knew about extreme whether came from Bartok's information stored in his ship's computer, which he had studied in depth for years. Never had he encountered snow, or hail or sleet, and just shrugged it off as feeling slightly colder than usual.

"Listen, Goten. Um… I'm gonna push you hard, and make you wish you had never been born?" Goten nodded, this sounded right. He'd seen TV programs about drill sergeants on TV with Trunks. Goten smiled encouragingly, this only hampered Tomatta's spirits. "Um, well. I'm going to push you had and…"

"You've said that, Uncle Tom," Goten said helpfully. Tomatta cringed at the new nickname that Trunks and Goten had invented the night before at the party at Capsule Corp.

"Yeah… um. Anyway, this place - the Time Chamber, right? It will push you to the extreme! It will push you like nothing ever encountered before! Evan harsher than…" Tomatta paused, thinking of an example, then it came to him in a sudden flash of inspiration. "Even harsher than your _mother!_" Tomatta smiled as he heard little Goten's sharp gasp. _That_ was the reaction he had wanted! "And I will _enjoy_ pushing you, do you know that, Goten? When _you_ cry, _I_ will laugh! When _you_ falter, _I_ will gain! _Yes what is it!_" Tomatta snapped at Goten's raised hand waving in the air, slightly annoyed at being interrupted now that he was getting the hang of things. Goten lowered his hand.

"Um, what does that mean?" Goten asked, looking up at his 'uncle'. Tomatta sighed and patted Goten on the head, which he knew annoyed the child.

"Just shuddup kid, I know what it means and that's all you need to know." Goten said a silent "Oh" and waited for Tomatta to continue.

"When we go inside, we will begin training _immediately_!" Tomatta growled, then started pacing up and down in front of Goten, smacking a fist into the other cupped palm. "Strength!" Smack, "Speed!" Smack, "Skill!" Smack, "Control!" Smack. "These are the principle things that you need to need to learn to become an accomplished warrior. The strength flows from within, that is the key spiritual lesson! The speed comes from your energy. The skill from intense practice on honing your abilities and control comes from the mind! Be competent in all these things, and a great warrior you will become!" Tomatta finished and beamed on the inside, proud of himself for finally managing to get the boy to listen. Goten, however, was just nodding for the sack of looking like he was paying attention and didn't know about half the things that his new teacher was telling him.

Gohan walked over and waited as he patiently gave Applor a more in depth lecturing of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"And finally, the thing you must remember is that if I feel that your life is threatened inside the chamber, then I will simply decrease the challenge I give you, rather than allow you to pull out. Remember that we have an entire year in there. Just me and you, kiddo. Remember, this won't be easy," Piccolo concluded then turned to talk to his first pupil who he had felt approach him.

"Mister Piccolo, I don't have a partner to train with. I was wondering if you…" Piccolo waved his arms and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, not me Gohan. I wouldn't posses much of a challenge. You'd cream me in an instant," Piccolo said with a chuckle, then saw Gohan's downcast expression. "Maybe your father would like to go Double Time with you after he finishes with Trunks." Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks all the same, sir," Gohan replied.

Behind him, Krillin sauntered over to 18 and listened cautiously as the group of women laughed at their own private jokes. What was more disconcerting was the hushing noise h heard and then the immediate silence that followed, Videl trying to keep a straight face.

"Hi honey," 18 said smoothly and _too_ sweetly, "we were just talking about you!" Krillin laughed nervously and put an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, that's nice. Listen, are you _sure_ that you want to go through with this? I mean. Brolli is an absolute monster!" Krillin said, having second thoughts about going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 18 looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes dear, this will be an interesting experience. Don't you think?" There was a chorus of 'yes's from Videl and the Saiyan. Krillin shrugged.

"I dunno, I just have the feeling that this isn't such a good idea. I mean –"

"We _will_ go through with this, Krillin!" 18 said evenly as she cut her husband's sentence short.

"Yes dear!" Krillin piped and wandered away again.

Gohan watched as Goku ushered Trunks away for now and he approached Goten and watched with a smile as the two boys infuriated Tomatta by calling him 'Uncle Tom' at least once a sentence.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering…" Goku turned his attention to his first born and clapped a friendly, fatherly hand on the left shoulder.

"Sure, what is it son?" He asked smiling.

"Well, the thing is I don't have anybody to train with, you know, it being uneven numbers and all. So I was hoping I could train with you, if you don't mind going double time that is." Gohan added. Goku squeezed his shoulder and smiled harder.

"Sure son! Of course I wouldn't mind. As it happens, I was going to ask you if you would help me train more. Vegita's just become _unbearable_ now he's surpassed my strength!" Goku beamed. Gohan beamed back.

"Cool dad! It's going to be like old times again, me and you training together!" Gohan said eagerly, remembering back to the training they had done together to prepare for the Cell Games. Goku nodded and grinned back, then frowned and scratched his head.

"Hold on, didn't I die last time?" he said. Gohan open and closed his mouth once or twice.

"Dad! I didn't mean it like that! I…" Gohan said hurriedly, but Goku just laughed and placed his other hand on the other shoulder.

"Relax, Gohan, I was just kidding!" Goku said, laughing. Gohan looked visibly relieved and sighed.

At that moment, Mister Popo came around the corner from the chamber with Dende and clapped his hands loudly, calling for everybody's attention, then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but the Time Chamber is ready, if the first pair would like to go through?" He said, looking about the crowd. Goku raised his hand and yelled.

"Hey! Trunks! We're up, little buddy!" he said, waving a hand. Trunks turned and waved back, took a deep breath, and ran towards Mister Popo to meet up with Goku.

"Good luck, Trunks! Have fun!" Goten shouted, waving his friend goodbye. "See you in a year!"

"No, you idiot! You'll see me tomorrow!" Trunks replied, baffled by his best friend's stupidity. Goten beamed with delight.

"Oh, okay!" the littlest Son cried out. Trunks reached Goku, and looked up at the big man and smiled nervously.

"Nervous, little guy?" Goku asked pleasantly. Trunks thought for a moment.

"Nope!" Trunks replied with a grin and Goku laughed.

"Well, let's go then. Time awaits us, a whole lot of time!"

Brolli flew onwards through the sky arms stretched out behind him and watched the land pass beneath him. He was beginning to enjoy his time on Earth; it was more fun than the last planet. That place got boring quickly after it stopped being a challenge. Their armies were useless, and he found them easy to destroy without breaking a sweat by simply hitting them softly in the face. But, he had to admit; these _humans_ were a _lot_ more interesting. He had wandered through a city one day, intrigued by the sheer self-importance that the whole species had bestowed upon themselves. They were convinced that aliens didn't exist and anybody who claimed they did were immediately shunned and called insane. Oh how he had shown them the true meaning of insanity the day he strolled down the street in his gold armour and blood red kilt, towering over even the tallest of them, pushing them away when they got in his way, throwing some through windows and laughing as the plexi-glass smashed, sending shards flying everywhere. The razor-sharp shards had bounced harmlessly of his skin, but he had enjoyed seeing the populace cringing and yelping as pieces of the sharp glass-like material sliced through clothing and flesh.

Remembering back, Brolli laughed at the audacity that several of the humans had when they accosted him in an alleyway when he was in one of his thoughtful, observant moods. And how he hated being interrupted out of them. A blonde haired male had came up to him bearing some sort of primitive projectile weapon, pointing it at his chest and sneering.

"Come on, man! Gimme all your money!" The fool had said. Brolli ignored him and chewed his way through the meal he had taken from some complete stranger. "I _said_ gimme!" The youth said, gesturing with the gun. Brolli gave him a sidelong look.

"Fuck off," he said simply and turned away again. The youth's companions snickered as their leader took a step closer, gun still raised.

"Why don't you make me?" The youth taunted, and there was a click as he pulled the cocking handle back on the pistol, charging the energy bolt. There were more clicks as his companions did the same with their own weapons and they were raised to point at him. Brolli ignored them and finished his meal. When he turned back to look at them and they were still there he gave them his full attention, pulling himself up to his full size, looking down at them with a grim smile. His bulk blotted out the dim light coming in from the alley opening, but the group was un-phased. After all, there were six of them, all armed with guns and knives, whilst here was a half-naked nut walking around in broad daylight covered in enough gold to buy half the city!

"I told you, fuck off!" Brolli growled. The leader pulled the trigger in his pistol and the bolt sizzled across the alley and hit Brolli in the chest. The leader smiled, expecting the tall man to keel backwards with the blow, not the laughter that ensued. Gritting his teeth in furry, the leader started firing round after round into Brolli in an attempt to floor him. But still Brolli laughed, and soon the whole group was emptying their clips into the monster before them. Soon, the working parts of their weapons were all clicking, and nothing came out of the firing chamber. The dust and smoke cleared and Brolli loomed there his grin satanic and grim. He ran is left hand through the thick locks of turquoise hair and then with a blur had the leader by the face in his right. The leader squealed in vain as Brolli squeezed gently and felt the satisfying crunch of the skull shattering in his grip. The leader kicked and flailed his limbs in order to try and escape the grip of Brolli, but soon the body went limp as blood splattered to the floor as Brolli dropped the corpse. He looked at the other five with a comical expression on his mad face, and smiled.

They turned to flee, but aimed small blasts of ki blasted out the backs of one of the knees on each person, leaving them helpless and crippled on the floor. Several tried to make their escape by crawling away, but it was no use. A quick flick of the finger was all it took to shatter each man's skull and crushing the brain. Brolli turned and looked at them all, blood dripping softly out of each one's ears as they lay there, dying on the floor. The luckier one's would die, Brolli thought a she turned away and walked into the night. The unlucky one's would be saved in time, only to live out the rest of their lives as lifeless vegetables.

Maylon woke up with a headache. The last thing he remembered was drinking some stuff Turrun had found in a can. It tasted odd, but was strangely addictive and he found himself drinking more and more. A heap groaned beside him and sat up, revealing itself to be the Lady Turrun, her eyes looking red and swollen. She turned herself and looked at her companion.

"Maylon, you look like something out of a nightmare!" she laughed, the groaned, clutching her head. She thought it was going to split in two.

"You don't look much prettier yourself, Milady," Maylon replied before flopping back down. He couldn't see properly, everything was a dark blur, but he could still hear, except there nothing _to_ hear, except for Turrun's groans. He sensed her flop back down and heard a loud crack followed by a louder groan, but didn't turn to see what had happened.

"Hey, Maylon… D'you remember what happened?" Turrun asked, hoping that he knew the answer. He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it, and felt suddenly quite ill as the blur began to spin rapidly. His eyes bulged a she concentrated on stopping his gut from contracting and bringing up what he had don last night in a less sociable manner.

"Nope… everything's a big black blur. I'm sure it had something to do with that stuff you found though." Maylon answered, then winced at the sudden loudness of his own voice. He noticed an annoying ringing in his ear that wouldn't go away, and wiggling his finger in the hole just made it worse. Turrun groaned again and muttered something about wanting to die.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked. This time, Maylon just answered without any sort of voluntary head movements.

"I can hear a ringing noise, so I think we're still in that place with all the food." Maylon said. He didn't see her cheeks bulge at the mention of the word 'food'.

"Please! Don't mention food!" she gagged. He grinned.

"Why not, there's nothing wrong with _food_! _FOOD_ is perfectly healthy!" he chided.

"Maylon!" she yelled, then winced and clasped her hands tightly to her temples. Maylon heard footsteps and he sat up, still not able to see a thing. He laughed, but didn't know why.

"Hey, you two! Keep it down!" Called out an unfamiliar voice. Maylon turned his head, triangulating on the source.

"Who's that!" he called out, seemingly to the floor. 

"I am Officer Monroe, Chicago Pee-Dee," the voice called out again, "And I'm over here!" Maylon turned again, slowly as not to make his head spin round on his shoulders. The blur became a little clearer, and he thought he could make out the image of something.

"Wah?" he asked a piece of mortar in the wall. There was a sigh from Monroe.

"Listen, we found you two Dee An' Dee downtown, so we brought you here to sleep it off. Okay? Now will you please shut up!" The footsteps retreated and Maylon laid back down and tried to make himself comfortable, but something was digging into him.

"Turrun, is that you?" he asked.

"Mmph hmmph!" came the muffled exclamation. Maylon sat up, swivelled slightly and lay down in a different place.

"Sorry," he said and fell asleep.

"Men!" Turrun murmured groggily before dozing off too.

Trunks looked around the inside of Time Chamber and was totally speechless; he just stood there with his mouth open, gazing at the white that stretched as far as the eye could see. Goku came over and stood beside him at the top of the steps that lead down to the floor and smiled.

"There you are, this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," he said, "but don't let the scenery fool you. In the year to come, I will show you many wonders and a great many more perils." Trunks looked up at Goku and then turned back to look out at the landscape. Nothing but white from horizon to horizon.

"When do we begin?" Trunks asked, eager to get going. Goku pounded his shoulder lightly with the palm of his hand, then narrowed his eyes.

"Immediately."

With our heroes preparing to take a trip into that fold of time know as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, will they raise their strength and hone their skills sufficiently enough to be able to take on that brute Brolli! Or will it just give him something to do other than destroy cities and murder not-so-innocent bystanders! And what _were_ Maylon and Lady Turrun doing banged up in that Chicago gaol [US: 'jail'] cell? Not even time will tell! Only the next chapters of… TOTAL WAR!


	9. The Waiting

Before we begin I'd just like to announce the following:  
  
Yes I am aware that:  
  
-Bardock isn't a scientist (I thought he would be better suited to it in this story)  
  
-Vegita did not kill Frieza (you will find out more about this out soon enough!)  
  
-Goku did not die when he encountered Frieza (see above)  
  
-Vegita does "like" Goku (I changed that because I like the love/hate thing going on between those two and it makes things more interesting).  
  
Let us just say I DO KNOW MY DBZ FROM MY LEFT ARMPIT and that I have made certain. changes. You will find out why soon enough! Thank you, you may proceed.  
  
1 Chapter 9: The Waiting.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood outside in the sunshine watching the others talk amongst themselves, or in the case of Vegita, mope about looking like a sour pineapple. Applor was having a childhood with Goten, having fun and pestering the adults like Videl and 'Uncle Tom'. Piccolo was pleased to note that the young Son even had Applor calling Tomatta by that ridiculous name now! To his left he could hear Krillin having a conversation with Gohan about being married, but Gohan just kept laughing at Krillin's bad puns and jokes. Over to the right, the women were again talking rapidly amongst themselves, and every so often one of them would look at one of the men and titter, or even worse, the whole group would burst out laughing. Fortunately, Piccolo noted with a grim smile, the mass laughter usually occurred when the glances were aimed at Vegita. He knew that the whole 'Telly Tubbies' incident last night was still strong in everybody's minds, and knew that Vegita hadn't forgiven Bulma for blurting it out. What Vegita didn't know was that after Chi-Chi broke the wine out, Bulma get a little bit tipsy and blurted out a lot of other Vegita secrets.  
  
Piccolo chuckled to himself as he remembered some of them, then turned his attention to Dende. Ah yes, young Dende. How he had grown over the years since the Cell Games, and definitely since he first met the youngster on Namek. He could sense a potential then, and here it was. He was still young, granted, no older than Gohan, but he held great power and respect within the Z fighters. Possibly even with Vegita, but nobody was certain about anything about Vegita. Except for the Telly Tubbies. Oh, and the fluffy pink slippers and frilly dressing gown. Piccolo chided himself for allowing himself to grow less serious like that, he was a Namek Warrior, he should be focussed at all times.  
  
It was the wait, that was what was doing this. Boredom whilst waiting for Goku to emerge so that he himself could go inside and train Applor. He was eager to train the young boy up, see how his large his potential really was.  
  
Closing his eyes, Piccolo began to meditate there on the spot, focusing his energy on his body and allowing himself to accumulate it. He sat down in mid-air and crossed his legs, and soon he was hovering, silently except for the crackle of energy around him. He let the world around him drift away; the laughs of Goten and Applor, the groans of Tomatta as the kids pestered him, the quick conversation of the girls, Vegita's heavy breathing and snorting, the laughing of Gohan and the complaints, bad jokes and sighs of Krillin. Pretty soon, he was one with himself, and everything else was behind him, in the inky blackness that encompassed his mind and allowed him to float freely through his consciousness and explore his power. Perhaps he should instruct Applor to do this? No, he thought, there will be time for this inside the Chamber when we train. Though, admittedly, not much. His combat skills must become adequate enough so that if Brolli singles him out, he will not be immediately destroyed.  
  
"Let's just hope it never comes to that!" Piccolo hoped. The sound of footsteps caused him to turn his head to the side and he watched as Vegita paced up and down across the floor of the Lookout. Piccolo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Vegita, you've got another few days left yet, so I don't know why you're pacing up and down like that." Piccolo said without looking at the anxious Prince. "You're better off taking Cukumbri to the gravity room and training her up there whilst you wait." Piccolo heard Vegita's pacing stop, then heard his piercing voice cut across the distance between them.  
  
"For once Namek, you're right!" Vegita turned, scanning the groups of people until he found the Saiyan woman. He pointed a finger, narrowed his eyes and growled at her. "You, Woman! Come here!" Slowly, Cukumbri broke away from the other women and headed slowly towards Vegita nervously, and stopped several paces in front of him, hesitating, thinking whether she should bow or curtsy or not. In the end she just remained there, standing tall and proud without expression on her face.  
  
"Since we have several days wait before we get our shot in the Chamber, I have decided," Vegita gave Piccolo a quick side-long glance before continuing, "that we begin our training in a gravity-increasing device." Cukumbri nodded. "She's doing this on purpose!" Vegita thought, "staying perfectly still just to get up my nose!" Vegita's eyebrow twitched. "Well, I won't let her get up my nose!" Vegita looked up at the tall woman then turned his back on her with a grin on his face. "If you don't want to come along, if you'd prefer to chit-chat with your pathetic little friends then I'd understand." He sneered, using the same reverse psychology that he used when he wanted Trunks to do something that the brat didn't want to do, like train or eat his vegetables.  
  
"Hah! You think I'm weak? I'll show you power, little man!" Cukumbri replied unexpectedly. Vegita's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as the words she had uttered reached his brain. And to make matters worse, he couldn't help but notice the guffaws of laughter that burst from Piccolo!  
  
"Hmmph, yes well!" Vegita sneered, managing to get a grip, "We'll see who is the weak one when we train. Come on, woman! Let's not waste any more time!" Cukumbri watched as Vegita strolled casually to the edge of the Lookout and just stepped off into this air, and ran to the edge with a gasp. She looked down and nearly jumped out of her skin when his black, spikey head popped up from below and he hung in the air waiting on her.  
  
"Are you coming or not!" He snapped irritably and turned and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. Cukumbri leaped gracefully and charged up before charging after him, shouting on him to wait up.  
  
  
  
Brolli landed on the skyscraper roof hard, his feet biting into the paved top and sending cracks radiating out. Several tourist-looking types turned with a gasp, some raising cameras and taking photographs, muttering that it must be part of the tour. Brolli took a look at them, but said nothing, merely ignoring them as the wind whipped his kilt around his legs and the green-blue locks of hair on his head. He took several paces forward and stood at the edge of the roof, looking out at the cityscape beneath him, traffic blurring away, lights leaving blurred lines of colour in the twilight, and the buildings that grew smaller the farther out they were. Lights began appearing on the shadow-side of the city, those buildings that were in the shadows of others and received no illumination from the sun.  
  
Brolli lifted a gargantuan hand and rested it lightly on the metal safety grill in front of him, the steel groaning and twisting to the sheer weight of the hand. Looking across this vast suburban jungle, Brolli saw more and more lights flickering into life as the sun set deeper into the horizon, and then watched the neon lights of adverts and night club signs burn into the semi-darkness of the city. Brolli smiled, and thought about all this. It was beautiful, in its own way, but this wasn't for him. This wasn't what a Saiyan needs; this isn't what a Saiyan wants!  
  
"I need battle," the brute thought and brought his hand from the grating, his piercing gaze drifting out into that dark sea of light.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the approach of one of those pathetic humans, and then the feel of a hand tugging at his kilt. He turned and looked down at a man, holding a camera, with a hand-full of the blood-red fabric that made up his kilt, and he shot the man a dark glare. The tourist released the kilt and averted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. but my wife was wondering if we could have a photograph of you?" the man stuttered, still looking away from Brolli's powerful gaze. The Saiyan smiled and reached out, ripping the camera from the man, who yelped with pain as the holding sling wrapped around the man's body snapped with the gentlest of tugs. Brolli held the device up and looked at it inquisitively, then tossed it to the floor, where it shattered into a thousand pieces and left a small impact crated. The man shielded his down- turned eyes from the pieces of flying debris made up from the fragments of plastic from the camera and several pieces of chipped stone that had been shot upwards by the force of the blow. When he looked up, the man was furious.  
  
"You idiot! Do you realise how much that camera cost!" he screamed, vibrating with the sort of rage that Brolli had only seen on Vegita. The powerful man almost expected the tourist's hair to flash golden. "Are you fucking stupid or something? Are you a psycho!" came the second barrage. Brolli grinned. "I'll tell you what you are! You're fucking insane!" the man screamed, fists clenched tightly.  
  
Brolli lost the grin and pulled himself up to his full height, ayes narrowing and the scarlet jewel on his headband glowing softly.  
  
  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes. Vegita and Cukumbri had been gone for nearly and hour now, they were undoubtedly at the Capsule Corporation headquarters by now. He unfolded his body and stood on the floor, then turned to his left and waited on the reason why he had slipped out of the trance. Then, as he had sensed it, there came two white streaks in the sky, small for now, but steadily growing stronger.  
  
Krillin moved forward, aware of what Piccolo has just sensed and stood by the Namek's side, waiting with his old friend. Then there was the patter of small feet at as Goten arrived, Applor following shortly after.  
  
"What is it, master piccolo?" Applor asked, and Piccolo forces himself to suppress the smile.  
  
"Two old friends, they're heading this way," replied Piccolo evenly. Krillin smiled in excitement, he'd had a feeling it was them, but he wasn't sure, but now he knew! They stood and watched, waiting for the two to come closer so they could be greeted as the friends that they were. Then, when there were in range, Krillin threw up a hand a waved, grinning outrageously, and was elated when one of the others waved back. Shortly afterwards, the two landed on the Lookout softly and stood facing Krillin, Goten and Piccolo, and gave Applor a puzzling look. The black-haired one popped a thumb in his direction.  
  
"Hey guys, who's this little dude, and who're all the others?" Yamcha asked casually. Piccolo placed a green, clawed hand on the boy's head.  
  
"This is Applor," the Namek said, then nodded across the Lookout, "that's his mother over there with 18 and Videl, a Saiyan called Fru."  
  
"Woah! More Saiyans?" Tien asked, his three eyes blinking with surprise. Krillin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and you guys will never guess who that big one is over there!" the small Earthling said gesturing to Tomatta. Both Tien and Yamcha looked over their shoulders, the three-eyed alien's jaw dropped and the human whistled.  
  
"Boy, sure looks like a big fellah. By the size of him, I'd have to guess that he's half Saiyan, half tank!" Yamcha said loudly. Krillin, Tien and Goten laughed, but Tomatta looked over to them as he heard, his long black hair swaying back and forth with the momentum. Yamcha and Tien snapped their heads back around quickly to face the others, this only raised Tomatta's curiosity even more. Krillin stopped laughing.  
  
"Same the still old Yamcha! Anyway, that guy claims to be Goku's cousin!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"What!" the two freshly-arrived Z Fighters asked, giving each other surprised glances before turning around to get a view full of clothing. Slowly they turned their gaze upwards and into the calm face of Tomatta. Now that they saw him close up, he sure did have a Raditz-like quality about his features.  
  
"Are these friends of your, Krillin?" Tomatta asked, avoiding the gazes of Tien and Yamcha as they studied him up and down. Krillin looked up at Mount Tomatta and nodded.  
  
"Yup, sure are. Tomatta, I'd like you to introduce you to Yamcha."  
  
"Hi."  
  
".and Tien." Krillin finished.  
  
"Hello." Tomatta looked down at the two Z Fighters and then back up to Krillin, then once again back to Yamcha and Tien.  
  
"Uh-huh. Okay, pleased to meet you, I guess." Tomatta said hesitantly. Tien and Yamcha exchanged relieved looks, both thinking along the lines of: "I'm glad this one doesn't act like Raditz!"  
  
"So what's brought you guys to the Lookout? I haven't seen you guys for ages!" Krillin said excitedly. Yamcha looked down at Krillin.  
  
"We heard the news and we came straight here." He replied. Both Krillin and Piccolo looked puzzled.  
  
"What news?" asked Piccolo, brow furrowed. Tien gave Yamcha a quick glance.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard?" Tien asked, voice full of surprise. Krillin shook his head.  
  
"No, we haven't," answered the Namek again.  
  
"Well, jeez, it's been pretty high priority on the TV," said Yamcha  
  
"This place doesn't have a TV!" Piccolo shot back him. The Earthling took a step back.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" said Yamcha quickly. There was a pause as Piccolo gazed expectantly at Yamcha, and then Tien.  
  
"Well?" he asked eventually, his patience running low. Yamcha jerked as he realised.  
  
"Oh! Well, um. Crest City has been destroyed. I mean totally! There's nothing left but a crater where the city used to be!" Piccolo's eyes widened with shock as Yamcha explained the news, how there was no sign of any sort of weapon and how scientists thought it was some sort of secret new weapon as powerful as a nuke but which left no after-affects. When Yamcha grew silent, Piccolo narrowed his eyes in anger and clenched his fists tight.  
  
"This has got to be Brolli's work!" he said, spitting the name of the insane Saiyan. Beside him, Krillin nodded and the others' eyes went wide.  
  
"Brolli's here? Now! Man, does Goku and Gohan know?" Tien demanded. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Goku's inside the Time Chamber training with Trunks, and I think Gohan is training alone for now, waiting on his father to finish," the Namek explained.  
  
"I guessed you guys were up here for a reason," Yamcha said knowingly. Piccolo nodded and sighed.  
  
"You can count on this as being only the beginning."  
  
  
  
Brolli's mouth twitched as his arm shot out and grasped this little upstart by the throat and picked him up effortlessly. The man hung in the hair, legs flailing uselessly and desperately clawing at the gargantuan Saiyan's hands in a vain effort to escape.  
  
"I AM NOT INSANE!" Brolli roared into the terrified tourist's face, and then turned and, with one blurring movement, brought his arm around in an arc and dragged the man's face through the wire mesh safety cage that lined the rooftop. He screamed as chucks of flesh were ripped from his face by the jagged edges of metal that were snapping against his bone. Then his face left the mesh and the huge hand let its grip of his throat go, but that just left the tourist careering through the air. He yelled in pain as his face smashed off another stretch of mesh and he rebounded backwards, putting his arms out behind him to support himself. He felt something move behind him and then a gold blur caught him in the gut, and he went sailing backwards and straight through the wall behind him that housed the large stairwell leading to and from the roof. As he crashed back out of the stair house and landed heavily against another piece of mesh, the sounds of screams flooded into his ears. The tourist looked right shakily and saw his wife hurrying towards him. He dropped to his knees and stared hazily at her before sagging down, his forehead bouncing off the roof floor. He felt hands reach for him, and a scream that ended abruptly with the sound of a slap, and again he was being hosted up by the throat.  
  
Brolli once again had the tourist at arm's length and, when the man opened his eyes, he smiled. The tourist's eyes darted back and forth in their sockets, then finally came to rest on the form of his wife's body, lying on the floor and shuddering as she tried to pick her self up after the brute's smack had sent her flying backwards.  
  
"You bastard!" the man croaked, impeded by Brolli's tightening grip on his throat and the blood he could feel welling up in his chest; the blow through the thick concrete walls had crushed a lung badly. Brolli smiled even more and then moved suddenly. The next few events happened in a blur, but this is what took place:  
  
First, Brolli released the grip on the tourist's throat. Then, as the man hung in the air momentarily, he curled the hand into a fist and reared the arm back, fist still pointing towards the tourist who had dropped no more than a centimetre. Next, Brolli yelled and his eyes flared turquoise for just a brief moment before the arm propelled the fist in the direction of the tourist's chest. The fist connecting with a sharp crunch which dulled to the soft 'thud' sound that you get when you punch a leather chair or pillow. The tourist had no time to react as he was slammed backwards through the strong steal mesh and through the transparisteel glass behind it and then fell tumbling through the air before smashing through the thick outside wall of the twin building a hundred metres away. He then kept on falling to his demise after being shot through the other side of the tower, ploughing through several building on his decent to the ground.  
  
Brolli turned around and looked about the assembled people on the roof as dust settled around the tower behind him. From below there came the sound of wailing car horns and screams, audible even this far up. The crowd backed away uneasily, fear clear on their faces in the bright light from the lamps of the roof. Brolli turned to the movement to his right just in time for the palm to slap across his cheek, the sound ringing out across the roof. Brolli paused for a second, shocked that one of these humans would dare strike him, but cleared his mind of such thoughts as the same hand came across for a back-hand swipe. Brolli brought his arm up with an almost-leisurely attitude and tightened his grip on the hand before it was anywhere near his face. Then another scream, a scream of agony, pierced the night as Brolli crushed the bones in the woman's hand, then let go; letting her double up on the floor. As she dropped, Brolli brought a foot lashing out which caught her in the jaw sending her crashing back over, much faster than her husband, and she hit through the wire mesh and window much harder. The scream dropped in a Doppler effect as she fell away from the roof of the tower and down towards the ground, where the scream suddenly stopped.  
  
As one, the assembled crowd across the rooftop turned and fled down the stairwell, getting as far away from the creature as he could, leaving him standing alone on the roof, grinning hideously into the night.  
  
"Surely you don't think you can escape that easily!" he shouted, taking off from the roof, the blast of his energy so strong that the top story was shredded with the force, leaving the fragments of concrete and twisted metal to fall to the ground below. Brolli rose about thirty metres into the air and hovered, looking down at the ragged sight of the destroyed tower roof, still grinning. He reached a hand backwards, fingers splayed as if the Saiyan were holding an invisible ball, then the jewel on his forehead blinked as energy shone through it momentarily and a brilliant turquoise ball of energy appeared in the open hand. He spun the arm around and down and hurled the ball downward, sending it hurtling through the centre of the building. As the ball thundered down through the centre of the building, the walls and windows of the tower exploded outwards, marking the ki- blast's passage. Brolli chuckled loudly, his chest heaving as he watched the fiery explosions cascade away from him before finally a final, larger larger, blast took out the whole ground floor. Brolli smiled with anticipation; the carnage, the bloodshed, the destruction!  
  
As the first tower collapsed away, Brolli turned his attention to the twin tower only a hundred yards away from the now falling first tower. As smoke and dust rose in the wake of the collapsing structure, Brolli peppered the next tower's facing wall with small ki-blasts, watching the windows and walls erupt with the explosions, and watched with fascination as the fragments of building tore apart the smaller towers around them.  
  
Brolli grew bored of his new game and finished amusing himself by sending a single large blast of turquoise energy straight through the building and through any subsequent building behind that just happened to be in the flight path of this green energy missile. With the agonised scream of twisting metal, the second tower began to collapse, pieces of debris and detritus falling away as the whole building collapse din on itself before thundering to the ground, spilling out thick clouds of ash, dust and materials across the whole city, along with that of the first tower.  
  
Laughing hysterically at what he had done, Brolli lunged higher into the sky, clearing the billowing inferno of dust so he could watch as the thick grey cloud spread across the city, smouldering people as they wondered what had just transpired that night, wondering what it had been that had drastically altered their city's skyline. With just a single glance at the carnage, Brolli powered up and sped away, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Piccolo's senses panged with the sudden realisation of a high power level, and then he dropped to the floor with a look of agony on his face, clutching his temples. Krillin yelped a she saw his friend go down and crouched down, holding him supportively.  
  
"Piccolo! What's wrong!" He shouted as the Namek growled in pain.  
  
"It's. It's Brolli! He's powered up, it's to. to intense!" Piccolo shouted, trying to make himself heard over his own screaming mind. Krillin gave a worried look to Tien and Yamcha, as Tomatta looked about.  
  
"I am still amazed at how you can detect power levels," the tall Saiyan said, unheard as the others were busy with Piccolo.  
  
"Ignore it! Ignore the power!" Yamcha shouted, then his own head started to throb as he caught a short glimpse of Brolli's power with his mind. He staggered and almost fell, but Tien was there to catch him.  
  
"Woah there, buddy, I've got ya," said Tien, putting a strong arm around Yamcha to keep him up. Krillin looked from Yamcha to Piccolo and opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. The blast of Brolli's power level sent him to his knees as he folded up in pain, fingers clawing at his own head. Tien watched in horror and then, to his own greater horror, he collapsed in pain, his mind and senses screaming.  
  
Then suddenly, just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished leaving the four fighters kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. Yamcha and Tien were the first to their feet, each man helping the other up.  
  
"Man, have you ever felt anything like it!" Yamcha exclaimed as the buzzing went from his ears. Krillin groaned and stood up then shook his head free of that feeling of intense pressure inside his skull. Piccolo slowly unfolded upwards and stood there, looking intensely out over the billowing clouds to the horizon far off across the world.  
  
"Yes, I have," he said simply. He turned as he heard Goten run towards them. A look of excitement on his face.  
  
"Did you feel it! Did you feel it!" he shouted s he skidded to a halt in front of Piccolo. The Namek looked down and grimaced.  
  
"Yeah, kid we sure did."  
  
"Was it Brolli?" Goten piped. The others looked around, except Tomatta who had a look of concentration on his large features.  
  
"You're damn straight it was Brolli!" Yamcha said, clenching a fist. "Man, if he were here right now, I'd show him a thing or two!" Piccolo spun around and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, you'd show him just how stupid you really are. Listen, this guy is infinitely stronger than Cell! You know we barely escaped with our lives when Brolli attacked the last time!" Piccolo shouted. Yamcha fell silent and looked at the floor; he knew Piccolo was right and felt enraged at himself that he couldn't do anything to stop this bastard. He lookde up and nearly died with shock at Goten's next statement.  
  
"He doesn't feel all that tough to me!" the youngster exclaimed. Piccolo slowly turned his head and looked down.  
  
"Just you wait, Kid, just you wait." Piccolo said. "That was just the tiniest fraction of what Brolli's true power!"  
  
  
  
With Brolli out and about in the Earth's cities destroying buildings and butchering innocent civilians, will the Z Fighters have the luxury of the chance to train before time runs out! At this rate, the Earth's major cities will be smoking remains by the time Goten has had a chance to test himself inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And with the sheer force of Brolli's power level forcing the guys to their knees, do they stand a chance against the Saiyan juggernaut? Find out next time on. TOTAL WAR!! 


	10. Goku's Emergence

1 Chapter 10: Goku's Emergence.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat in a desk chair at a console table as she played about with a series of components lain strewn across the desk, pausing to push a strand of hair behind her ear and out of her eyes. As young Bra gurgled peacefully in her cot, she fitted the trans-modulator, then hooked up the variable connector to the main power feed and slid the anti-shock casing over the delicate wires that made up the sporadic deflector. Very carefully, she inserted the processor, from her old laptop computer, into its appropriated slot on the main circuit board then clipped the plaz-chrome case shut. She leaned back in the chair with a sigh and looked at her handiwork. Bra gurgled softly and Bulma swivelled the chair around so that she could peer into the cot of her new-born baby girl, and watched as she waved her arms in the air gurgling.  
  
"Yes, that's right!" Bulma cooed, "Mommy's finished! Yes she is, yes she is!" Bra gurgled in response and swiped at one of the dangling toys above her face. Bulma ducked as a small model elephant shot towards her at head height and exploded against the wall behind her, showering her workbench with pieces of plastic pachyderm.  
  
"My, you certainly get that from your father, don't you?" Bulma said with a smile and turned back to her new thing. She pressed a small red button on the side and a small green LED started to flicker on and off at three second intervals. Bulma then turned a dial on what appeared to be the front of the device and listened as scratchy music pulsed quietly into the room. She turned the dial this way and that, the audio quality improving and degrading with each turn. After much fiddling, Bulma decided that this quality was as good as she would get (the quality was in fact as good as that from a modern minidisk stereo!) and sat back and enjoyed the relaxing melodies that came from the new radio she just invented from bits and pieces filched from broken pieces of equipment from across the building. Bra's gurgles became softer and softer as she dozed off to sleep, and Bulma could feel her own eyelids becoming heavier. Over the radio, she was dimly aware of a change of tone, and her eyes snapped open as she instinctively turned the volume of her radio up.  
  
".rupt this program to bring the tragic news of a new terrorist act in the city of New York, in the United States of America!" The reported said excitedly, the sounds of mayhem in the background. Sirens wailed everywhere and people were screaming. "Earlier this evening, about half an hour ago, two people were found murdered on the streets of the city, apparently being thrown from then top of one of the Neo Trade Centre buildings! Then not long after the couple were killed, the towers themselves exploded in great billows of smoke and flame before collapsing to the streets below!" Bulma raised a hand to her mouth and gasped in astonishment. "Due to the suddenness of the attacks, it is estimated that the casualty rate of those in and around the towers at the time of collapse will be extremely high, and even now, as the cloud settles, rescue teams formed by city fire- fighters and National Guard are planning rescue operations. But, alas, it would seem that we would have to be able to find a way to get in there first!"  
  
Bulma was engrossed by what was happening. All those people killed! First, Crest City goes up in what appeared to be a reactor overload, and now this! What would happen next? Bulma was so wrapped up by the special bulletin that she never heard the door bang open and Vegita's voice echo through the rooms.  
  
"With all this dust in the air," the reporter continued, "it seems unlikely that any rescue attempts will be held before this day is through, though the imperative that the rescue crews get to work immediately!" Vegita opened the door to the small lab that Bulma was in with Bra and scowled at the mother of his children.  
  
"Woman! Did you hear me over that infernal noise?" He asked, not noticing the expression on her face. "I said that the gravity generator in my training room is on the blink, have a look at it whilst I make. Woman! Are even listening. to." Vegita's voice trailed away as his brain caught up with what his ears were hearing.  
  
"Once again, for those who have just tuned into this broadcast, the twin towers of the Neo Trade Centre have been raised to the ground in a sudden act of terrorism with a high mortality rate feared around the business area."  
  
"What the.!" Vegita said as he listened to the reporter retell the tale of what had happened only moments earlier. The Saiyan Prince's eyes narrowed and he gripped his hands together tightly and cursed under his breath. "Brolli! I'll stake my life on it!" he roared. Bulma looked around at her man and let her gaze fall onto him.  
  
"You think that it was Brolli who did that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's the sort of thing that madman would do. He is unpredictable when he's in a rage." Vegita replied. He walked over to the cot and leaned over the side, smiling slightly as he watched his daughter sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Are you going to try and stop him again?" Bulma asked, her voice full of concern. Vegita closed his eyes and stood up with a sigh.  
  
"I've told you before, I am a warrior. It is my duty to fight when I am called upon, not to hide away like a coward."  
  
"But you haven't been called up!" Bulma replied. "Let Goku and the others deal with this, I don't want to loose you like this, I don't want Bra to grow up with her father!" Vegita hesitated. He knew she was right, hadn't he said that same thing on the first day when he was speeding away from the Lookout when he had that crazy notion of finding Brolli alone?  
  
"I know, I know. But what else can I do? I am a great deal more powerful than Kakkarot right now, and when I return from the Time Chamber I will be a great deal MORE powerful! He answered back.  
  
"But. Vegita." Bulma started, unsure what to say. Vegita raised a hand, a sign for her to be silent.  
  
"No buts. This is the only way. The only way for us to defeat Brolli once and for all is for us all to stand together against Brolli. Me, my son, Kakkarot, Gohan, Goten and Tomatta will all fight side by side, all to defeat that monster." Vegita said.  
  
"But. what about the others? The new Saiyans that will be training with you?" Bulma asked. Vegita sneered.  
  
"Huh! What good could they possibly do against Brolli!" Bulma thought for a moment. Of course, he was right. At his current state, Vegita was much more powerful than Goku was, and they were going into the time chamber to face this Brolli creature with as much power as they possibly could.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and asked her question.  
  
"Do. do you think you guys have a chance of beating him?" Vegita paused, thinking of the answer. Then he shrugged.  
  
"It could go either way. He has the strength, but we have the numbers. If we keep standing and don't lose our heads then. who knows, we could win." Vegita said. Bulma smiled, elated. "But!" Vegita continued, "if any one of us flounders then Brolli could easily pick us off one by one." Bulma nodded, she knew that already. It had happened the last time that they had fought Brolli.  
  
  
  
Mister Popo came rushing forward across the white surface of the Lookout Tower, his arms waving in the air as he tried to grab the attention of the assembled Z Fighters. Krillin turned and saw him and waved.  
  
"Yo, Mister Popo. What's wrong?" he piped.  
  
"It's time! It's time!" he shouted and pointed back at the clock over the main building of the lookout. Krillin looked up Piccolo, whose gaze was headed to the smaller building that housed the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
"Goku." he whispered to nobody in particular. The others followed the Namek's gaze and waited with bated breath. There is an old axiom - A watched pot never boils. In essence this is true. You can switch on a kettle and wait patiently for the thing to boil, and you can be there watching it for what appears to be minutes. Then, when you grow bored and sure that it will take longer to boil so decide to sit down, the thing boils. The same goes with other things throughout the Multiverse, such as television adverts and, for some annoying reason, those chemistry experiments we had to do (and for some of us, still have to do) at school which involved turning off the heat and just the RIGHT moment. If not, either the experiment didn't work if turned off to soon or, this being Sod's Law, laminating thick green goop across every viable surface in the lab and eradicating any hair on your face if left to late.  
  
In the same way a watched pot never boils, a watched door never opens. And so it was thusly that the Z Fighters watched the door to the time chamber for what seemed to them to be an eternity, and it seemed to be that they sensed Goku's power level a long time before he actually emerged from the chamber with long golden hair flowing down his back.  
  
"Wow, Goku!" Yamcha shouted, not believing what he saw before him. Tomatta walked across the Lookout and stood before his cousin grinning with pride, then embraced the smaller Saiyan and gave him a bear hug. Goku laughed and hugged Tomatta in return, slapping the taller man's back.  
  
"You have really progressed, my cousin!" Tomatta roared. Goku nodded solemnly and turned to search the group for his youngest son.  
  
"Goten, my son," said Goku, "You must go inside the chamber with Tomatta right now." Piccolo said nothing - by rights he should have gone in. It had all been arranged. Goku turned to his friend.  
  
"Piccolo, I'm sorry, but we don't have time to train the non-Saiyans," Goku said apologetically. Piccolo merely nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Goku. I understand. I was thinking the same thing earlier." He glanced at Applor, then shrugged. "I will train the young lad in real time before."  
  
"No! You will train him last," Goku interrupted. "After Goten and Tomatta's training ends, Gohan will train with Vegita then Cukumbri will go inside with Fru."  
  
"Then I will go in with Applor?" Piccolo asked. Goku nodded.  
  
"Then you will go in with Applor," the Saiyan repeated. Goku watched as Goten walked past at Tomatta's side, almost jogging to keep up with the tall man's long stride. "Goten!" he called out. The young Son Goten looked around and beamed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Push yourself in there, you'll have a full year of full training ahead of you so don't think you have all the time you need, because you don't! You need to work hard every day with Tomatta and he will show you what it means to be a warrior, do you understand?" Goku asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Sure daddy. I'll make you proud of me!" Goten said beaming and turned and jogged off. Then Goku looked up to his son's sensei for the next year.  
  
"Tomatta! Make sure he does what he's told, and make sure he trains!" Tomatta looked back at Goku and made a brief saluting motion.  
  
"Will do, Kakkarot!" Tomatta shouted back before stepping through the Chamber doors.  
  
Once inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, both Goten and Tomatta gasped with amazement with what they saw. Immediately before them sat the living area: two beds, a small tucked away kitchen with table and two chairs, and a door to their right. When Goten opened it, it revealed a large pantry packed to the brim food the food that would sustain them throughout the year.  
  
"Uncle Tom, Uncle Tom!" Goten cried as he ran into the room, "Look at all this food!" Tomatta winced at the name and followed and was amazed at how deep the pantry stretched. There were freezers inside the pantry, that when opened, revealed themselves to be larger on the inside than on the outside. Milks, cheeses, yoghurts, meats. there was everything you could possibly want, all stored and stacked.  
  
Goten rushed back past him into living area and flopped onto one of the beds and wriggled against the soft fabric and comfy mattress. Tomatta walked out of the pantry and closed the door, then sat down on the other bed and sank several inches. He frowned and lay back and felt his body raise an inch as the mattress, freed from the pressure of his bulky body in a small area, pushed him upwards again.  
  
"You know, Goten. I could easily get used to this!" Tomatta said with a sigh.  
  
"Yup," Goten replied, "It's almost as comfy as." he stopped as memory hit him. "As home," he finished, remembering the brief but destructive battle between Vegita and Tomatta that had demolished their home in the forest clearing. Tomatta looked down at the troubled expression on his kin's face and smiled.  
  
"C'mon, kid. Let's get out there and start our training."  
  
  
  
"What!?" Piccolo asked in disbelief. Vegita snorted arrogantly, he had arrived moments earlier with Cukumbri to tell the news to the others.  
  
"It's all very simple to comprehend, even for a Namek," the Prince scorned, ignoring Piccolo's growl as he continued. "Brolli has demolished the twin Neo Trade Towers of New York, killing everybody inside."  
  
"Why would he do such a thing!" Goku hissed with rage. Vegita gave him a sidelong glance.  
  
"Because it's Brolli we're talking about here! The man who murdered his father because you just happened to be on the same planet as he was!"  
  
"Yeah? Well you were the one duped into going out there to be king of the planet in the first place!" Piccolo responded in Goku's stead. Vegita spun around and stared at the Namek.  
  
"What?! That drunk old fool Roshi dragged me onto the ship before I had a moment to think!" Vegita said. Piccolo sneered.  
  
"Yeah, and we can't go against Master Roshi, can we?" Piccolo jeered, "I mean, just think of what he would do to us!"  
  
"Knock it off, you guys." Goku said, looking thoughtful. Vegita turned his head slowly and looked at his rival over his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Kakkarot's thinking, and we don't want to interrupt that extremely complex process now, do we?" Vegita sneered. Goku ignored the comment.  
  
"Trunks! Come here, quickly!" Goku ordered. Trunks, who was talking to Applor, across the floor, hurried over and stood looking up at Goku from beside his father. He had grown several inches since he had gone into the time chamber and needed his hair cut, the curtains, if they hadn't been pulled back into a ponytail that hung down between his shoulder-blades, would have encompassed his face neck and shoulders.  
  
"Yes, Goku?" Trunks asked. Vegita kept watching Goku, unsure of what the man was going to do.  
  
"We're going to get Gohan. All three of us," Goku said sternly. Vegita began to turn around, but Goku had already grabbed one of his shoulders and pressed his leg against Trunks as he raised his left hand to his forehead and concentrated.  
  
"No, Kakkarot! Wa." Vegita began, and vanished with the others.  
  
  
  
".it!" Vegita finished lamely as he reappeared outside in a field. Goku let go of Vegita's arm and looked about the landscape.  
  
"Next time, warn me when you're going to do that!" Vegita shouted angrily, but the other two just ignored him. Trunks hesitated and felt the pang of Gohan's power level over the field in a westerly direction, and headed that way. Goku headed after him and Vegita sighed and then followed, grudgingly.  
  
Gohan was a blur as he flipped and jumped all over the countryside, his white aura leaving vapour trails in his wake. He spun, kicked, punched, sent fireballs and blasts of Kai into, through and around mountains, and levelled them, bringing down entire cliffs with the merest of flicks of his wrist. He had progressed, not very much, but the slight rise in his power was clearly readable. Gohan finished by clasping his wrists and palm-heels together, hands open and fingers held tightly together, curled forwards. A spark of blue-white energy appeared in his hand and he quickly thrust both hands down by his waist, hunched over slightly, coiled as if ready to pounce. The spark grew significantly to become a ball, which Gohan grasped, wrapping his fingers around it.  
  
"K-A-A-A-A-A-A!" he called out, and the energy ball began to glow brighter.  
  
"M-E-E-E-E-E-E!" The ball's intensity greatly increased and faint blue beams of light leapt into the air through the gaps between Gohan's fingers.  
  
"H-A-A-A-A-A-A!" The blue shine became longer and harder, the blue tendrils of energy-induced light stabbing out farther into the surrounding area.  
  
"M-E-E-E-E-E-E!" Gohan yelled. The ball erupted in size at the beginning of the cry and burned Gohan's form into an outline as the Kame-Hame-Ha's intensity leapt.  
  
"H-A-A-A-A-A-A!" Gohan thrust his hands forwards and up slightly, twisting them so that they were held at right angles, the palm-heels still held together. A blinding flash of energy erupted from Gohan's cupped hands as he stood in the wash of blinding energy, bracing himself forwards against the back-push that the Kame-Hame-Ha wave gave as it sped into the night, leaving a large blinding blue-white tail as it disappeared into the mid-day sky. Gohan pulled his hands around and up, changing the wave's angle and trajectory, sending it up higher and higher into the air, before bringing it down again with a sweeping motion of his arms and then pulled it around to head back towards him. He stood and waited, bracing himself, watching for that moment when he should avoid the large bolt of energy passed down from Master Roshi to Goku and then finally to himself. This particular bolt, Gohan estimated as it hurtled towards him, was a little smaller than the one which his father had ripped Cell in half with during the Cell Games, and Gohan knew better than to try and black it. He knew he could, but looks could be deceptive, especially with these kinds of attacks. It may look small and harmless, but it may just have enough power to atomise a large planet.  
  
The Kame-Hame-Ha thundered across the plain, the bottom side scoring a large trench into the ground as it passed, vaporising the ground it touched. Gohan steadied himself. "Wait for it. Wait for it!" He thought, "NOW!" and leapt high into the air and sent a smaller Kame-Hame-Ha into the ground in front of the larger one. The blast wave from the smaller attack washed over the larger one and sent ripples through it, distorting the wave- form of the attack and then Gohan watched as the blue-white beam began to waver and then finally dissipated into a small white glow that sank harmlessly into a hill, leaving only a small burrow the size of a rabbit's burrow.  
  
Goku stepped forward after watching his son's training and smiled.  
  
"Hey son! That was great, you're really becoming a great warrior!" Gohan turned at the sound of his father's voice and smiled.  
  
"Gee, thanks dad, that means a lot coming from you", Gohan said beaming. Goku ruffled his son's short, dark hair and motioned for him to follow. As they moved back to where Trunks and Vegita stood, Goku became aware of his son powering down, though physically there was little difference.  
  
"So now what, Kakkarot? What do we do now?" Vegita asked. Trunks looked up at his father.  
  
"I think I know, dad," he said. Vegita looked down.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" he asked. "Then tell us, pray, where are we going?" the Prince asked. Trunks gave a questioning glance to Goku, then looked back at Vegita.  
  
Trunks told him and looked up at his father's bemused expression, then up to Goku.  
  
"That is right, isn't it?" Trunks asked, with just hint of uncertainty in his voice. Vegita laughed.  
  
"Boy, you have a wild imagination!" The Prince said, but grew silent when he saw Goku's expression. "He is kidding, right?" he asked, but feared that he already knew the answer.  
  
"No, you should listen closely to the child, because he's right," Goku said simply. Gohan gasped and Vegita's eyes flared.  
  
"What! Are you insane? You're really going to do this?!" Vegita shouted.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kakkarot, sometime I think that when you hit your head as a baby, you lost more than just your memory!" Vegita roared. Trunks sniggered. Goku merely shrugged.  
  
"Say what you like, I'm still stronger than you," Goku taunted.  
  
"Only because you've been in that blasted Time Chamber!" Vegita shot back.  
  
"I know," said Goku, and grinned. "Trunks, Gohan, let's go." The other two nodded and each held onto Goku's forearm a she reached out and put his hand back on Vegita's chest.  
  
"Kakkarot! What do you think you're doing! Let go of me this instant!" Vegita yelled as Goku reached his other hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"I demand that you release me right now or I'll."  
  
"What's the matter, Vegita? Scared?" Gohan said with a sly grin. Vegita turned and gave him a hard stare.  
  
"Be quiet, you impudent little wretch, or I'll." And then they vanished.  
  
  
  
Brolli stood on a large hill overlooking an open plain and looked down at the large industrial town that clung grimly to the grass and dirt. Roads radiated from the town and headed off in various directions and there was the outline of a forest that sat behind the town, dark and brooding. Brolli was about to take a step forward when he sensed something behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Ah, I wondering when you were going to bother and show up," Brolli rumbled, a small smile crossing across his lips.  
  
  
  
Piccolo gasped with astonishment and morbid fear as his sensed scoured over the Earth, causing Krillin and Dende to look at him.  
  
"What is it, Mister Piccolo?" Dende asked, holding his staff. Piccolo's eyes widened with horror as he looked out over the Earth.  
  
"I. I don't believe it! They're mad!" Piccolo said, more to himself than to anybody else in the group.  
  
"Piccolo! What is it!" Krillin shouted, a fist clenched. Piccolo looked down and the others took a step back, seeing the amount of fear in his eyes.  
  
"They're fools! They're complete fools!" Piccolo yammered.  
  
"What? Who are!" Krillin asked.  
  
"The others! They're going to die!"  
  
"Why? What have they done!" Krillin shouted, starting to get annoyed. Dende frowned and looked out over the Earth.  
  
"Hmm." he said as he scanned the planet's surface looking for his friends. And then he gasped.  
  
"I can't believe it! They're actually.?" he asked, leaving the sentence hanging. Piccolo nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they are. I don't fancy their chances much."  
  
"But. surely they can't, I mean, not yet!" Dende said. Piccolo clenched a green fist.  
  
"I don't think something like that can be stopped!" Piccolo growled. Krillin looked from one to the other.  
  
"What's going ON!" He yelled. All conversation on the Lookout stopped and everybody turned to the trio.  
  
"They've gone to challenge Brolli," Piccolo said solemnly. Krillin's eyes bulged.  
  
"They've what!"  
  
  
  
Goku stood casually before Brolli, who loomed over him like a monster, sneering with an insane-fuelled distaste.  
  
"So, little Kakkarot, you've come to me. I must say," Brolli rumbled, "that I expected you a lot sooner than this!"  
  
"I know, but we're prepared for you now! Whilst you've been destroying innocent civilians, We've been training in preparation for you!" Goku shouted, his voice carrying across the plain and hillside. Silence dropped. Brolli gave them all a bemused smile, and soon rose into an insane bellow of laughter.  
  
"I see," he said. "And I suppose that Vegita here will pose more of a Challenge this time?" Brolli said mockingly, thinking of the ease that he had demolished the Saiyan Prince all those years ago on that false planet set up as the trap to lure Vegita to his death.  
  
"Hah! You pathetic dog You have no idea what you're up against now!" Vegita retorted. It had been his pride that had taken the bigger beating, not his body. "And I will give back to you tenfold what you gave to me!" This only caused more laughter to ensue from Brolli's large form.  
  
"Then I shall look forward to crushing you again!" Brolli shouted. He turned his attention to Gohan. "So this is the young whelp who I kicked all over the planet! It appears you've grown, but you're still that little bastard that will be crushed by my hand!"  
  
"Enough!" Goku barked, taking a step forward. "I have come to tell you that if you do not leave this planet, we will be forced to destroy you, if that clear?" Goku asked. Brolli gave him a sceptical look, and laughed again.  
  
"You make me laugh, Kakkarot. Perhaps this is why I never destroyed you the last time!" Brolli rumbled. Goku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nether the less, you have until tomorrow. I suggest you run!"  
  
"Yes? And how am I supposed to go from the planet!" Brolli boomed. Goku hesitated, he had never thought about this.  
  
"We will supply the vessel, now go. Before we change our minds!" Vegita shouted. Goku looked back with surprise. This was Vegita talking? Brolli appeared to think for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"You know what, I think I like it here. I'm going to stay!" Brolli said, then without warning, charged.  
  
  
  
With Goku and Trunks back from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Vegita and Gohan training outside in the real world, the team seems a lot harder than they were! But are they strong enough yet to take on and defeat Brolli without some sort of aid? With Brolli's insane mind and muscle-packed body, what will he do? Find out next time on. TOTAL WAR!!! 


	11. Brolli attacks

__

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I kinda phased out for a moment. It got kinda bad; I've written and re-written this chapter about a dozen times now. Grrrrr. Writer block ay… WHY WOINT IT JUST BECOME UNVBLOCKED AND LET ME GET MY SANITY BACK!… oh, hold on…I lost that a LOOONG time ago. Thank-you Shindo for that. Oh yeah, and another thing, sorry about the Interlude. I was struggling with this chapter so I stuck up those three 'episodes' just to tick things over. I think I'll make them into their own short Fic once this is over and done with.

Enjoy…

Chapter 11: Brolli Attacks.

Brolli's charge caught the others off guard. Goku spun and hopped to the side and Trunks somersaulted skywards. Gohan dodged under the Saiyan's arm and hurled a fireball into his side as Vegita just there stood waiting with an expression of shock on his face. Gohan's attack seemed to effect the juggernaut, as the blow brushed past the Prince's cheek. Brolli didn't miss the second time. 

Brolli's knee came thundering upwards, catching Vegita in the stomach, and doubling the warrior over as an elbow appeared with a blur and smashed him to the floor. Brolli turned and went for Gohan, who had just enough time to go ascend Mystic, his kai aura blasting around him. Around to Gohan's right, Goku burned with a golden light as his hair lengthened, turning golden as it grew, and hung down his back. Brolli swung around, throwing a punch at Gohan. Goku's son blocked the punch with a forearm and then spun and lashed out with his leg. Brolli ducked the attack and brought his other arm up in an uppercut. Gohan flung his head back as the fist thundered past his face, then swept his hand around in a back-handed punch that caught Brolli off-guard.

Brolli merely smiled as the punch impacted off his cheek, and then with a mighty flash, he lobbed one of the green glowing green energy bolts into Gohan's chest. Gohan spun and tumbled through the air as the attacks pushed him away, then finally managed to get free, landing on the floor and skidding back several yards.

Then Goku swung into action. With a blur he appeared behind Brolli, sending a volley of powerful attacks and punches into the other Saiyan's back. Brolli grunted lightly, as on of Goku's fist lashed up into his kidney, then whirled around. He grabbed Goku by the face and lifted him easily off the floor. Goku snarled against Brolli's palm then swung himself around. Goku's foot slammed off Brolli's face, an attack that actually made the larger Saiyan's head flick to the side. Brolli looked back at Goku and laughed.

"Well done, Kakkarot! That one actually hit!" Twisting his body around, Brolli hefted Goku higher into the air then brought him down in an arc that ended in the ground. Goku gritted his teeth as rock and boulders smashed against his back. Muffled by the great hand, but still audible was a roar and then an explosion. The hand vanished and Goku could see a fireball expanding from Brolli's chest. Goku flipped out of his small crater and landed on the far side and watched as another fireball impacted into the side of Brolli's head.

"WHAT!" The larger man roared as he turned to see Gohan speeding towards him, a much larger bolt of yellow fire already leaving his hands.

Gohan roared as the yellow bolt flew towards Brolli. Brolli growled and leaped high, over Gohan's fireball and sent a volley of his own bolts at the eldest son of Goku. Gohan weaved around the green orbs, which exploded harmlessly behind him, and then leaped up. His fist hit Brolli's stomach and the beast grunted. Swinging around, Gohan slammed his knee into Brolli's back, sending Brolli forwards slightly. Brolli lashed backwards in a roundhouse punch, catching Gohan in the face and spinning him around on his own axis, slightly dazed. Brolli laughed as he reached for the stunned Saiyan teenager.

"Nobody hits me and gets away with it!" Goku looked back and saw that Vegita had picked himself from the ground.

Vegita had his fists clenched shut tight and his muscles bulged as he roared, his golden aura exploding around him, ripping up the earth from his feet as his hear lengthened and turned gold.

"You rabid dog! I'll tear you in half!" Vegita roared, launching from the ground with such force that the earth beneath him splintered and exploded behind him. Brolli turned slowly and released Gohan with a slight smile. His eyes gleamed and then went pure white as his hair stood on end and flared golden. Though they still had their greenish tint, it was clear that Brolli had ascended to his Super-Saiyan state. This didn't throw Vegita off any, and he flipped backwards in mid-air, catching Brolli under the chin with both his feet. This picked up the much larger brute, and as Vegita spun back he followed his attack through with a rapid series of large kai-powered fireballs. They hit Brolli true, the wrath of the Saiyan prince exploding off Brolli's huge torso. Goku gritted his teeth in a growl and he cupped his hands together.

"KAME-HAME-HA!" he roared, thrusting his hands forwards and sending the blue-white bolt of kai energy hurtling from his body. Vegita dodged to the side as Goku's attack wave sped past his head and slammed into the slowly expanding explosion that was coming from Brolli. A large flashed within the ball of flames signified the Kame-Hame-Ha's strike.

Trunks started hurling his own attacks into Brolli, great bolts of fire smashing against Brolli's form. Trunks was of yet to power-up, but he gritted his teeth and fired everything he had at the man who had attacks his father and friends. The fireball around Brolli was now immense, and Vegita felt its heat as he continued to fling bolt after bolt at him.

Goku hunched down and pointed both hands, palms outwards, at the centre of Brolli's fire-cloud and roared. Bolts of kai streamed towards Brolli as all four Saiyans started a mighty assault against the Juggernaut. Gohan backed away slightly and cupped both his hands together.

"Ka-a-a-a-a! Me-e-e-e-e! Ha-a-a-a-a! Me-e-e-e-e!" the bright blue bolt of kai burned a brilliant white as Gohan formed the Kame-Hame-Ha wave in his hands. He brought them back, as the bolt grew much larger, then thrust them forwards.

"H-A-A-A-A-A!" Gohan shouted. The attack wave flew straight and true into Brolli's form and slammed into him. There was a bright explosion within the fire-clouds, the blast blowing the fire outwards to consume the rest of them. As the glare from Gohan's attack died down, the others saw Brolli standing there, smouldering slightly but unharmed. He looked up, his golden aura flaring around him and he laughed, wiping a scorch mark from his cheek.

On the ground below, Trunks shot a nervous glance at Goku then returned his attention back to Brolli. Goku caught Trunk's glance just after he turned away, and saw he was still in his normal Saiyan state.

"Trunks, quickly! Go super!" Goku shouted. Trunks looked at him before nodding in compliance. He bunched his muscles and concentrated, feeling his kai energy feeding his body. Soon, his hair burst into a golden hue and his kai aura turned from white to become like golden fire. He continued to ascend, pushing more and more energy into his body from within. Then he yelled, his aura bursting farther out and ripping away the ground, such as Vegita's had done, and lightning began to surge across his body. Another moment passed, and Trunk's yell became a roar, as the sparks of energy grew larger and crackled louder as they passed over his young body. Pretty soon after starting his transformation he burst into the third stage of the Super Saiyan, his hair growing longer and hanging down his small back.

Without taking his gaze from Brolli, Vegita felt his Son's power growing and he smiled. His son had been taught well by Goku, something he would have to thank his rival for at a later point. But for now, all that needed to be done here was hurt Brolli.

Brolli looked down at the young one transforming, and he grinned. Without a warning cry or roar, the large Saiyan swooped down and headed for Trunks. Trunks looked up, returning the grin and leapt, throwing a large firebolt down at Brolli's back as he swooped beneath him. The attack rocked through Brolli's body hard and it sent the man down to the ground, his body tumbling as he righted himself.

The earth heaved as Brolli erupted from the detritus with a growl. His pure white eyes spooked Trunks a little, but he didn't let it bother him. Trunks spun around gracefully and dodged Brolli's second lunge. As Brolli turned to attack again, a large bolt of energy caught him in the shoulder, pitching his body. Brolli turned with a snarl and looked at both Vegita and Gohan hovering there to his left, then Goku rose to his right. As his attention was caught away for a moment, Trunks blurred around and up, kicking Brolli in the side of the face. There was a moment as Brolli's huge form shook from the blow, and Trunks roared, as he blurred again, sending a rapid series of punches into Brolli's tight abdominal region. Brolli bent double, and his cheeks bulged. He was shocked at how much strength this child possessed. He had underestimated his foe, a mistake he wouldn't make again.

With a growl, Brolli swept his hand around and down, swatting Trunks away from him with a slap. Goku watched, and gasped, before sending a large kai blast at Brolli. But he disappeared.

Goku ducked as Brolli lashed out from behind and then spun down, firing a second blast from below the large Saiyan. Brolli dodged sideways to avoid Goku's clumsy attack, forming his own kai bolt in his hand as he moved. Grasping the bolt, Brolli hurled it. Goku pinged with fear and pulled himself into a ball, bringing his knees up and crossing his arms over his chest just in time to feel the explosive force of the bolt explode against his body.

Vegita growled as his son steadied himself in the air with a burst of his kai, then roared and attacked again. Within a moment, Vegita lunged out and sent a vicious blow at Brolli's head. Brolli cocked his head to the side, dodging the attack, and then countered. Snapping his head to the other side, he pinned Vegita's arm between his temple and shoulder. Vegita snarled as he pitched in the air then brought both feet down hard against the vile creature's face. Bracing his legs, he started to push away, hoping to tear Brolli's head from his body.

But it was no good. Brolli simply released Vegita's arm, sending the Prince flying away as the torque in his legs released at once. Just to be certain, Brolli sent a kai bolt hurtling after the prince, a small flash in the distance signalling the explosion. Brolli turned back around to attack Goku, but the Saiyan had disappeared. Looking around him, Brolli couldn't see a sigh of any of the others. Several large bolts of kai hit him from above, and as the juggernaut looked up, Goku's fist smashed into his right eye socket. Pain flashed across his face as he swung at Goku, but his hand passed through nothing. Another punched impacted into his left cheek and Brolli swung around with his arm. There was a short cry as Gohan was knocked from the brute, hand wiping something from his mouth. 

Snarling as he turned, Brolli felt yet another attack hit him from behind. Brolli flashed around and saw the golden flash as a kai-blast smote him in the face. His head reeled back, but his hand flashed outwards. A volley of the green kai-bolts shot through the air, sending Trunks hurtling backwards. Flipping around, Brolli dodged another of Goku's attacks, and then swung around and hammered the longhaired Saiyan in the chest.

"You cannot defeat _me_, Kakkarot!" Brolli shouted as he brought his other hand around and smashed it into Goku's face. Goku pitched in mid-air, giving Brolli the time enough to strike again.

He did.

Goku's body tumbled down from the sky and he was dashed into the ground, leaving a large groove in his wake. Gohan roared seeing this and attacked again. His fists flashed as he endeavoured to strike the Saiyan opponent with an attack worthy of his father. Brolli weaved and ducked and dodged Gohan's attacks, adding to the eldest son's fury. Flashing blindingly, Gohan finally landed a heavy punch against Brolli's mouth, then lunged with a leg and kicked him in the gut, pushing Brolli back a little way. Brolli reared back and was about to retaliate when a bright flash momentarily blinded him. He made to turn around, but instead found himself caught in the energy wash of a lance of blinding energy and was swept away. Gohan turned in the direction and saw Vegita standing there, both hands together as he glowered.

"The only thing worse than attack _me_ is attacking _son_!" Vegita said, ending on a roar. He gritted his teeth and roared again.

"FINAL FLASH!" Another lance of blinding light soared past Gohan, tugging on his clothes as it whipped past him, and struck Brolli once again, sending him farther away. Trunks hovered up to Gohan and then looked back at Vegita, who hung in the air heaving in anger. Goku joined the two younger Saiyan, the front of his gi ripped slightly.

"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked anxiously. Goku nodded and saw the blood gently running from Gohan lip.

"Never mind me, what about you?" Goku replied. Gohan wiped the blood away self-consciously and nodded.

"I'm fine, dad, I promise." Goku nodded and looked at Trunks with a smile.

"Well done, Trunks. You did well. But it's not over yet," Goku said, his face turning stern. "Vegita! Come on, we're going after him!" Vegita nodded in the distance and powered up, shooting off after Brolli. Trunks turned his head, following his father.

"Hey, wait for us!" he cried after him, then he himself powered up and charged after them. Goku and Gohan powered up wordlessly and flew after the others with a flash of power.

Piccolo smiled to himself as he watched the fight with Dende.

"That's it, Goku. Show him for me what you're made of!" the tall Namek said.

"Hey, Mister Piccolo, aren't you going to start training Applor? Since you are going to enter the Time Chamber lastly, perhaps you could make use of the Briefs' gravity room?" Dende suggested. Piccolo considered this and nodded.

"Yeah, great idea. Vegita sure won't be using it when he comes back from that crusade of theirs. I'll grab the kid and take him to Capsule Corps." Piccolo said eventually.

With that he turned and moved over to where Applor was standing sheepishly with his mother and Cukumbri. The younger of the two women nodded at Piccolo's approach, and Applor, noticing the nod, turned around to see what she was nodding at.

"Piccolo!" Applor said happily. Fru paused mid sentence and turned around, then bowed slightly seeing the Namek.

"Excuse us, but what can we do, Master Piccolo?" Applor's mother asked. Piccolo shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm just going to take your son away to train until our time comes to enter the chamber," Piccolo explained, "there is a machine that can increase the effects of gravity, and I felt that Applor could start his training in there with me."

Fru nodded. "Of course, Master Piccolo. Please take my son and do as you will, I am sure he would make a great warrior."

"I am sure of that also." Piccolo said then turned to Applor. "Well, kid? You commin' or not?"

Tomatta was having his own troubles inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten was really progressing now, and even in the third stage, Tomatta was having problems evading all the young half-Saiyan's attacks. A large bruise across the older full-Saiyan's left cheek was evidence to this statement.

Tomatta ducked a whirling kick and countered with a low sweep. Goten simply hovered in the air and delivered a rushing kick into Tomatta's chin, lifting his relative off the floor and flipping him over. Tomatta Landed on his hands and flipped backwards, already charging a kai bolt. He hurled it at Goten… but Goku's son had vanished! Whirling around to find his prey, Tomatta felt a series of rapid punches connect with his back. Light as they were, they still packed quite a punch. Tomatta blurred with speed and appeared behind Goten, lashing out, but hitting nothing but the fading shimmer of Goten's blur. He blurred again, narrowly avoiding Goten's counter blast of kai, which past straight through Tomatta's fading blur at head-height. Goten vanished in a blur again and attacked his elder cousin.

Tomatta hopped backwards, blocking every strike Goten made with his forearms and shins, not letting the youngster to get past his defences. The battle took them all over the chamber's floor, sonic-booms and blast-waves following their passage as they darted about, attacking and withdrawing.

Goten swooped in on the attack once more, pushing Tomatta backward with a series of devastating punches and kicks, despite the difference in size between the two of them. Goten twirled and lashed with the heel of his foot, brining it about in a roundhouse kick. Tomatta ducked the kick and countered, brining his own fist up in a powerful strike into Goten's gut. Goten shot upward with the force of the punch, whimpering as he went.

Tomatta flew up after him and soon overtook the young one's ascent. Lashing down with an elbow, Tomatta gave Goten a solid blow to the back and then brought he knee out to catch Goten across it.

"Oooph!" Goten complained, doubling over Tomatta's knee. "Hey, you big dumbo, that hurt!" Tomatta's laugh was cut short as a small foot smashed into his jaw, sending his head back sharply. In a heartbeat, Goten was over his cousin and rearing back. Tomatta twisted around to avoid the next attack, but instead only present a more inviting target. 

Goten clasped his hands together into a single fist and brought them down in a blur, striking across Tomatta's face with a crack. Tomatta twirled in the air as he dropped to the ground heavily, sending up a large cloud of dust and marble, sending a large impact crater sprawling across the floor of the chamber. Goten dropped to the floor and powered down from Super Saiyan and stood at the lip of the crater, looking down at Tomatta laying at the crater's centre, moaning softly, his long golden hair arrayed about him.

"Uncle Tom, you okay?" Goten called out, feeling a little embarrassed that he just did that. Tomatta slowly picked himself out the small indentation at the bottom of crater; bits of rubble falling from his hair as it swung down his back.

"Yeah, Goten, I'm just fine. Now, let's get us some food."

"YAY!" Goten jumped for joy and ran back to the living area as fast as his little legs could carry him. Tomatta watched with a smile and then trudged from the crater, bits of tile and rubble still cascading from his body as he went. He powered down mid-stride, his golden hair turning dark brown and shortening so that instead of hanging down his back, it merely hangs down between his shoulder-blades like Raditz's did.

As Tomatta walked across the floor towards the speck of the living quarters in the distance, he found his thoughts turning towards the others outside in Real Time.

"Hmmm… I wonder how the others are doing?" he spoke out loud to himself.

Vegita saw Brolli's presence up ahead and he narrowed his eyes and forced himself to fly faster.

__

You bastard! I've got you now! He thought as he started to gain on Brolli's bulk. The wind snapped at his long golden hair that hung reassuringly down his back, a sign of his supreme strength as a Super Saiyan. Something shot passed him and Vegita turned to see Goku surging on ahead, a scowl across his usually cheerful features. Turning back, Vegita saw the golden glow of his son and the white aura of Goku's eldest brat heading towards him and grinned. The group of them were vastly more powerful now than they had been when they fought Brolli all those years ago on 'New Vegita.' Brolli's power had barely increased, yet he was still powerful enough to give them a serious problem.

Vegita looked back at Brolli and thought he could hear something against the rush of the wind. A bright blue glow burned across his retinas and Goku shot a Kame-Hame-Ha at the fleeing image of Brolli. Vegita shielded his eyes with his arms as the sudden flash of bright light burst across the sky, washing the area with an intense white light. As the glare died down, Vegita saw that Brolli had stopped and hung in the air waiting. Waiting for them? Couldn't be, not after what had just happened.

Something new grabbed Vegita's attention. Ahead of him slightly, Goku shimmered and vanished.

"Kakkarot! You fool, don't do it! He's still more powerful than you!" Vegita shouted after Goku, but to no avail. Goku had reappeared nearer to Brolli and they were squaring up against each other. Vegita snarled and pushed onwards, Gohan and Trunks doing the same as they saw what was about to happen.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he flew as fast as he could, pushing himself forwards with greater speed. He knew Trunks was capable of speeds much faster than this, so had just guessed that Trunks had wanted to stay with him. But Gohan didn't like the idea that Brolli was about to engage his father one-on-one. His father knew that Brolli was more powerful than all of them, and had stood up top a massive bombardment just minutes earlier. What was he thinking?

Gohan sighed and concentrated harder on increasing his power level, wanting to get to his father as soon as he could so he could step into the fight.

Brolli glowered at Goku, his lifeless eyes taking in everything.

"Ah, Kakkarot! You're back so soon?" Brolli asked.

"Yes Brolli, I'm here to stop you, like I said I would." Goku said. Brolli just laughed at the statement.

"You talk too much." Goku was about to respond, but Brolli's arm lashed out and a stinging punch shattered Goku's body. Goku's spun with a cry of pain as Brolli began his vicious assault on his body. Punch after punch pounded Goku's face and chest and gut with lightning speed and thunderous power. A crushing blow to the shoulder dropped Goku partially to the ground, and a diving kick sent him the rest of the way, his golden aura marking his passage as he impacted into a canyon floor beneath them, wrenching open the earth.

Brolli lowered down, smiling insanely as his gaze was fixed on the hole in the canyon.

"Come on, Kakkarot! Fight me!" Brolli roared. Looking down into the canyon, Brolli gasped. "What!?" Brolli spun around and found Goku standing behind him, already rearing back in position. Brolli braced himself as Goku lunged forward with his foor, the bridge smashing across his face and then the heel of the other foot came around and struck him in the jaw in the follow-through. Goku spun again, bringing his knee up into Brolli's chest with such force that it lifted the brute off the floor a little. Brolli, however, just smiled. Goku looked on in horror and took a step back as Brolli landed with a ground-shaking jolt, then began to stride forward towards Goku.

Goku hopped back, hurling a kai-bolt into Brolli's chest and then rolled to the side as the Saiyan's mighty boot came crushing down into the ground. Goku snarled and lashed out, aiming a kick to the underside of Brolli's knee.

Brolli never even flinched as the strike hit, but instead twisted and kicked Goku hard, sending the smaller of the two combatants sprawling away into the dirt. Goku picked himself off the floor and jumped away as a glowing green kai ball exploded under where he was standing, sending a shower of rock and dust everywhere.

"BROLLI!" Goku turned at the sound and saw Vegita's foot connect hard with Brolli's face. Brolli reared back for a moment and then dropped back onto a massive hand, taking up his gargantuan weight on his arm, as he kicked out with both feet. Both heels of Brolli caught Vegita under the chin and sent him straight back into the air a little way, but not before he hurled a large kai attack into the ground under Brolli, picking up the brute in the blast and hurling him a short distance away. Goku was also blown back by the blast, but as the dust cleared he saw that Brolli had landed without a scratch and that he was striding towards Vegita.

"VEGITA! RUN!" Goku shouted, hands cupped around his mouth. But Goku knew that the proud and arrogant Vegita would stand his ground. With a growl, Goku ran back into the fray, sending a kai bolt into Brolli's side and then launching himself into the attack. Brolli was knocked to the side as Goku tackled the large Saiyan to the ground and then flicked himself up, landing with his back to the enemy. Brolli reared back on the floor and sent a massive foot into the small of Goku's back, sending him reeling forwards. As Brolli stood, immediately a white-gloved fist smashed into his mouth, sending the massive head back a little. A smile crossed Brolli's lips and a sweep with two mighty arms had picked Vegita off the ground. Vegita landed and spun, dropping, lashing his leg out at the same time. Brolli's expression never changed as his legs were scythed out from underneath his bulky frame. Brolli was once again on his back, and Vegita was about to hop skywards when a bright flash of energy hit the great Saiyan, pushing Brolli's form deep under the ground. Looking up, Vegita saw Goku standing there, hands cupped.

Goku's face was an expression of determination and roared, another bolt of energy flaring into his hands.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!" came the cry, and another bolt of bright energy smashed Brolli deeper under the ground. Gohan and Trunks arrived finally and began their own attack, firing bolt after bolt of energy down into the crater that Brolli was gradually forming. Every time the great brute tried to stand up, another blast sent him back into the ground, opening the rift wider. Vegita leapt up skywards and hovered vertical of Brolli's form and looked down. He snarled and thrusts his hands out.

"GALLICK GUN! Vegita roared and the attack screamed down to Brolli, who was seething with rage in his hole. Goku fired another Kame-Hame-Ha down into the ground, plunging the great man deeper into the Earth as Gohan used one of his own larger waves, sending a great explosion upwards and burying the man. Vegita fired another attack down into the ground, caving in the deep crater over Brolli's body, effectively burying the powerful Saiyan alive. Heaving and panting after their great effort, the quartet looked at each other with dazed expressions.

"Yeah! Right on!" Trunks shouted, flinging a fist into the air with triumph. Vegita just snorted and crossed his great arms over his chest.

"Huh! This isn't the last of it, you can be sure of that!" the Prince stated.

"Vegita's right, Brolli will take a lot more than that to stop him." Goku said, powering up, making ready to leave. "C'mon, lets get back to the Lookout, we need to plan our next attack before Brolli frees himself from his prison "

One by one, the others flew off after Goku and into the setting sun. The battle had taken a lot out of them, but tomorrow two new fighters will stand along the front line, ready to fight against the evil Brolli. Will the large Tomatta and the young Goten give the fighters a little bit more firepower in the events, or will they merely become mere playthings of the brute?


	12. A Higher Power

1 Chapter 12: A Higher Power  
  
The team arrived back at the Lookout, battered and bruised, Goku's geaes tattered and torn, the ripped fabric fluttering in the breeze. Vegita landed on the flat platform-like surface and strode towards Dende, his golden hair hanging long down his broad back.  
  
"Namek! How long before the others come out of the chamber!" called Vegita. Dende turned around and watched him stride forward, followed by Goku and Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegita. Tomatta and Goten are due out soon," replied the Namek coolly. Vegita retorted with a snort.  
  
"I'm not worried, we just bested Brolli. I just want Kakkarot and his relatives beside me before we…"  
  
"Do you really believe Brolli has been defeated so easily?" said Dende, interrupting the Prince of Saiyans. Vegita whirled and looked at the Guardian of Earth, his green eye twitching slightly.  
  
"I was there, Namek, I saw him fall!" said Vegita.  
  
"We saw him buried beneath the desert, Vegita," corrected Goku. "We never saw him fall. He is still just as powerful… except now he's really pissed."  
  
"Yes, well now we'll just have to finish him off for good, won't we?" replied Vegita, turning to face Goku.  
  
"Damnit Vegita, we barely touched him!" Gohan shouted from behind the other two.  
  
Vegita spat and narrowed his eyes. "That is yet to be seen!" Gohan growled and turned away, heading over to his father whilst Trunks once again stood in the middle, knowing his father was wrong, but not wanting to scorn him in front of those he labelled his rivals.  
  
"Dad, lets just wait and see, ay?" young Trunks asked, running a hand through his long golden hair before powering down, the locks shrinking into the finer, longer purple hair that hung down the side of his face.  
  
"I do not believe that all those attacks did nothing to that bastard!" Vegita shouted across the lookout, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"Yes, but now he knows that we've progressed in our power," said Goku. Vegita turned and looked at Goku over his shoulder.  
  
"Kakkarot, once again you are right. Hopefully with your youngest son and Tomatta, we shall be able to hurt him like hurt us all those years ago!" Vegita shouted. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt the Earth could take such a battle. We must find a way to get Brolli off the planet!"  
  
"Well… there's all way the Namkian Dragonballs…" Dende said hesitantly, unsure whether or not that would work.  
  
"Hmmm, yes. It could work. What do you think, Kakkarot?" asked Vegita. Goku gave this some thought.  
  
"Alright, but lets wait until we've all finished our training in the time chamber," suggested Goku. "When we fight Brolli, I want us to be at our best."  
  
  
  
There was a large scar across the valley floor; the very rock itself heaving as something stirred beneath. Rocks rose, and the smaller surface rocks slid and bounced away across the red desert floor; colliding with others with a sharp crack. As the rocks shook and stirred more, more and more stones were loosened, and many more, larger boulders started to be pushed away.  
  
Then a great roar bellowed throughout the wild desert lands, the ochre sands rising, being followed by the smaller rocks and then the larger rocks and then the boulders. Something flashed green beneath the scar of land, and a bright explosion wrapped itself about the once heaving mass of rubble. The flash died down and a burning figure levitated from the ground, eyes burning bright without any features to them at all - no iris nor pupil - looked our from under thick locks of golden hair tinted green, the whole being blazing with a aura of golden hue that flickered and flashed like azure fire.  
  
Brolli had arisen from his dusty grave!  
  
Brolli's great form shuddered as his fury boiled within him, bursts of blue lighting, tinged with green, bursting over his body as he growled, his teeth clenched so tight his jaw shuddered. His body was clenched tight, muscles shaking visibly as their size swelled with the power that the giant was feeding into his body.  
  
Brolli could feel it happening, he could feel his power level rising by a great deal, the energy pulsing over his swollen body a testament to that fact. Moving slowly forward, Brolli let out a loud growl that shook the ground, boulders crumbling to dust and pebbles such was the ferocity that came from the Saiyan. With a mighty roar, the Saiyan's aura flashed outwards, digging up the ground from under him and hurling the shards of rock and ground away from him, a large, perfectly round crater opening up directly beneath him. Finally, Brolli's fury sent him into a great rage, and he flung his arms out, the desert around him exploding as a great ring of kai blasted out around him, destroying everything in its wake, ploughing the ground in its passage and atomising the life it touched.  
  
Looking around himself, Brolli snarled and headed off in a random direction, wanting to be away from his former short-term prison. He headed many miles, his new power buzzing across his body loudly as the green-gold hair flew out around him. The golden aura flared around him, striking down the ground is his wake and destroying mountains, shattering them into boulders and dashing the land in his passage.  
  
  
  
The ground around the Capsule Corporation headquarters buildings shook violently and Bulma looked up from her console alarm. The feint gurgle of Bra had turned into a wailing cry, and the mother of the crying child rushed over to her second-born, her first little girl, and picked her up into her arms.  
  
"There, there Bra, it's alright. It's just a nasty earthquake, nothing to be worried about," Bulma soothed the infant child before shushing the child as she rocked Bra in her arms gently. Though Bra still wailed, the building rocking even harder around them, items falling from shelves and pictures dropping form walls with a smash and a clatter.  
  
Doctor Briefs rushed into the room where Bulma had been working; rocking slightly as the room shook, and headed for a computer terminal. Kitty clung to his shoulder, the white eyes set into the deep black fur wide in alarm as Briefs hurriedly typed at the keyboard.  
  
"What is going on? Are the anti-shock buffers in the foundations failing, I wonder?" he asked himself as he continued to type. Bulma braced herself against the wall to keep her balance and twitched aside a curtain, a beam of bright light filling her face.  
  
"Dad, I don't think it's the earthquake systems, the whole neighbourhood is shaking like crazy!" Bulma said, watching the other buildings around them shaking, some even crumbling and falling. Gripping Bra in one arm, Bulma held her hand up to the light to shade her eyes, and that's when she noticed that the light was coming from the west, not from the sun which hung low in the east.  
  
"That's odd…" thought Bulma frowning, "…that light's not coming from our sun, and it's too bright to be twilight anyway… what is it?"  
  
"Hmmm… maybe its some sort of military -?" Briefs began, but was broken off by a loud crash and shout. Misses Briefs fell against the doorframe, grasping on for dear life, an angered expression on her face.  
  
"Oh dear, I dropped the tea!" she cried out in frustration. "Now I'll have to do it all again!"  
  
"Mom, there's an earthquake and poor Bra is scared to death… and you're worried about the tea?" Bulma asked, not believing what her mother had just exclaimed.  
  
"Well, dear, Bra may be young but I'm sure that that husband of yours wouldn't let something happen to his only daughter. He seems so protective of her," Misses Briefs answered. Bulma sighed then braced herself against the wall again as another shockwave hit the house.  
  
"What is going on!" she shouted in frustration before looking back out the window. The glare to the west was brighter and larger.  
  
  
  
Piccolo hopped up and lashed out towards Applor, who ducked the punches with ease. Landing heavily, Piccolo blurred to the side, and Applor blurred in the opposite directions. The two combatants faced each other off for a moment, and then Piccolo attacked again, feigning an attack with his left knee. Applor fell for the deception and cried out as a green-skinned fist smacked into his cheek, spinning the youngster around and landing him heavily on the floor.  
  
Growling, Applor stood up and leaped forward, his tail lying out after him, and he grabbed Piccolo around the waist, the momentum of his lunge taking him onwards and pushing Piccolo over. The Namek growled a she toppled over, a growl that abruptly ended with a thud as Applor flipped around and hurled Piccolo into the floor. Piccolo bounced backwards and onto his feet as Applor flipped away to the left. Piccolo countered with a punch. Applor leaned back, expecting the punch to fall short, but was shocked as Piccolo's arm stretched out and clawed fingers wrapped themselves around his face. Piccolo roared and twisted, pulling Applor around in a large arch that ended at the floor. The younger Saiyan screamed as he plummeted face- first into the ground, the final impact shaking the room hard. Piccolo paused and hesitated, looking around with a puzzled expression. Then the room shook again, almost knocking the tall Namek off his feet.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, shocked and unknowing as to what was happening. Applor pushed himself off the floor and abruptly fell over again, another blast taking his legs out from under him.  
  
"Oomph! I have no idea Master… is it something we did?" the Saiyan asked, picking himself off the floor, this time managing to remain on his feet.  
  
Piccolo jumped into the air and stood there, hovering in the hot air as the room shook hard around him.  
  
"I don't think so, this room has gone through a lot more when Vegita and Trunks train in here. We're just using fifty-times earth gravity," said Piccolo. He looked down at Applor, who hovered gently into the air; his tail coiling around his waist belt-fashion as the Saiyan also looked about at what was happening to the room.  
  
"Should we tell Miss Bulma that the room is broken, do you think?" Applor asked, wanting to get on with his training, but Piccolo remained silent.  
  
"Master Piccolo? Did you hear me?" Applor tried again.  
  
"Hmmm? What? Oh right," said Piccolo, jerking as if coming out of a daydream. "No, I don't think it's the room. Can't you feel it?"  
  
"Feel what, Master?" asked Applor, a look of genuine puzzlement on his face. Piccolo looked at him.  
  
"You have not learned how to detect Kai yet, have you?" said Piccolo.  
  
Applor shook his head. "No, Master Piccolo. You said you would teach me how to do that later," he said.  
  
"Oh yes, so I did," said Piccolo, his voice deep and brooding. The Namek took a breath as he remembered how he had been taught all those years ago. "It's… a feeling you get. Like an instinct, more than a sense." He looked up at Applor who was listening intently. "You can feel your own power within you, can't you?" Applor nodded a response. "Well, to feel another person's kai, you have to feel outside your own body."  
  
Applor's expression was blank. "So… how do you do that?" he asked. Piccolo blinked.  
  
"Open your mind, unlock your inner thoughts; that's the part of your brain what senses the kai," said Piccolo, watching his young pupil intently.  
  
Applor closed his eyes and concentrated, studying his own mind, searching over the whole thing, looking for those parts not available to his own access.  
  
"How do I open it?" the Saiyan asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Concentrate. Think of the energy within you, then direct your energy to your mind," said Piccolo. Applor nodded again and closed his eyes tighter. "No! Don't make yourself tense, relax, be calm!" Piccolo advised. Applor looked up, opening his eyes and nodding.  
  
In his mind, he could feel his own increased power flowing across the senses and feelings that made up his consciousness. The sound of the shaking room, the stale smell of sweat that hung in the air from their hard training and the heat that had built up from their bodies. His mind passed across images he had seen in resent days – the green fields, golden deserts and red waste lands, the friendly faces of his new friends, the green eyes and gold of the Super Saiyans, the green skin and antenna of Piccolo and Dende, a swell as the stern expression of 18, who he had found out to be a machine.  
  
Then something in his mind clicked; some unseen presence filled his consciousness and expanded to fill his head. A glowing buzz of power that came from everywhere around him. He winced as it crackled across his brain, his eyes glistening and twitching as he fought to subdue the intensity.  
  
"Now can you feel it?" Piccolo asked, watching as Applor nod. But there was something different about the child now… something harder, more feral. His hair has risen slightly and his arms looked bigger, more swollen. Piccolo just assumed that it was just the training in a gravity that was fifty times heavier than he had been previously accustomed to.  
  
"I can feel it… I can feel the power from outside… it hurts… it hurts bad!" cried Applor, clenching his teeth and eyes tight shut.  
  
"Don't fight it, let your mind subdue it on its own, Applor."  
  
"I… I can't!" Applor's voice was filled with fear, and… no, it couldn't have. Something had caught the Namek's eye, but surely it had just been a trick of the light?  
  
There!  
  
It did it again, Piccolo was sure of it.  
  
"Applor, are you okay?" asked Piccolo, floating a little closer. Applor looked up, his eyes glaring and cold.  
  
"No, damn you! I'm not okay!" snapped Applor. The child suddenly sounded a lot older, as Gohan had done after he had ascended when fighting Cell. Piccolo stopped dead and looked into Applor's eyes. Then he saw it:  
  
There was a flash of green that encompassed the pupil and iris, the sight was enough to make Piccolo gasp. He had no idea that opening the child's mind to the energy that had flooded the outside world would unlock the kid's ability to turn Super.  
  
"You're doing it, you're going Super Saiyan!" gasped a shocked Piccolo, watching as the hair stood a little more on end.  
  
Applor narrowed his eyes more. "What have you done to me! ARGHHHHH!" he screamed, his hair suddenly flashing golden and the green in his eyes staying. Piccolo grinned; this had been something he had not expected so early in Applor's training. Now Vegita would need to refine this kid's training, get him to control turning Super and to control the energy he now possessed.  
  
"You bastard, I asked you a fucking question!" screamed Applor again.  
  
Piccolo merely smiled. "I have turned you into a god-amongst-men."  
  
  
  
Brolli blurred over the landscape, a large gash in the earth opening up beneath him. Grinning madly at the destruction, his eyes gleamed as he saw the approach of an on-coming structure, manmade in appearance.  
  
Before him, yet still many-hundreds of miles away, a large white tower stabbed up into the sky, a needle of white that hung against the darkening sky. Laughing madly, Brolli powered up and surged onwards, his kai opening up the ground even wider, the trench behind him already over a hundred miles long. Laughing madly, he flexed his new power-swollen musculature and felt the power crackling across his body with a buzz audible even over the whistling rush of the wind snapping across his body. Even his thoughts were stronger now, it was a lot easier to think and thoughts came faster to his slow mind. Could it be that this new power was more than just an increase in strength and speed? Yes… that must be the answer! This change in power also creates a change of mind; an ability to use the power you receive with much more effectiveness. Speed and strength are one thing, but without the ability to wield it efficiently, you may as well be one of those common human weaklings.  
  
"Kakkarot, you have given me more power than I could possibly hope for… now it is time for I – Brolli! – to use this power and destroy you once and for all!" thought Brolli, then laughed maniacally, the wind tearing the sound away as soon as they leave the beast's mouth.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the top of the lookout, the other were talking strategies.  
  
"So you think that that plan would work, Gohan?" Trunks asked. The Z Fighters that had remained there sat cross-legged in a rough circle on the floor, Gohan and Trunks either side of Goku, then Vegita beside Gohan with Trunks on the other side of his father.  
  
"I don't know. This is Brolli we're talking about; he's not your typical Super Saiyan." Gohan answered.  
  
"I don't even think he's that," said Goku, his hair short and golden, eyes green and intense-looking. "He works outside the rules of the Super Saiyan"  
  
"Kakkarot's right; just look at his hair," Vegita added.  
  
"Yeah, and those eyes freak me out," said Trunks. "They're so… so…"  
  
"Lifeless," finished Gohan, his short dark hair catching the last rays of the sunlight. Everybody nodded, even Vegita. The pure white eyes were terrible to look upon, the lifeless quality coupled with the insane expression on Brolli's face made the being even more terrifying to go against. And there was that power also!  
  
"There is more, however."  
  
Everybody turned to look at Goku, who stood up and looked out into the fading light.  
  
"What is it, Kakkarot?" said Vegita, sensing uneasy in his old companion and friend.  
  
Goku looked down at the Prince with an emotionless expression and said simply "He is on his way here, now."  
  
"What!" Said Gohan, jumping up and looking about.  
  
Vegita snarled and clenched his fists. "How did he know where to look for us!"  
  
"I don't think he did, I think he just found is by accident," Gohan ventured.  
  
"Perhaps he doesn't even know we're here," mused Goku to himself. The others looked at him as he continued staring out into the sky.  
  
"How long until he gets here, Goku?" asked Trunks, following Goku's gaze.  
  
"Another hour… an hour and a half at the most, right dad?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say about that too," said Goku, shifting his weight slightly.  
  
"What do you say we get to him before he gets to us, Kakkarot?" Vegita said, following with a slight chuckle.  
  
"No, it would be too risky. I say we wait until he gets here… maybe by then Tomatta and Goten would be out the chamber, and Piccolo and Applor would be here waiting for their turn," said Goku.  
  
"Yes, you may be right," agreed Vegita, "but how long until your kinsman and son are finished training?"  
  
"Just over an hour and a half, according to the clock up there," said Gohan, gesturing to the large clock over the dome of the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"Damn… I could be risky," said Trunks.  
  
"Yes, especially if Brolli gets here sooner rather than later," said Vegita.  
  
"His power has increased, can't you feel it?" said Goku levelly, his attention never waning from the direction that Brolli was quickly approaching from.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I can feel an incredible power coming from over there…" Gohan trailed off.  
  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking!" said Vegita. Goku nodded.  
  
"Yup… Brolli has become a lot more powerful since we fought him earlier.  
  
Vegita looked from Gohan to Trunks, then finally to Goku. "Shit."  
  
  
  
"Applor, what are you doing!" Piccolo yelled, ducking under a punch that blurred over his head. The room had stopped shaking now, though several large cracks had appeared across a wall when the earthquake was at its peak.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you! You've made a freak out of me!" Applor bellowed, his golden hair and green eyes flashing as he lashed out at Piccolo, lunging punches and kicks where the green Namek was standing.  
  
Ducking another punch and then blocking a kick with his shin, Piccolo finally managed to bring a hand about in a reverse slap that sent Applor across the room.  
  
"Calm yourself!" Piccolo shouted in a growl, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Applor. "Don't you get it, you young fool! You've gone Super Saiyan! You are on your way to become a young warrior like the others!"  
  
"You have changed me! I never used to think like this! Now all that is on my mind is destroying you!" Applor shrieked. Piccolo could not get over how much older the young boy sounded in his rage, but Piccolo continued.  
  
"You are a Saiyan, you live to battle!" the Namek shouted back. "Those thoughts will come naturally to you. It is no different to Goku, Vegita, Tomatta… or even your own mother!"  
  
"You leave her out of this, you freak!" Applor shouted, appearing behind Piccolo in an instant and flashed a kick at his back. The attack hit nothing but the vanishing after-image of Piccolo's form.  
  
"You young idiot! The power you are feeling is what it feels to be a Super Saiyan! Use your power for good!" Piccolo shouted back, lunging at Applor from the side, striking his elbow across Applor's cheek. Applor spun a little and then followed through, turning the spin into a roundhouse kick, catching Piccolo in the shoulder.  
  
"How can I use this for good when my mind tells me to use it for evil!" screamed Applor as Piccolo bounced off the floor before springing back onto his feet, clutching at his shoulder. His arm was twisted around badly. Piccolo jerked the hand clutching the joint and there was a loud crack, followed by a grunt from the Namek as he reset his shoulder.  
  
"You can start by continuing your training, kid," tried Piccolo. "Fighting and destruction are in your blood, and you will get the opportunity to use them soon enough!"  
  
"Yeah? When!"  
  
"Whenever you decide to go against Brolli," answered Piccolo calmly, dusting himself down.  
  
"Brolli? That big one that everybody is talking about?" Applor asked, launching another attack. Piccolo stepped to the side and jumped into a spin, sending his knee into Applor's back, a hit that sent the young Saiyan sprawling across the floor.  
  
"Yes, that's right. Now stop your foolishness and continue to train. We have another hour before we have to get back to the lookout so that Vegita can take you into the time chamber." Piccolo looked down at Applor as he picked himself off the floor once again. The young Super Saiyan seemed calmer now, the fire that had burnt behind his eyes had subsided and as he looked at Applor, Piccolo could not help but wonder if it had been the same for Vegita or Goku when they had transformed the first time.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do it," Applor said finally. "But only so I can fight with a great Saiyan warrior."  
  
"Vegita is one of the best…"  
  
"I was talking about Brolli!" Applor shouted and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
Piccolo smiled, dropping into a stance himself, then said: "Oh, you'll get your shot soon enough, kid, I promise you that."  
  
  
  
Bulma looked about at the mess that the blast had made of her home. Pictures had fallen form the walls and smashed, glass and pieces of framework lying across the floor. Near the kitchen doorway was a large pile of smashed bowls and plates with a tray, food spilling from the broken vessels and tea staining the carpet a deep brown. Bra was sleeping peacefully in her cot once again, her soft gentle breathing the only sound in the whole house, except the occasional spark or crackle from the destroyed television set in the lounge. Her father was already fussing about in repairing the broken source of entertainment; his tools lying about him as well as several boxes containing the parts he would need to complete the repairs.  
  
She was about to turn and head back into her study and continue with the experiment she had been so busy with earlier when a door opened gently and two sets of footsteps were heard.  
  
"Good god! What…" begun Piccolo  
  
"Shhhhh!" said Bulma, hissing a whisper whilst flailing her arms towards her study and the sleeping form of baby Bra. "Bra's asleep!"  
  
"Sorry," whispered the Namek, "but what on earth happened here?" Applor looked about; his hair back to its original dark colour and his eyes their normal brown.  
  
"There was some sort of blast wave that hit the area… the Radio said that all the cities around abouts were effected by large, powerful earthquakes. Some towns have even been completely destroyed… the news guy said that the force of the earthquake was completely off the scale!" hissed Bulma. Applor turned and looked at the woman and then up to Piccolo.  
  
"Brolli!" hissed the Namek, clenching his fists. "I'd bet my soul that it was Brolli who did this. Did they say where the epicentre of the earthquake was, Bulma?" Piccolo asked, turning to the mother of Vegita's wife, who just shook her head.  
  
"No, not really. All they said was that scientists couldn't explain the occurrence of the earthquake, or why there were no aftershock tremors."  
  
"Hmmm, this definitely sounds like Brolli to me. He's done something, or something," sighed Piccolo, giving up in trying to second-guess Brolli. "We have to go now." And with that, Piccolo simply left. Applor looked at Bulma and nodded.  
  
"Thank-you for the use of your gravity room, it was very beneficial," said the youngster courteously.  
  
"It's okay, Applor," whispered back Bulma as Applor followed Piccolo out of the building and then powered up, leaping up and into the fading light of the day and towards the lookout.  
  
  
  
Brolli was a lot closer to the structure now and he changed his course, choosing to climb higher into the air. The insane Saiyan was interested with what was on top of the huge tower, his mind had been reasoning that something like this had been built to support a structure far above the earth. The patterns about the white towers flashed past in a blur and soon Brolli burst through the cloud layers. The towers was still little under a mile away, but that was nothing when compared to the distance he had just covered in the few hours he had been flying.  
  
Looking up, Brolli could just make out a shape curving away from him as he continued upwards. It appeared to be bowl-shaped and white, with rings of colour wrapping around the base of the structure where it met the tower. But what caught the Saiyan's attention was the smaller structure lower down. Grinning madly, Brolli headed towards that and looked into the building. It was a small hut within the tower walls ringed with a ledge that jutted outwards from the tower itself, the small lip ringed with a short railing acting as a balcony.  
  
  
  
Brolli grinned and flung his arm out, palm outwards, and fired a tremendous volley of kai bolts into the hall in an amount that made Piccolo's rapid- fire attack seem slow and ungainly. Laughing madly, Brolli watched as the hall exploded outwards as his kai bolts exploded against the pillars within the structure and then continued upwards.  
  
  
  
"Damnit, I'm going to kill him, I swear!" Vegita roared, leaping into the air and turning Super Saiyan. The look out was rocking violently and Goku was glaring downwards. Gohan looked up and caught his father's expression.  
  
"Dad, what is it?" said Gohan. Goku's expression was cold and vengeful.  
  
"Brolli's just killed Korin and Yajirobe," came the answer from Goku. There was a stunned silence, as everybody digested the new information.  
  
"I say we go after him now!" Vegita shouted, clenching his fist.  
  
"No, we must wait until Tomatta and…" Goku paused and as one the team turned and looked as Tomatta and Goten stepped onto the deck of the Lookout. Vegita grinned and turned to Goku, who sensed Vegita's gaze and returned the look.  
  
"Now what do you say, Kakkarot?" Vegita asked, still grinning.  
  
Goku narrowed his eyes and smiled, his hair flashing as lightning crossed over his body. "Now I say we fucking total that bastard!"  
  
  
  
With Tomatta and Goten finally out of the time chamber, and Brolli heading towards the plateaux of the Lookout, will the team have what it takes to take on this beast now that he has ascended into the second stage of the Super Saiyan… if that's what he really is? With the guys be beaten to the ground by Brolli, or will they be able to stand up to his amazing strength and power? Find out in TOTAL WAR!!!!! 


	13. Tower Assault

Chapter 13 – Tower Assault

Tomatta strode forward purposefully with Goten by his side, their hair golden and bright and their muscles broader and stronger after a full year's intensive training. Tomatta was wearing the robe that he always wore, the dark, rich red and a purple so dark it was almost black, though it was tattered and worn after its use in the chamber. The fine-looking fabric was riddled with holes, and here and there other dark colours were visible through the tears. The muscular arms he crossed over his barrel-chest, the muscles pushing the skin tight around his frame, as his legs propelled him forward at a leisurely pace.

"What is it, Goku?" Tomatta asked, seeing the look on his cousin's face, in particular the glimmer in the green eyes.

"Brolli's here," Goten answered matter-of-factly, sensing the brute's massive energy level approaching rapidly from below.

"What? Here, now?" Tomatta repeated, bewildered.

"Yes," huffed Vegeta. Tomatta grinned. He had spent a year training for this very fight. Now was the time to see if the skills he had honing to perfection within the Time Chamber were up to any good.

Vegeta looked around impatiently and then snarled. "Pah! Where is that bastard? He could at least give us the common courtesy of being prompt."

"He's a bad guy… he wouldn't be the bad guy if he did what we wanted, would he?" Goten piped. His voice had deepened a little during the year the others missed, and he was defiantly loosing some of that young innocence he had before going inside to train. Goku looked down at his youngest son with a half-smile, thinking to himself.

_"Boy, he sure has grown. He looks a lot stronger too. I bet he could give me a run for my money now,"_ Goku thought, his mind wandering away from the deaths of Korin and Yajirobe. _"Tomatta must have been a great teacher, maybe now Goten and Trunks could do some real damage against Brolli?"_

"Kakkarot! Stop day-dreaming and get your orange-clad ass over here!" Vegeta called over. Goku looked up and nodded.

"I'm on my way!" Goku called back, and trotted over, and was about to jump into the air and dive towards Brolli when Brolli came to him.

One moment, Goku was bunching the muscle sin his leg, ready to leap into the air, the next he was blur slamming against the white tile floor of the lookout.

"What the…" Vegeta breathed, then something struck him hard across the face, snapping his head to the side and almost knocking the Saiyan from the Lookout.

"What going on!" Tomatta growled, powering up. His hair lengthened slightly and a great buzz of energy started to crackle over his body. Goten looked up and Tomatta and then himself powered up, the younger Son's hair not lengthening, but the electrical-like buzz of energy washed over his small frame and he gritted his teeth, channelling all his power together so he could fight.

The blur stopped, and Brolli lunged out of it, going straight for Goku again.

"Hah hah hah! What's wrong, little Kakkarot? Has that big mouth of yours got nothing to say?" screamed the insane Saiyan as his fist swung down, but hit nothing but floor. Goku turned in the air and roared, going stage two and firing a kai blast into Brolli's mass at the same time.

Brolli hopped to the side, the bolt of Goku's attack flashing past his body with a roar. Brolli laughed insanely as he jumped up and began an assault on Goku.

"Dad!" Goten and Gohan shouted as one, and they both launched themselves skywards, heading to intercept the large tangle of kicks, punches and attacks that flashed across the sky.

Vegeta whirled around, snarling to himself and then ascended into a higher power level, going third-stage Super Saiyan and joining the fight. Brolli was putting all his attention onto Goku, weaving forwards and backwards, up and down and side to side as he simply avoided the other two's attacks. Vegeta grinned to himself and decided that he would change things a little. Surging forwards with a flash of energy, Vegeta charged at Brolli yelling in rage, and then flipped in midair right beside the larger Saiyan. Vegeta felt his feet connect with something, though when he righted himself he saw Gohan pin-wheeling downwards and crashing into the floor below.

Vegeta cursed and looked around, locating his target, Brolli. The Prince saw the brute fighting Goku effortlessly, Goten being nothing more than a slight inconvenience in the matter as the youngster's eye-wateringly fast attacks were simply weaved around. One moment Brolli was there, the next he had shifted position, all the while locked in mortal combat with Goku.

Growling through gritted teeth, Vegeta charged at Brolli again, this time keeping his eyes locked on his opponent.

"You're not getting away again! I promise you!" Vegeta snarled, swinging a massive fist around, but hitting nothing but air. Whirling around, Vegeta narrowly missed Brolli's absent-minded counter, and then launched another punch. Again, Vegeta's fist passed through only air, and again, and again. Vegeta pushed himself to the limits, his arms and legs a blur, even to his own eyes. But Brolli was just far too fast. He had never been like this before. During the first encounter, Brolli was large and cumbersome. He was fast, granted, but he had the grace of a house. Now Brolli was a blur in the air, the buzzing, crackling sound of raw power passing in the air as he moved and attacked, leaving a vapour trail to mark his passage.

Tomatta growled, his deep voice coming out as a basso rumble that made his large bulk vibrate. His large fists clenched tightly, the knots of muscle in his forearm tightening with his strength, and then began to grow. Slowly, Tomatta rose from the floor and the golden aura burning around his body blasted outwards. His hair danced wildly in the energy that radiated over his body and then washed across the plateaux of the Lookout's floor. Gohan picked him himself from the floor, dusting himself down, and then looked up as a bright flash left an after-glow burnt into his retina. Tomatta was glowing intensely, and his eyes were burning also, the green of the pupil and iris sending out a pale green glow and casting shadows across the Super-Saiyan's facial features that spooked Gohan a little.

Flinging back his head to the sky suddenly and arching his back, Tomatta let out a terrible roar that stopped everybody in their tracks; even Brolli stopped what he was doing and watched, those lifeless eyes glinting in the light of Tomatta's aura as the sun began to drop over the horizon. The cry became louder and the hair on Tomatta's head, which looking similar to Raditz's when Saiyan and having a slight hint of Vegeta's hair when Super, flashed brilliantly and lengthened down his back. 

In the fading red light of the setting Sun, Tomatta shone brilliantly, the golden glow of his aura and the green of the eyes contrasting sharply across the face of Goku's blood-cousin. Brolli turned his attention from Goku and looked at Tomatta with a look somewhat akin to pleasure, then laughed softly.

"What is this, Kakkarot? A new toy for me to play with?" laughed Brolli, narrowing the white-on-white eyes as he kept his gaze on Tomatta. Tomatta returned the gaze, the green eyes shining intensely as the aura flashed and flickered around his great body, the golden hair hanging long down his body.

"No, Brolli. I am here to help destroy you for ever!" Tomatta shot back, rising higher into the air. Brolli merely laughed at the statement.

"So be it, you shall fall with the rest of them," said Brolli, then lunged. Tomatta leaned back and felt Brolli's fist rush over his nose, then twisted, bringing his foot around in a great kick which Brolli blocked with almost no effort.

"Hah hah hah!" laughed Brolli, "you cannot defeat _me_!" The taunt washed over Tomatta's cold features and he lashed out again, a buzz of lightning hanging in the air as his knee swung up to Brolli's chest. Brolli blurred to the side and sung a punch, Tomatta ducking and kicking out. Brolli spun around the kick then counter attacked with a kick of his own, sending the golden boot of his right foot into Tomatta's gut.

Tomatta winced lightly and then grabbed Brolli's foot as it tried to dig deeper into Tomatta's body. Then with a twist and a roar, Tomatta heaved and brought Brolli upwards and around in an arch. Tomatta gritted his teeth and then released the Brute, sending the Saiyan hurtling to the floor of the lookout. Brolli flung his arms and legs and stopped himself in midair, but was sent hurtling back to the floor as a lance of purple energy crashed into his gut. Brolli smashed into the floor of the Lookout, sending out jagged cracks as the impact rocked the entire structure violently. Gohan powered up and leaped skywards with the others heading upwards shortly afterwards.

Brolli's form rolled back over and then hopped back to its feet, landing with such force as to create two small craters in the ground where the feet hit.

"Hah! Is that all you've got!" Brolli cried up to Tomatta, who hovered in the air, open-palm pointed at the Saiyan beast.

"No, I have a lot more than that to show you!" Tomatta shouted back.

Goku leapt at the opportunity that Tomatta had just given him, and lunged an attack at Brolli. Goku's elbow smashed hard into the side of his nemesis' face, Brolli's cheek rippling at the blow. With a grunt, Brolli looked at Goku, only to have the elbow smash into his mouth. Brolli's lip burst at the corner, and a trickle of red blood began to creep down the chin of the Saiyan monster.

"Kakkarot!" Brolli shouted, licking the blood away and grabbing out for Goku. Goku jumped aside and hurled a blast of kai into Brolli's form. Brolli growled in annoyance, then jumped after Goku. Vegeta grinned and brought his hand together, fists closed.

"Now I have you!" the prince shouted, then his muscles tensed as he summoned a great deal of energy from his body.

"FINAL FLASH!" he cried, the great ball of kai bower forming across both fists, then being sent at Brolli. Brolli's body jerked as Vegeta's great attack bounced off his body.

"No more game, Kakkarot!" Brolli shouted, narrowing his white eyes. He moved in a blur, and suddenly Goku was once again on the floor, then something whipped past Vegeta.

Vegeta spun around and was quick enough to block an attack from Brolli. Brolli moved and Tomatta's fist thundered past his ear, blowing a lock of golden-green hair in the wake. Tomatta kicked out and Brolli somersaulted over both Saiyans whom he fought and landed behind them, swiping with a great fist, catching them in the side of the head. Vegeta's head smashed against Tomatta's, and both went sprawling to the side.

Next to attack came Gohan, who dashed forward and sent his knee towards Brolli's back. Brolli reached behind him without even looking and let fly a bolt of green energy, the bolt slamming into Gohan's chest and sending him flying back. Goten and Goku snarled as they saw Gohan bounce off the floor, and then together charged, Goten's hair lengthening greatly as he charged up on route.

Brolli turned and looked down at the Saiyan and his son. Goku and Goten's attacks were blurs, but they hit nothing but air. Vegeta disentangled himself from Tomatta and flew into the melee, followed closely by Tomatta himself. Trunks flew up high to get a greater vantage point and grinned to himself, his hair growing much longer and his aura increasing. Below him, the three Saiyans and two Half-Saiyans were a blur as they attacked Brolli, who was simply evading all attacks sent to him. Suddenly, out of the blurring party, Goten flashed back over, slamming through the wall of the main building, resulting in Dende and Mister Popo rushing out of the dust-filled room, coughing.

"Goten!" Trunks called, finishing his power-up and diving quickly into the fight to avenge his best friend. Below him he saw Vegeta and Goku pressing on in an attack as Tomatta and Gohan defended themselves from Brolli's own attacks. Trunks flashed downwards, a bright ball of white energy forming in his hands as he dived.

"Kame-Hame-Ha!" Trunks shouted as he dropped and sent the attack-wave blasting downwards into Brolli.

Nothing happened.

That is to say, the wave carried on without stopping or hitting anything until it struck against the Lookout floor below. A great explosion rocked the structure once again and a large segment of the edge, blasted free by the carnage left by the attack, was flung off into the clouds, tinted blood red by the setting sun.

Brolli blurred and flashed an uppercut into Gohan's chin, sending the eldest son of Goku upwards with great speed. Goku turned as his son blurred up and the ducked as a fist grabbed at his head. Crouching in the air, Goku delivered a series of rapid punches into Brolli's mid-section, his fists hitting against Brolli's tightly packed and great abdominal muscles.

Brolli laughed as swatted Vegeta aside and then blurred as he kicked at Goku. Goku hopped to the side, but Brolli's great golden boot caught against his side and he spun in the air, rising slightly. Trunks, still descending, fired several more blasts of energy at Brolli as Gohan steadied himself and rocketed back down.

Trunks swore as he swung into the attack, sending his feet at Brolli. Brolli swerved aside and caught Trunks by the hair as the young Saiyan shot past. Trunks yelped as he jerked to a stop, the huge fist wrapped around his long hair, and then felt himself being dragged back.

"Keep you hand off my son, you bastard!" yelled Vegeta as Brolli swung Trunks by the hair, Vegeta roared and launched another attack. Brolli laughed as the punches, kicks and blasts were dodged, and then brought Trunks down and into Vegeta. Both father and son went hurtling down into the clouds with a cry of dismay, and Brolli helped them on their way with a barrage of kai-bolts.

Goten erupted from the main building, a cloud of dust in the wake of his aura as he charged into battle, crying in anger. Brolli was caught off-guard by the youngster, and Goten's attack hit true. Brolli's face pitched backwards and his body followed. Tomatta made use of this and brought his hands around and down, sending Brolli down a little way. Goten screamed as he dived down and started to beat Brolli in the face, his eyes gleaming with rage and hatred.

"Die! Die! Die!" Goten shouted over and over, every word punctuated with a punch or a kick or an elbow or a knee. Brolli pitched this way and that as Goten started to lay into Brolli faster and harder, his body being battered by the wrath of a young Half-Saiyan. Tomatta smiled briefly and then dived down, a blur as he moved and sent a kick in Brolli's direction.

Brolli snarled as Tomatta's boot landed squarely in his face, though the great Saiyan didn't budge. With a blur, Brolli had Goten by the hair and he flung him downwards, and then threw a great ball of green energy at the youngster, sending Goten slamming into the lookout below.

"GOTEN!" Shouted Tomatta and Goku together, both men launching another series of attacks.

Goku managed to land a series of punches and kicks, whilst Tomatta managed to avoid being hit by Brolli's barrage of energy blasts. Then a white glow enveloped them from above.

Gohan sped downwards and passed Brolli with a blur Brolli's body shook heavily and then blood spurted from his mouth as his head was flung backwards. Gohan wheeled about and swept a kick at Brolli, catching the Brute in the small of the back and flipping the insane Saiyan around. Together, Goku and Tomatta brought their legs up and kicked down with every ounce of strength and speed they could muster, and were greeted by a grunt and a slight crack as they connected against Brolli's chest.

Screaming in rage, Brolli plummeted down the short distance into the floor of the Lookout and landed heavily, sending more stress fractures across the entire surface of the already mangled floor.

The evening stretched on, the sun slipped under the horizon and soon a black night slipped over the world, the Lookout illuminated by the battle that raged in the skies over it. Cries and screams echoed across the nighttime sky, and explosions boomed through the dark empty air. Golden blurs zipped over the world, high above the clouds, and sonic-booms made the very earth itself tremble and shudder as fist met fist, knee met knee and energy bolt met kai bolt. Far, far away from the battle itself, Maylon and Turrun stood on the shaking ground, looking around in bewilderment.

"This earthquake has lasted hours now!" Maylon complained, his legs feeling odd after all the shaking.

Turrun looked around at the panicking humans, watching them scurry about like ants as they hoarded their pitiful belongings.

"Hmm, yes. To look at the inhabitants of this planet, one would think they've never felt the ground tremor beneath them," she said.

"They probably haven't. Earthquakes don't normally last this long," Maylon replied, walking off. Turrun watched them for a moment longer and followed after her new companion. She had travelled with him for many nights now, and had become accustomed to his ways. She had learned much about him through his actions:

He was a loner, preferring to be alone when he could. He was also a warrior, and had picked many fights with the stronger-looking weaklings on the planet. He had demolished all that had had stood against him, and that law-enforcing guild in the city had been too easy to destroy. But Maylon, it seemed, was a loner through habit, not by choice. He would happily talk about his past, and didn't mind Turrun following him, asking him about his past and his life as a warrior to the King.

Turrun had also learned of Maylon's mission, which had saved his life, in the sense that he had been off planet when Freeza attacked Planet Vegeta all those years ago and taken the Prince as a captive.

Maylon had been a commando, an elite warrior sent into enemy territories to take control of worlds for Lord Freeza, under orders from the King himself. Maylon claimed that he had personally taken hold of over twenty planets in his time, but Turrun suspected that he was holding back the truth, for she foresaw a great power beneath the plain exterior of the warrior, Maylon. It was that ferocity, that animalism that the courtiers of the Houses often lacked, that made her like him. He reminded her of the King, a great warrior in his own right, reputed to be the best on Vegeta…

'_… To have _been_ the best_' Turrun corrected herself, thinking as she walked after Maylon.

Maylon's hair was short for a Saiyan, and neat too. But his muscles were large and well toned, his shoulders and chest broad, his arms and legs powerful. There was also a fair intellect in that head of his too. Maylon had shown his intelligence many a time. Except for that _stuff_ he had found when they ransacked that shop, and they had awoken in the gaol.

"Hey, Maylon?" Turrun asked, running forward to catch up with her companion.

"Hmm?" Maylon replied, turning to look at her.

"Where is it that we're going?" said Turrun.

Maylon looked at her and shrugged a little. "I don't know… I'm just following my instinct, I guess."

"Oh, okay," she said, "just curious."

They walked on in silence for several moments, looking about them, allowing their legs to compensate for the shaking of the ground. They had left the town now, and the air was silent, but on the edge of her hearing, Turrun was sure she could here booms thundering across the sky. They had been walking for the last three and a half, or so, as they had grown board of flying, board of the wind whipping coldly at their hair and limbs, so they grounded and began to walk, feeling their muscles being used properly. They had talked sparsely during the hike, and had stopped only to raid stores for food and drink, being careful that they took only water this time instead of that malty drink they had discovered days earlier.

"Turrun…?" Maylon asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Turrun answered, looking ahead of her.

"How come you…" Maylon never finished his sentence, as he found that thinking about it made his heart swell in his chest with sorrow.

"How did I what?"

"You know…" Again, Maylon could not make himself say the words.

"Know wha…" she began. "Oh! How did I escape Vegeta?"

Maylon nodded and looked over his shoulder at the Lady who walked aside him.

"It is a short story, a story of a coward."

"I'd like to hear it, non the less."

Turrun smiled to herself and nodded. "Well, I've heard your tale, I guess it's fair that you heard mine. No matter how boring it may be to a great warrior.

"The heads of the Great Houses knew of King Vegeta's anger and jealousy of Lord Freeza, and they suspected that he may try something foolish, like try and over throw him. And when one of the Saiyan Lord's reported to us that a spy of his had discovered the King's fury of Freeza's… 'request' to take the Prince under his wing. The Lords and Lady's knew that this was all that was needed to send the King into a rage, and that he would try the coup when Freeza came for the young Prince Vegeta.

"My father suggested that the Lords sent the heirs of the Great Houses off to distant worlds – far beyond Freeza's borders - to grow strong, so that one day they may return and reclaim our planet. I was thirteen when my father grabbed me and stowed me in a space-pod and blasted me into the stars. I still remember the look of sorrow and fear on his face when the pod's bubble hatch closed and I launched.

"Secret inter-stellar signals were sent to the pods, describing events back on Vegeta, and then finally the one I had been fearing arrived: Freeza's ship had been spotted moving quickly to Vegeta. Soon afterwards, the transmissions ended, though at the time all we feared was that we had been discovered, and the secret communiqués forced to be ceased, in fear of our locations being given away.

"It wasn't until a public broadcast on one of Freeza's channels came through the radio, bragging of the destruction of the Saiyan Planet, that I finally realised what had happened."

"Yes, I heard that same report," added Maylon, looking down at the ground. "Do you know how many of us are left?"

"I don't know… I heard that Freeza's forces intercepted many of the heirs, who tried to escape, before they reached the borders," answered Turrun.

"Well, what of the weakling sent away to escape the wrath of Freeza?"

"What of them?" Turrun answered. "They were the runts of our people, sent away for their own protection. What god could _possibly_ come of them?" she added.

A little way ahead, unknown to the two Saiyan survivors, a large crater lay in the ground, huge and molten around the edges, as though some great force had blasted a hole into the very desert itself.

How will the battle at the Lookout go, now with Brolli vastly more powerful than he was and now that Tomatta and Goten have joined the others? What will become of Piccolo, Applor and the other Saiyan survivors? Find out, next time, on TOTAL WAR!!!!!


	14. Brolli

Hey, sorry if it appears that I'm not publishing very much, but Fanfiction isn't updating my Fic (the swines!). If you are managing to get to this fic, then Well Done! I'm trying all the things I can think of to get this thing to get updated properly - i.e., appear in the 'newly-updated' category-thingy of the bloody Anime/DBZ section. Anyway, read on – and enjoy.

Chapter 14 – Brolli

Vegeta was sent flying as a fist slammed against the side of his face, sending a large spurt of blood erupting from between his lips and out into the dark night. The blow was too much for Vegeta, and he fell towards the Lookout floor, the wind snapping at his shortening golden hair.

"Dad!" Trunks cried as he saw his father's beaten and bruised body bounce off what remained of the white tiled flooring of Dende's Lookout, his body lying in a crumpled heap as his hair changed slightly and drooped, the gold leaking from the strands and being replaced by their original dark colour.

"You bastard!" Trunks shouted, powering up. His left eye was bruised badly, and swollen, as was his upped lip. His ear was red and puffy, and his nose twisted badly. Goten hovered upwards and hung in the air beside his best friend.

"You ready?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.

"Yeah, sure am."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Trunks said, sarcastically-cheerfully. Both half-Saiyans assumed stance whilst the two elder Saiyans and Gohan kept Brolli occupied long enough. As though they were one person, Trunks and Goten began a sweeping dance-like motion of gestures and positions.

In front of them, Goku felt a sudden rise of power from is flanks, and he grinned.

"Here it comes," he mused to himself, ducking low and sending a kick into Brolli's gut. Brolli laughed and slapped Goku aside before following through with a backhand punch at Tomatta.

Goten and Trunks grinned knowingly, and a dull flash encompassed them as they fused.

"Oh yeah! Gotenks has arrived and WE ARE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Gotenks shouted across the sky at Brolli. The longhaired Super Saiyan grinned like Goten or Goku, but at the same time, had the determined expression of Trunks or Vegeta. Brolli paused what he was doing and looked at the fusion with a puzzled expression on his simple face.

"What the…" he began, but a fist into his mouth finished the sentence. Gotenks danced back and charged a kai bolt on a single fist.

"Heh heh heh! Gotcha!" the fusion voice rang out, then sent a wash of silver-blue energy into Brolli's chest. Brolli growled as sent his own green energy bolts into the waveform, the explosions from his attacks sending a cascade through the attack, sending Gotenks sprawling back a little.

"Stupid child," Brolli growled as he sprang forward. "You are fools even when you are one!" Gotenks weaved under Brolli's massive arm and launched a punch upwards. Brolli pitched his head aside and seemed to hesitate in the air for a fraction of a moment. Gotenks grinned to himself and sent a kick thundering towards Brolli's chin, but the Brute blurred as he spun.

Brolli's legs flew out one after the other as he pivoted in the air. First he twisted at the hip, sending the nearest leg into Gotenks' chest. Then, as the fusion recoiled, Brolli followed through with the other leg, the heel crunching against the side of Gotenks' jaw. In the instant after the second kick landed, Brolli flipped backwards, the first leg catching Gotenks heavily under the jaw, and the young kids were sent shooting skywards. Brolli laughed as Gotenks stopped himself and glared downwards.

"Bastard!" he shouted, the voices of Goten and Trunks winding around the other's. Charging back down, Gotenks lashed out as Brolli simply waited for them. The passing kick made Brolli jolt a little, but nothing more. Brolli wasn't interested in the fusion anymore; his lifeless eyes were searching the sky for the other two.

"Pay attention, damn you!" Gotenks yelled, holding out his hand, palm out and fingers stiffly pointed upwards

A small, high-pitched pop echoed across the sky as a bright blue ball of glowing kai appeared, hovering in the air a few inches from the face of Gotenks' palm. The fusion smiled horribly as the ball grew, the surface always an inch or so from the hand of Gotenks. Brolli turned at the noise of the pop and watched calmly, hovering in the air with the small trickle of blood running down his lip from where Gohan's punch had opened the skin.

"Big bang-Kame-Hame-Ha!" Gotenks said calmly, sending a bright blue and silver wash of bright kai-energy whooshing across the sky. The blast was great, and it fully enclosed Brolli in the wash of energy. Goku swooped in and charged at Brolli from behind, two bright bolts of kai burning in his hands as he headed inwards. Brolli growled as the energy pushed him back a little, his hair smouldering slightly as the glare from the blast died down. What he didn't expect to see was Goku right in front of him with two balls of kai burning over his fists.

Goku punched with one hand, the kai exploding against the side of Brolli's head, sending the Brute sideways momentarily, and shot the other bolt into Brolli's chest. There was a great explosion and Brolli pitched backwards, where he met another bolt of energy from above. Looking up, Brolli glared as Gohan sent another lance of gold and red energy towards him. Reaching out with a hand, Brolli caught the attack and hurled it aside, hearing as it exploded against the ground somewhere.

Meanwhile, Vegeta's thoughts were elsewhere…

He stood in a ruined City that sprawled under the grey rock face of a great cliff that was dwarfed by some of the city's half-demolished buildings and ruined skyscrapers that lined the streets; windows were smashed and pieces of debris were scattered across the road and paths. Up above, near a cylindrical tower that dwarfed all the others, something large rose into the air and settled on the tower top, spreading its arms. Vegeta narrowed his eyes to see what was happening, and then felt the burn in his retinas as a bright flash blasted across the area. Raising a hand against the glare to shield his eyes, he saw the thing burst with a turquoise energy, lances of the stuff blasting in every direction.

On the tower, Brolli felt his energy rising greatly and he yelled as it welled in his body. And when things well up, soon they overflow. When this happens in a Saiyan, it is no slight affair. Brolli's muscles bulged with raw, _pure_, power and his dark brown, almost black, hair began to rise and go bright green in colour. Vegeta watched on as a bright golden aura burst around Brolli's form, though the hair remained green. Brolli's power level was climbing dramatically, Vegeta sensed, and he gritted his teeth and waited. He heard something stir beside him, and as he turned his heart lurched. There stood his son, fully grown and matured, removing his short blue jacket and dropping it onto the ground, the grey and black leotard-like combat-suit clinging to his large muscles. Trunks, too, was gritting his teeth and looking towards Brolli as he powered up, and Vegeta could hear a growl coming from his son's throat.

Turning back towards Brolli, he blinked, almost blinded as green light started to shoot from Brolli's charging body in beams and lances, stabbing out into the night, giving the whole landscape an eerie green hue in the twilight of the night. Brolli's body was much larger and broader, his muscles swelling greatly as he powered up, his green hair blasting upwards with the aura, the green light still flashing across the sky. Then a deep roar boomed across the city, if not the whole planetoid, and as Brolli's maw gaped wide, green light spilled forth from it.

"What the hell…?" Trunk's gasped as he watched, stunned and shocked by what he saw.

"No, son," Vegeta corrected, "this is something beyond hell. This would be a man whom hell could not hold."

Trunks looked at Vegeta, who continued to watch Brolli silently, grimly. The son of the Saiyan Prince and Bulma opened his mouth as though to say something, but thought better of it and closed it, turning back to watch the light show, then something between the light and the darkness caught his eye.

"What's that?" Trunks asked, pointing.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking into the bright flashes of green light, and his eyes widened in alarm, the bright green luminescence blinding him slightly.

"Kakkarot! What is that fool doing!?" Vegeta cried out in bewilderment as a blond-haired man in orange and blue hovered slowly up the tower upon which stood Brolli.

The flashes stopped, and Vegeta blinked several times, getting used to the sudden darkness and trying to be rid of the after-glow, which still stung his eyes, several spots of green hanging in his sight. As soon as Vegeta regained his vision, he saw something else. On the other side of the tower, the opposite side to the rising Goku, Vegeta saw a tall green man clad in purple rising at an equal pace to the Saiyan.

"What on earth does that Namek think he's doing!" Vegeta shouted to himself.

"He's helping Goku, father," answered Trunks.

Vegeta turned to look at his son.

"But he'll be destroyed!" Vegeta said. "His power level is nowhere near that of Brolli's!"

"He knows," Trunks said calmly, and looked back up to the battle.

Goku had reached Brolli, and he stopped, Piccolo facing him, his purple gease and red belt hanging loose slightly, certainly looser than Trunks'. A low growl from the left made the younger Prince turn and see his father, his fists clenched tightly; so tightly that his arms were shaking.

On the tower, Brolli glanced left and then right, barely acknowledging the arrival of the two warriors that had just appeared from below. With a roar, both Goku and Piccolo attacked, slamming their fists in to the tall, powerful Saiyan. Brolli leaned back enough for both fists to smash before him, colliding with such force that a loud bang echoed across the cityscape. Un-phased by this, both Goku and Piccolo put everything they had into the fight, swinging their arms back and forth as they attacked Brolli, both combatants taking a fighting stance as they hovered in the air either side of Brolli, who merely reached up, grasping his shoulders with the adjacent hands so that he looked like an Egyptian mummy as he swayed back and forth, to and fro, this way and that, dodging the attacks easily.

Trunks growled again, and a higher pitch growl came from lower down, causing the elder demi-Saiyan to turn and see Gohan standing their, clad in the same Piccolo-style clothing which he had donned after he returned from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber only _days_ before the onset of the Cell Games. Gohan looked up at the lightning-fast skirmish being fought above him, his green eyes peering out through the fringe of his golden, shining hair. Trunks looked down, and he himself powered up, a blinding flash of power lighting the area briefly as his golden Saiyan aura burned over his body.

"C'mon, let's get up there and give them a hand," Trunks said to Gohan, who looked up and nodded.

"Wait! What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta shouted after his son. Trunks looked back as he hopped into the air.

"I'm going to help Goku, father."

"This isn't our fight!"

"Yes it is!" Gohan said, taking to the skies.

"I don't want you to get hurt, either of you!" Vegeta called back.

"Father, we'll be alright," Trunks soothed, then turned and headed upwards. Gohan followed shortly after, leaving Vegeta on the ground, watching as their golden glow rose higher into the air quickly.

Brolli continuously weaved around on the tower, pivoting from the hips with his feet planted firmly on the round, as Goku and the Namek on either side of him continually fought onwards, relentlessly throwing punches that were easily avoided. Piccolo growled in frustration and a golden ball of energy erupted along his fist as he swung the punch in at Brolli. Brolli moved at the last moment, and Piccolo's attack caught against Goku's shoulder, sending the energy blasting across the upper-right section of his friend's body. Piccolo cursed and swung with the other hand, this time Brolli avoiding the attack well ahead of time. Goku swung again, Brolli's chest twisting and pitching back with a speed that made Goku's eyes water just to think about it. Growling with frustration, fuelled by both his lack of ability to hit Brolli, and the constant chuckling of the great Saiyan between himself and Goku, Piccolo's punches became steadily faster and harder.

Goku hesitated for a moment, feeling two power levels rising from below, and corrected his aim, the knuckles of his fist brushing past one of the green-brown locks of Brolli's hair. Then, as both the Saiyan and the Namek had expected, Gohan and Trunks rose upwards higher and struck a combat stance overhead, two golden bolts of energy building in their outstretched hands. At that moment, Brolli moved.

The movement was neither swift, nor was it graceful as a cat's; instead it came powerfully and with deceptive quickness like an avalanche storming down a glacier. Brolli had unfolded his arms and had reached out quickly, grasping Goku and Piccolo by the face and squeezing. Gohan and Trunks released their fireballs, and watched the two bolts launch away from them, hurtling downwards towards the tower. Brolli pushed the Saiyan and Namek pair away with ease, and then looked up in time to see the attacks hit him square in the chest.

The two demi-Saiyans watched as the tower exploded, sending out a great ball of fire, smoke, dust and debris. Great chunks of detritus were launched from the tower-top and were left to fall to the floor far below, where they landed with a great crash and clatter, tearing out chunks of the already-damaged buildings.

Brolli flipped himself around in the air and landed on his feet heavily, the paved path underfoot splitting and cracking at the force of the impact. Piccolo roared as he lunged down the falling tower, arm outstretched, fingers clenched into a tight, green fist aimed directly at Brolli, who was unscaved and shaking the dust and rubble from his hair. Piccolo's dive hit Brolli in the side of the face, and the great Saiyan flinched, arching his back and turning with a roar. Piccolo righted himself in the air, smiling with pride. But it was short lived. Beneath him, Brolli had flipped around, planting a large fist onto the floor and twirling, lashing out with both legs before flipping back onto his feet. The kick had plucked the unsuspecting Piccolo from the air and sent him flying down the street. "NO!" Gohan yelled as he saw Piccolo's body hit the ground hard and then bounce several times before coming to a standstill.

Gohan swooped downwards and was followed by Trunks, who moved to flank him. Both of the half-Saiyans shone with a bright golden aura as they quickly flew over where Piccolo's body was laying motionless on the ground. Brolli turned and grinned, then ran forwards to meet them.

Gohan gritted his teeth and pulled a hand back, ready for a crushing punch, and behind him and to the side, Trunks brought both hands back to his hips, preparing for a two-handed strike at Brolli. The gap between the two half-bloods and the pure-blood Saiyan was closing quickly, and then he was on top of them. Both boy and teen lunged out, but Brolli was already between them and heavily pushing them away. Gohan righted himself in the air and pivoted to watch Brolli dash forwards towards the fallen and still form Piccolo. Narrowing his eyes, Gohan let loose a series of kai bolts which erupted against the ground between himself and Brolli, the silver-white blasts exploding about the Saiyan as he sprinted, and doing no real damage to the beast of a man.

Brolli grinned sadistically as the purple-clad Namek came closer, and then came into range. Not breaking a stride, Brolli brought a gold-shod foot racing forwards and struck the Namek heavily in the chest with his toes, Piccolo's eyes bursting open at the feel of his ribs being smashed. The force of the blow picked the Namek up and sent him sprawling into the air, blood erupting from his mouth, his limbs flailing this way and that as he spiralled and pitched, not being able to control his ascension into the twilight sky. Brolli's smile never fell from his face as he stooped and looked upwards, reaching behind him as his eyes followed Piccolo's flight. A bright green glow burst into being within the hand that Brolli held away from the ascending Namek. With a short laugh, Brolli flung his arm around quickly and powerfully, sending the green energy ball the size of his fist upwards and watched, as it struck true against the Namek's gut. Piccolo's eyes bulged and he grunted heavily as his body was doubled over the green energy bolt and he was flung even higher by the sheer velocity of the thrown attack. Brolli turned and looked back at the others as Piccolo, and the energy bolt that had caught him, became a small dot above them, a small glow that shone like a shooting star streaking across the red sunset.

"No! You bastard!" Gohan screamed as tears welled up in his eyes. He lunged forward, making to head towards Brolli, but was pulled back by a hand that had gripped the back of his tough clothing. Gohan fought against the hand that held him, and then stopped, letting himself sag against the ground, a tear rolling slowly down his right cheek. He looked up at the one who had held him back, and saw the face of his father. Gohan swallowed hard, seeing the cold expression on Goku's face as he looked at Brolli standing before them, casually, the great shoulders slouching.

"Look at him, he's taunting us!" Goku hissed, releasing his son's cape, letting the material drop silently to the floor. Then in a flash he had powered up and was streaking across the floor to where Brolli stood.

Brolli whirled around and caught Gotenks by the wrist. The fusion yelped with alarm and then, in desperation, charged a silver-blue kai bolt in his free hand, the fingers clenched around the growing ball of intense light. Brolli turned towards him/them, the cold white eyes gleaming in the light of the growing ball of energy, and he grinned.

"Eat this, you bastard!" Gotenks yelled, the fusion voice grating across the night sky.

"Vortex-Terror-Hame-Ha!" Gotenks cried, spinning and hurling the attack and Brolli point-blank. The attack was a combination of the Vortex Terror Beam, the multi-vectored attack that Goten had been taught by Tomatta whilst training inside the Time Chamber, and the Kame-Hame-Ha. The end result was devastating, especially coming from a being as powerful as Gotenks. The white ball flashed from Gotenks hand and exploded against Brolli's face, the flash from the blast partially blinding everybody there, especially Brolli. Brolli's entire body pitched back and he tumbled in the air, still holding Gotenks tightly in one hand. During the explosion, five smaller bolts of energy that burned with a silver-red hue had erupted from the source of the flash and turned sharply in the air, heading straight back for the blinded Brolli. Each bolt hit with a duller, smaller explosion, though each was powerful enough to twist and jolt Brolli's body.

Finally, Gotenks was released, and he fell from the Saiyan's grasp and hovered in the air as Brolli plummeted, clawing at the eyes blinded from the blast. As soon as the beast fell below the clouds, Gotenks rushed towards the battered and half-demolished Lookout, setting down next to the unconscious Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Gotenks said, kneeling down before the fallen Prince. Goku and Gohan both landed gently on the other side of Vegeta, and Tomatta hung in the air, a hand resting over a wound on his chest.

"What are we waiting for? Brolli's hurt, lets finish him off before he recovers!" Tomatta insisted.

"Vegeta's hurt!" Gotenks cried out, and then there was a flash. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then looked down at the still form of Vegeta, who lay on the demolished floor.

"I know, but we can return for him!" Tomatta replied.

"No, we wait for Brolli to come back," Gohan said, kneeling down beside the beaten Prince.

"At least, you wait. I need to be somewhere else." Goku said, remembering something. Gohan and Goten both looked up, the elder son nodding.

"We'll still be here when you get back. Go, quickly!" Gohan urged. Goku nodded, held his finger to his forelock, concentrated and then shimmered before finally vanishing.

Vegeta watched with horrified fascination as Goku and Brolli ploughed into each other in the middle of the street. Brolli easily barged Goku out the way and continued towards the two half Saiyans. Trunks powered up and waited as Brolli stalked forwards slowly. A kai blast exploded harmlessly against his back, and Brolli turned and growled at Goku who charged back towards him. Pitching in the street, Brolli struck Goku hard across the face, stunning the Saiyan and giving him time to grab Goku by the hair and pick him up off the ground, Goku's feet hanging a good two feet off the floor. Brolli laughed and then tossed the stunned Saiyan away, watching him land behind Gohan.

Goku picked himself up off the floor and looked up to see Trunks charge in with a yell. Brolli simply side-stepped and caught the half-blood in the crook of his elbow, then turned and slammed the teenager against a nearby wall, the grey concrete/metallic material smashing inwards, a large crater spreading out from the point where Trunk's back struck the wall. Brolli sneered as he released Trunks, watching the boy flop down but not pass out, then he turned and looked at Goku.

"Kakkarot, is that all you have?" Brolli leered as he turned around. Goku stepped forward, putting himself between Brolli and Gohan, then waved his son away. Gohan stood fast and Goku sensed this.

"Gohan, run!" Goku said urgently.

Gohan hesitated, then powered up and flew off quickly into the maze of office buildings that adorned the inner city. As soon as Gohan departed, Goku growled and rushed forward to meet the Laughing Beast.

Both Saiyan's grappled each other, each one holding the other's arms as Goku dug his heels into the very earth to get some purchase over Brolli, who loomed over Goku by at least a foot and a half. Grinning with enjoyment, Brolli leered down at Goku and laughed hideously as he started to push Goku downwards, hearing the crunch as Goku feet were pushed through the metallic-concrete road.

Goku snarled and growled, summoning his strength to try and subdue the beast that fought against him. All the concentrating was starting to pay off and Goku began to push back, forcing Brolli up little by little. Brolli looked at the smaller Saiyan beneath him with short-lived amazement, which then became a sadistic grin. Goku looked up and saw something that made his heart go cold. Brolli's eyes changed.

The iris and pupil vanished from the Beast's eyes, and then they glazed over completely, becoming pure white that glinted gold in Goku's aura. If that wasn't enough, Brolli's own golden aura burst about him and his hair began to rise of its own accord. Goku swallowed hard, trying to block out the sound as Brolli's mouth opened wide and he began to laugh insanely. Brolli's hair rose and flashed, becoming gold with that background hint of green. Goku gasped and then launched himself, swinging himself around in Brolli's tight grip. Goku slammed both knees into Brolli's chin, but the Saiyan monster merely nodded his head, pushing Goku's knees away in a simple gesture of the neck.

Gohan watched, dumbfounded, as Brolli blurred where he stood, lifting Goku into the air and in the same swift movement, bringing a foot up and placing it against Goku's gut. Goku grunted as he tried to pull away, and then yelped as Brolli pitched backwards and began to push Goku away with his foot. Goku strained against both foot and hands, but the grip didn't slacken.

Then suddenly, without warning, Brolli released his grip and kicked Goku away at the same time, sending Goku shooting cross the city, an orange and blue comet streaking through the night, leaving a golden tail in his wake as he slammed through buildings and then into the stone-face of the cliff itself. Brolli followed through by flicking himself over, landing in a crouch, smiling insanely. He scanned the city briefly and flashed away into the buildings, hunting his prey.

Vegeta stirred slightly in his unconscious state, blood slowly flowing from his mouth as he mumbled inaudibly. Trunks looked down with worry as Tomatta landed in the spot where Goku had stood moments earlier.

"Where has your father gone?" the large Saiyan said, looking at Gohan. Gohan looked up and returned the gaze, his dark eyes looking deep into Tomatta's mind.

"He's gone somewhere where Brolli can't touch him. For now, that is," added Gohan. Tomatta looked blank, and then turned his attention to Vegeta.

"Will he be alright?" He asked. Nobody answered, as they were all unsure. He had been unconscious a while now, and a small pool of blood had collected by the Princes face.

"Can't we do something for him?" Goten asked, looking over at his best friend with a worried expression on his face. Gohan jerked up suddenly and spun around. Tomatta looked up at his cousin's son's sudden movement and braced himself.

"What is it, Brolli?" Tomatta asked, looking around wildly for any sign of the Brute.

"No, no. It's okay; I didn't mean to startle you. I'm looking for Dende, that's all. He can heal Vegeta." Gohan answered as he looked this was and that. Most of the buildings had been demolished during the battle; only the dome of the main building and the smaller building of the Time Chamber remained more-or-less intact, but the chamber's walls had many large cracks along the walls, an eerie bright white and golden light spilling out from some of the grander chinks in the white building.

"Yeah, Dende's already saved ole' Pineapple-head's little pimply ass a few times already!" piped a familiar voice. They all tuned to see Krillin walking towards them, stepping over bits and pieces of fallen buildings.

"Krillin? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I sensed what was happening up here, and I couldn't let you guys have all the fun now could I?" Krillin answered. Gohan looked down at the black-haired, once-bald monk.

"It's too dangerous, you've gotta get out of here!" Tomatta barked as Goten and Trunks joined Gohan's search for Dende and Mister Popo.

Krillin merely shrugged and looked took in more of the destruction. "I know, but I ain't leavin' you guys." He looked around again. "Hey, where Goku?"

A short while passed in the city, and Goku managed to drag himself from the cliff. He ambled over to where Vegeta stood, proud and arrogant, clutching his left shoulder to stench the flow of blood the gently trickled from the bloodied wound there. Vegeta watched the tattered warrior come closer, wincing at every movement. Across the road, Trunks still sat slumped against the wall, pieces of the wall itself lying around him, resting where they fell. He shook his head and picked himself up, dusting himself down and then headed over, reaching his father the same time Goku did.

"What the hell just hit me?" Trunks asked, clutching his head.

"A large and angry Saiyan named Brolli," said Vegeta, crossing his arms over his chest. He was tracking Brolli's progress across the city, and he knew he was chasing after Gohan. He broke off and turned to look at Goku as he approached, shocked at what he saw – his face looked pale; obviously the wound to his shoulder wasn't all that troubled him.

"Oh right. Do you think that guy needs some sort of licence or something?" Trunks asked with a coy smile, but nobody laughed. Trunks looked from his father to Goku, and then back to his father and then remained silent. Both of full-bloods were following the Hunter as he tracked down his Prey. Then Gohan's power-level dropped sharply, and Goku jerked upright, ignoring his wounds.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, and then ran down the street. Trunks followed him, and a hand shot out and grabbed his arm. He looked around and shot a dagger-filled glance at his father.

"Let go of me!" Trunks snarled, but Vegeta's hand remained on his son's arm.

"You want a rematch against Brolli? Well he's coming here _now_!" Vegeta hissed, and smiled when he saw the reaction on his son's face.

Goku paused and looked behind him, just in time to see a small figure burst through a building and slam against the wall between him and Vegeta. Gohan dropped to the ground, his golden aura burning fiercely. The youngster picked himself up, revealing a face filled with cuts and bruises, but determination and anger still burned in his young eyes. Gohan glared at the building he had just been shot through, and watched as the entire wall collapsed outwards, the dust swirling up to engulf the whole street.

A tall and broad silhouette appeared within the swirling cloud of dust and it slowly strode forwards towards them. Gohan tensed himself and watched as the dust began to be blown outwards, and golden flashes of light burst from within the cloud.

Brolli burst through the cloud and lunged sharply at Gohan, who swerved out the way, throwing a heavy burst of kai into Brolli's face. Brolli grinned and turned to follow Gohan, and saw Goku directly ahead of him. Brolli smiled and broke into a light chuckle as he began a slow stride towards Goku.

Realising this was his chance, Goku dropped back into a familiar stance, a cold, grim expression moving across his face.

Gohan dragged Dende from a debris pile and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright? You were under a lot of shit, there," Gohan asked with concern, not just for Dende, but for Vegeta as well.

"Yes, I am fine, thank-you Gohan. I'm just a little bruised, it is nothing that will not heal on its own." Dende answered. Gohan looked at him and nodded, then directed him gently towards Vegeta.

"I suppose you know what's happened," Gohan said grimly, and Dende nodded.

"Yes, Goku has gone about his mission, and Vegeta is in need of some healing."

"Again," added Krillin. Dende smiled and laughed softly.

"Yes, again." Repeated the Namek.

Far below them, Brolli slammed into the ground, still blinded and enraged by Gotenks' desperation attack. The ground around the Lookout shook violently as shockwaves blasted across the world, ripping open the earth in many places across the Planet Earth and bringing mighty buildings crashing to the floor. The Lookout swung back and forth precariously, and on the Lookout floor the Z-fighters were all but knocked off their feet, some even having to take to the air to stop from falling over.

Brolli's body crashed deep into the Earth, so far that he began to feel the heat of molten rock against his body. Blinking wildly, roaring and snarling like a frenzied beast, Brolli thrashed around inside the hollow his fall had caused him to dig into the ground, and he felt the rock smash at his merest of touches. As he thrashed below the ground, on the surface mighty earthquakes rocked the world and dashed yet more buildings to the floor. Many people were killed in the chaos, and Brolli became even more enraged as he reflected on the way that the young one had fallen him so easily.

Slowly, Brolli regained his eyesight, and immediately he launched skywards once again to rejoin the fight he had jut been thrown from.

With Brolli enraged in the present and returning back to the fight, will Dende have the time to heal the unconscious Vegeta? And in the past, remembered by Vegeta in his catatonic state, what will happen as that menace Brolli approaches the battered and injured Goku? Find out, in Total War!!!!!


	15. Brolli II

Chapter 15 – Brolli II

Brolli charged back up to the lookout, his lifeless eyes blazing with fury, the golden aura burning across his body as the clouds vanished behind him. Already charging a bolt of brilliant turquoise/green energy in his hands, Brolli flipped around to the surface of the Lookout and slammed his fist down into the unsuspecting Gohan.

Gohan yelped as the fist sundered him across the floor and over the edge of the tower. Goten hopped to the side as a giant golden foot slammed into the shattered tiles where he knelt, and then hopped to the side of the energy bolt that exploded at his feet. Trunks snarled and kicked at Brolli's broad back, only to feel Brolli's knuckle catch his cheek and send him hurtling off.

Brolli's menacing gaze roamed across the lookout roof and he saw something he had never seen when he had been there earlier. A tall green creature was knelt beside Vegeta, his hand running over the Prince's body, a green glow coming from the palms. Brolli watched Dende for a moment and then turned sharply away, catching Gohan's fist as it struck past his face. The eldest son of Gohan had made his way under the lookout and appeared on the other side behind Brolli, hoping to catch the beast unawares from behind. But Brolli had felt Gohan's oncoming and had dived to the side, but not before hurling a bolt of kai right into the body of Gohan. Brolli's bolt exploded, sending Gohan back a little, but not far. Gohan rallied by sending a large kai blast through the dark night sky and directly at Brolli, who hovered upwards and over it easily. Gohan growled to himself and rose up to battle with Brolli, hoping to protect Goten and Trunks who remained safe on the ground below them.

Brolli's jewels, embedded on the gold plate that hung around his neck and the golden band worn across the forehead, shone with a dazzling purple light as the monster grinned, the blue-green energy rippling over his swollen body with loud a buzzing noise. Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes as he felt Dende's healing touch moving across his body, his life's energy returning slowly to his body. Up above him he saw the large bulk of Brolli blurring eye-wateringly fast as he fought on with Gohan, the Saiyan Prince feeling the demi-Saiyan's power lever soaring upwards.

"What on Earth…" Vegeta whispered hoarsely as he rolled onto his front and pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet. Staying mindful of Gohan's power level, he looked up at the Namek who rose beside him. Briefly, Vegeta remembered back to the brief time on Namek, when this tall green creature had been a thing no bigger than Gohan, yet he was more powerful than Vegeta had originally given him credit for.

Dende drew back from Vegeta as he saw something in the Prince's eye, some sort of inner light as he looked beyond the Namek and into the middle distance. Dende took a step back and looked towards Popo, who nodded and took several paces back. Dende followed Mister Popo and turned, watching Vegeta for what was about to happen.

Vegeta still monitored Gohan's power; as yet it was still growing. Vegeta was amazed at how strong Gohan was becoming so quickly, it was like he was… No, that surely wasn't it, was it? Looking up, Vegeta had to make sure, because if he was right, then the result could be disaster.

Goten growled to himself as his brother fought on with the Beast, constantly defending himself from Brolli's barrage of attacks. Gohan swerved and caught the arm of the great Saiyan and swung his leg around, aiming a kick into Brolli's gut. Brolli. Blocked the kick and swung Gohan away by his foot, but not managing to send Gohan far enough. Gohan countered with a heavy kai attack as he dropped back into the air, the blast hitting the Beast in the chest and sending him wheeling back with a scowl. Brolli had also been feeling the power level increase within Gohan's wiry body as he flipped and spun in the air, blocking, countering and attacking with faster and harder attacks each time.  Brolli growled in frustration, blocking yet another of Gohan's attack, the force from the kick shaking the brute.

As Vegeta looked up, Goten screamed as he swung his arm around, catching Brolli in the side of the face with a powerful punch that knocked the beast's head around slightly. Brolli smiled against the punch and spun around, slowly at first, but then suddenly blurring as the Saiyan reached out his arm, fist clenched, and struck Goten in the jaw. The youngster's voice ended as Goten bounced off the Lookout floor, and this only seemed to fuel Gohan's anger.

Trunks stood beside his father watching the battle, and what he saw Gohan do, he could not believe. In the shortest of moments, Gohan's white aura vanished with a blinding flash, and it was immediately replaced with the Golden aura of the Super Saiyan and his hair lengthened as it flashed Golden. His power level was still rising, and his speed grew faster and faster. Brolli's arms were a blur as he blocked the attacks lashed out by Gohan at an increasing pace, but the Brute was moving with ease. Vegeta gritted his teeth and powered up, transgressing into the third stage of the Super Saiyan in a single, bright flash that pushed Dende backwards across the Lookout floor. Vegeta was in the air and slamming his knee into Brolli's back with as much force as possible before Trunks had time to blink. Brolli gritted his teeth as he felt the knee of the Saiyan Prince biting into the thick layers off muscle in his back, and arched his back to avoid the arm that came blurring in from Gohan.

"Get off me, Vegeta!" Brolli grunted as he kicked out, his foot biting deep into Gohan gut, sending the demi-Saiyan up into the air by a few yards. Vegeta spun as Gohan was blasted skywards, and aimed his elbow at Brolli's temple, hoping to stun the beast long enough to get a good shot in.

Brolli ducked.

Vegeta growled at his slowness and flipped back in the air and pointed a palm towards Brolli with a scowl etched into his features. Brolli turned in the air and started a lunge towards Vegeta, but was interrupted by a small golden blur that struck him directly in the stomach, doubling the Brute over with a grunt.

"NOW!" Vegeta shouted to himself as he let loose a purple blast of kai at Brolli before dropping lower and charging a larger golden yellow charge in both hands. The purple bolt struck with a great explosion that sent Brolli skywards, revealing the purple glow of what had struck him.

"You!?" Vegeta said with amazement, firing off the attack with great force. The blast flew past Applor and exploded against Brolli, who had righted himself in the air behind him.

"Yes, me," the young pureblood said simply and turned to attack Brolli in his expanding fire-cloud. Vegeta was stunned at the sight of the Super Saiyan who had been a young whelp only a day earlier.

Applor blasted upwards, charging an attack blurred towards Brolli, a being almost five times his size and god-only-knows how much stronger.

"ARRGH!" Applor yelled as he thrust his hand out, sending out a large blast of spiralling energy that Gohan immediately recognised as Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon attack. Thinking his old sense and friend was at the battle-site, Gohan powered up and sped back towards Brolli, knowing full-too-well what would happen to the Namek if he got too close.

For Applor, the fight was going well. Brolli had been unawares of the young Saiyan until it was too late, taking the Special Beam Cannon attack heavily in the face. Sending him wheeling higher into the air, then flinging out his arms to stop himself form heading higher. Applor had kept rushing forward after he loosed the attack and ploughed his fist into Brolli's throat, slightly winding the great Saiyan and giving Gohan the time to charge down and slam his elbow into the crick of Brolli's neck.

Brolli grunted and retched, his throat pinned between two Super Saiyans, and he squirmed in the pincer as Gohan pushed his elbow into the back of Brolli's neck as hard as he could. In a blur, Gohan pulled back and sent his leg low, slamming his knee into the small of Brolli's own spine, causing the brute's anger to flare violently as Applor backed away a little. Gohan spun the opposite way form the kick and drove his outstretched heel heavily into Brolli's eye socket, causing the colossus to flinch badly. Gohan withdrew his foot quickly to drive his other knee in to the back of Brolli's head, but alas, he didn't move quickly enough. Brolli's arm snapped out and a great fist tightly wrapped itself around Gohan's ankle. Gohan snarled angrily and tried to pull his leg free, but all it managed was to tighten the grip around it.

Applor slammed a series off rapid punches into Brolli's stomach, causing not even a flinch to cross across Brolli's features as he began to swing Gohan around by the ankle. With a snarl, Applor rose and dealt the same punched directly into Brolli's face, again not getting a response, not even a flinch. Brolli turned his head, as Applor's fists crashed into his cheeks and jaw, then released Gohan into the Lookout floor.

With a roar, Gohan bounced off the ground, sending up spray of shattered tiles as he was grounded, then spun himself in the air so that he landed in a crouching position, his palm flat against the shattered surface of tiles that lay against the floor of the Lookout. Gohan looked up and saw Vegeta appear in a blur over Brolli, both hands clasped together and being swung downwards into Brolli. The force of the blast shook the brute and there was another blur as Vegeta flipped in the air, bringing his who body around and driving both heels against Brolli's cheek. Brolli's who body shook to the blow and Vegeta followed through, a dark shadow against the dark night sky, a blackness with its arms held wide against the shinning stars.

Brolli turned his head and fixed a lifeless glare on Vegeta as he clenched his fists, pulling the balls together in front of him, still at arms length, two bright balls of energy collecting around his hands as they came together.

Brolli began to move, his teeth ground tight together as he started his lunge towards the impudent Saiyan Prince who had struck him so. Vegeta's build up of energy was as high as it would get, and the prince and ruler of all Saiyans narrowed his eyes into a fixed glare.

"FINAL FLASH!" he screamed as the lance of energy erupted from his clenched fists, the recoil great enough to send Vegeta back a little way. The blast struck Brolli square in the chest and sent him tumbling down into the floor of the Lookout with a tremendous crash, his body shaking and cracking the tower and its support tower. The whole structure shook, and deep, jagged stress fractures erupted across the whole Tower, the slim structure that ran from the Lookout platform to the ground buckled and began to split. Large pieces of mortar were ripped away from the Lookout and fell through the air and crashed heavily into the ground. Superstructure rained down to the earth, frightening away animals and leaving an area of destroyed ground around about the tower that sprang forth from the ground and stretched high above into the heavens. Goten's unconscious body bounced and tumbled towards the lip, unseen by anybody on the Lookout floor. Vegeta slammed on downwards, striking his boot into the back of Brolli's head as he picked himself off the floor. Brolli's arms buckled slightly at the elbows as he pushed himself upwards, but then he vanished with a blur. Vegeta hopped to the side as a golden boot slammed down from above, hitting the floor with such force that the entire segment of tower erupted around Brolli. Turning and blocking a blow from Applor, Brolli snarled and swung with a great burst of energy, Applor being plucked from the air and sent flying backwards, striking the main building heavily, his head snapping back and hitting the white structure hard enough for what remained of the thing to come tumbling down. The youngest Saiyan fell to the floor, and was immediately buried by the fallen debris from the falling building, a white cloud of dust balling up around the building as Vegeta narrowed his eyes and blurred into the attack once more.

Brolli smiled as he engaged with the Saiyan Prince one on one once again, arms and legs blurring across the Lookout floor as Brolli pushed Vegeta backwards towards the edge of the tower.

Goten's body hung perilously over the shattered edge of the Lookout Tower, his right arm and leg dangling uselessly over the inky void below. Still nobody had noticed, even Gohan, who had pounced forward, pitching forwards and planting a hand down on the floor. Gohan used his momentum and swung his body around, his hand still panted firmly on the floor as his legs swung around. He felt his feet slam against Brolli's chest and he felt the Brute stumble back, allowing Vegeta to turn away from Brolli distracted lunge, turning the avoidance into a counter strike which took the Saiyan off his feet and landed him several yards away.

The momentum from Gohan's attack carried him around again, and he sprung to his feet, landing with his back to an exhausted Vegeta, facing Brolli as he lay sprawled on the floor, momentarily stunned. The impact of Brolli had sent a tremor across the Lookout floor, and Goten tumbled off the edge of the tower into the dark void below.

Goku reappeared, and Bulma jumped in alarm as the Saiyan Warrior materialised out of thin air, a look of deep concentration on his placid face. She brushed away the hot tea that had landed in her lap and looked up at Goku as he looked around.

"Uh… Hi?" Bulma said shakily, unsure as to why Goku had just appeared. As far as she knew, he and the others were away training for something. Bulma took this time to look the Saiyan over. His orange gi was torn badly in places, the blue of his undershirt showing from beneath. Black scorch-marks had been blasted into his skin and clothing, a particularly bad one taking away a large portion of both gease and shirt, leaving a portion of bruised flesh to the eye, but Bulma knew it took a lot to physically harm a Saiyan warrior, especially one as powerful as Goku. His pants were just as ragged as his top, one leg almost being scorched away, and a hole over the left knee revealed a slightly bloody patch of skin from where Goku had been blasted into the floor by one of Brolli's attacks. His brown boots were battered and beaten, the rope that tied them to his feet were smouldering as if they had been on fire, the smoke leaving a pungent, bitter odder hanging in the air.

"Uh, what can I do for you, Goku?" Bulma asked. Goku looked at her though his fringe that hung down over his eyes and smiled grimly.

"Bulma, quickly. Where is the Dragon Radar?" He asked, his voice stern and lacking its child-like pleasant tones it normally carried.

"It's in its usual place, Goku. Bottom drawer in the office desk. Why do you need…" Goku walked off quickly before she could finish her question, and left Bulma standing awkwardly in a wet, tea stained t-shirt. He returned shortly, holding the device in his hands and he placed his finger to his forehead.

"Thanks," he called back, over his shoulder and then frowned, moments before he vanished.

Bulma blinked as he vanished, and sighed. "Your welcome."

"KAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ball of bright energy appeared between the clasped hands by the waist.

"MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The energy grew into a large ball, and the fingers wrapped themselves around the ball tightly, keeping the ball of kai-energy compact.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The glowing ball became blinding, sending beams of light from between the gaps in the fingers, lighting up the darkened area covered in the shadows of the ruined city at night.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The beams and the ball itself became almost impossible to look upon, the brightness of the ball casting the figure that held it in darkness, whilst the much larger and bulkier figure approached ever onwards, one foot in front of the other, that ever-present insane grin smothered across the beast's mouth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The attacker flung both hand forward, releasing the bolt of energy point-blank into that monster that kept on marching forward slowly. The Kame-Hame-Ha welled up around the figure, slowed down by the sheer bulk of the brute, and then blasted down the street, kicking up a cloud of dust as it past. The dust around the first figure cleared, and instead of the destroyed remains that was expected, Brolli loomed in the dark night, grinning and not even injured. Goku lowered his hands that he had held out in front of him and looked up at the insane beast, swallowing hard as a hand lashed out, taking hold of Goku's hair and lifting him off his feet. The last attack had taken everything Goku had out of him, and he dangled weakly from the mighty fist of Brolli as he held him up and laughed. Goku's face twisted into one of rage, and he summoned his strength for one last attack, but he was flung aside before he could even lash out into Brolli's glee-filled face. Goku's body smashed through the wall of a nearby building, and Goku rolled to a halt on the ruined insides.

Gohan growled as he picked himself off the floor, bursting into stage two as he lunged. Brolli watched with amusement as Gohan's hair darkened slightly and lightning-like energy burst around his body, the boy speeding towards the gargantuan Saiyan that had so far bested each and every one of the Super Saiyans that had made their way to New Vegeta.

Brolli twirled in the air, faster than Gohan could respond to, and the larger beast lunged out once again, grasping Gohan by the throat and throwing him downwards into the floor. That was it for young Gohan, as his battered body bounced heavily off the ground, his hair turned black and he lay motionless on the floor.

Vegeta watched it all, hanging back into the shadows and constantly studying, and now something stirred inside of him. He clenched his fists and lowered his head, looking up at Brolli across his eyebrows as he snarled between clenched teeth. Suddenly, he snapped his arms out and to his sides, flinging his head back. The golden aura blast outwards as he was raised off the floor by the sheer power his body contained, dust and rubble around him being vaporised and blasted into oblivion by his transformation into Super Saiyan.

"I am Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta roared into the night. "Ruler of ALL SAIYANS!" He placed a foot behind him and pushed himself away, heading blindingly fast towards Brolli, who stood there gloating over the fallen bodies of Goku and Gohan.

"Nobody insults me and lives! And you shall not live to do so again!" Vegeta shouted, swinging his fist around and forward to strike at Brolli. But the beast just swung his arms upwards, catching Vegeta's wrist and flipping him over backwards. Vegeta roared as he spun, controlling his spin so that he landed on his feet and bending his knees, putting his energy into his legs as his rear foot dug into the ground, taking purchase. In one large burst of energy, Vegeta released the tension in his legs and blurred into Brolli's face, fist first with a satisfied expression on his face.

But as powerful as that strike had been, Brolli merely smiled at Vegeta, the movement of the facial muscles dislodging the Prince's fist. Vegeta's look of satisfaction suddenly became a look of horror, and he quickly hopped backwards as a fist came thundering down to crush Vegeta into the ground. Brolli missed, and Vegeta hurled a bolt of kai into Brolli's chest, then another, and watched with horror as they exploded harmlessly. Brolli lumbered onwards through the flames and directly towards the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta took another hop backwards and found himself in the corner of two large towers. He quickly looked about himself for a way to escape, but there was none. Turning back to Brolli, he took up a battle stance and watched as the Brute lumbered onwards, grinning with pleasure. Brolli was only several footsteps away now, and Vegeta prepared himself for a fight to the end.

Suddenly, a grey blur jumped in between himself and Brolli, and Vegeta opened his mouth to shout a warning, but the others voice shouted out first.

"Father! Move!" cried Trunks as he brought both hands together, charging a large blast of kai between his hands to try and protect his father, to the death if necessary. Trunks roared as he summoned every ounce of strength he had in his body and channelled it into his hands, then thrust the attack forward, once again hitting Brolli point blank. The explosion raged around Brolli, and Vegeta saw his time to escape.

"Don't just stand there, you fool! Move!" Vegeta shouted as he shot past Trunks.

"No! Run, save yourself!" Trunks shouted after his father and stood his ground. Vegeta glanced back, hesitating, then sped away from the fireball as fast as he could.

Trunks waited for the fire and smoke to clear so he could fight it out with Brolli properly, no more prancing about. This was it; this was where he would see if he was worthy enough to fight alongside Goku or his son Gohan, or even his own father who had fought so valiantly against Cell when he had been almost killed by the android.

Trunks' recollections were brought short when a massive arm and fist shot out the fire and crushed against the bottom of his jaw, sending him up high, leaving the floor and the fight far below in the darkness that swept over him as he passed out. Brolli watched Trunks' ascension for a second, and then turned sharply, moving quickly and chasing after Vegeta. 

Vegeta surged onwards, and was suddenly away of his son's life force suddenly dropping dangerously low. Turning back to see, his expression suddenly changed to one of fear as Brolli charged towards him with that demented grin on his face. Vegeta turned and tried to flee, but it was far too late for that. Fingers grasped around the back of his head as Brolli pushed him forward as fast as he could, right towards a great mountain directly ahead of them. The mountain stood erect and alone in the middle of the grey land, the cliffs that served a wall for the city spreading out from the base of the towering peak. Vegeta struggled against the grasp of Brolli, but it was useless. Moments later, he felt his face slam hard against the surface of the mountain, and he felt the rock buckle under his cheek as he was forced deeper and deeper into the living rock of the mountain. Finally, Vegeta's body came to rest, Brolli pushing all of his weight into crushing the Prince's head into the solid rock, the force of the blow already causing a great crater to appear into the side of the mountainside, Brolli and Vegeta just the merest of specks at the crater's centre. Vegeta finally passed out, his hair turning black, and Brolli simply let the Saiyan fall to the ground below.

Vegeta flinched at the memory, and snarled. This battle was more than just a fight to save the earth, in the eyes of the Prince, it was revenge! As Gohan ran towards the fallen and stunned Brolli, Vegeta summoned his strength and watched as he gulped air into his lungs, trying to still the ferocious beating of his heart as it strained to supply oxygen-carrying blood to his screaming muscles. Gohan's power was still swelling, and as the half-Saiyan came within striking distance, something happened. His aura flamed around him and swelled greatly, blasting outwards as his golden hair lengthened down his back. With a golden flash, Gohan's leg lashed out, his foot flying out and slamming into Brolli's back, sending the Brute flying off the tower with a great roar. Gohan narrowed his eyes, and he couldn't help but think of when Piccolo was kicked up by the same creature that he had just sent yelping off into the air. Gohan's fury rose higher, and Vegeta looked up and saw it… something was happening within Gohan, something new, something unknown, but Vegeta had a good idea what it was.

Applor exploded out of the fallen building, heading skyward, and dived downwards, channelling his energy together, wanting to take his anger out on something, and that something just happened to be Brolli. The Brute had stopped his flight in the air and hung in the darkness, looking up at Gohan with a deep scowl full of hatred, even those eyes of pure whiteness were gazing deep into the body of the eldest of the demi-Saiyans. Gohan returned the glare, and felt another power level rise suddenly. Looking left, he aw Applor's whole body glowing brightly, and then a line of burning gold appeared between the boy and the beat, Applor suddenly standing in the air behind Brolli.

Brolli was flipped around and hurled downwards, his body glowing brightly as he powered himself up. He growled through his teeth, the deep voice rumbling across the world, as his growl became a scream of rage, the rage becoming fury as he stopped himself and darted back upwards. Applor waited for him patiently, and then found himself being flung aside by something much greater than he. Brolli wheeled around and plucked Applor from the night sky, the youngster squirming in a fist half the size of his body, but in the end the struggle was useless. Brolli reared back and hurled Applor downwards, hitting the floor of the Lookout with enough force to shatter the remaining buildings upon it. The hyperbolic chamber exploded in a fierce flash of blinding light, the force so great that the whole solar system was lit up like a supernova.

The blast plucked Goten from his place on the Lookout ledge and he dropped into the night, falling to the ground far below him.

Gohan flinched as the wash of energy blasted over him, then looked up at Brolli, who towered above him, laughing insanely as his bulked up body hung in the air, proudly, arrogantly.

"How dare you!" Gohan screamed. "How dare you come here and attack us like this! Why won't you just fucking DIE!"

Vegeta looked up, dazed by the sudden flash from the exploding time chamber, and, for one of the few times in his life, he stood and watched with awe as Gohan's body changed. His golden aura, dancing around him, wavered in the air and then exploded outwards, destroying what remained of the Lookout around him, a large crater opening up at his feet as the golden aura blasted away from him, turning silver as it progressed outwards. His hair flashed and shortened slightly, turning silver as it went then vanished, and his eyes shone with an intense silver energy, bright beacons in the darkness of the night.

Trunks moved over to his father, looking at Gohan with curiosity, and then with fear as his power level vanished completely.

"Dad… what the hell is happening?" Trunks asked, and Vegeta stood up tall.

"I think…" Vegeta started then licked his lips. "I think he just went Mystic…"

"You sure dad? I mean, he doesn't _normally_ look like that when he's Mystic," Trunks replied, shielding his eyes from the blinding light with his hands.

"I am sure of it. You may not be able to detect his power, but it is there. Just look at what his aura did to the floor!" Vegeta said amazed, looking down at where Gohan hovered in the air, at the centre of a wide ball of silver energy that had eaten away all that it had come into contact with. Gohan's silver eyes pierced the darkness easily, and right now they were focused on Brolli.

"Your little light show is most impressive, Half-caste!" Brolli shouted, "But you will be destroyed!"

"Go back to hell, you bastard!" Gohan screamed back, and lunged.

Piccolo hovered in the air, many miles from the lookout and he watched the battle with intensity, his eyes gleaming in the darkness as the bright blasts of light from kai attacks illuminated the sky, bringing artificial daylight across night sky. But something was bothering the warrior teacher. He was about to join the battle when a large ripped across the Lookout, a searing flash erupting in a ball in the darkness in front of him, and then he saw something dark fall against the light.

"Goten!" Piccolo yelled, powering up and chasing after the falling figure as Goten started his long plummet to the ground below.

Brolli's eyes widened in shock as Gohan slammed both fits down against the Brute's skull with a sickening crunch. Brolli staggered backwards and glared at Gohan, a trickle of blood running down his forehead and across the side of his nose. Gohan backed off, glaring up at Brolli as his dull silver hair waved in a non-existent breeze, and then charged once again. Brolli had enough self control to block this time, then reached out and grasped Gohan by the shirt, hauling him upright then turning before rearing back and dashing the demi-Saiyan off the floor so hard that the entire section of the Lookout crumbled and fell from the tower.

Vegeta cursed and took to the air as his son scrambled up beside him, wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

The wreckage and detritus from the shattered segment of the Lookout dropped to the ground far below as Brolli hovered in he air, looking out for the son of Goku. A flash of brilliant silver energy made everybody look up, and there Gohan stood, arms cross across his chest and eyes glowing blindingly silver.

"Is that all you've got!" Gohan shouted, moving closer as Brolli ground his teeth in frustration. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing, and _feeling_! Gohan's strength and speed had increased several fold, yet his power-level was almost non-existent. The long silver hair flowed in the darkness, glowing slightly, but the glow being drowned in the sea of light that flooded from the boy's eyes.

Without wasting another second, Brolli charged forward in a blur of speed, locking his great hands around Gohan's relatively small body. Brolli tightened his grip, starting to crush Gohan between those giant hands of his, Gohan nestled in-between the great fingers, gritting his teeth as Brolli crushed and crushed at Gohan's small frame.

"Got nothing left to say, Half-caste?" Brolli growled, rearing back with that powerful head of his. Gohan continued to struggle in his hands, but it was useless. Brolli's forehead came charging forward, smashing Gohan's in the face hard. The light in Gohan's eyes dulled slightly, but then rose to shine even brighter than before as Gohan's arms pushed outwards. Little by little, he managed to prise himself from the colossal grip of Brolli, and then pushed himself away, hurling a blinding bolt of silver kai as he went.

Brolli howled in pain as the bolt smashed into his face, burning his flesh badly and singing the golden-green hair that crowned his head. Gohan spun and clamped his hands together, shoulders hunched over and eyes glaring in the night.

"Kame-Hame-Ha!" he shouted as he channelled the energy for the attack from his body into his hands. The blast leapt from the palm of his hands as he thrust his arms out, the lance of silver and blue energy crashing against Brolli's chest, sending the Brute hurtling out into the night. With a snarl, Gohan shimmered in the night air and vanished with a blur; he hadn't finished with Brolli _yet._

Vegeta watched in stunned silence as Gohan departed, then powered up himself before turning to his son.

"Come on, let's not let the son of Kakkarot have _all_ the fun!" the Prince said before charging off after Brolli and Gohan with a blast of his golden aura. Trunks shrugged and headed after his father, then hesitated and turned around. Piccolo's green aura was rising quickly from below him. Trunks looked at his father's golden aura vanishing quickly as he headed away, then shielded his eyes as another bright explosion rocked across the sky.

Making up his mind, Trunks headed down towards the Namek, wondering what he was wanting. As he approached, he became aware of something that Piccolo had held in his large arms, a small bundle held against his chest and wrapped in the heavy white cape he always wore. Trunks frowned, wondering what was wrapped in the cloak, and then his senses caught up with him.

"GOTEN!" he yelled, powering up and speeding downwards. He hadn't seen or heard from his bet friend for a while now, and Trunks had completely forgotten about him during the fight.

Piccolo looked up at the cry, and sped up his ascent, moving to intercept Trunks. The pair finally met up, and Trunks hovered around Piccolo's arms, peering into the cloak as the darkness was once gain lifted by a blinding flash of an explosion from the distance.

"is he.. is he okay?" Trunks asked in concern, the fringe of Goten's hair just poking out from the Namek's cloak.

"Yes, he's just exhausted from the battle, I guess," Piccolo answered, then looked up at what little of the Lookout remained. "What the hell…" he breathed, taking in the devastation that littered the once gleaming surface. The building were wrecked and smoking with they had exploded, and a pulsing white light came from the lower levels of the lookout's bowl-like ground as the spirits of the past Guardians looked out into the world. Piccolo hovered up and gently lowered Goten onto the floor, making sure he was wrapped up tight in his cloak. Trunks landed right next to his best friend and knelt beside him, the muscles of his jaw clenching as he thought of the ways that he would make Brolli hurt. Piccolo backed away, clenching hi fists tightly, and then looked up suddenly. He spun around and gasped at what he saw before.

"What have you done!" the voice rasped.

Goku arrived where he wanted to be and immediately he looked down at Dragon Radar in his large powerful hands. It always reminded him of an old pocket watch, and as he thought that he clicked the button on the side and the feint bleep of the radar picked up the power signature of one of the Dragonballs. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes and then looked back at the radar.

"Hmm, it's close…" Goku mused to himself as he powered down to first stage. Putting the radar in a pocket of his gi, he rushed off about his task.

Now Gohan's Mystic level has become one with his Super Saiyan state, will this vast increase in his powers, strength and speed be what the Z Fighters need to finally defeat Brolli once and for all? Or will it merely succeed in slowing down the inevitable? And as Goku searches for the Dragonballs, will Goten be able to regenerate from his injuries enough to be able to fight against the Brute once more? Stay tuned to TOTAL WAR to find out!


	16. The Fury of The Super Mystic

Hi! I'm not sure whether people are reading this fic still or not. Please, please, PLEASE let me know if you are (i.e., review), because the lack of support is kinda making me hesitate about finishing it and starting on a sequel story I have ideas about.

Anyway, hope you really ARE reading this thing and that you're enjoying the storyline.

Paul.

Chapter 16 – The Fury Of The Super Mystic

Gohan brought his elbow down and around, viciously striking at Brolli's cheek as the Super Saiyan shot upwards from a previous attack. Gohan could feel the new power surging through his body as he fought against this being, this _thing_ that had threatened his friends and family, people he had known all his life, the people he had fought alongside with when times became desperate. Gohan remembered the mission to Namek, where he fought hard against Freeza's guards, and those moronic dancing goons: the Ginyu Force. Gohan remembered the battles and the bloodshed, and two images in particular flashed painfully in his memory: the deaths of Krillin and his own father, Goku.

Gohan's eyes screwed tight shut as he slammed his fists and feet in Brolli, his fury taking over as he attacked relentlessly, giving the broader, taller, larger Saiyan no room for quarter. But for all the hits Gohan was getting through, Brolli was merely shrugging the blows away or laughing. This was only making Gohan even angrier, and he knew it. Vegeta also knew it, and he had tactfully kept out the way of the battle, watching the silver and gold flashes of power from what he thought to be a safe distance. The two figures battling it out were still close enough to make out every single blow that Gohan made against Brolli, but Vegeta was far enough away so that he had more than enough time to avoid any stray blast that came thundering his way.

Standing there with his arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed with intensity, Prince Vegeta watched with a spectator-like enthusiasm, watching as Gohan's attacks landed time after time after time. The man-child's speed had risen at an insane rate, whereas his strength had gone up only by only a fraction of the speed. But, without being able to detect the power level of Gohan in his new stage of Mystic, Vegeta knew that he would not be able to determine exactly how powerful this young warrior had become.

Vegeta felt his mind wandering, and he promptly returned his focus to the fight just in time to see a powerful down-heel kick by Gohan send the large Saiyan falling from the sky, followed by Gohan as he swooped down after him. Vegeta smiled and flew down after the falling Beast, and saw Gohan's dive turn into an attack, the speed of the decent adding a powerful edge to the blast of kai flung from the half-Saiyan's hands. The large blast of silver energy struck Brolli in the chest, and sent him hurtling to the earth even faster than before, the clouds billowing in his wake.

Gohan cleared the cloud layer long before Vegeta did, and he was already on the floored Brolli, striking the Brute hard in the back, sending the large man underground for the second time. Brolli's strength surged as he powered up under the rock, and a large green explosion encased itself around Gohan's feet, sending the younger warrior skywards. Brolli's tore his way from the Earth and darted up to meet Gohan in the air, lunging forward with a great punch. Gohan narrowed his eyes into a scowl and flicked his head to the side, the punch going over his neck and shoulder, leaving Brolli's whole body open to a counter attack. Gohan's fists began to glow with the same silver energy that encased his kai attacks, and with a flash, Brolli flew back several yards.

But Gohan was already waiting behind him, and a second flash had Brolli slamming into the ground once again. Gohan blurred downwards, the heel of his right foot striking Brolli heavily in the back of the head, dashing the powerful face off the ground. Brolli pushed his head back, and Gohan's foot rose with it, and he snarled, the sound mingling with the snarl that Brolli was giving off as he pushed himself off the floor. The glow in Gohan's eyes began to rise significantly, and Vegeta had to shield is own eyes from the blinding glare so that he could see the fight clearly.

Brolli managed to tear away from Gohan's grip and he turned sharply, a golden boot digging deep into the ground to gain purchase for the come-about, and then Brolli was all over Gohan. Brolli's first punch slammed Gohan back for several meters, stunning the young warrior long enough for Brolli to increase the gap with a volley of kai blasts from the palm of his left hand. The multitude green bolts of energy exploded across Gohan's body and off the ground around his feet, sending up a huge pillar of fire.

Brolli laughed as the explosions rang out across the night, and a green pulse of light in his right hand grabbed Vegeta's attention. A green glow spread from Brolli's fingers, and it quickly grew into a sphere of green kai, roughly the size of the Saiyan's head. Brolli pushed his right hand forward and directed the glowing ball of kai at the firestorm that marked the spot Gohan had taken up. Vegeta knew what this was, he had seen it used by Brolli against Goku on New Vegeta all those years ago.

The green kai ball blasted forwards, kicking up a spray of dust from the ground as it shot towards Gohan inside his prison of fire, Brolli's laughter singing out across the plain.

"No! You're not doing this!" Vegeta shouted, powering up violently and charging across to the battle. Brolli pause din his laughter and he watched as Vegeta intercepted the kai ball.

Placing himself between Brolli's attack and Gohan, Vegeta braced himself and took up a crucifix position, his eyes narrowing in concentration. He brought his hands around and held them, fists clenched, and yelled as the power grew.

"Final Flash!" He cried as the blast of energy burst from his arms, heading straight for the great ball of kai that was heading straight for him. The two attacks met, and Vegeta strained as he kept flooding more and more energy into his Final Flash. The green kai bolt swelled with size as it met the Final Flash, and Brolli's laughter rose greatly as he saw Vegeta's struggle to keep his own blast powered.

"AARRGGGHHHHHH!"

Vegeta flinched at the sound of the roar, and a large blast of silver-blue energy ripped past him, so close that Vegeta could feel the heat searing cross his face. The new attack also buried itself into Brolli kai ball, and the green bolt's size became so large, fuelled by the attacks from Vegeta and Gohan, that it started to eat away the ground beneath it.

"Gohan! Run you fool!" Vegeta shouted over the roar of the ground as it was eaten away by the green ball before them.

"No! You'll be destroyed!" Gohan called back, putting more force into the Kame-Hame-Ha wave that he had just launched into the battle. Vegeta snarled s his arm buckled slightly through the strain of keeping his attack open this long, and he turned back to shout at Gohan again.

"Damn it! Do what I say! I am The Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted back, trying to use the weight of his title behind the order.

"I'm not a full Saiyan, Vegeta, sorry! I'm staying!" Gohan responded, groaning under the pressure that Brolli was putting them both under.

"Fuck you! Get out of here!" Vegeta shouted back, annoyed by the pest's reluctance to leave.

"And let you have all the fun!" Gohan shouted back. "No thank-you!"

"This isn't a game!" Vegeta shouted.

"I know!"

"Then GO!" Vegeta was loosing his temper, and a surge of kai shot down his attack beam, swelling the advancing green ball of kai even more. Gohan swallowed hard as he watched the ground being ripped away by Brolli's green attack. His thoughts started to dwell on the Cell Games now, remembering the great duel fought by him and Cell after he had returned from the dead.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Gohan shouted, and increased his efforts. With a roar of power, Gohan pushed his Kame-Hame-Ha wave's power even higher, and the explosion it caused as it slammed against Brolli's bolt pushed Vegeta back across the ground, his feet leaving two skid trails where they dug into the ground.

_The fool's going to get himself killed!_ Vegeta thought as he gritted his teeth against another explosion that ripped a larger hole into the ground. _And us ALL along with him!_

Piccolo looked down through the clouds with his mind, sensing the battle raging below as he stood on the jagged, smashed edge of what remained of the Lookout. He half closed his eyes and let his thought dwell on Brolli's and Vegeta's power levels, and the fact that Gohan's had disappeared had him worried. It would be impossible to know whether or not he was in trouble or not, or even how strong he had become. During the battle on the Lookout only moments earlier, Piccolo – as well as many of the others, probably - had felt Gohan's power level rocket higher than Tomatta's, or even Vegeta's and Goku's.

Piccolo's thoughts trailed off and he frowned.

"Speaking of Tomatta, where is he?" He mused to himself under his breath, scanning the area for the cousin of Goku. He felt a power level fluctuate behind him, and he turned, trying to triangulate on the location where the energy burned so unsteadily. He took several steps forward, stopped, then hesitated. The power level was coming from right underneath him, and as he looked down, a pile of rubble at his feet exploded outwards, revealing the angry and flustered form of Applor, his clothing ripped and tattered.

"Kid?" Piccolo asked in amazement, looking at the young Super Saiyan as he pulled himself free of the building that had collapsed on top of him.

"What!" Applor answered hotly, pushing and pulling at the wreckage that still covered the lower portion of his body.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Piccolo.

"I dunno, one moment I'm fighting the big guy, next thing I knew I'm under all that," Applor replied, tossing a large slab of material off his lower torso and over the edge of the Lookout.

Piccolo sighed and began to help Applor dig himself out the detritus of the battle.

"How long did you last for?" Piccolo asked.

"Long enough," came the reply.

The two continued working in silence, mentor and pupil picking up pieces of debris and hurling them aside until Applor was finally free of the collapsed building.

"Have you seen Tomatta?" Piccolo asked, looking about as Applor dusted himself down. The young Saiyan shook his head as he poked at a hole in his dark blue tunic.

"No, he was still fighting when I hit the wall," he answered.

"Shit, he's gone missing, and I fear the worst," Piccolo answered.

"Huh? I don't think he's dead. He was too powerful to just… die," said Applor.

"I know, but I've seen it happen before," Piccolo mused, remembering all the times he saw one of the Z Fighters killed in battle. Including himself.

He looked across at Goten, lying exhausted on the floor, with Trunks kneeling beside him to make sure he was okay.

"Go check on Goten, Applor. I have things to do first," Piccolo said finally, not looking at his new pupil. Applor opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

"Sure," he said simply, then wandered over to where the two boys were on the destroyed floor of the Lookout. Piccolo watched Applor move away and then sighed loudly, looking around and still scanning for Tomatta. He was about take off and fly away in search of the Super Saiyan when a familiar power level registered in his mind. Turning his head, he saw Krillin land on the far side of the Lookout, wearing a jacket, shirt and jeans, the ex-monk's expression one of horror and amazement.

"What the _hell_ happened here?" Krillin asked, amazed.

"Brolli," Trunks answered without looking up. Krillin turned at the sound of Trunks' voice, and immediately saw Goten, lying on the floor.

"Goten!" Krillin piped, tearing his civilian jacket from his shoulders and letting it drop to the demolished and battered floor as he ran to where Goten lay.

"Is he… is he…" Krillin stuttered, looking from Trunks to Piccolo and then to Goten again. Trunks put his hand on the monk's shoulder and squeezed very gently.

"It's okay, he's just asleep.  Guess the fight really took it out of him," Trunks explained calmly.

"Yes, he and his brother were like a pair of terriers," came a familiar voice. The group turned and Mister Popo pulled himself out the wreckage of the main building, followed shortly afterwards by Dende.

"Terriers…?" Applor asked, but was ignored.

"Yeah, sounds like Goten alright," Krillin agreed. "Definitely takes after his father, that one!" Dende chuckled.

"Yes, remember the Cell Games?" the Guardian asked.

"Do I remember? Man, I swear I'll never forget!" Krillin exclaimed. "The way Goku fought against cell until he could barely stand!"

"The way Goku gave Cell that senzu bean!" Piccolo growled. "The way he almost got his own _son_ killed!" Krillin stopped smiling and looked up at Piccolo, and swallowed hard as he saw the Namek's face in the cold night air.

"Yeah, yeah. I mean… yeah…" The monk stuttered, then turned to Dende. "So do you think you could fix us up?"

"What do you mean, _us_!" Piccolo shouted.

"Well, I was thinking we could give the guys a hand…"

"Well, I think all that would accomplish is getting ourselves killed," Piccolo said coldly.

"Well I for one would gladly die if it means that Goku and the others would get the job done!" Krillin replied. Piccolo pulled himself up straight and glared down at Krillin.

"Are you saying I wouldn't?!" The Namek demanded.

"I… uh…"

"Will you two just shut up!" Trunks yelled. Both Namek and Human tuned to look at the half-Saiyan crouched by his younger friend, who then turned to Dende.

"Dende, do you think you could heal Goten and Applor?" he asked calmly.

"Of course, Trunks. No problem," Dende replied without hesitation. He stretched his hands out and lay them palm down over Goten's body, then as they had done with Vegeta, a green pulse burst from the palms of his hands, coating Goten with a rejuvenating green glow. Goten's eyes fluttered as his energy was restored gradually by Dende's healing powers, then one eye opened slowly and focused on the faces above him.

"Trunks…? That you…?" Gohan said shakily, pushing himself onto an elbow. Trunks looked down and grinned.

"Yeah, it's me, buddy," Trunks answered and playfully thumped Goten on the shoulder. "Man, what a way to go! I thought you were a goner when Piccolo brought you here."

"Brought me here? Where'd I go?"" Goten asked, baffled.

"You fell of the Lookout, kid. I had to really push myself to catch you in time," Piccolo said, grinning a little. "Heh! If I hadn't been there to catch you, you would've splatted onto the floor." Goten winced slightly.

"Gee, thanks. I think…" Goten answered before sitting up with a groan. "My head hurts."

Goku looked around the landscape with puzzled frown, then back to the Dragon Radar held in his hand.

"Man, these things are hard to find. I mean, they're big enough. You can hardly miss them, in fact." He looked back up with a sigh, and then something caught his eyes. A small rivulet trickled by his foot into a perfectly round lake some way in the distance, and Goku frowned as something caught his eyes. At first glance, it just looked like the way that the yellow sun was glinting off the surface of the lake… but if he moved forward…

Goku charged off over the lake, kicking up a spray of water as his golden aura pushed the waves away from his body. He hovered over the lake where he thought he had seen the shine, and then looked around. He was nearly at the center of the lake, probably at the deepest point if this was what he thought it was, after hearing the story from Gohan when he had been a child. Clenching his fists, he started to charge his power up, sending it outwards and began to expand his aura outwards and a tremendous rate. His aura flashed brightly and lightning sparked across his body as he hit stage two, and then continued growing rapidly. Hit leaped outwards again even farther this time as his hair flashed and lengthened down his back as he passed the third-stage barrier level. Still his aura expanded, and still he charged his power level higher. His arms shook and a small cry escaped his throat as he took his power-level to the extremities of his limits, and then stopped.

"Whoa! That was quite a warm up!" Goku said cheerfully, and then looked down into the dimple that had opened up directly beneath him in the lake. At the edge of the large bowl-shaped whole in the flat surface of the lake, water jumped and leapt into the air from where it had been pushed outwards by Goku's aura. He let himself lower towards the lakebed, watching as his aura pushed the water away from him, and pretty soon he was well beneath the water level of the perfectly round body of water. After several more moments of descent, the light went dark as the water closed up overhead, the energy from Goku's aura the only thing keeping him dry as he lowered even farther towards the lakebed. The glow had vanished beneath him, replaced instead by the bright golden glow that his aura had put into the water.

From the air, the whole lake shone with a bright golden energy, something that attracted several passers by.

"What's that?" a figure said. The figure had purple skin and was dressed in what appeared to be Saiyan Battle-Armour, the kind employed by Freeza's men.

"Hmm, I don't know, Fui. But I don't like the looks of it. Lets go check it out." Fui's colleague said, also dressed in the Saiyan Battle-Armour.

"What!?! Go down there? What if there's some sort of monster?" Fui asked suddenly.

"Relax, will you? We have these!" Fui's partner said, patting the fusion rifle slung casually over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose so. C'mon then, Mor. Let's see what's causing that glow at this time of night." Fui said, plucking up the courage, as well as his fusion rifle. The pair hovered down in their hover-sleds and landed on the western-shore of the lake. Mor took aim through the scope of the rifle and pressed a button on the side of the pistol-grip handle, then froze, his purple skin paling slightly. Moments later the scope blew up with a cloud of acrid smoke pouring from the destroyed receptacle.

"What the fuck just happened!" Mor shouted as he bounced to a standstill, looking back at his smoldering weapon which he had dropped as he dived for cover. Fui looked at the rifle and prodded it with his toe to make sure it was safe before he picked it up.

"Maybe it was faulty…?" he suggested, taking his own rifle from his shoulder.

"Faulty?!" Mor said.

"Yeah, here. Try mine." Fui said, offering his rifle to Mor. Mor went pale again.

"Uh… no thank-you!" he said quickly, picking himself up from the dry ground and dusting himself down. "I mean; it's your weapon and everything. I couldn't possibly take it from you. It's besides regulations, for a start." Fui looked at his partner and shrugged, then pressed the butt-plate of the weapon snugly into his shoulder and pressed his cheek to the rifle side, his skin tingling as the cold metal pressed against his warm flesh, and aimed it at the center of the lake. With his finger on the trigger and his eye firmly on the target, he let his thumb press the slide-button on the pistol-grip handle, which activated the scouter built into the rifle sight scope. The numbers went soaring upwards immediately, and then, again, the scope blew up.

Fui screamed in pain as thick purple blood spurted from his right eye, the eye which had been pressed against the scope, and he dropped his rifle instinctively so that he could cradle his ruined eye.

"Fucking hell!" Mor called out. "Fui, are you alright?"

"I've just had my eye put out!" Fui shouted back, the purple blood mixed with ocular fluids oozing out between his fingers and flowing down his cheek. "What the _fuck_ do you think!?" Mor just stood their looking at his comrade in arms and then swallowed.

"Come on, we'd better get back to base camp," he said eventually, putting his hand on his stricken friends back as he scooped up both rifles by their holster straps. The pair clambered onto their hover sleds and rode off over a line of broken hills.

Back on Earth, Gohan and Vegeta struggled to press more energy into their attacks as Brolli merely laughed, the energy for his ball of kai flowing through him easily. Vegeta gritted his teeth and put every ounce of strength he had into sustaining the energy wave that he sent surging forwards to try and destroy the green force ball that was heading for them slowly, and it was steadily getting bigger as it absorbed the energy from his Final Flash and the Kame-Hame-Ha that Gohan had thrown into the struggle for power between Brolli and Vegeta.

Gohan took a step forward and bunched the muscles in his arms, then powered up higher. A blasting silver aura erupted from his body and shot outwards, tearing up the ground as his power level began to sore incredibly, the power from his Mystic state increasing the power of his Super Saiyan state by… and that's what troubled him. He didn't know! He couldn't detect his own power level, so he was pretty sure that nobody around him could either. 

As Gohan's power rose, so did the force in his attack. The Kame-Hame-Ha wave widened incredibly and it smashed across the ground, the beam so broad that the bottom edge ripped open in its wake before it collided with Brolli's bolt. The green blast wobbled in the air slightly as this new force struck it, then it suddenly swelled with power, the ground beneath it churning as the crater widened even more, the splintering of rock and the explosions from the three attacks drowning out the insane laughter coming from Brolli's mouth.

"Argh! God damn you!" Vegeta panted as he tried to summon as much strength as he could and shove it into the Final Flash. The Saiyan Prince was still annoyed that Gohan wouldn't listen to his order and leave whilst he still could, but that was irrelevant now. Gohan was here, and he was staying.

"You foolish, foolish brat!" Vegeta cursed as he was pushed back a little more. "Why don't you just leave!" he shouted as to be heard over the clash of the three waves.

"Because you need me!" Gohan shouted back.

_Curses!_ Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth tighter against the strain, _He's right, and he knows it!_

"I need you the way that I need your imbecilic father!" Vegeta lied.

"Yeah right! Without my dad, you wouldn't be as powerful as you are today!" Gohan retorted.

"That doesn't mean that I _need_ him!" shouted Vegeta.

"No, it just means that you would still be a servant of Freeza!"

"I might not be!" Shouted Vegeta in a rage. His power level rose and he found that his Final Flash beam had become less demanding.

Gohan looked over at Vegeta with a scowl, sensing the Prince's power level rising slightly.

_Good, he's angry. Now let all that fury unleash at once on Brolli…_ Gohan thought to himself.

Goku reached the bottom of the lake and looked down. The mud was beginning to be pushed aside, and a golden sparkle met his eyes, and Goku smiled with pride.

"Aha! There you are!" Goku said with a smile as he reached down and picked up the large three-star ball effortlessly in a single hand. "Boy, these things are certainly lighter than I remember them," he said, looking at the huge ball of gold with three stars of a deeper hue engraved into the shining surface. Goku gave the ball another quick look-over and then blasted upwards, surging through the water and erupting from the lake's calm surface like a burning meteor. He hovered in the air and looked around for somewhere safe to stow the balls, because he was sure that he couldn't possible carry seven of these things around with him. Maybe if he had a sack or something…

Goku scanned the area once again, and off to the east he saw a plume of smoke rising up into the sky, something was definitely burning there, maybe it was a settlement? Goku's curiosity was peeked, so he shot off across the sky in a burst of golden energy as he headed for the smoke column, hoping to lend a bag of some description from the inhabitants.

He reached the smoke after several minutes of flying and looked around, his mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw. Line after line of bodies lay strewn across the floor, shot dead, many of the bodies lay with their hands tied behind their backs, a single shot-wound in the head heir marker of death. He turned around, seeing the smoke he had seen was billowing from the burning bubble-huts that these villagers had lived in. Goku was horrified at what he saw.

"Who would do this to…" He was broken off by a savage cry from behind him. He turned just in time for a green fist to come slicing around and slam against his chest. There was a loud snap and then a curse, then another chop came form the other direction with the other arm. The arm passed straight through Goku's after-image, and the Saiyan was standing behind his attack, his arms wrapped around the body of the assailant.

It was a Namek.

"Bastard! Let go of me!" he shouted, thrashing in Goku's arms as the Super Saiyan held onto the Namek lightly.

"Whoa there, I'm just passing through," Goku said, trying to calm the wild Namek down. "What happened here?"

"Like you don't already know!" The Namek snapped. "Pillager! _Murderer!_" came the shout. Several more Namek's appeared from various shadows, some of them were of the taller, stronger Warrior cast. But every one of them carried crude weapons of some sort. Goku looked around and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to harm anybody, I'm not from around here, I'm from Earth," he tried desperately. "Listen, I _really_ don't want to hurt anybody."

"Yeah? We'll be the one's doing the hurt…" said the Namek in his arms.

"Shhh, Quin!" said a voice from the back of the group. The crowd parted to allow a shorter, older-looking Namek through and he stood before Quin and Goku, looking at the Saiyan intently.

"Yes, yes. He does have that animalistic quality about him, doesn't he?" the older Namek said.

"Elder, what is this about?" a younger warrior asked curiously, tightening his grip on the pick he held.

"This is one of the warrior who saved our planet from that tyrant Freeza all those years ago!" the Elder said, and then made small subtle waving motions with his hands. "It's alright, you can put your weapons down, lads." One by one, each of the Nameks looked at each for support, then there was the clunking and thud sounds as various hatchets and clubs and picks hit the floor. Goku released the growling Namek he had grabbed and scratched the back of head through the long gold hair, smiling greatly.

"Er… hi! My name's Goku!" He said and grinned.

Quin muttered something as he twisted his arm with a grunt, a load snap ringing out across the area as he reset the broken limb, and then turned a cold glare on the Saiyan.

"Yeah, sure ya are," he said then walked away.

"You must excuse Quin, he is the villages greatest warrior. I guess he is feeling somewhat foolish being bested so easily. Even more so, considering you never even struck a blow," the Elder explained apologetically.

"Uh… it's okay, really. I know somebody just like him," Goku said, bringing his hand from his head.

"I am sure you do. I am Jerron, Elder of this Village, or what remains of it," Jerron said with a bow. "I am humbled by the appearance of one who is famous amongst our older population." And with that, Jerron bowed. Confused, and almost unwilling, the congregation bowed also, leaving Goku standing tall amongst a group of doubled-over Nameks.

"Well, gee. You don't have to do all this… I didn't do much… It was really all Vege…" Goku started.

"No, no. We know how you valiantly stood up against Freeza and defeated him, and your modesty is well placed. However, we have problems…" Jerron broke off, and then looked up, a smile moving across his old face.

"Of course, this is why you are here!" he said, beaming.

"I am?" Goku asked uncertainly.

"Yes, yes! Everybody! Goku is here to save our planet once again, just as he did against Freeza in the days gone by!" Jerron exclaimed, catching everybody – even Goku – off guard.

"I am?!" Goku shrieked, the Dragonball nearly dropping from his hand.

"Why else would you be here?" asked a warrior.

"Well I was here to…" Goku began, looking at the Dragonball, and then he sighed. "Why else indeed? Now, will somebody tell me what happened here?"

"You mean you did not know?" asked Quin, pulling himself to his full height.

"Nope," said Goku.

"Well why then are you here in this place?"

All eyes remained on Goku as he thought, then an answer occurred to him.

"I was…uh…drawn to this place. I had a longing to be here?" He tried. The group nodded.

"The call of the adventurer is strong, and must be heeded to," the Elder said. "Now come with me, Son Goku, for we have much to talk about." Jerron turned and headed away, moving towards one of the smoldering huts that had housed many of the compliment of Nameks. Goku shrugged and followed the Elder, smiling in bewilderment.

_How do I get myself into these situations?_ He asked to himself as he ducked under the doorway and entered the building. _Oh well, I guess it wont take _too _long, will it?_

Meanwhile, the fight against Brolli was still stalemated. Vegeta had poured almost all of his power into the attack, which meant he was rapidly running out of strength, and he knew it. Gohan still remained, he had powered up again twice times over the last half an hour or so, pouring his energy into his attack, resulting in Brolli's sphere, which was still lurching towards them, to expand again and tear up the ground around it.

Gohan looked at Vegeta with a worried glance and he snarled, pouring more energy into a blast that would only sere as more fuel for Brolli's own attack.

_Damn, arrogant fool! Why doesn't he get out of here! Surely he must see his own power failing!_ Gohan thought as he watched both Brolli and Vegeta with those brilliant shining eyes. His own power was far from diminished, he could feel that. But he didn't know how much power he had, and he knew no body else would be able to gauge his strength or the limits of his abilities until he himself reached them. An undetectable power level would have its advantages, however. But right now, he had to stay here and protect Vegeta from Brolli.

As he thought this, Vegeta staggered, almost falling as his hair shrank up his back. The Prince managed to catch his fall, and he returned to an upright position, the blast still pressing forwards from his fists and into Brolli's attack.

"Vegeta! Get out of here, you fool!" Gohan shouted.

"No! I'm staying! Get out of here before we're both killed!" Vegeta called back.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Gohan shouted.

"Will you just go! I'm done for anyway! There's no use in us both going down!" Vegeta answered.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"What will you do, boy, come over here and get me?" Vegeta shouted. "We both know that you're the one keeping that green ball at bay! If you let your wave go, that thing will destroy both me _and_ you! We'll _both_ be killed!"

"Fine then!"

"You idiot! This is more important than emotions! Don't you realize how strong you've become?! You went toe to toe with Brolli and never got hit once! _Nobody_ has _ever_ done that! We need you and your new power, now _get out of here!_" Vegeta yelled, forcing what was left of his diminished power into the attack.

"Damn you, Vegeta! You and your fucking pride!" Gohan yelled, looking forward at the figure silhouetted against his own attack. What was getting at Gohan was, he knew that Vegeta was right. Either Gohan left now whilst Vegeta could still hold Brolli's attack or they would both be destroyed.

"Fine, so be it! Now _go!_" Vegeta yelled back over his shoulder, then slumped onto one knee, the lightning crackling over his body for another few moments before vanishing completely with a spark that crackled over his aura.

"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled.

"GO DAMN YOU!" Vegeta shouted back, his hair starting to flicker. Gohan watched, his heart pounding in his chest and then psyched himself up to leave.

"Alright, I'm going…" Gohan said, then turned.

"Gohan… tell Trunks… tell my son that I love him!" Vegeta shouted, his hair turning black and his eyes dark. Gohan turned back to look over his shoulder and nodded silently. "And you tell that baka onna of mine that I'll be back before she has a _chance _to take apart that gravity room!" Gohan smiled at Vegeta's misplaced humour, and then flew away quickly.

Vegeta struggled to hold his attack against Brolli, feeling the last of his energy drain out of him. The attack flashed and fluttered, then disappeared entirely, along with it went Vegeta's strength.

_This is it…_ the Prince thought as his legs shook from the sheer effort it took to remain standing, _this is where I sleep…_ Vegeta's body slumped forwards and hit the floor, taking his weight on his arms for a moment before they buckled. Vegeta looked up, his body flat against the floor, and briefly saw Brolli's body, turned green through the attack.

Then it suddenly ended in a flash of white, which somehow seemed so beautiful, so clear when compared against all those years of confusion that he had lived.

Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, valiant warrior and loving father, died.

Trunks flinched, then dropped to his knees as something he had already felt hit him harder than what how he had remembered it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he arched his back, turning his eyes to the dark sky, and into the night he screamed at the top of his voice:

"FATHER!"

And at the same time, in a different location, Bulma's cup dropped from her hand and smashed against the floor as she watched her infant daughter sleeping. Tears welled in her eyes then washed over her cheeks, and she whispered:

"Oh, Vegeta…" 

With this touching self-sacrifice, Vegeta saved Gohan from the trap that Brolli had sprung upon them, though as the somber and bitter wave of grief washes over the Z Fighters and the Prince's loved ones, Goku faces a new challenge on the Planet Namek. Will he be able to help the Nameks again and be able to collect the Dragonballs before the rampaging Brolli destroys the Earth, or will Time fall short? Find out, In TOTAL WAR!!!!!


	17. Goku's Next Challenge

Disclaimer: I disclaim Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball GT and any other dragons that are connected to balls of any kind (yes, even _THOSE_ balls). However! I do claim Chibi Goku, Goten and the Cell Juniors, because they're just so damn cute!

AN: if you read this, review. Even if it's a flame. I like to know how people are finding this Fic.

Chapter 17 – Goku's Next Challenge

Goku sat cross-legged on the hut floor as he watched the Nameks clustered about him, talking in hushed whispers as they watched him cautiously. The Elder sat down across the circle from Goku and nodded at two of the warriors at the entrance, who turned away from them and watched the outside of the building, on the lookout for any of the raiders who had attacked the village.

"Goku Son of Earth, our planet has fallen victim to a terrible evil once again, and out people are being hunted and destroyed without the slightest lenience or mercy," the Elder said. "As a race, we are unable to defend ourselves from such a terrible onslaught."

"Oh…" was all Goku could think of to say.

"Three days ago, a large vessel descended from space and landed on the southern continent. From this vessel spewed many legions who spread across the planet, hunting for the Dragonballs that we keep safe on our world. We heard the evil legions talk of their lord and master, though we have not got a clue to whom they refer.

"What we do know is that this Lord of there is very secluded, and very powerful. It is clear from the way that the legions talk about their master that he is most powerful, and would not hesitate to destroy them because of a wrong they made. If he would do that to his own troops, then think of what he would do to those holding the Dragonballs?"

"This guy sounds like Freeza!" Goku said. The Elder shook his head with a sad expression across his elderly features.

"Yes, this is what we feared. Freeza's heir coming to finish what the Universe's self-proclaimed Overlord started." The Elder looked up with a stern look about his face. "This is something that cannot come to pass! No tyrant wannabe shall have the Namekian Dragonballs! Do you understand me, Goku Son?" Goku nodded.

"I understand, sir."

"Good. Then you will help us dispose of this tyrant before he can assemble the Dragonballs," the Elder stated. Goku smiled grimly and stood up.

"Wait here a moment, I have something which might interest you," he said. The elder frowned as Goku walked calmly out the tent and vanished into the foliage. Moments later, he reappeared, clutching a large golden ball in his hands. Three dark stars were marked on the surface of the ball, and Goku placed it on the floor delicately.

"There, the third ball. The soldiers have already wrecked this place, looking for a Dragonball, probably. I don't think that they'll come back here, will they?" Goku asked. The Elder looked from the ball then to Goku and nodded.

"Hopefully, you are right. These soldiers seem to be more brawn than brain, though I fear a lieutenant or two may be more cunning than these…" The Elder hesitated, searching for a suitable word, then simply looked up with a smile and shrugged. "No matter, all that is important is that you have brought the third ball with you. Now, we must guard this ball with our lives, whilst you, dear Saiyan, find the others."

Goku looked at the Elder and nodded.

"Sure thing, but I'll need to use the balls myself, that's really why I'm here," confessed Goku.

"But of course, it is really the least we could do for someone so brave," the Elder said. A short laugh came from that back of the room and somebody called out "Or somebody so stupid!"

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I'm a bit of both."

The Elder looked up and grinned, rubbing his hands together with a small gleam in his eyes.

"Excellent! Now, since time is of the essence, I suggest that you head off immediately. We cannot let any of Balls fall into the hands of the soldiers," the Elder said, and Goku nodded in agreement.

"The quicker I get this done, the quicker I can get the trouble's fixed back home," the Saiyan said standing up and turning towards the door. "I'll be back before you can say Minestrone!" Goku shouted as he strolled through the door and headed away.

The Namek's watched him leave, several giving pleasant farewells as he moved into the foliage, taking out the Dragon Radar out of his pocket and pressing the side-button. The Radar bleeped several times as it tracked the location of the nearest ball, and then it bleeped again. Two red dots appeared on the screen and Goku grinned.

"Wow! Two balls close together! Must be my lucky day!" He looked around, occasionally looking down at the radar to check his location, then with a burst of energy he shot off through the forest,

In the mean time, in a place so far away it was another dimension, Vegeta stood on the gray-stone surface of the Snake Way. He looked down at the pink fluffy clouds beneath him and grumbled, remembering how much he hated this place. Folding his arms over his chest moodily, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, turned his head away moodily and closed his eyes with an "Hmph!" of disgust at his current predicament.

"I cannot believe I just did that!" He growled under his breath. A passer-by gave him a curious look. And Vegeta's eyes snapped open to give the dead man a hard stare.

"And what are _you_ looking at!" The Prince snapped irritably.

"Nothing!" the man said quickly and hurried on his way along the coiled surface of the road. Vegeta grumbled something and went back to staring down glumly, yet surprisingly moodily, at the clouds beneath him.

"All I can say is that Kakkarot had better hurry up and wish me back! That baka will have no idea about the amount of trouble he is in if he doesn't do it soon!" snarled the irate Saiyan.

"That was surprising, wasn't it?" Said a familiar soft voice from behind Vegeta. He whirled around and stood face to face with the pale skinned and haired being who had been around at his last death.

"Oh, it's you again," Vegeta said, glaring at the Supreme Kai. Shin returned the glare with a careful smile and stepped to the side and forward, standing beside Vegeta, though facing the opposite direction. The Saiyan Prince responded by crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head just enough so that he could see the governor of the Universe out of the corner of his right eye.

"Yes, here I am," Shin said with a slight smile on his pale lips. "Now, that was most unexpected. I didn't expect him to become so powerful. In fact, I am sure that was impossible."

"What are you babbling about, man!" Vegeta snapped.

"Hmm?" Shin said, turning to look at Vegeta. "Oh, just Gohan's new ability. I was pretty sure that the Super Saiyan and Mystic abilities were non-compatible."

"Yes, well obviously you were mistaken, Supreme Kai," scoffed Vegeta. He was still in a bad mood after being killed, _again_. Shin kept smiling as he turned back and looked downwards.

"You know, Gohan's powers could be the key you earthlings were looking for in defeating this rogue Saiyan of yours," Shin said calmly.

"Yes, yes I already know that. Now would you please tell me something I don't already know?" Vegeta said.

"Certainly. I could tell you that right now a brand-new species of has just evolved in the Hydrundi system on the edge of the third Galaxy." Vegeta glared at Shin.

"Something _useful_!"

"Well, Goku's quest for the Namekian Dragonballs has gone astray. How's _that_ for information?" Shin said, still looking down at the clouds below him.

"It's _what!?_" Vegeta couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It was a _very_ simple plan. Get the Dragonballs; make the wish.What could have possibly of gone wrong?

"Well, that Saiyan has a very generous heart, and it seems that the locals have been having a few problems," the Supreme Kai said, picking up on Vegeta's thoughts.

"What?! That baka always did have a soft spot for those pathetic Nameks. Could you out me through to that complete fool?" Vegeta asked. Shin thought for a moment.

"No, I'm afraid it's beyond my powers," he lied. Knowing full well the sort of abuse that Vegeta would hurl through his mind, and Shin wasn't sure that even he, the Supreme Kai, would be able to tolerate that much shouting and raving.

"Damn! Guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way," Vegeta snarled, closing his eyes and concentrating. Shin opened his mouth to ask what Vegeta meant, when the Prince's eyes snapped open and he grinned.

One of the invading legionaries looked at his standard-issue wristwatch and smiled. He liked the way the dura-plaz glistened in the multi-solar light of the Planet Namek. When he saw what the read-out said, he gave out a long, drawn-out sight, sagging slightly in his Saiyan armour. The legionary was tall and strong looking with crystal-blue skin that sparkled slightly in the light and topaz-blue eyes without pupils that gazed everywhere almost lifelessly.

He readjusted the fusion rifle strap into a more comfortable position and started to drum his fingers against the rifle stock. He had been on gate-duty all morning (at least, he thought of it as morning; it was hard to tell with all the suns in the sky) and he still had another two and a half standard hours to wait until he was relieved from his post.

He looked around the barren landscape again, seeing nothing but dry ground and several trees with their balls of leaves waving in the gentle wind that drifted lazily across the plain. The land about the hastily erected and fortified base-camp had once been broken by clusters of trees, but His Lordship had argued that they could have been used to cover up a group of retaliating Nameks, and the order had been given to clear the land. The process was still ongoing, and as the guarding legionary listened, he heard a cry of warning and the crash of a tree falling to the ground. Then there was the sharp sound of a fusion beam biting into the tree's tough wood, cutting it into manageable chunks to be loaded onto the larger transport sleds and brought back to base to be used for fuel for the camp fires in the barracks.

The guard gave a sigh again, then looked at his heavy black boots as he kicked around a small pebbled in the dust. He reared his foot back and kicked it away, watching it bounce across the parched ground and out of sight. As his gaze carried on upwards, he saw something come into sight. It hovered off the floor and growing bigger a sit headed towards them.

The legionary took up his rifle and a topaz eye to the scope and zoomed in on the approaching object. As the auto-focus clarified the vision, he sighed as he recognized the markings of His Lordships crest on the nose of a hover sled. He let his rifle hang back at his side and he waited on the sled to approach patiently, silently growing hopefully of a conversation that would pass away several minutes of the next couple of hours.

The sled rocketed towards the guard quickly and then slowed down. As he was trained to do, the guard grabbed the handle of his rifle and raised his chin before shouting across the plain to the oncoming vehicle.

"Who passes! Friend of foe!"

"It's me, you _burke_!" a voice replied.

The Guard hesitated, then shouted "Me who!" back across the plain.

"Keldr, it's _me_! Mor! Now are you going to open the bloody gates or not! Fui's injured!" Mor shouted. Keldr, the guard, jumped and quickly entered a pass code into his arm consol. There was a loud humming noise as the shield that surrounded the base parted slightly at the heavily armoured gateway. The gates themselves opened with a mechanical clank and several faces peered through the gap in the wall as the mighty plaz-steel gates parted.

As the sled came closer, Keldr could make out two figures in the small transport, one leaning over the handlebars, the other slumped in the sidecar behind the laz-gun mounted on the fuselage. The slumped figure had a hand held over one eye, and purple blood slowly trickled over his hands and down his face. Keldr swallowed hard and watched as the sled shot through the gates, then waited for them to hiss closed again before reactivating the defense shield.

Mor skidded to a halt outside a small hut with a bright blue symbol embossed each side. He clambered off and helped his wounded companion out the sidecar and then half carried, half dragged the soldier into the M.A.S.H unit. Mor placed Fui down in a chair and stepped aside as a medical lieutenant and several medics rushed forward to examine the wounded one. Mor left Fui to be fussed over and be examined as he stepped outside into the pleasantly war, but unpleasantly dry and stale, air, taking a deep breath before heading over to the sled. He reached into the sidecar and brought out his ruined rifle, the sight-scope blown clear off when he had tried to take a power reading of that thing in the lake.

The legionary turned around and nearly swallowed his own tongue as he got an eyeful of uniform. He looked up into the glowing red eyes of Gamma, one of His Lordships Combat Officers. Gamma was tall and strongly built with long black hair and pale skin. His ears were pointed slightly, and on his forehead were a triangular crest of three short spikes that gleamed with a slick darkness against the suns. Lieutenant Gamma's eyes darted immediately to the ruined rifle in the private's hands, and Mor swallowed silently as Gamma reached down with a large hand and plucked the weapon from him.

Gamma never carried a weapon, it was rumored that he didn't need them, even though no legionary had ever seen the officer in actual combat.

The glowing red-within-red eyes inspected the rifle carefully as the powerful, pale hands turned the thing this way and that, then he settled on looking at the damage section where the plaz-steel had been ripped away by the explosion.

"What happened, legionary?" Gamma asked. His voice was deep, but quiet, as though it was directed solely at Mor, which it just happened to be. "Run into a band of local peasants?" Gamma's lip turned at the corner into a small smile as he handed the rifle back heavily, Mor being pushed until he nearly toppled backwards into the sidecar.

"Nossir," Mor said quickly, pulling himself to attention. "We saw something in a lake several clicks east by north east, sir. We used out scopes to scout the power level of the thing, and the scopes blew, sir."

"Hmm, most interesting…" Gamma said, looking at he sled with the second rifle in its holding rack, the scope rack also ripped apart from the explosion. "Where is your partner?"

"He's in the MASH, sir. Got hit in the eye, sir." Mor answered smartly. Gamma looked at the small legionary and grunted unhappily.

"I want a full report on the matter on my desk before the morning is over, legionary."

"Sir?" Mor asked in shock.

"Did you hear me?" Gamma asked, glaring down at the legionary.

"Yessir," Mor said quickly, ripping of a salute.

"Good. By the end of the morning, legionary." Gamma said, then turned and walked away. His armour, along with all the other combat officers, was deepest black with crimson-red trimmings and no shoulder guards. The stomach plate was a deep charcoal gray in hue and the crest of His Lordship was located on the right breastplate, lined in gold to show their importance. The overall effect could be quite impressive, especially when worn by people like Gamma, where his pale skin was shown off even more by the deep black of his armour _and_ the long hair which his face and hung down his back.

As Gamma left, Fui pushed the MASH hut's door open and appeared in the bright daylight, a dark leather patch bolted around his eye, the colour of the patch the same deep purple of his armour. Mor turned and watched the approach of his friend and comrade-in-arms and gave a gentle nod, the hue slowly returning to his purple flesh.

"What did _he_ want?" Fui asked, nodding to Gamma as he ducked under the doorway to his own office building.

"He wanted to know about what had happened," Mor answer.

"And?"

"And what?" Mor asked, looking at his old friend.

"And what did you tell him?" Fui said, narrowing his intact eye.

"Oh _that_ and," Mor said glumly, looking away from Fui's expression. "I just told him what happened."

"What _did_ happen?" Fui asked.

"I just said that we investigated an occurrence at the lake, and when we checked the power levels with the scouter-scopes on our rifles, they over loaded and blew," Mor explained. Fui looked at him, then relaxed.

"Oh right, that's okay I guess."

"Yeah, he wants me to write up an official report about it," Mor said moodily.

"What? Why?"

Mor shrugged and absent mindedly brushed dust from his armour.

"Reckon His Lordship will find out?" Fui asked, receiving another shrug from his partner.

"As long as he doesn't expect _us _to fight that thing, I don't give a fuck," Mor answered.

"Yeah, same here. C'mon, lets go to the mess hall. I'm starving," Fui said, slapping his partner on the shoulder before walking towards a nearby hut. Mor nodded and followed, trying to throw off the feeling that he had just looked death in the face and just narrowly survived.

Goku frowned as he looked at the Radar's green digital display. One of the blips that symbolized a Dragonball had started moving away rapidly, and that could only mean one thing in Goku's mind; the enemy had gathered one!

Gritting his teeth, Goku suppressed his power level, then very slowly increased it, pushing it into his speed as he flew away over the landscape, his black Saiyan hair flowing in the wind as he sped onwards. Goku narrowed his eyes against the wind, gazing a head of him and sometimes turning his attention to the Dragon Rader held tightly in his hand.

"What ever it is, its fast!" Goku said to himself as he pushed himself forwards faster, trying to close the gap between himself and whoever held the Dragonball as much as possible. He dodged around a mountain, rolling in the air to avoid crashing through an outcropping of splintered rocks as did so. As soon as the mountain was behind him, he saw a small cloud of dust rolling in front of him on the horizon, and he smiled to himself. The gap started to close quickly, and Goku recognized that what he was chasing was a vehicle of some description, looking similar to a motorbike with a sidecar. Except this was floating and moving much faster.

Up ahead on the cart, the pilot gunned the throttle harder and felt a surge of energy wash over him. As the hover-sled surged forward, a small bleep in his helmet's earpiece alerted him to a small flash on the consol embedded in the fuselage of the motor sled in front of the handlebar assembly. As the pilot looked at it, the display changed ever so slightly; a counter's numerical displayed lowered down by several notches, and the pilot frowned. 

In the sidecar, the gunner sat behind his laz gun checking his own monitors and displays. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the pilot tapping a display with his gloved finger, and he turned, leaning towards the motor sled to close the gap between the two.

"What is it?" the gunner shouted to be heard above the rush of the wind. The pilot turned and shrugged.

"Nothing I guess. The scanner just picked up an abnormal power level behind us for a moment that's all. I guess it must have been…" The pilot broke off and frowned behind the visor that gave his skin a blue tint. "It did it again!" he cried. The gunner raised his eyebrows.

"You sure you're not imagining things?" he asked skeptically. The pilot turned on him and glared through the helmet visor.

"You want to come over here and see for yourself?" the pilot asked with an annoyed edge to his voice. The gunner looked down at the ground speeding past and decided that he wouldn't like to risk jumping sleds.

"Uh… no, your alright thanks," he said. The pilot nodded and kept a close eye on the monitor, looking for a raise in power level as the gunner flipped several switches in his gunnery sled.

"Hey, turn on your targeting scanners, huh? Maybe they'll pick something up," the pilot suggested. The gunner looked over at the man sitting astraddle the motor sled and nodded, activating the scanners mounted to the front of his gunnery sled to allow the laz gun to aim it self and track an opponent. All that the gunner had to do, really, was point the thing in the right direction and pull the trigger. The laz gun itself was mounted on a ring frame which ran around the outside of the sled and allowed the gunner to swing the weapon around, giving the vehicle a one hundred and eighty degree arc of fire on the left side of the motor sled, though the scanners systems only tracked in wide cone coming from the front of the gunnery sled, so any lateral or rear firing was up to the gunners own skill.

The gunner looked at his readings and shook his head.

"No, I haven't got anything on scope. What about you?" he asked, still shouting to be heard over the roar of the wind. The pilot shook his head, tearing his attention away form the landscape to give the display another look.

"No, nothing. Try using what the gods gave you," the pilot shouted back. The gunner looked blank.

"Huh?" he asked, not getting what his partner had asked of him.

"Use your eyes." 

"Oh, okay," the gunner said, turning in his seat and looking back behind them. It was difficult going, the sled's anti-grav motors were kicking up a thick cloud of dust behind them, which made visibility poor at best. But there was something in the wake…

The gunner reached into his sled and brought a pair of binoculars and aimed them at the distortion in the dust cloud and paled. The pilot turned and looked over to his right, frowning at what the gunner was so afraid of.

"What? What is it?" the pilot shouted over the roaring of the wind.

"…" Said the gunner, opening and closing his mouth, but unable to get the words to come out.

"What was that? I can't hear you over this wind," the pilot called back, mistaking his comrade's speechlessness for the wind snatching the words away before they could reach him. Instead of a response, he heard the mechanic whirring as the gunner brought the laz-gun around and aimed it behind them as his right hand pulled back the cocking handle. There was a loud metallic click as the bolt snapped back, loading the fusion cell in the firing chamber.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" the pilot asked, but al he got in response was the cackle of gun fire from the gunner. The laz-gun fired blast after blast into the wake cloud behind them, crackles of static rising up through the cloud in bursts of electricity. The pilot muttered to himself and gunned the engine even harder, pushing the sled faster away from whatever it was his companion was firing at.

Behind them, Goku narrowed his eyes as he saw something flash in front of him. Then a bolt of energy shot past his arm, the electrical charge from the dust cloud sending a small spark of lightning into his arm.

"Ow, hey. What was that?" he asked as more of the energy blasts started to rain past him. Several bounced of his arms and chest as the gunner shot charge after charge into the cloud, the fusion bullets just bouncing harmlessly off Goku's body. Another static charge earthed itself in Goku's hair and he gave a grunt of annoyance at the idea of being electrocuted. Rearing back, Goku ascended upwards and out the cloud, moving so high that he could see the sled far below him, the gunner still blasting at the cloud with the laz-gun.

Goku narrowed his eyes and growled slightly, charging a bolt of kai in his right hand as he swooped downwards and back into the cloud, not caring about the pathetic blasts of fusion energy as they ricochet off his tattered clothing.

The pilot looked down at his display as it gave a shrill cry of warning.

"What the hell!" he shouted as his scouter readings soared upwards. The gunner wasn't paying attention; he was too busy emptying the laz-guns power cells into the cloud whilst laughing gleefully. The cloud behind them swirled and parted as a golden blast of energy shot from its depths, momentarily revealing Goku's form. The gunner paused for a second as Goku's outstretched body became visible, then ducked as the kai blast shot over his head, the heat scorching his hair.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the gunner cursed as he looked back up. Goku had vanished back into the cloud, and the gunner was about to continue firing when the blast from an explosion hit him from behind.

"Hold on!" The pilot screamed as the sled veered to the left, and then to right, almost tipping over the turn was so violent. The gunner growled as he swiveled the laz-gun on its frame and sent yet more blasts into the cloud, charging it up again. Again, a bolt of lightning struck Goku, angering him even more.

The gunner started to laugh again as the pilot righted the sled, sending it speeding away on its original destination when a much larger kai blast explode din the ground right next to them. The gunner growled and set the controls of the gun to emit larger bolts by dangerously over charging the gun's energizers. The fusion blasts shot back into the cloud, and again another kai blast thundered from the cloud straight towards them, revealing Goku's large form in the clouds as they parted in the kai ball's wake.

Had the pilot no swerved to the left, both legionaries would have perished in the explosion that ripped the ground apart. Goku growled as more of those insignificant energy bolts sizzled against his skin and clothing, and then grunted as he was struck by another charge of lightning. Now the Saiyan was seething and he powered up, the dust cloud around him swirling around him in a vortex as a white aura enveloped him.

With a blast of power, the clouds were blown away and Goku shot forwards, overtaking the sled in an instant. He twirled in the air and dropped a barrage of kai blasts into the path of the sled, devastating the ground and sending up large gouts of flame into the air along with shards of rock. Goku landed calmly and turned to watch the results of his anger.

The sled was over turned and it bounce and rolled and skidded across the landscape until it came to a standstill several paces in front of Goku's feet. The gunner lay twisted and broken in the shattered gun sled, the bone of his neck speared through his throat and his right arm twisted in many different directions.

The pilot, however, Goku found several meters further back lying on his, staring up at the sky without a mark on him. The Saiyan reached down and plucked the creature by the collar on his Saiyan armour, scowling threateningly. When the creature slid out of the armour easily and hit the floor with a sickening squelch Goku almost dropped the armour. Goku looked down at the shattered man, the rigidness of his body destroyed by the blast of the explosion which had also shattered all the bone sin his body and ruptured the organs within. As Goku watched, purple blood and what Goku guessed to be the creatures brains started to ooze from the ears, spreading out in a disgusting purple and blue puddle around the legionary's head. Goku gave the crumpled figure one last disgusted look before reaching into his pocket and bringing out the Dragon Radar and studying it. He zoomed in and looked at the display, the bleeping noise it emanated sounding urgent. He walked back to the sled and flipped it upright with his foot, looking inside its depths as he studied the Radar screen. He rummaged around and then grinned as his searching hand wrapped around a sack. Bringing his hand out, he saw himself holding a plain hemp sack that, when opened, revealed the number six ball.

"Alright! Now, now lets get that other Dragonball and I'll have three!" Goku said with triumph before he powered up and charged back across the plain, back to where the Radar had detected the third ball.

Vegeta skidded to a halt on the gray stone surface of the Snake Way and looked around. The signal was feint, but Vegeta could still feel _his_ presence around here somewhere. He wasn't far from the check-in station, and he could see airplanes leaving and arriving from nearby at regular intervals. He watched the metal birds moving across the undead sky and shook his head sadly.

"Pathetic weaklings, using this technology to fly…" the Dead Prince muttered.

"Not everybody is as powerful as you, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at the sound of the voice and grinned.

"I've been looking for you, how kind of you to come to me first," the Prince said.

"Hah, well yes. I'm as kind as the next Saiyan," the voice said with a chuckle.

"Indeed, unfortunately the next man is me," Vegeta responded. He turned around and faced King Kai with a gleam in his dark eyes. King Kai smiled wanly as he looked into the dark orbs and swallowed. Bubble peeked out from behind Kai and blew a raspberry at the Prince, then ducked back behind King Kai before Vegeta could respond.

"Hah, yes. Good point. Now, what can I do for you, Vegeta? A spot of training perhaps?" King Kai asked politely, adjusting his sunglasses slightly.

"Training? From _you_? Hah! Somehow, I think _not_!" Vegeta said with a bemused expression on his face. "What I require is to be able to talk to that third class warrior, Kakkarot!"

"Oh, is that all?" King Kai said, looking a little downcast. Vegeta glared at the Kai.

"_All!?_ I happen to be dead! That is no laughing matter!" Vegeta responded sharply. King Kai looked up and hastily jumped back as he saw the expression on Vegeta's face, then swallowed his pride and, almost, his tongue.

"Y-yes of course it is… I mean not… I mean…" Vegeta shot the Kai a glance that shut him up.

"Will you do it or not?" Vegeta asked.

"What choice do I have," muttered Kai.

"What was that?" snapped Vegeta.

"Nothing!" Kai responded quickly with an innocent grin, the halo above his head shinning a little brighter.

"Fine, now lets get this over with," Vegeta said moodily.

"Fine, fine. Just place you hand flat against my back and we can begin," Kai said turning his back to Vegeta. A moment later, he felt Vegeta place the palm of his hand flat against his back. Knowing where Goku was usually wasn't a problem for King Kai and he quickly picked up the Saiyan's kai signal on the Planet Namek. For some reason, kai wasn't surprised.

"So… uh… how's it going with Brolli?" Kai asked, trying to make conversation. Vegeta looked at him.

"Not that well," he said, a touch bitterly.

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well, I'm _dead_ aren't I?"

"Ah, point taken. Oh look, here he is!" King Kai added cheerfully as he connected Goku and Vegeta's minds.

Gamma sat at his desk, looking through the planetary reports that the battleship had received through the scans they had made from orbit. None of them had mentioned anything about a glowing golden form of life, never mind a high power level that was beyond the capabilities of the scouter-scopes. He sighed and placed the data pad down and pinched the bridge of his nose, then reared his head back over the back of the chair, his long black hair hanging down until it nearly reached the floor.

A knock at the hut door let his head snap back upright and he watched as the door swung open and another figure walked in. The figure looked similar to Gamma, having pale skin, jet-black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Captain Nu," said Gamma, standing to attention, so quickly that the chair shot backwards and shattered against the hut's alloy walls, and saluted.

"As you were, Lieutenant," Nu said returning the salute. Gamma relaxed slightly; letting his body loose some of its rigidity. The captain walked to the other side of the desk from Gamma and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as he read the report that his underling had been reading.

"Anything interesting?" he asked. Gamma sighed and sat back down.

"Recon-sled fifteen-B failed to check in. That was nearly an hour ago, and no other sleds have seen or heard from them since," he reported, flicking the pad slightly.

"What do you suspect?" Nu asked, shifting his weight.

"Who knows? It could be anything from a faulty transmitter to…" Gamma hesitated, wondering whether to report the findings from the other scouts from the lake area.

"To what, lieutenant?" Nu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sir. A couple of legionaries reported a sighting several clicks away, by that unusually round lake," Gamma said.

"What sort of sighting?" Nu asked, his interest peaked.

"Well, they claim that a creature with a impossibly large power level was sighted _inside_ the lake."

"Impossibly large? How so?"

"Well sir, when they used their scouters, the devices blew up."

"Blew _up_?" Nu asked in disbelief. Gamma nodded and continue.

"I was wondering whether the two events could be related somehow…"

"In what way?"

"I'm… not sure, sir. It's more of a hunch, I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all."

"I'm sure His Lordship knows what he's getting us all into," Nu said standing up. Gamma nodded.

"I certainly hope so," he said.

"Well, anyway. Keep me informed on any further developments," Nu said heading for the doorway.

"Yes sir," Gamma said. The door closed and Gamma sat there staring at it, then he shook his head.

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about all this…" he whispered.

Now that Goku has two out of the seven Dragonballs, he heads earnestly for the third. How long will it take him to collect the remaining five and will Lieutenant Gamma's bad feelings become reality? And as Goku romps across the Namekian landscape destroying sleds and causing trouble for His Lordships legions, how will the Z Fighters fare back on Earth as they struggle against Brolli? Find out, in Total War!!!!!


	18. A Saiyan's Dream, A Saiyan's Grief

 Disclaimer: **sticks his fingers in his ear and dances around singing: "LALALALALALA I'm not listening, I'm not listening, LALALALALALALALALALALALALA"**

**AN**: REVIEW! If you've reviewed before, REVIEW AGAIN!

Chapter 18 – A Saiyan's Dream, A Saiyan's Grief

The Earth was in a sorry state. Large craters adorned the ground, the last remnants of the great battles that had ravaged the planet over the last couple of days still fresh in the ground. A figure pulled himself out from a jagged rimmed crater, smaller than some of the others that lay around the area. He stood up shakily and looked about himself at the ground around about, and he shuddered before collapsing forward and hitting the ground. A cloud of dust blasted out from under his body as he hit the earth, and he lay there, silently taking in the details of the battle. The brute Brolli, the combined forms of the two young Saiyans, the strength and brutality of Goku and Vegeta, the un-Saiyan strength that Gohan seemed to draw upon.

Tomatta rolled over and lay on his back, looking up at the stars that twinkled billions of miles away from his eyes, the light taking years to reach his vision. He knew that some of those stars were galaxies, others illuminated clouds of gas in the deepest depths of the universe, probably dead or dying as the light reached him.

Tomatta lay there for some time, trying to remember how he happened to end up at the center of a deep crater at the base of Dende's Tower. He had been hit downwards, just beneath the cloud cover, then he had swung around and headed back up to the tower top to re-engage combat with Brolli. That's when something had hit him. A large blast of searing light had knocked the sense out of him, and at the time he just thought it had been one of Brolli's blasts of kai. He didn't realize that it had been the Hyperbolic Time Chamber exploding, sending a destructive wash of energy across the globe.

Buildings crumbled and crashed down as the blast wave spread across the world, only the hardiest of structures surviving the destructive force of pure time as it spread out from its Lookout epicenter. But, it was nothing to Tomatta. All he cared about was that a simple fool with weird white-within-white eyes had bested him.

Tomatta gave a slight groan as he tried to move, and collapsed back to the ground, closing his eyes to wait out the spinning sensation and the pounding in his ears and head. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

Tomatta's dream was blurred and hard to piece together. Brolli was looming over him, not as broad as he had been when Ultra – his normal Super Saiyan state -, but the slimmer and much, _much_ stronger form of his second stage. Tomatta could faintly hear the crackling buzz of the blue-green energy snaking across his body whilst the golden hair with the green tints waved in the energy-wash of his stronger aura.

Tomatta felt himself move forward and swing a punch, seeing his own arm swing out rapidly and his nothing but the vanishing after image of Brolli's grinning face. Tomatta heard something growl, and it took him a moment to realize it had been himself. Feeling something appear behind him, the Saiyan turned and came face to face…

… with himself!

Tomatta stared at disbelief at the younger version of himself, the same Tomatta that had fled the doomed Planet Vegeta at his uncle Bardock's orders.

Chibi Tomatta hung in the air, watching his older self stand watching him with an open mouth, as his tail waved behind him.

"Why did you let them die…" came the hoarse whisper from Tomatta young lips, and Tomatta, the _real _Tomatta narrowed his eyes.

"I never let anybody die!" he shouted back.

"Why didn't you save them…" Tomatta said, again in a whisper.

"I couldn't!" Tomatta shouted, feeling his anger start to rise.

"Why weren't you there when you needed them!" The visage vanished, and Tomatta found himself hanging in space, the cold darkness touching his skin as the stars burned in the multitude. Turning around, he saw his uncle hanging in space, his armour tattered and torn, blood slowly running down his face from a wound on his forehead. Tomatta tuned, following the determined gaze of Bardock and came to see a white alien sitting in some sort of hovering box-seat across the void next to a large saucer ship. Aliens in Saiyan armour hung all around him and as he turned, he saw that they surrounded them. They even hung in the upper atmosphere of his home.

Everything was silent, all the sounds, and all the voices, snapped away by the vision. But whose was it? Tomatta had never seen the last stand, the time when that maniacal white bastard, who was sitting there smiling, destroyed his home.

Freeza raised a finger as Tomatta, Bardock and Freeza's army watched with anticipation. A red-yellow glow appeared hanging from the tip and the smile widened slightly. Bardock's expression changed and he grinned, saying something unheard as he himself powered up a charge of energy, this one large and a pale blue colour that he clutched in his had. With a blur of speed, Bardock twisted and hurled the blast straight at Freeza, the kai going straight and true. Without question, the charge would hit Freeza and, hopefully, kill the wretch.

The glow on the tip of Freeza's finger swelled greatly, no longer being just a small dot of light, but becoming a large ball of energy that was still rapidly swelling in size. Soon, the ball had the appearance of a sun and was much vaster than Freeza's starship. As Tomatta looked on, Bardock's pitiful kai bolt in comparison was absorbed into the larger Death Ball without any hesitation, it just entered the intense ball of energy and vanished.

Grinning insanely, Freeza pointed the finger that held the ball at the Planet, and soon the Death Ball was hurtling through the short space between the white Overlord and the planet below. Tomatta screamed, Bardock screamed, but there was no sound. Freeza's attack simply slammed down into the Planet's surface, and several seconds later, Vegeta blew up.

The blast struck Tomatta hard and he was shot across the galaxy, forever floating across the void, dimly aware of something laughing in the distance. He opened his tear-filled eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but the darkness of the void that had engulfed him.

"You are pathetic! A weakling! You cannot defeat _me_!" the voice boomed across the darkness.

"I am a Super Saiyan…" Tomatta said weakly as he floated away.

"You are nothing! I am everything! I am Legendary!" the voice responded, ending with a burst of heavy laughter. Tomatta ground his teeth.

"You will be destroyed!"

"I cannot be destroyed! Not by such a weakling family such as yours!"

"There are others!"

"The others will be destroyed."

"We wont let you!"

"You have no choice. You _will _be destroyed," the voice stated simply.

"Why are you doing this!" Tomatta's anger and hatred was boiling up inside of him now, something he hadn't felt in years. Out of the emptiness, Brolli's body unfolded as if he stepped out of a shadow.

"Because I am a Saiyan! Because I can!" Brolli's expression changed and he leered down towards Tomatta, the pure white eyes suddenly becoming black. "Because it is _fun_!"

"You monster!" Tomatta shouted, and suddenly Brolli's face became a grin.

"Monster? No… I am the devil," the beast said, repeating the line he had given to Piccolo those many years ago on the so-called 'New Vegeta'. Then, Brolli began to laugh. The laughter was insane, evil, disturbing. It was as though he truly was intent on destroying the last of the Saiyans…

Tomatta's eyes opened suddenly and he stared upwards. The sky was no longer black, and the sound of laugher did not fill his ears and his mind. Slowly, the Saiyan sat up and looked about at the ruined land as the first light of the morning hit the ground as Dawn shone her rosy fingers across the horizon.

Tomatta's thoughts reeled at the memory of the dream that was quickly slipping from his conscious mind, but one piece had driven itself deeply into his brain and was dug in so far that he could never forget it for as long as he lived.

"'Monster? No… I am the devil.'"

Tomatta shuddered at the memory and shakily rose to his feet. He was week, and he was still exhausted; that dream had left him feeling as though he hadn't slept at all through the night. Powering up, Tomatta shot upwards and into the air, heading back up towards the Lookout.

Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation and he looked at the ruined floor of the Lookout's remains. Blocks of rubble were strewn across the floor from the fight and the once-white tiles were strewn with blood, dirt and more blood. The three kids had made a makeshift camp in the hollowed-out shell of the main building, and there they had rested with Mister Popo. In fact, there they still rested.

Gohan was asleep on the floor, trying as best as he could to get comfortable in the area he had cleared free of any bits of stone, mortar or other bits and pieces. The eldest son of Goku had been uneasy, feeling the guilt of leaving somebody to die at another's hands. Piccolo watched the man-child sleep a little longer then stood and made his way over to him.

"Gohan…" the Namek said softly as he leant down and softly shook the sleeping Half Saiyan. Gohan murmured in his sleep and rolled over slightly. Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Gohan!" he said more forcefully, and Gohan slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it, Mister Piccolo, sir?" he said with a yawn.

"It's time to get up. As long as Brolli is here, we can't afford to be resting so much," Piccolo replied.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't need as much rest as we do," Gohan said rubbing his eyes and trying to stifle a yawn. The Namek looked down at the warrior and smiled briefly.

"In that case, take your brother, Trunks and Applor to your home and get that mother of yours to make you up a large breakfast," Piccolo suggested. "You'll need to be strong for what I have planned for today."

"And what's that?" Gohan asked, sitting up and rearranging his outfit. Piccolo smiled grimly.

"We're going Saiyan Hunting!"

"What?!" Gohan was suddenly awake and on his feet. "You can't be serious!"

Piccolo looked at Gohan.

"Oh, wait… you're always serious..." Gohan said with a moan.

"Heh, yeah. That's right. Now move along. Come back here when you're fed and rested," Piccolo said. Gohan nodded and went across to wake the others.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Piccolo?" said a voice from behind the Namek's ear.

"I don't know, Kame, I just don't know." Piccolo turned to face the spirit of the former Guardian of Earth, which had been released in ways that eluded Piccolo's senses, since Kame wasn't even dead. As far as Piccolo knew, Kame was still a part of him.

"Hmm, just be careful you understand?!" Kame yelled, tightening his grip on his cane. Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll not let anything happen to them," he answered.

"I'm not worried about _them_! They're Saiyans, they can look after themselves! It's you I'm worried about!"

"Me?!" Piccolo asked, a little shocked.

"Yes, you! If you die, I die! And I am not ready to shuffle off this mortal coil!" Kame was getting more and more irate by the second, and it was disturbing Piccolo to think that this mean old man was a part of him.

"Yeah, whatever."

Two figures moved across the desert, looking in wonder at the scenes of destruction and devastation that littered the ground. Craters and blast marks littered the area, and not far away they could see a massive hole in the ground with two large scores radiating from it.

"What the hell could do this?" Maylon asked as he trudged up the out-lying ridges of a larger crater. Turrun hovered up beside him, looking with awe and fear at the scene.

"Whatever it was, it was powerful…" she said in almost a whisper. She turned her head to look to the east and something caught her eye, something blue in the sea of earth colours.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"What's what?" Maylon asked, reaching the pinnacle of the crater and looking about.

"There, can you see it? That blue thing." Turrun started moving forward, rising over the larger blocks of stone that looked as though they had been ripped from the earth itself and slammed into the ground.

"Now you mention it… no." Maylon said, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun with his hand. Turrun shook her head and muttered something as she went to investigate. Maylon turned his head, watching her movements as she hovered across the ground daintily. With a sigh he powered up and flew after her, reaching her in a matter of moments.

"So what s it you're looking for?" he asked her, settling down onto the floor and walking beside he.

"I saw something blue," Turrun explained, her eyes darting amongst the stones and rocks to try and find what she saw before.

"The sky?" Maylon asked. She shot him a cold glance.

"No, you social baka. On the ground!"

"Alright then." Maylon glanced around the area, and he thought he saw something white sticking out from behind a boulder. Maybe it was the glare, or maybe it could have been…

"I think there's something over there," Maylon said, moving closer to investigate. Turrun moved swiftly after him, over taking him easily and speeding ahead once she saw what he had seen. She peered at the white object, then moved around the boulder and saw…

She gave a piercing shriek and scrambled backwards. Her heel caught on a boulder and she fell backwards to the floor, landing on her haunches. She scrabbled at the ground with her hands and feet, trying to push herself back away from what ever she had found.

Maylon powered up and ran forward, skidding past the boulder and he turned to see what she had seen, and gasped in horror.

"Is that…" he asked.

Turrun nodded.

"Are you sure? It could be…"

"I was a member of the court, I saw him frequently. That's definitely him."

"He doesn't look like him."

"Well, neither would you if you…" she paused and spun around, vomiting heavily into the sand and dust. Maylon turned to make sure she was okay, then turned back to what, or rather who, was lying in the sand.

It was Vegeta's corpse, mangled and crushed, lying face down in the dirt. Half his face had been destroyed and one arm had been ripped away, taking a portion of his chest with it. A lung and heart were clearly visible, but the force of the blast had charred the flesh and tissues considerably.

"What sort of beast would do that to a Prince?" Maylon asked, looking at the expression of fierce determination set upon Vegeta's features.

"A monster… some wretched monster!" Turrun shakily got to her feat and leaned against a large slab of rock for support, trying not to look at the Prince's remains but also finding them irresistible somehow.

"We can't just leave him here like this…" Maylon said unfurling his tail from his waist. Turrun looked at him.

"Well, what can we do?"

"What and good Saiyan would do. We cremate him." Maylon said. Turrun gasped at the suggestion.

"But he's the king!"

"He _was_ the king. He died in battle; I think it's the _proper_ thing to do. Don't you?"

"But we don't have anything to build a burial pyre out of!" Turrun argued. Maylon looked around and sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to look for something then."

"But…"

"Look! We can't just leave him hear like this!" Maylon snapped. Turrun backed off a little and nodded. "He was our King for Gods' sake!"

"If… If he is here, then are there others here too?" Turrun asked hopefully.

"Who knows? Maybe he was brought here the same way we were," Maylon answered after a seconds thought.

"Yes, but even so. If that _is_ the case, how many others will there be?"

"Other what?" said a soft voice behind them. Turrun spun around and gazed at the one who was approaching. She was beautiful and had soft blue hair tied back in a single ponytail. Tears stained her eyes and cheeks and her eyes looked sore through crying.

"Who are you!" Maylon demanded.

"I am his wife," Bulma answered, pushing past the two Saiyan and kneeling down beside her fallen husband. A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed against Vegeta's cold face as she cradled the smashed head in her arms.

"His _wife_?" Turrun asked in disbelief. "You are no Saiyan!"

Bulma ignored him and sobbed softly, her shoulders shaking as her tears stained the ground. Turrun watched with a sneer.

"How could the King of all Saiyans marry such a weakling?" Turrun said turning her back on them.

"Turrun!" Maylon snapped.

"Who're these freaks?" said a younger voice, followed by the sound of feet landing on the floor. Maylon turned to see a young boy with almost the same hair as the woman move over to where Vegeta lay.

"_Freaks!_" Turrun shrieked. "I happen to be Lady Turrun, head of the greatest house of the Saiyans!"

Trunks wheeled around on her and fixed a penetrating glare on her. His eyes twitched and iris and pupil began to change colour, turning green.

"Then, Saiyan, bow down to your prince!" he shouted, his mood already short after Gohan woke them up early.

"You are no prince," Turrun snorted, tossing her hair back haughtily.

"I said _KNEEL_!" bellowed Trunks; bursting into Super Saiyan with so much force that Turrun was blown backwards. Maylon gasped at the boy and quickly dropped onto one knee.

"Please, sire! Forgive Lady Turrun! She knows not what she is saying!" the Saiyan warrior said quickly as Trunks heaved with anger. He had just lost his father, and he was not about to have his heredity questioned by a mere aristocrat.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted. Her son flinched at the tone of her voice and looked at his mother.

"Yes mom?" he asked carefully.

"Take your father home," Bulma instructed. "I'm sure the last thing he wants is to wake up in the middle of the desert."

"Sure, mom," Trunks said with a nod. He turned around and carefully picked up the body of the Late Prince of Saiyans before flying away.

"You order around The Ruler of All Saiyans as if her were a mere boy…" Turrun said distastefully.

"He _is_ a boy! He's only twelve," Bulma said moving away again. Turrun and Maylon exchanged glances, and Turrun shrugged.

"Uh, excuse, Milady…" Maylon asked, still kneeling with his head bowed.

"Yes?" Bulma said wearily. She had been searching for Vegeta all night; she didn't particularly want to answer questions right now. All she wanted to do was get home and cuddle up to her daughter.

"His highness, your son… what he did just then…"

"You mean when he took his father home?" Bulma asked.

"No, Milady. When he… changed colour."

"Oh, you mean when he went Super," Bulma said with a slight smile.

"_Super_?!" Maylon asked bewildered.  "You mean your son is the Super Saiyan?"

"Not _The_ Super Saiyan! That's just stupid. No, he's _A_ Super Saiyan," Bulma explained.

"There're _more_ of them??!!" Turrun was bewildered.

"Sure. Eight at the last count," Bulma said, reaching a clearing and taking a capsule out of her pocket. She pressed the activator stuff and tossed the capsule away from her. The capsule exploded outwards as a small helicopter, complete with Capsule Corporation insignia across the flanks, appeared. She clambered into the 'copter and gunned the motor, the rotors spinning and lifting the vehicle of the ground before the engines pushed her quickly away.

"_Eight Super Saiyans!_" Maylon said with disbelief. "Hey! Wait up!" He powered up and launched himself into the air, chasing after Bulma in her helicopter.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Turrun asked, powering up herself and following.

Gohan, Goten and Applor arrived at the Capsule Corporation headquarter building and hesitantly headed inside. Trunks was already in the living room, laying full length on a sofa with his head buried in a pillow. The TV was on, but the sound was off, the mute symbol flashing on and off on the screen.

"Hey, Trunks, you okay?" Goten called, rushing to the sofa and jumping over the back, landing on the back of his friend's legs.

"Leave me alone, Goten," came the reply, muffled by the pillow.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't wanna be alone, do ya?"

"Goten, just leave me alone!" Trunks shouted into the pillow.

"Come on, Little Bro. Let's just let him deal with this in his own way," Gohan said, gently putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Goten looked up at Gohan, then back to Trunks, then back up at Gohan and nodded. The three moved away and headed towards the kitchen.

"Will Lord Trunks be alright?" Applor asked, giving Trunks a title now that his father had died.

"I guess so. He took it pretty hard the last time Vegeta died," Gohan said, opening the large fridge and looking inside. The thing, as per usual, was packed with food, and he could feel himself drooling by just looking at all the food.

"The last time he died?" Applor asked, looking to Goten, who nodded in support.

"Yeah. When we were fight Buu he sacrificed himself to save the Earth."

"Buu?" Applor asked.

"Long story, kid. Long, long story." Gohan said, pulling out great armfuls of food and placing them on the table.

"So, what happened?" Applor asked.

"How do you mean?" Gohan asked in return.

"With the whole Buu thing. I want to know," Applor said, watching as Gohan started making something to eat.

"You sure you want to hear this now?" Gohan asked. Both boys nodded. "Goten, you know what happened. You were _there_."

"I know, but you're such a neat story teller I wanna hear it again!" Goten said with a silly grin. Gohan sighed.

"Oh alright," he said eventually and broke into a summarized version of events, starting off at the World Martial Arts Tournament and then ending with the final defeat of Buu. It lasted several courses.

"And then what?" Applor asked as Goten demolished his eighth super-sandwich.

"And then… nothing. We just relaxed, the Earth was safe again,"

"I can't believe you all nearly died!" Applor said. "You're all so strong!"

"We were a lot weaker then, believe me!" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I reckon we could really beat the hell of that fat pink blob now," Goten said grinning, his mouth covered in jam [_US_: _jelly_].

"Definitely!" Gohan agreed, remembering what Vegeta had said about his powers. Applor looked at the two Sons and raised his eyebrows.

"So… what happens now?" the younger of the Saiyans asked. Gohan looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Now we rest up a little and then we hunt down the bastard who nailed Vegeta, and we show him that what he does to us, we repay a thousand fold!"

With Trunks' and Gohan's anger rising to dangerous levels, will they be able to make Brolli suffer for what he did to Vegeta? And what of that other twosome, Maylon and Turrun, who have taken to the air and are following Bulma as she returns home to Capsule Corp? Will they be welcomed by the Super Saiyans, or will Turrun's outburst be still be fresh in Trunk's mind? Find out in TOTAL WAR!!!!!!

**AN**: If you've gotten this far, you may as well REVIEW!


	19. Unwelcome Visitors

 Disclaimer: Okay, yes, I admit it. I stole DBZ. BWAHAHAHAHAH…

**Gets hits over the head and dragged off by the Galaxy Police**

**AN**: Hey, once again I bow down to my fans and ask such a simple question… "Why the HELL is this thing so popular??????"

With that out the way, a big thank-you to all the people who reviewed this story. Without you lot, I wouldn't be sitting here re-typing this chapter (yes, the computer crashed and I lost about half of what I wrote… thank GOD for auto save!) so I could continue the story. A big, big, BIG thank-you to Maxine for sticking by my through thick and thin plot mechanisms, Majin Ryo for the conversations, Shindo (you silly sod) for the craziness and part-time inspiration, Chibi Mirai Gogeta for having such a cool name, linkin Park 04 for being foolish enough to actually print this thing off (Its got to be WELL over 150 pages by now!), Vindali for being one of my first reviewers and hopefully is STILL reading this bloody thing, and Brolica for also being one of the originals.

A big, big, big, BIG UN-thank-you to some shit called "kay" who reviewed this and said, "this sucks, you suck, bla bla bla, suck, bla bla bla, delete, bla bla bla". To you I laugh in your face, then turn around and fart in your general direction. ^ ^_^ ^

Chapter 19 – Unwelcome Visitors

Brolli stood in the middle of the desert and watched the sun rising slowly over the horizon. The red light shone of his muscular features, and he narrowed his eyes at the sight. He hated nature, he hated the Earth, he hated the North Galaxy, and he especially hated the South Galaxy. In fact, Brolli hated the entire universe, and he had been on his quest in destroying it piece by piece when he had been hit by the pulse of light and brought to this planet, the planet his father had wanted so very badly. Brolli's thoughts lingered on his father, Paragas, a while longer, and his sneer turned into a grin as he remembered how he had broke free of his father's power-control devices and crushed the weak coward as he had tried to escape. Brolli closed his eyes and watched in his minds eye how he landed on the stretch of cliff that had contained his fathers Saiyan Pod.

"There's just a few hours left before the end of the planet," Paragas said to himself as he walked towards the spherical spaceship that was waiting to take him away from this dying world. "Now that I cannot control you anymore, you mean nothing to me. I'm sorry, but you are going to die with this planet." He stopped and took one last look around. "This planet will soon disappear."

Paragas clambered into the waiting pod's cockpit and closed the hatch, closing his eyes in contemplation.

"Where do you think you're going?" droned an all-to-familiar voice. Paragas' one living eye snapped open as he saw Brolli's grinning face peering into the pod.

"I… I'm getting ready to evacuate with you!" Paragas shouted, panicking at his discovery and thinking of an excuse as quickly as he possibly could.

"In a rocket built for one person?" Brolli asked, grinning madly. Before Paragas could reply, Brolli had reached down and picked up the Saiyan Pod in his powerful hands and began to squeeze it. The fuselage buckled easily, being pushed in by the gargantuan strength of the one who he was using to forge his universal empire.

"Is it the cursed destiny of a Saiyan to be killed by his own son?.." Paragas cried out as the hull pushed against his body, the jagged edges piercing his flesh whilst his bones began to crack and splinter. The father of the scourge of the entire South Galaxy gave one last cry as jagged splinters of metal pierced his lungs, heart and gut, and then fell silent as blood began to run freely from his ragged corpse.

Brolli crushed the round pod into a long sliver of metal, blood running from the chinks in the spear and down over his hands and arms as he roared. Rearing back, Brolli gave a mighty shout then hurled the javelin-like pod out into space, into the flanks of the mighty comet that was coming crashing down upon the dingy, half-destroyed world dubbed New Vegeta to lure the prince of Saiyans off of Earth to make her conquest so much easier.

"Did you really think I would die because a planet exploded?!?" Brolli shouted after his father and then turned away.

In the present, Brolli opened his eyes, smiling at the golden sun that was rising higher into the morning sky.

"I didn't when Vegeta exploded, so what made him think New Vegeta would be any different?" he said out loud before bursting into a fit of mad laughter that carried for miles across the empty wasteland.

Bulma's helicopter landed in the courtyard and she switch the motors off, listening to the rotors wind down to a standstill. She opened the pilot-side door and hopped out onto the reassuringly solid ground below and pressed a button on the side of the cockpit door, then stepped back as the whole 'copter imploded with a blast of air. There was a feint 'plink' noise as the capsule bounced on the floor once or twice, and Bulma reached down and quickly pocketed her helicopter.

The sound of footsteps made her spin around, and for the second time that morning she came face to face with Maylon and Turrun. She took a step back in alarm, and then narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded, trying to sound stronger than she really was.

"We came because we are tired of being alone, Milady," Maylon said.

"Hmph! You've picked the wrong time to feel lonely!" Bulma shouted back as she looked for a way out. There were the main gates behind her, but they were locked and she didn't have the key. The main entrance to the building and the passage to the house entrance lay behind the two Saiyans, and Bulma didn't feel up to barging her way through the pair of them.

Turrun still glared at Bulma, but Maylon's features were calm and almost friendly. For a Saiyan, anyway.

"Milady, do not make this any harder than it is," Maylon hissed, his features becoming sharper and less friendly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do?" Bulma asked with false bravado.

Turrun's movements were a blur. One moment she was standing stock still, the next she was behind Bulma with her hand over the human's mouth and lifting her from the ground. The Saiyan woman's tail snaked up and around Bulma's throat and squeezed, Bulma's cry for help coming out as nothing more than a strangled squawk. Maylon grinned nastily as he saw Bulma's eyes bulge a little as Turrun's grasp around her throat tightened enough to cut off her oxygen supply.

"This is what we'll do," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Now you're chance! Do it!" Goku screamed. Gohan put every ounce of energy into his attack and slowly pushed his way forwards.

"No! I cannot be defeated! I am per…fect…"

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he realized he had been dreaming. He ran his hands over his forehead and then rubbed the sleep from his, noticing the sweat glistening over the palms and fingertips as he pulled his hands away. 

"Man, that was so real…" Gohan muttered as he swung his legs off the sofa. He looked across the floor and saw Trunks lying asleep on the other couch. He reached down and picked up his clothing, pulling on his purple top and tying the belt tightly around his waist, the purple fabric of his top and trousers bulging slightly. He looked up and smiled at the sight of his sleeping friend, then he turned as he heard Bulma's helicopter land outside, then the 'whoosh' as it was capsulised. He was about to go wake the others when he heard voices from beyond the door, voices that he didn't recognize.

Slipping on his boots as he went, he moved to the window and looked out, and his eyes went wide.

"Saiyans!" he gasped as he saw the tails wrapped around the waists of the two figures, then one moved quickly and lifted Bulma from the floor. Gohan narrowed his eyes and ran to the door, opening it and running along the paved garden area and around the side of the building to where the Saiyan's had Bulma.

Maylon stepped forward and charged a bolt of kai in his right hand, then held t up to Bulma, and smiled as she squirmed, trying to move away from the ball of blue energy.

"Hey! Keep your hands off her!" Gohan shouted. Bulma looked past Maylon's shoulder, her vision already blurring. Using the last of her air, she tried to shout out a warning, but all that escaped her lips was a muffled cry. She then promptly passed out in the grip of Turrun.

Maylon spun around at the sound and narrowed his eyes at Gohan.

"Who's this young punk!" he snarled. Turrun dropped Bulma to the floor and looked at the young warrior who standing at the corner and smiled.

"Just some kid. Should be easy to take care of," she purred and charged her own ball of energy.

Gohan watched them, studying their kai, and he smiled to himself.

_These guys are wimps, I can take them easily_ he thought as he took a step forward. Maylon smiled and brought his body around, swinging his arm out wide and launching the bolt at Gohan. The blue blast sped through the air, straight and true towards Gohan who merely smiled as the blast exploded against his chest.

Maylon smiled in triumph and watched as the flames and smoke billowed out in a great cloud centered on Gohan. Turrun grinned and pointed her palms at the eldest son of Goku and sent her own two kai balls on their way. Both bolts exploded in the billowing cloud, sending debris and fire flying out in a great blast of air that shook the ground.

"That was easy enough," Maylon said, watching as the cloud began to recede.

"Yes, I guess he was a native," Turrun responded turning back to Bulma.

"Or then again, maybe not."

Turrun and Maylon looked back at the disappearing smoke and saw Gohan standing there, unharmed, un-phased and smiling at them, a lock of dark hair hanging over his right eye.

"Impossible!" Turrun gasped as Gohan strode towards them. She turned, charging another kai blast as she moved, and hurled it at Gohan. Maylon sneered as he watched Gohan raise his hand and caught the blue energy in his hand, and then clenched his fist. The bolt exploded around his arm and Gohan's smile became a scowl.

"You leave, you live. You stay, you die," he snarled. Maylon laughed, _how_ _could_ _a mere child defeat two hardened Saiyans!_ He thought.

"We're staying!" Turrun shouted across the courtyard.

"Then you're dying," Gohan growled.

The expression on Gohan's face was serious, and something inside Maylon was screaming at him that this man-child was a lot more than he seemed. He let loose a roar and started to run forward. Turrun was close behind him and she threw a bolt of blue energy ahead of her and watched it explode in Gohan's face. With a slight smile, she launched herself forward faster and threw a punch. Her expression changed when her fist passed straight through the cloud of smoke and she went through straight after.

Maylon twisted as he ran and swung a lightning-fast kick through the smoke, the speed great enough to clear the cloud to reveal absolutely nothing. Turrun picked herself off the ground and turned to face her companion, who gave her a querying look. She shook her head in response, then her eyes widened as her gaze fell past Maylon's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and spun around, launching a punch at Gohan as he moved.

Gohan's hand snapped up and caught the punch faster than either Maylon or Turrun could see it, his face a deep scowl.

"I warned you," he said as he flicked his head to the side to avoid the clumsy lunge from Turrun. He twisted his hand around, the hand holding Maylon's fist, and he flicked his wrist up and it was met with the snapping sound of the Saiyan's arm. Maylon clenched his teeth as his forearm bent upwards, blood spurting out as the bone ripped through the skin.

Gohan's expression never changed as he simply swung his arm out as he tossed Maylon aside and then turned on Turrun who had regained her fighting stance. Maylon hit the deck and bounced twice before crashing against the wall of the Capsule Corporation building. Turrun narrowed her eyes and screamed as she started to throw punches and kicks at Gohan as quickly as she could, but it was no good. The half-Saiyan was much quicker than the pureblood opposite him and simply side steppe each punch thrown. She couldn't hit him; no matter where she punched, he simply wasn't there when the punch landed. Gohan's scowl became a grim smile as he whirled around as a fist streaked past his face, the single lock of hair hanging over his face blowing in the wind of the fist's passage.

Gohan's body twisted low and his leg shot out. Turrun saw the move and brought her own arm down to block the low kick to her abdomen, and then screamed in agony as Gohan's leg passed straight through her forearm, snapping it clean in two. Turrun clenched the bloodied stub of her arm and looked up at Gohan, her dark eyes burning with fury.

"You'll regret that!" She snarled.

"You'll regret ever surviving the end of your planet!" Gohan hissed back as he kicked her. She went flying back across the courtyard and slammed into the heavyset gates that closed this section of the Capsule Corporation building off from the public. The strong titanium alloy buckled at the force of her impact and then exploded outwards as she passed through. She hit the building opposite and went clean through the wall, coming to a halt on a long table surrounded by grey-suit wearing businessmen.

Everybody had dived away from the table at the sound of the crash and watched with shocked fascination as this handsome woman bounced across the table, eventually skidding to a halt amidst a pile of broken ruble and documentation.

A suit held his briefcase up like a shield as bricks and pieces of mortar came to a standstill, and then peered very carefully over the top.

"Is… is she alright?" he asked

"She just came through a wall, what do _you_ think?" another suit snapped sarcastically.

"Reckon we should call an ambulance?" queried another.

"No, I think we should leaver her here!" replied the sarcastic one. "OF COURSE WE SHOULD CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"No need to shout…" muttered the concerned ambulance enquirer.

"Oh my god, look at her _arm_!" shrieked a woman from the opposite side of the desk. Everybody peered around and immediately noticed the dark stain of blood creeping across the surface of the dark table, and then running freely to the floor where it was absorbed by the carpet. It didn't take long for the sweet, pungent scent of drying blood to fill the room, or for the first person to be sick.

"What the hell happened to her?" Asked another woman. A suit shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Motor accident?" he suggested. There were one or to murmurs and at least one "I _told_ you those sky cars were dangerous!"

"Don't be daft," said a suit after a while. "Even going at top speed, a person couldn't be thrown through a steelcrete wall.

"I guess," said another.

Another argument broke out amongst the Committee Board about how a human body would be able to survive such a collision and remain, more or less, intact. The Board was so deep in heated discussion that they didn't notice Turrun open her eyes and sit up. It wasn't until they heard her roar in rage that they turned around.

"I'll kill him! I'll rip his head off! How _dare_ he do this to me!" she yelled, rising to her feet. She clenched her hand tightly, so tight that her fingernails bit into her flesh and drew more blood.

"Excuse me… miss?" a suit asked plaintively. Her response was simple. She casually extended her hand and pointed her palm towards the speaker, then let loose a bolt of searing energy that sent the man through the wall. At that point, everybody ran.

This suited Turrun fine, as she glowered at the thought of loosing her arm. She _hated_ loosing, and loosing to such a young whelp didn't help matters. She was becoming more and more enraged by the second, and she knew it. It didn't take long for her hatred and lust for revenge to take effect on her body.

She arched her head back and screamed, her eyes hair going wild and her eyes growing cold. Every ounce of hatred flowed through her body like a revitalizing spring, and she felt her muscles swell and her hair begin to rise. Then she felt something, like a spark of something ignite her whole body, making her feel fresh and on fire.

She opened her eyes.

They were green.

Then her aura blasted into life around her body.

Gohan was about to turn around and head back inside when an explosion ripped through the building across the road. He turned and saw a great ball of golden light rip through the walls of the office building, tearing down walls and shattering windows in a matter of seconds. Narrowing his eyes, he tensed up for another battle and watched as golden light began to pour through the gaps in the smoke cloud.

"What the hell is that…" Maylon whispered, shakily getting to his feet.

"That is your friend going Super Saiyan," Gohan answered.

"What? Super?!" He turned back and looked at the light pouring from the office block's remains and swallowed hard. "I'm getting out of here!" Maylon cried and ran for the buckled gates. Gohan held out a hand without taking his attention away from the ruined building and felt a ball of kai begin to grow.

"No, you're not," he said, matter-of-factly, and launched the bolt. The silver-blue ball slammed into Maylon's back and exploded through his chest, covering the gates and road with his charred and bloody remains. Gohan lowered his hand and continued to watch the smoke clear as Maylon's lifeless corpse crashed against the buckled and smashed metal gates then slid to the ground.

Gohan smiled mirthlessly, his dark eyes gleaming in the morning sun, as he watched the smoke clear and Turrun hover up into the air, the golden aura of the Super Saiyan burning fiercely around her.

"Make penance with your god, you bastard!" screamed Turrun. "Because now you're going to hell!"

Brolli hung in the air lazily, letting the light of the sun heat his body. He was beginning to enjoy this world, and he now saw what his father had seen when he had schemed to take over the Earth.

"You were the lucky one, Kakkarot!" Brolli said to himself. "Whilst you were traveling to Earth to become this world's savior, my fate had already been decided." He reached up and scratched a barely visible scar that ran up the cleft between the muscles of his great chest, the scar from where King Vegeta had taken his dagger and plunged it deep into the Saiyan's heart. The infant Brolli had died beside his father's corpse, thrown out onto the rubbish piles like garbage themselves.

But something had awoken inside the dormant shell of the powerful infant, something that surpassed the ten thousand combat power level that King Vegeta had feared so much that he had put both the baby and the father to death. Brolli's cells regenerated, and so too did those of the father, and Brolli's yes opened to see a fiery glow burning over Planet Vegeta.

Molten rock shot through the air as Frieza's Death Ball ate away at the planet's surface, burying itself into the core of the planet where it would explode, tearing the planet apart and destroying those who stood upon it. Brolli cried, feeling helpless at first. Feeling so small when compared to what was happening. He wrapped his young hands around those of his father and he felt something change within him, something new and unknown. A source of power exploded within Brolli's soul, something powerful enough to let him and his father survive the wrath of Frieza.

Brolli's eyes burned white as the babe flew high into the air, pulling his father with him.

The first of the explosions of the dying planet ripped through the ground sending gouts of flame high into the atmosphere. A large segment of Vegeta broke away and drifted off in space for several minutes before another massive explosion destroyed it, too.

The air around Brolli was starting to become so hot that it was fusing together, releasing blast waves all over the atmosphere. Brolli felt something tingle in his body and a bright shell of green kai burst into being around him and his father, enough energy to keep them safe until they found a new home, somewhere where they could start plotting there revenge against King Vegeta and his son.

Brolli opened his eyes and looked up at the sun as it rose higher into the sky, the golden light shining brightly across Planet Earth. Brolli's features drew into a scowl as his thoughts moved on and on.

"Kakkarot! You lived a life of luxury! Mine was hardship and destruction! You _will_ feel the wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Brolli screamed, his eyes turning white and his hair turquoise as he powered up, his green aura blasting a wide crater into the ground below him. The power swelled within his body, and soon it over flowed, a green glow with the aura surrounding his body and coating him in a power so vast that it was measurable only in how many galaxies it could destroy.

Brolli started to roar as the power surged through him, and he could feel his body swelling as he burst into the ascendant form of the Super Saiyan, his muscles swelling up hideously. His aura turned from green to golden as purple light burst from his body, shooting off across the land, scorching the ground where they hit and creating holes in the cloud cover.

His body's bulk shrank as he burst into the second stage of the super Saiyan, the green-blue ripples of energy buzzing and crackling loudly as they arced over his body. And still his power continued to rise. The green glow that had surrounded his body began to swell in places, and bright blasts of green kai spewed forth from the source and shot across the glob, destroying everything that they touched until they finally exploded in a bright dome of green energy across the planet.

Brolli was insane, that was terrible.

But he was also enraged, which was worse.

Gohan watched as Turrun floated closer, the fingers of her right, and only, hand splayed as she looked at him with burning green eyes. His own eyes remained dark, and he was confident that he could defeat this crazy bitch without going super _or_ mystic. He smiled to himself, confident with his own abilities, and took a step forward.

Before his foot could touch the ground, a blinding green flash rose up in front of him, ripping open the earth and destroying all the buildings that lay in its path.

"Oh no!" Gohan shouted, looking around wildly as all around him green domes burst into being. Even Turrun was knocked off guard by this sudden turn of events.

"What is this!" she hissed as green light filled the air. Then she saw Gohan, his guard lowered and his concentration severely lacking where she was concerned. She formed a bright ball of blue kai in her hand and charged across the open ground between them, her aura ripping the gates from the wall as she passed.

Gohan, caught off guard, turned and barely evaded the blast of energy that exploded beneath him as he rose into the air. He loosed a bolt of his own silver-blue kai as he ascended, then stopped himself as he saw his bolt explode against her back and send her sprawling into the dirt of her own attack.

"I don't have _time_ for this!" Gohan shouted as he powered up, his white aura blasting into being around his body.

"What's the matter, child? Afraid of being hurt?" Turrun sneered as she launched herself into the air appearing over Gohan in an instant. She kicked out and down, spearing the heal of her foot at Gohan's temple. The last thing she expected was his foot slamming into her back.

"Afraid? Of you? Yeah right! You may not have noticed but there's bigger problems at hand!" Gohan shouted after Turrun as she reeled backwards, sent spinning through the air by the force of Gohan's attack.

"Kame-Hame-Ha!" Gohan called out, sending his attack shooting outwards ina blast of blue and silver light.

Turrun managed to right herself, and looked on as a lance of energy slammed into her chest and sent her flying across the sky.

"No! What have you do…" she shouted, the Kame-Hame-Ha eating through her torso before she had time to finish the sentence. Gohan looked on as the remains Turrun's shredded body dropped from the sky and landed in some unknown region of Capitol City. He sneered and the sight of it then turned around, closing his eyes and searching for that kai signature of the Saiyan that had been beating them into the ground.

"What do you _mean_ you can't get through to that baka!" Vegeta shouted, whirling around and glaring at King Kai.

"It's like I said, I can't get the connection through," the catfish-like god said shrugging. Vegeta snarled, grinding his teeth together until his gums hurt, then turned away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well, I'll wait. But you had better be able to get me through to him before he fids those infernal blasted Dragonballs!" the Dead Prince said testily. King Kai turned his back on Vegeta and closed his eyes.

"Well, it's certainly not the first time your fate has been decided by a powerful Saiyan's balls."

A silence hung over the air as Vegeta's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Then King kai burst out, spluttering with great guffaws as he laughed at his own joke.

"I fail to see the humour in this situation," Vegeta said moodily, silently wishing for the day that King Kai's jokes would actually become funny.

"Well, you see, I said…"

"Yes, yes, I get your pathetic little attempt on humour, but this _isn't the time_!" vegeta shouted. Bubbles and Gregory stopped what they were doing and turned to see how king Kai would react.

"How dare you! I am King Kai!" King Kai shouted.

"Then _act like it!_" Vegeta shouted back, "Instead of acting like a clown, act like the God of the North Galaxy for a change!" King Kai looked at him, then sighed.

"Yes, yes. You're right, as usual. I apologise." Kai said nodding somberly.

"Fine! Now can we _please_ get on with contacting Kakkarot?" Vegeta said, turning around and looking at King Kai.

"Very well, just assume the position!" Kai said cheerfully and vegeta turned around and placed his hand on the King's back.

"Do we have to do it like this?" Vegeta asked, trying not to pull his hand away. He felt silly.

"Well, unless _you_ know a way to connect my mind to yours go a head and say so, because I certainly don't," King Kai replied. Vegeta opened his mouth and was about to tell him about the fusion technique, but then a horrible image of King Kaigeta came into his kind.

"What was that shudder, Vegie?" Kia asked peering behind him.

"Nothing!" Vegeta said quickly, pushing the horrible image aside. "And _don't _call me that!"

"Sure thing, Vegie!" King Kai shouted cheerfully. "Oh, there he is! You should be connected any time now!"

As Gohan looks for Brolli's kai signature, Trunks and the other remaining Super Saiyans sleep and recharge their energies for the oncoming battle. Will they be able to pool their might and take on Brolli without the aid of Goku and Vegeta, or will they be picked off one by one? Find out, in TOTAL WAR!!!!!

**AN:** REVIEW!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!****


	20. A Long Forgotten Battleground

**Disclaimer:** (carried on from Chapter 19) 

**_Judge_****:** Geordieladpaul1… IF THAT IS INDEED YOUR TRUE NAME!… you stand accused of the following…

**_Me_****:** yes?

**_Judge_****:** shut up! Ahem. You stand accused of the following: Multiple charges of Aiding and Abetting a known maniac known to Fanfic as 'Shindo'. Multiple charges of trying to get off with members of the Galaxy Police – 

**_Me_****:** Just one, and she's my girlfriend, so it doesn't count!

**_Judge_****:** SHUT UP! **_Starts whamming his big hammer_** Writing a detailed and explicit fic full of graphic depictions of people getting their insides blown out. Using Obscenities in the afore mentioned fic, and last but by no means least… STEALING DRAGON BALL, Z and GT!

**_Me_****:** **_looks smug_**

**_Judge_****:** That is nothing to be proud of! It is _the _most obscene of all crimes! Now, you shall be tried most fairly - **_Me_****:** **_mutters_** Yeah, right… 

**_Judge_****:** I _heard_ that! – You will be tried most fairly - _NOT ANOTHER WORD!_ – in a jury of random people kidnapped by means of a smart tap to the forehead using a mallet and dragging them here whilst unconscious. ****_Judge_**_ gives his hammer a great big whack and a great silence descends upon the room, a silence which is, as is always the case, broken by somebody coughing violently_**

**_Random_**** _Bloke_****:** Excuse me sir, but are these _your_ lungs?

… To be continued…

**AN****:** This is going to be a longer chapter, because I am having so much fun writing it. This is the **counts** uh…  fifth time I wrote this thing, I think. I have done a completely new approach to it this time. In fact, the storyline of this chapter is completely different to any of the previous draftings of this thing. So please review and tell me what you think of it. Please, I'm begging you, Review! I love reviews almost as much as I love you for reviewing! So REVIEW!

Chapter 20 – A Long Forgotten Battleground 

Tomatta sat on his haunches, listening to the wind blowing through the ruins of Lookout Tower. The Saiyan thought it was a haunting sound, the sound of spirits talking across the air as they look upon the destruction of their land at the hand of these outsiders.

The great Saiyan warrior, Third Class, looked up and watched as Piccolo still argued with himself, something that obviously worried Dende and Popo, but amused Tomatta to no end.

"It's not my problem!" Piccolo was saying, growling through clenched teeth. Kame, who for some strange reason only Piccolo could see, narrowed his eyes and was now glaring 

"Then whose problem is it? These Earthlings? The Saiyans? Their mongrel offspring?" Kame hissed, his focus not wavering from Piccolo's face.

Piccolo's hand clenched tight and is voice dropped threateningly. "Those _mongrels_ are my friends," he hissed.

Kame merely shrugged. "A mere inconsequence, boy. Your duty is to _me_!"

"My duty is to my _friends_!"Piccolo roared. 

And so the argument went on, with, as far as Tomatta, Dende, or Mister Popo could see, Piccolo yelling at thin air.

With a sigh, Tomatta picked himself off the shattered floor and stood upright, and a pang of realisation caught him in the back of the mind. His senses could feel power levels approaching, and judging from the others' reactions, they also felt the approaching group also. There was a cluster of higher power levels closer, a larger group of vastly weaker signals coming in from farther away, but all were coming from the same direction.

"Is that them?" Tomatta shouted across the floor to Piccolo.

"Yeah, that's them alright," Piccolo answered, turning slightly towards the direction where the kai signals were quickly advancing. Tomatta strained his eyes, looking into the dust-stained clouds that littered the sky below the lookout.

Smoke still flowed upwards through gaps in the clouds, and it still poured out the Lookout's larger buildings, signs that the fires were still raged within the shattered walls and crumbled ceilings. The pungent, almost chocking, scent of burning wood filled the air, though everybody there was used to it, except for Mister Popo and Dende. For the Guardian of Earth, that scent brought painful memories of the trying time period where both Prince Vegeta and the minions of Frieza were moving from villages to village, destroying the settlements and peoples in their search for the Dragonballs, or information on their locations.

Gohan, Applor, Goten and Trunks flew onwards, heading towards what was once the Lookout Tower, that which was quite possible the tallest building on the planet.

Gohan looked back, and saw the three boys flying together, talking with a mix of nervousness, anxiety and excitement. They were well aware of their new powers, and they new exactly how much damage they could deal. But Gohan didn't think they new exactly how powerful Brolli was. They had never fought him before, and they didn't know how easily he had decimated the four Super Saiyans that had stood against him.

Looking back ahead, Gohan swallowed hard as he remembered having his face dragged through the durasteel wall of a building, then thrown into the wreck's gutted interior, only to be shot back out again by one of Brolli's kai blasts. He winced in his mind's eye as he remembered the feel of the second building's walls exploding as his back slammed against the thick, sturdy material; sending shards of steelcrete and durasteel flying everywhere.

That was the last he remembered before waking up from unconsciousness to see Piccolo handing him a senzu bean.

"So, how are we gonna defeat that guy?" Trunks asked, always the most confident of the three.

Gohan though for a second. "I don't know, Trunks. I honestly don't know. You weren't there on New Vegeta all those years ago. It's almost impossible to believe how quickly we all fell."

"Yeah, right!" Goten piped from behind him.

Gohan twisted in the air and looked back at his younger sibling, his dark hair blowing, as he looked into that face that resembled his father so much that it was uncanny.

"No, seriously. Brolli took us apart like toys. But dad never gave up, he just kept on getting back to his feet again and again and again," Gohan said.

"Somehow, I can't see Goku being beaten down so easily." Trunks said.

"Yeah, well he lasted a _lot_ longer than anybody else. Even Trunks was taken out quickly," Gohan said, turning around and looking ahead. The words were almost taken away by the rushing of the wind, but the three kids heard his words.

"Trunks? You mean the me from the future?"

"Yes, except its not the future anymore," Gohan answered. 

"Yeah, 'cos Daddy never died, and we beat the androids, right, Older Brother?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, that's right Goten," Gohan asked, turning back to face his brother. "Who told you that?" Gohan was truthfully baffled by his younger brothers knowledge of these things, because he knew for a fact that his father or mother told them, and _he_ certainly never told Goten about the fight against the androids.

"My father told us all about it," Trunks answered, his voice giving away his remorse and sadness that came when he thought about his father.

His arrogant father.

His noble father.

His honourable father.

His _loving_ father.

"Oh, how much did he tell you?" Gohan asked.

"Well, pretty much everything. From when Trunks arrived shortly after Dad killed Frieza and that Cold guy, up to where they chased Doctor Gero through the canyons to his lab, and then the massive fight between everybody and 17 and 18, and then when Cell appeared," Trunks said, looking up at Gohan. "And the rest is history."

"Yeah, but that history sucks!" Goten shouted, clenching his fists. "Everybody thinks it was that big dope that killed Cell!"

"I know, but it's alright. I really don't mind…" Gohan said.

"But it's so unfair that that idiot got all the credit!" Goten complained.

"And the money," Trunks added. Gohan clenched his jaw.

That had been the single point he sorely missed. He didn't really want the publicity of being the "Saviour of the World" all those years ago, but he had always thought the money would have been nice, to help his mother keep the house in order with two Saiyans to feed, once Goku had finally agreed to be wished back after months of nagging from Chi-Chi, and then several hours of Vegeta shouting at him and threatening to physically drag Goku back from the Other World.

_Mom's frying pan certainly has an effect on people…_ Gohan mused to himself, thinking about the consequences that had Vegeta almost running to try and persuade Goku to return.

Gohan was broken from his daydream when he felt Videl's hand slip into his.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Videl asked softly, almost purring.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the past, you know, reminiscing, sort of," Gohan said.

"You mean the time before me?" Videl said with a smile.

"Yeah, and a before then," Gohan said, knowing very well that when she spoke of the "time before me" it was about the Cell Games.

Videl nodded and squeezed his hand a little, the wind whipping away the sound of the two demi-Saiyan giggling.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're almost there," said Videl, pointing ahead at the Lookout that was quite visible before them, and quickly becoming larger.

"Thank-you," Gohan said with a smile. "If you hadn't told me, I guess I would have flown right past it."

"It's alright," Videl said, smiling back, then releasing his hand and dropping back to fly with the other coming up behind the group of Saiyans.

"Hey Gohan," Applor shouted forward. "What's the plan?"

"That's Mister Piccolo's job, not mine," Gohan shouted back, relieved that he didn't have to think of a strategy. Right now, all he could think of was hit Brolli as hard as they could.

The group spent the rest of the journey in silence, and they arrived at the Lookout's broken form only moments later, Piccolo and Tomatta coming forward to greet them where they stood.

Almost immediately after he saw his older cousin, Goten ran forward and leaped up at Tomatta.

"Uncle Tom! Uncle Tom!" he cried happily, wrapping his hand round Tomatta's neck and dangling from the broad and tall Saiyan's neck.

Tomatta reached up and carefully pulled Goten away from his bruised body, carefully but forcibly.

"Hey there, Sprout!" Tomatta said, labelling Goten with the pet name he had given him whilst inside the chamber. He carefully put the Chibi down and looked at the others, his old eyes cold and hard.

"It's time," Piccolo said as the others; Videl, Cukumbri, Fru, Krillin and Number 18, landed. Immediately, Tomatta looked at Fru and saw the fear in her eyes, and he gave her a smile that told her that her son would be safe.

She returned the smile and looked away, half embarrassed and half relieved. Cukumbri put a hand on the mother's shoulder and whispered something into an ear, then giggled, the response from Fru being that her blush deepened.

"What do we do, Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked, opening and clenching his fists. He was nervous, they all were.

"Well, we fly out, head towards Brolli and attack," Piccolo explained.

"Is that it?" Applor asked, shocked at the simplicity of the plan.

"Kid, all we have to do is keep that monster busy!" Tomatta growled.

"Why? If me and Goten use fusion…" Trunks started.

"No, we won't win this fight with a straight on attack," said Piccolo, cutting the youngster short.

"But…!"

"No buts!" Piccolo snapped. Trunks nodded.

"Are you sure we can do this? I mean, with Dad and Vegeta gone, we kinda short-handed now," Gohan said, voicing the opinion everybody had thought of.

"I know, but we will have to do the best we can. But Gohan, you are our best hope now. If you can't at least slow him down, the none of us can even hope to," Piccolo said, remembering the silver streak of energy he saw only hours earlier during the battle atop the Tower.

Gohan nodded. "I understand," he said in a whisper, more to reassure himself than any of the others.

"Trunks, Goten. Use fusion if you must. I know your powers are greatly increased, but be careful!" Piccolo said. The two demi-Saiyans nodded. "I've taught Applor the fusion dance, just in case one of you two are unable to do it for whatever reason, but remember to power down first."

"We know, Mister Piccolo," both Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Right, this is it then," Piccolo said taking a deep breath.

"What about us?" Videl asked, stepping forward a pace.

"What about you?" Piccolo said simply, taking off his turban and cloak, letting them drop to the floor.

"Well, what do we do, for a start. We can't just stand here whilst you guys fight it out," Number 18 said.

"Yeah, I want to come too!" Krillin squeaked.

"And me! We've come a long way together, I for one ain't gonna sit back and let you guys get beaten up without lending a hand," Yamcha said, his eyes burning with loyalty.

"Krillin, you of all people should know what you're up against. You were _there_!" Piccolo hissed. The ex-monk merely shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. But I guessed that if you were willing to go, then I would," said Krillin, "and anyway, fighting in the World Tournament only made me more determined to become stronger. In the last couple of years, I've trained like a Saiyan!"

"I can vouch for that," muttered 18, though with a proud smile. "He's still a wimp, though,"

"Aw, c'mon!" Krillin complained. "Go easy on me, huh? You're not _that_ much stronger than me anymore."

"I'm _still_ stronger though, and I'm definitely smarter if you think you could stand a chance against that… that…"

"Monster," supplied Piccolo.

"Exactly," 18 finally finished. Krillin looked uneasy. On one hand, there was helping his friends. On the other hand, there was his wife and daughter.

"Honey, please…" Krillin said. "You know how I feel about this."

"Yeah, I know. I know…" 18 said trailing off with a sigh. "I guess that's why I love you, your loyalty and dedication to your friends."

"You mean its not my charm, wit, and Boyish Good-looks?"

"Not that I noticed."

"Damn…"

"Anyway!" Piccolo said, raising his voice to be heard over the crowd. "We're leaving as soon as possible, okay? Everybody happy with that?"

The group nodded.

"Right, fine. Gohan, Applor, Trunks, Goten, Krillin; you are with Tomatta and me. The others stay here…"

"If he goes, I go," 18 said sternly.

"And is _she_ goes, we go," Cukumbri said, just as sternly. Obviously, living with the android was starting to rub off on the girl.

Piccolo growled. "Right, fine. I guess there's no long-term harm in it," he said after a while.

"Score!" 18 hissed to Videl with a smile.

Gohan turned around suddenly realising something.

"Hey, if you guys are here," he said, looking from Krillin to 18, "then who watching Maron?"

"Oh, she's in safe hands," Krillin said.

"Oh, that's a relief," said Gohan.

"We left her with Master Roshi."

Roshi looked from Maron to Bra and scratched his bald head.

"Heh, now, what do you wanna do, ay?" the old Turtle Master said as Maron looked up at him.

"Master Roshi, I'm old enough to look after myself!" she complained. Bra just gurgled in her playpen, swatting a toy softly. Bulma had let the old man watch Krillin's kid at the Capsule Corporation building, and as a grudging afterthought, allowed him to look after young Bra as well, letting her have time to grieve alone whilst working on her inventions.

Bulma knew that Vegeta would probably kill Master Roshi for even being _near_ his daughter.

_But_, she reasoned to herself as she fiddled with a small device on the table in front of her, _he doesn't have to know_.

"I'll kill him! I will personally ring that old bastard's neck if he so much as _touches_ my daughter!" Vegeta screamed. It was all that the four Kais of the Milky Way galaxy, the Grand Kai and the Supreme Kai could do to stop the enraged Saiyan.

"Vegeta, be calm!" King Kai shouted, as the Prince planted a hand on his face and tried to climb over the blue god.

"Calm? _Calm_?!" Vegeta roared. "How can I be calm when that _pervert _is in my _house_ with my _daughter_!"

"I told you it would be a bad idea to let him see the Earth so soon after his death," Shin said calmly as he tried his best to hold Vegeta still with his powers. Even un-powered, Vegeta was angry enough to be more than a handful for the gods.

"I thought it would be nice for him to see his family…" King kai said sheepishly.

"Well, you should have thought of the consequences first, shouldn't you!" West Kai scorned, smiling smugly.

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN??!!" King Kai screamed in West Kai's face, quickly turning the self-satisfied expression into one of shock and horror.

"Quickly! Get him! He's getting free!" South Kai shouted, jumping onto Vegeta's back to try and restrain the Saiyan that had taken the opportunity, presented by the two Kai's fighting, and had tried to make a run for it; only to have the larger pink Kai wrap his arms around Vegeta's shoulders.

"Argh! Get off me you collection of incompetent fools!" Vegeta screamed, trying to pull himself free of the five pairs of hands grasping at his body and pulling him back.

The Supreme Kai sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

Meanwhile, the rag-tag collection of Half Saiyans, Humans, an Android, a Saiyan and a Namek charged through the sky, the Saiyans and Half Saiyans taking the lead, particularly the Super Saiyans.

Gohan looked to his right as Piccolo flew up alongside him and then turned is face towards him, his face grave, but smiling.

"Hey kid, you recognise this place?" The Namek asked. Gohan looked down at the scenery flashing past below him. There was a great rift in the ground, it was vaguely circular, but erosion had made the edges jagged. Up ahead started a complex network or ridges, canyons and crags, and Gohan's memories screamed at him. Then, turning back to the small, rounded crater, he suddenly remembered a voice saying mockingly:

"That's it, android! Never give up!"

Gohan looked back to Piccolo with a wary look.

"We're not far from where we fought Gero, are we?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, kid. Not far at all."

Gohan turned back.

"Then those canyons must be where we chased Gero, and that was where Vegeta took apart android 19," said Gohan, pointing to each one in turn.

"And Brolli isn't that far ahead. Looks like we're gonna be fighting right on top of where Gero's complex used to be.

"Is this some sort of symbolism or something?" Gohan asked, not liking the circumstances. Piccolo went silent for a moment, thinking to himself.

"I doubt it, it seems like coincidence to me," Gohan's past mentor replied.

"Yeah, but of all the places we could fight, why here?" Gohan said back.

"Chance. Here is as good a place as any. And with all the caves and ridges in the area, it would make a perfect place for an ambush," Piccolo answered.

Gohan nodded, knowing he was right. Brolli was insane, his mind hell bent on destroying everything, especially Goku, the one who had driven him to insanity when they were just days old. With the insanity, it was easy to think of Brolli as stupid, or even as foolish.

One had to remember that Brolli _was_ Saiyan, born with instincts bred over millennia for fighting, combat and destruction. Brolli was also intelligent. He had proven that on new Vegeta, knowing exactly where to turn and how to fight the Super Saiyans who stood against him. That was what was scary to think about; despite his insanity, Brolli was just as evil and cold hearted as any Saiyan warrior.

"He's down there!" Applor shouted, pointing down and left, into a series of canyons that fell several miles away to the west.

"You sure?" Tomatta asked.

"Positive, I'll never forget that feeling of pure energy when He's near," Applor answered. Gohan looked at the small Saiyan with marvel. He was so sensitive to kai it was remarkable. Gohan had felt the general location of Brolli ever since he arrived on the planet three days ago, but Applor had pinpointed Brolli down, knew where he was. It was remarkable to think of what this child had learned in only a day of training with Piccolo, and then a night of combat with the Beast himself.

"You are a _true_ Saiyan, Applor," Gohan shouted across to the youngster, then banked left, heading downwards. If they flew towards Brolli, he would be able to sense their approach, and see them clearly against the sky. But if they moved quickly and on foot, then they would have the advantage. They would be able to ambush the ambusher.

One by one, the others followed Gohan's lead, and they touched down not far from where Brolli was, according to Applor's intuitions. After several moments of quick movement, Applor realised that Brolli wasn't stationary, and was backed up by 18.

"The kid's right, he's definitely moving," She said, her voice screaming with warning. Gohan looked at her, and gave her a nod that he understood.

He knew that Brolli could sense Kai, but how well he didn't know. Continuing quickly, the Gohan and his group of Super Saiyans rounded a bend in the canyon. It was only Gohan's combat reflexes that saved them when he pushed them back around seconds before the spot where they stood erupted in a large explosion that spat rock and dirt across the canyon floor. Then the sound of heavy disappearing footsteps with that cackle of laughter that Brolli had drilled into the minds of Gohan and Piccolo.

"He doesn't feel too powerful…" Piccolo whispered, cautiously peering around the curve in the canyon. When he didn't feel an oncoming rush of energy, he ducked down and moved forward cautiously, keeping low and heading for a large boulder.

"Maybe he's suppressing his Kai?" Goten voiced.

"He can't," Gohan answered.

"How do _you_ know?" Trunks answered. This thought set off a chain reaction in Gohan's thought processes. Gohan knew of the device that Paragas had installed onto Brolli's body to control his son's rage, and it had worked by suppressing the power level of the insane beast so that it appeared no greater than a Saiyan weakling. If Gohan had had access to a Scouter during his time on New Vegeta, he would have bet that Brolli's suppressed power level had been barely into the thousands. Three Thousand at the very most.

But when Brolli broke free of his father's control, when he went Super Saiyan, a lot of that device had been destroy, it had literally burst as Brolli's muscle mass had swollen to much grander proportions. But bits of the original device where still present on Brolli's body. The gold band around his forehead, the plate that hung against Brolli's chest with the jewel that could channel kai blasts. The golden boots and the bracers that Brolli wore, Gohan was sure, were also part of the device.

Gohan found himself wondering: _What if that device still held some ability to hide his power level? What if Brolli had learned to compensate in someway to make up for the device's destruction? Could he hide his kai signature _that_ well?_

It certainly was a possibility, Gohan had to admit that. But the question was; could he hide it enough? There was only one way to solve that puzzle.

Bracing himself, Gohan turned and headed around the canyon and joined Piccolo behind the large slab of rock that had fallen for the top of the jagged canyon wall years ago. The Namek turned on Gohan and gave him a smile, his green and pink flesh contrasting and complimenting the dark purple clothing.

"Hey Kid, I was wondering when you'd join me," Piccolo grinned.

"And miss this opportunity for pay back? Hell no!" Gohan said with a smile, then dashed around the boulder and into an outcropping of the canyon wall, peering around the edge, making sure the coast was clear before going forwards.

Dashing forwards, he swung himself into a relatively safe niche in the canyon wall and waited, listening out for the movement of rocks, or the sounds of heavy footsteps that would give Gohan any idea where Brolli was hiding, waiting for them to stroll into his ambush.

Gohan could feel his kai, new it was near, but it was so big that it filled the area. He heard Piccolo scuttle forwards and press into the crag in the rock, his body close enough so that he could feel the warmth coming from the Namekian. More footsteps came from the sounds the others following, hiding in various outcroppings of rocks, or niches and crags in the rock broad enough to allow somebody to remain unseen behind them.

Gohan looked back behind him, and saw various faces peering around from rocks, and saw the unmistakable fun that Goten and Trunks were having. His features brightened in a smile, but it was quickly turned into as a scowl as the hideous sound of Brolli's laughter echoed down the canyon, bouncing from rock to rock.

"Do you honesty think that this rock will protect you?" Brolli's voice echoed. Gohan turned to Piccolo with a look of horror on his face, and found it mirrored in Piccolo's own expression.

"MOVE!" Gohan shouted to the others, taking to the air, dragging Piccolo up with him, as an eerie green light filled the air, and the buzzing sound of power bounced off the rock faces.

Everybody hesitated, startled by the sudden turn of events, and then quickly launched themselves skywards.

Moments later, a green bolt of kai ripped through the air and smashed into the ground at the spot where Fru and 18 had been standing only moments earlier. A great explosion of energy ripped the canyon apart, the surface of the green sphere ripping through the rock inches from the feet of Videl, who struggled to keep ahead of the blast.

The green sphere ripped the earth wide open for miles about, creating a vast, perfectly round crater several miles in diameter. Gohan looked down at it and cursed their own stupidity. Brolli had set this trap, and they had walked straight into, and from past experience, Gohan _knew_ that the Beast had extra-ordinary control over his kai attacks, remembering as he sent a similar bolt hurtling towards a group of cowering Shamo, then turned the blast about sharply, the force of the turn kicking up a spray of rock and dust, and sent it hurtling into space to strike the home planet of the Shamo, obliterating it completely.

A single blast of kai, no bigger that Brolli's fist, had destroyed en entire planet.

There was much that Gohan and the others had forgotten, and was being remembered through painful memories.

Brolli laughed silently as he saw his pursuers take refuge in the air, their attempts at hiding in the canyon demolished along with the landmark. Holding out a hand, he gripped the glowing green ball of energy and grinned as he watched the group clustered together, talking and re-planning their attack.

"Like sheep to the slaughter," Brolli said, laughing once again. He brought his arm around, and let loose the kai bolt, watching it curl upwards and around, heading straight for the Z Fighters. Brolli saw one of them, the youngest Son of Kakkarot, turn and heard his shrill voice cry out in warning. The group scattered, and Brolli sent his attack hurtling after one of the more pathetic of the group.

Videl pitched and weaved, trying to shake off the kai blast as it chased after her, matching her every move as if it was playing with her. Brolli laughed harder and louder as he turned his attention away from the human, and watched the eldest son of Kakkarot rush forward, the white aura bursting around his body as he moved as quickly as he could to intercept the blast.

Brolli let the ball drift towards the brat, then when Gohan took a swipe at it to send t away, Brolli made it veer away so that Gohan's flailing arm missed by centimetres. The Beast laughed as he watched his green ball of energy arch around and strike Videl in the belly, sending the weakling human pitching and spinning through the air, smoke billowing from the scorched material of her loose clothing. The scream of rage from Gohan's throat made Brolli's laughter more intense as he revelled in the chaos he had just created.

"You bastard! I'll fucking take your head off!" Brolli heard Gohan shout over the air, and watched with interest as the white aura was blasted aside by the golden swirl of energy that washed around the manling's body, and then watched the blasting aura of the Super Saiyan burst into life. A large blast of golden energy washed over the area as Gohan powered up and darted to where Goten had seen the bolt coming from.

One by one, Tomatta, Applor, Goten and Trunks ascended to Super Saiyan and followed after Gohan, moving as fat as they could, but Brolli was uninterested with them. What now caught the Legendary Super Saiyan's eye was the green glow that surrounded Piccolo as he charged after the Super Saiyans. He remembered his fighting with Piccolo, and remembered how much fun he had taken in crushing the over-grown Shamo into countless buildings.

"So, the challenge begins…" said Brolli, grinning as he flexed his muscles. Rising into the air, he turned and fixed his dark eyes on each of the Saiyans and then the Namek, grinning insanely and evilly as he saw them coming. Tensing his muscles, Brolli felt his power surge until his own golden aura burst into existence around body like storm of fire, sending his turquoise-purple hair blowing about in the storm of his energy.

"Let them come."

Piccolo saw the golden glow ahead of him and then something caught his eye.

"Gohan, his hair's _green_?" The Namekian warrior said.

Gohan remembered that Piccolo had only seen Brolli as a Super Saiyan, and he looked back at his friend and mentor.

"Yeah, he has a stage before Super Saiyan. But don't under estimate him, he is still extremely powerful. Vegeta had the best shot of the day when he was like this; he kicked him in the temple with his toe, and blow that would killed even dad. Brolli didn't even flinch, he just kept on walking towards me and Dad," Gohan explained.

"That bastard's crazy!" Piccolo muttered, and then gritted his teeth. They were coming closer to Brolli, so close that they could see his teeth as he grinned; he was obviously happy to see them.

"Plan?" Tomatta asked, flying on the other side of Gohan.

"Uh, just attack him, I guess," Gohan responded, turning to look at his kinsman. "Like Piccolo said, we only have to slow him time so that dad can get the Dragonballs and make the wishes."

"Preferably before the Earth is destroyed," Piccolo muttered.

"Right!" Tomatta said, powering up as he flew. With a sudden burst of power, he accelerated onwards, bringing his fist back and sent it thundering towards Brolli.

The Beast merely held out his hand, catching the blow, then spun as he brought his foot up. The golden boot slammed into Tomatta face, and then Brolli heaved his legs, pushing the Super Saiyan away across the sky before turning back to the others.

"Come on, surely you have more than this to offer me!" Brolli said before bursting into another fit of hideous laughter that boomed across the land.

"Oh, we have more, you piece of shit," Piccolo snarled, "and then some!"

"Oh really?" Brolli said, vanishing in a blur of speed. Gohan turned and dodged the arm that shot passed his face, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the knee that came slamming up and into his side.

"Then let's see what you can offer!" Brolli shouted, reaching out and grasping Piccolo in the face. Piccolo struggled, wrapping his clawed hands around Brolli's wrist, and then his eyes bulged. He could see a green light spilling out from the gaps between Brolli's fingers, and he felt the energy growing between Brolli's palm and his face. The feeling was quite disconcerting.

"Mister Piccolo!" Goten shouted, bracing himself and charging up his power with a cry. Trunks looked at his friend and nodded as he too powered up. Two large blasts of energy sped across the sky, blowing the clouds into oblivion as the blast waves rocketed away from the two boys. When the light dimmed, Goten and Trunks stood there, their golden hair and green eyes staring emotionlessly at Brolli as lightning roamed freely across their bodies.

"Goten, Trunks! Stay back for now!" Gohan yelled, charging forward and driving his knee into Brolli's back.

Brolli flinched, and his grip on Piccolo's face loosened enough for the Namek to break free, barely seconds before the green blast of kai shot across the sky and exploded on the ground somewhere

Swinging around, Piccolo drove his elbow into Brolli's stomach, only to be swatted away easily and set tumbling across the sky. Brolli twisted around and grabbed Gohan by the hair, swinging him down and sending his knee into the half-Saiyan's face. Gohan yelled as pain flooded through his head and then felt release as Brolli let him go.

Not being able to watch any longer, Goten, Trunks and Applor shot forward and began swinging punched and kicks at Brolli, who merely weaved around the blows as he turned to face Tomatta.

"You fool, you're going to die!" Brolli roared as his dark clouds raced across the sky, lightning bursting down around them. Laughing insanely, Brolli spread his arms and arched his back as the lightning twisted around and struck against his body, the golden aura growing greatly and his hair rising and glowing golden. The dark eyes went white as he body became swollen with power, then it shrank back down and his eyes returned as the lightning started to arc over his body freely, buzzing loudly and tinted with green energy.

"Shit, he's gone beyond Super Saiyan!" Trunks said, boosting his own power level higher. He roared with the effort and his veins pulsed on his forehead, then with a great flash of light his hair lengthened and his eyes brows shrank until they vanished completely. He looked up and grinned at Brolli with a mischievous expression, his long golden hair hanging stiffly down his back and past his knees.

Brolli turned in the air slowly, and grinned as he watched as everybody began backing away and powering up to their maximum levels, and one by one each of the figures exploded into Thirds Stage Super Saiyan with a flash of golden light which left their hair hanging down their backs and their eyebrows missing. Only Applor was left as a Super Saiyan, clenching his fists nervously as his tail tightened around his waist.

"Okay, lets do this!" Piccolo shouted as he floated up and faced Brolli, a deep scowl etched onto his face.

"It's your death wish," Brolli sneered.

"So be it."

It seems that the Z Fighters are prepared for a fight to the bitter end, powering up to their fullest fighting potential as far away on the Planet Namek, Goku busies himself collecting the seven Dragonballs whilst trying to avoid the troops of His Lordship, who ever he may be. Will the Earthling Saiyan be able to take the last of the Dragonballs before it's too late for our valiant warriors back home on earth, or will they be left to suffer what is possibly a fate worse than death itself at he hands of the insane Legendary Super Saiyan? Find out, in TOTAL WAR!!!!!

**AN: **I find this old quote fitting for this piece of the story: "This is not the end, and nor is it the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."

Please review this piece of drivvle, you will make me a very happy person and will motivate me to rush and get the next chapter out.

And very big thank-you to everybody who is reading this, and an even bigger thank-you to the people who review. I am just glad that you like this story, and I never imagined it, my very first DBZ Fanfic, would get _this_ popular. So keep reading, stay cool, and expect Chapter 21 soon.

Paul.

PS: If you have any queries about the story, put them in a review and I will get back to you, either by Email or in the next chapter.


	21. The Begining Of The End

**Disclaimer:** (carried on from Chapter 20) 

**_AvaMar:_** Oh my head… where am I? _**Looks around, see the big frightening judge and cowers under his seat in the Jury Stand**_ Eep!

**_Judge:_** _**Whamming his big hammer** _Order ORDER! _**General conferring amongst the Jury, and a bailiff moves to that bit where the Judge sits and hands him a piece of paper**_ Is this everything?

**_AvaMar:_**__****_**From under his seat** _Uh… yes, milord!

**_Judge:_** I hereby find the accusant three cheeseburgers, five ham pizzas, two garlic breads and a ½ pounder with ch… WHAT IS THIS!

**_AvaMar:_** Well you said order, and we're hungry!

**_Judge:_** YOU KNEW DAMN WELL WHAT… _**Interrupted by the great double door to the courtroom slamming open, revealing:**_

**_Delivery Boy:_** Somebody order three cheeseburgers, five ham pizzas, two garlic breads and a ½ pounder with ch… _**Holds up a large, garlic smelling package**_

**_Judge:_** Who the HELL is this? **Is starting to get a bit pissed off**

**_Delivery Boy:_** Hi, my na…

**_Me:_** Oh, he's just a delivery boy.

**_Person Watching:_** I think I saw him at the Cell Games.

**_Delivery Boy:_** Really?

**_Me:_** _**Sweating**_ You couldn't have!

**_Person:_** I'm sure I did… What's your name, kid?

**_Delivery Boy:_** Go…

**_Me:_** What relevance does this have in court?

**_Judge:_** You're absolutely right! Bailiff! Remove this… boy!

**_Bailiff:_** Yes, milord!

**_Judge:_** BWAHAHAHAHA! Ultimate power! I am perfect! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**_Delivery Boy:_** Oh no! Cell has returned!

**_Judge:_** Eep…

To be continued…

**AN****:** Is it me, or is this Disclaimer starting to turn into the Card Saga (for those of you who remember that little filler from all those months ago). Ava, I've added you into the disclaimer as requested, now I expect _you_ to repay the courtesy with lots of lovely reviews. Hee hee hee. Read, enjoy (or not), and review (or flame, either way, I don't care really, as long as "97" goes up some more).

Chapter 21 – The Beginning Of The End 

Gohan's foot lashed around faster than anybody else could see, and smashed into Brolli's face. The Legendary Super Saiyan growled and reached out to grab the offending limb, but Gohan had already snatched his leg away and was coming down with his elbow.

Brolli never saw it coming, and the elbow drove into his cheek, causing the Beast to grown in annoyance. Gohan was nowhere near strong enough to be able to hurt Brolli seriously, but all these attacks getting through his defences were annoying the Legendary no end.

Trunk's long golden hair flailed out behind him as he charged in, rearing back and slamming both fists forward at Brolli, though failed to hit nothing but air. Brolli countered by grabbing the Chibi by the hair and swinging him around once, and then hurling him away. Goten had a look off horror on his face as he saw his bets friend come smashing into him, sending both kids wheeling away across the sky.

Tomatta growled and, alongside Gohan, began wailing on Brolli, fists, knees and bodies blurring as they launched punch after punch at the monster.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared, and both Super Saiyan dodged aside as the beam blast of Piccolo's attack slammed into Brolli's chest. As soon as the beam had ended, Gohan and Tomatta were back, and furious as ever as they pummelled Brolli as best they could, but very few of their attacks were landing, and Brolli's mouth was twisted into an unimpressed scowl.

"Pathetic," he muttered, then held out a hand. Gohan dodged to the side as a ball of kai erupted from the great palm with the sound of a bullet being shot out of a gun. The green orb of incredible energy shot passed Son's ear, blowing his hair aside in its wake, and then turned and headed towards the others.

"NO!" Gohan yelled, turning and watching the blast weave around 18 and the other weaker warriors, not yet selecting a target.

"What the hell is this?" Tomatta heard 18 say with amusement as she swatted the orb away several times, only to have it come fly back to her. Frustrated, the cyborg swatted the green ball of kai away again, and again it returned. "I don't have time for THIS!" She shouted, swatting the ball away and throwing a purple blast of energy after it, the green sphere exploding with a massive boom that shook the desert.

Brolli had been watching her as he avoided the lightning-fast attacks of the others with only the merest of motions, a flick of the head, twisting the torso, simply moving a leg to avoid a low blow. He narrowed his eyes, a sadistic grin on his face, and he barged through the group of Super Saiyans and a determined Namekian as he headed for 18.

She felt his approach and turned towards him, brushing a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear so she could see clearly, then chuckled.

"Hello there dear, shall we dance?" she said dryly and immediately flung herself into the attack. Brolli was taken off guard by her speed, and she managed to land several heavy blows into his face with her flailing fists before he overcame his initial surprise.

_This is no ordinary human…_ Brolli thought as he punched 18's arm aside and lunged in, driving his fist into her stomach, doubling her over, but only for an instant. With a snarl, 18 straightened up and flipped back in the air, her legs sweeping up and around, her feet striking the Legendary Super Saiyan under the chin and sending him up several yards, and giving the android time enough to re-prepare herself.

"He's stronger than I thought…" 18 said, brushing he hair out from before her eye once again.

"I bet he's thinking the same about you too," Cukumbri said, powering up. Her blue-white Saiyan aura flamed around her body as she prepared to join the battle, and a grim determination set on her quasi-beautiful face. For a brief moment, 18 admired this woman, and then realisation set in. She was no-where near as powerful as any of the other warriors. Even Fru had been more powerful than Cukumbri, even _before_ he went Super, how could this young woman possibly hope of defeating Brolli? She'd be crushed instantly!

"Stay out of this, you fool! Don't you see you'll be killed?!" 18 said, and she felt the warm hand of Fru grip her shoulder.

"Relax, 18. We're Saiyans, and we can't back down from a fight," 18 turned and looked at the mother, and saw the smile on her face and those twinkling eyes full of joy. She was actually _looking forward_ to fighting!

"You're fools. You realise that, don't you," 18 said simply, and Fru's smile grew wider.

"Oh definitely, who else would do this?" and with that last word, she blasted off upwards, her own blue aura wrapping around her body like a flame as she barrelled into Brolli.

18 felt a surge of power on her other side and saw a blue flash as Cukumbri chased after her companion and headed headlong into the attack.

"Stop it! Come back!" 18 shouted, then growled and set off after the two.

"Wait up!" Krillin shouted nervously, not really wanting to attack Brolli this early on in the fight, and shot after the three women.

"What the hell's going on?" Gohan said as he watched two blue auras and two white ones charge towards Brolli, then he groaned. "Oh god… I specifically told them not to interfere!" he shouted flying away in a flash of energy.

"Mom?" Applor asked uncertainly, the followed after Gohan quickly, Tomatta, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo hot on his tail.

Cukumbri ducked under Brolli's arm and slammed her knee into his back, hoping to provoke some sort of response from the monster, but not even a flinch moved over his body. He just simply stood there and let the four pests take pot shots at him. So far, the best attack had been the small human's Kame-hame-ha, and the female's weird energy disk. The expression that crossed her face when it bounced off his chest and exploded had been almost comical.

Then an unexpected pain shot through Brolli's back, and the Beast wheeled around and watched as Gohan's elbow slammed into Brolli's eye. Pain flooded through Brolli's face as he felt the flesh of the top of his cheek tear open against the jagged rim of his eye socket, sending blood running down his left cheek. The sudden pain was enough to confuse Brolli, and it gave an opening for Gohan and Tomatta. Quickly, they began laying down a torrent of blows into the Legendary, his head and body snapping about as knee fist and elbow slammed off his body, leaving bruises and marks across his bulk.

"That's enough!" Brolli yelled angrily, and a green sphere of energy blasted around his body, sending Gohan and Tomatta hurtling back when the energy touched their bodies with an explosive force.

"Kame-Hame-Ha!"

"Final Flash!" Goten and Trunks yelled, sending two massive surges of energy searing towards Brolli, only to see the explosion wash around the sphere.

Grinning behind his green barrier, Brolli floated forward towards the long golden haired son of Vegeta. Trunks scowled and brought his out again, two bright balls of energy building up around his fists.

"FINAL!" he yelled, his eyes filled with hatred. "FLASH!" He brought his hands together and the two blasts met, then a beam of blue-white energy shrieked across the sky, bridging the short gap between the Saiyan prince and the Legendary Super Saiyan.

** * ** * **

Goku ducked behind a boulder as one of the rear guard turned and looked back. The Saiyan had been following a large troop of legionaries, commanded by a large, pale-skinned warrior clad in black Saiyan armour and crowned with jet-black hair. The troop had destroyed the Namek village where he had been stowing the Dragonballs he had found, and had taken the precious golden jewels with them back to their master, who it seemed also had a keen interest in finding these legendary orbs.

Goku had been following the troop movements easily, keeping pace with their sleds without any sort of trouble, what concerned him was being detected before they reached their main base and made a stand.

Goku gritted his teeth and risked a look out from behind the boulder, and noticed that they were moving again. He quickly ran towards them and into the wake dust being blown up by the gravity generators that kept the sleds air born. He would be hidden from view, and hopefully by using his own muscle power, he should be able to keep his power level lower. The troop was going quite slowly due to the amount of troops, which made keeping up on foot easy enough, for now.

Goku kept on their trail for several more minutes, and then they picked up the pace as they moved onto the Lesser Plain, a desolate dry land that stretched for about twenty at its shortest point, and one hundred and ten, or thereabouts, at it's widest. The spray of dust, sand and loose rocks thickened as the sleds picked up speed to cross this wasteland as quickly as possible, and presumably their base was on the other side

Goku hadn't planned on what to do once he reached their base; he just thought general carnage would do, a good old Saiyan tactic. Take the Dragonballs from The Lord and take out the army, driving him from Namek for the time being. Goku had no doubts whatsoever that this guy would return, he had a very determined way about him, just as Frieza had before him. And he wasn't even going to _mention_ Kooler. Looking left, Goku saw one of the long trenches left by Big Gheti Star when it had tried to consume the planet as it made its way to earth.

Gritting his teeth, Goku spirited onwards, awaiting what would happen when he arrived at the encampment.

** * ** * **

Brolli's features twisted as he laughed, the green glow of his kai barrier now mixed with the blue-white glow of Trunks' Final Flash as it pushed against the energy, blue and green lightning running across the point of impact and entwining around one another.

A jolt shook the barrier, and then another. Brolli turned and smiled down at Videl as she threw punch after punch into the kai shield, then let her knee slam into the sphere. Videl snarled as she looked up into Brolli's face, seeing his mouth twisted in that horrible smile, then growled and threw one last punch at the shield. Brolli's features darkened somewhat, then he blurred to the side, dropping the shield as he moved, and Videl's features twisted into a scream as the energy wave from Trunks' attack shot towards her. She closed her eyes tight shut and braced herself, knowing that it would be over in a moment. It wouldn't hurt.

A loud explosion in front of her pushed her backwards hard, knocking the wind out of her, and opened her eyes in surprise. Looking up, she saw a fireball receding in the air where she had stood and 18 swinging around and heading towards Brolli, with Cukumbri and Turrun close behind her.

"You alright? That was pretty close!" Krillin said putting a gentle hand on her back.

"I'm fine, Krillin. Please, don't worry about me. Get after him," she instructed, her eyes glaring at Brolli. She smiled as she saw several golden streaks launch into the fray, and then a big blast of golden light that pushed the others away.

Gohan and Tomatta were going all out, pounding their fists into Brolli, and trying to weaken him in someway. But it wasn't enough, they weren't strong enough to just do this on their own, they needed Goku and Vegeta here too.

"AAARGH!" Gohan screamed as he moved up and struck down with both his heels, catching Brolli on the forehead. The Brute flinched, but it wasn't long before he had Gohan by the foot and had swung him around and down. Releasing his grip, he sent Gohan spiralling down to the ground, aided on his way by several blasts of green kai, each blast filling the sky with that eerie green light.

"Gohan!" Tomatta roared, powering up a ball of crimson kai on his fist and ploughing an attack into Brolli's chest. The fist struck, and Brolli didn't budge an inch.

"Is that all you've got?" Brolli gloated, and then noticed the red glow burning from below.

"No, I have a lot more for you! HAH!" Tomatta's fist shone from red to brilliant white as the blast swelled and then shot Brolli backwards at the tip of a blood-red beam of energy. Tomatta powered up and flew skywards, looking down and bringing his hands forward, fingers splayed and pointing at Brolli

"Vortex Terror Beam!" he shouted, as a large ball of energy formed on the ends of each finger, then ploughed through the air, the ten beams of red kai spiralling around one another, forming a rope of kai that slammed into Brolli as he shot backwards, still trapped by Tomatta's first attack. Tomatta's Vortex attack struck Brolli's in the gut and sent him flailing downwards and smashing into a canyon, then each of the ten blasts separated, sped back up in an arch, then turned back and hit the Brute with ground-shattering force, sending up a plume of brilliant white-hot fire.

The canyon walls exploded outwards with the force of the explosions and a great blast wave shot over the land, churning up the ground and sending cracks raging across the landscape.

Hanging in the air, Tomatta heaved as he caught his breath, those two attacks sapping a lot of his energy.

"Kame-Hame-HA!" The shrill cry pierced the area, and white lance of destruction shot past the tired Warrior and slammed down into the decimated canyon, sending up a dome of energy that ripped the earth apart even more.

Looking up, Tomatta saw Goten hanging in the air, with Gohan and Piccolo rising up on either side of him. Gohan's purple gi was torn, and blood dripped from am ugly cut on his arm, but other than that he was fine. The golden glow from his aura cast shadows across his powerful features, but the shadows that fell across his face gave him a disturbing feature.

The blue lightning that ran over his body buzzed with a loud crackling sound, and the taste of tin hung in the air, then a single arc of silver ran up his body, wrapping itself around his leg and up over his chest, then behind him and it danced through his hair. Piccolo noticed it, and he grinned to himself.

"Now we show that bastard what we can _really_ do!" he said.

"Mmm-hmm! This time we take this piece of trash down!" Goten responded.

"I won't hold back if you won't, Goten," Trunks said from behind Tomatta. The elder Saiyan turned and the saw the young Prince grinning with his arms crossed firmly over his chest, looking so much like his father.

"Hell, I won't hold back," Goten chirped with a devilish grin, then Trunks smiled, bowing his head and looking past Tomatta, watching Goten through his fringe.

"Fine, lets do this then!"

"Yeah!" Goten cried and hurried beside his friend. With a flash they both powered down into Stage Two and hung in midair several paces apart.

"F-u-u-u-u…" the two boys said, sweeping the arms upwards and away from the other as they floated apart a little more.

"SION!" each shouted, then pivoted on their hips and leant towards each other, the index fingers from each hand touching. There was a flash of light which dies away slowly, then dropped entirely, revealing Gotenks hung in the air, grinning.

"Right, let's get to work!" the fusion said cockily as his long hair blew in the wind. Tomatta looked at Gotenks and shook his head.

"I'll still never understand how they do that…" he said as Gotenks turned around and powered up, slamming forward on a burst of energy.

The smoke from smashed canyon parted suddenly and Brolli shot outwards, grabbing Gotenks by the fusion jacket's collar.

"Holy shit!" the fusion's voices chirped, and the air around Brolli's fist turned green.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Applor yelled, racing downwards in a power dive and swinging out with his knee, smashing it into Brolli's arm. There was an unhealthy crack, and everybody watched, amazed, as Brolli's arm twisted savagely halfway along his forearm. The hand holding Gotenks snapped open and the fusion hovered backwards as Brolli cried out in agony, his arm and hand both hanging limp. With a snarl, Brolli turned and grabbed Applor in his good hand, then hurled him away as he charged forward, charging a kai blast in his hand.

Gotenks waited with a determined smile, know knowing that Brolli _could_ be hurt.  He brought his arm around and hurled the blast at the grinning Fusion, snarling as wheeled around then bore down on Applor, the arm-breaker.

Gotenks sniggered, then held his hand out and caught the kai blast effortlessly.

"Ah-ah-ah! You'll have to do better that if you want to defeat Gotenks!" the Fusion chirped then plunged towards Brolli, his own attack gripped in his hands. Brolli turned around just in time to have his own kai thrust into his face, the explosion pushing Brolli backwards and into a wild spin through the air, Applor diving aside as Brolli shot past.

Gotenks wasn't about to waste any time and he flew up in a blur of speed and appeared behind Brolli, holding out both hands.

"You think you're so tough don't you! Now I'll show you how a _real_ tough guy fights!" the Fusion cried in the voices of the two kids. A golden glow of energy formed around both hands and Gotenks' grin became a scowl.

"Shine Shine Missile!" The fusion roared and millions of blasts raced from his hands, each one slamming off Brolli's back with a fierce explosion of energy, sending him down into the ground one more.

Videl, never a one to give up, rose up and swung around and held her hands at her hip, narrowing her eyes and glaring down at the centre at the expanding fireball slowly descending to the valley floor.

"Kame-hame-ha!" she shouted, flinging her hands forward and lobbing the energy wave downwards. The golden and crimson fireball flashed white for a long moment as he attacks exploded in the midst of Gotenks' own volley fire. Breathing hard, Videl floated back towards Gohan, who was still scowling with anger as Brolli slammed into the ground, rocks and chunks of earth being ripped up as he was pushed deeper and deeper.

"Is it over?" she asked wearily. Gohan never took his eyes away from Brolli.

"No way, not by a long shot," he answered. Videl shuddered and wrapped her arms around Gohan's, taking comfort in his warmth and solidness.

"How can we stop him? It's like he's indestructible!" Videl complained.

"On New Vegeta, dad managed to wound him by using a power transfer," said Gohan.

"Power transfer?" Videl asked, stifling a yawn.

"He took what power he could from everybody there. Me, Piccolo, Vegeta and Future Trunks all gave out energy to dad so he could defeat Brolli," Gohan explained.

"What happened?"

"Nothin'," Piccolo interrupted. "All that happened was he stunned Brolli long enough for him to escape. Seconds later, the planet blew up. With him on it."

"How the hell could he survive that!?" Videl shouted, refusing to believe a being could survive the destruction of an entire world.

"We don't know, but that's the not the first time he's done it, that's for certain," Gohan said.

"Yeah, but…" Videl's sentence was cut off by the sound of a smaller explosion, and as they turned downwards, wave of kai blasts spewed from the ball of fire and smoke that still raged down below them.

"WATCH OUT!" Piccolo shouted and braced himself, hunching his shoulders, drawing his head in, bringing his knees up and crossing his arms protectively over his face and chest. Gohan did the same, but Videl was too slow. The blasts exploded all over the places, ripping into people flesh and knocking them aside. For Videl, it was like being pelted with hundred of large rocks, and she was tossed from one bolt to the next, he body shattered and shaken by the blasts of the exploding balls.

Finally, the barrage stopped and Videl felt her body falling. She was cold, so very cold, and she frowned when it dawned on her that she could not feel any pain. She began dropping from the sky backwards, her body pitching so that she fell with her head lower than her body, the breeze blowing her head so that she saw up above.

She saw blood gushing from the guts and holes ripped into her body as she fell, saw the large gaping wound across her gut, and saw a piece of her own gut as it bulged against the torn muscle of her abdomen. She tried to cry for help, but nothing but blood came up her throat and erupted from between her lips. She blinked, and found it extremely difficult to open her eyes again, as though she had not slept for weeks.

Her eyelids shook as they tried to keep from closing, but it was useless, as terminal fatigue swept over her body, covering her muscles like a blanket as she was ushered into eternal sleep. At last, her eyes shut, and the last thing she saw before the darkness was a brilliant flash of silver light as she saw her beloved outlined against the darkening sky like an avenging angel, silver energy rushing all over his body as his aura exploded outwards like silver fire that was abruptly extinguished with another flash of light.

Her eyes closed and the darkness wept over her, but her other sense still worked, ad Videl briefly mused over why she could here more clearly, as well as feel the breeze wash over her skin like a refreshing spring, as she died.

Then she hit the floor, and she experienced, for a very brief instant, the most agonising pain she could possibly think of as the impact shattered her bones and ruptured her internal organs.

** * ** * **

"VIDEL!" Gohan cried as he saw her torn body beginning to fall to the floor, a stream of blood flowing behind her to mark her swoon. More and more blood gushed from her wounds and Gohan could feel his bonded mate quickly loosing her life force. Rage burned behind his eyes, and the world went white as the orbs shone with a fierce hatred. Piccolo turned and backed away quickly as silver lightning once again burned across his body, flashing and sparkling as the man-child's hair receded up his back slightly.

"That's it, Gohan! Release your anger!" Piccolo urged, and the grunted with discomfort as a flash blinded him slightly. He blinked a little until the coloured spots vanished sufficiently enough to see, and he looked at Gohan at wonder as his hair shone with a bright silver gleam, and his eyes blazed with silver light that shone out in two beams of purest light. Around them, storm clouds surged out of nowhere, centred on a point somewhere over Gohan's head, the energy he released calling natures power to himself. Thunder boomed and rang in the darkness above, and lightning sliced down through the sky in three blistering strokes, each one earthing itself in Gohan's body.

A shimmer in the air around the boy's body quickly grew into an aura of silver fire, which shot outwards, pushing everybody nearby scrambling backwards through the air, trying to regain their balance and orientation. A second flash blinded those looking once more, and there was an indrawn blast of energy as the Gohan's aura vanished, along with his power level.

Piccolo watched, in amazement, as a void of nothingness hung in the air where Gohan seemed to be. But Gohan was there, Piccolo could _see_ him, but not _sense_ him. It was like he had simply vanished from existence, and the spot where he had been previously remained as an empty whole into space and time.

"Lets go, I'm getting bored of waiting around for Goku to finish this," Gohan said. Piccolo froze as the words entered his head. They were so hollow that it scared him, and the way he spoke the name of his father also scared Piccolo. This boy, full of loving emotion and happiness, suddenly grew cold and distant, as though all emotion had been stripped from his soul and replaced with raw, untamed power.

"Gohan, we can't come with you," Piccolo said. "IF we do, the battle between you and Brolli will rip us apart…"

"I'm well aware of that, Namek," Gohan said slowly, his voice dead.

"Gohan, we're going with you!" Gotenks said, moving forward.

"I'm with you too, cousin," Tomatta said. His hair had shrunk again and blue lightning wheeled across his body. He was too weak to stay third stage, so he had resorted to second stage, hoping he could help before he became useless.

"And I, mister Son," Applor said, hovering towards the confident Gotenks.

"If you wish," Gohan said, then dived downwards, a silver streak in the dark sky.

** * ** * **

Goku crept onwards through the dense woodland, and then stopped.

All that remained was nothingness, a great man-made desert that stretched out for miles. The column of troops raced over it, but their manor was more relaxed now, the rear guard stopped checking behind them completely.

"Must be close to their base," Goku mused to himself, stretching out with his senses and scouting ahead for power levels. He could feel the column moving away from him, and the much higher power level at its head. _The commander of the legion_, _it_ _must be…_thought Goku as he went onwards. There was nothing, not even animals, for miles and miles across the desert, and then he sensed moving kai signatures, a handful standing out much higher than the others. And then, in the middle of the compound, stood a single, higher power level, and Goku grinned. He would get a good fight out of these weaklings after all.

Pushing a branch aside, he prepared to power up, when a bleep from the Dragon Radar in his pocket made him hesitate. Reaching down, he brought up Bulma's invention and peered down at the display and grinned. The other six Dragonballs were directly ahead of him, three moving away from him, the other three stationary and all together.

With a grin, Goku set off and powered up, charging towards the rear-guard of the legion making its hurried return to the base. All along the troop column, Scouters went berserk and exploded one by one, the Scouters built into the rifle scopes took a moment longer, then exploded, sending pieces of technology littering across the desert.

"What the…" came the general reply as the troop looked around nervously as their equipment started exploding, sending shards of metal every which way. Then a shrill cry went up from the back of the column, followed by a large explosion.

"What the hell is going on!" a voice boomed over the noise, and then another explosion ripped through the centre of the troops. Looking around anxiously, Captain Xeta looked around, looking for whoever was destroying his legion. Another explosion had him ducking with the common soldiery as pieces of sled and legionary hurled through the air.

"Give me the Dragonballs and get off the planet, or I'll kill you all!" Goku shouted.

The legion, what was left of it, looked around, and then one by one, they looked up. Goku hovered in the air, his fists glowing with golden energy as he held two large kai bolts in his hands.

"Do your worst!" Xeta shouted boldly, picking himself up off the floor, dusting down his black armour.

"Oh, my worst would be too easy," Goku said with a smile. "So you're not going to give me the Dragonballs?"

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't give them to you!" Xeta replied.

"I see," Goku said simply. He didn't have the time to negotiate, so he simply held out his hands. "Then I cast you down to Hell!"

"Wha…"

Xeta didn't have time to blink as the large bolts of energy slammed down into the ground, lifting up his troops and atomising them as they were thrown. He looked to his right and saw the wall of energy swooping towards him, and he swallowed.

Then he died.

When the carnage died down, Goku simply located and collected the three Dragonballs and headed towards the base.

** * ** * **

As Gohan leads the final assault against the Brolli back on Planet Earth, Goku comes face to face with the enemies of the planet, and devastates an entire legion single-handed. Collecting the three dropped Dragonballs, he heads to the main base to take the last of the Dragonballs and make the wishes that had been agreed would be wished. As Gohan, Tomatta, Gotenks and Applor fight on with Brolli, will Goku come face to face with His Lordship on his quest for the final three Dragonballs? Find out, next time, in TOTAL WAR!!!!!

** * ** * **

**_AN:_** Another longish chapter full of death and destruction for you, and another one to come! I spoil you lot, I really do.

If you have any questions or request concerning this story, please put them in a review, and I'll try my best to either answer them or implement them in someway. Once again, thank-you for taking time to read this, and please, please, please, PLEASE review.

Paul.


	22. Gohan's Valiant Battle

**Disclaimer:** (carried on from Chapter 21)

**_Judge_** Whaddaya MEAN Cell?

**_Delivery Boy_** Well, you ARE Cell, right?

**_Judge_** No!

**_Delivery Boy_** Are you sure?

**_Judge_** Yes!

**_Delivery Boy_** Oh, alright then.

**_Judge_** Hmm… **_Puts on a black cloth cap_** You will be taken to a place far from here and hung by the neck until dead.

**_Me_** EEP!

**_Judge_** Not you!

**_Me_** Oh thank goodness…

**_Delivery Boy_** EEP!

**To be continued…**

**AN:** The 'Hundredth Review Award' goes to… **drum-roll and dramatic fanfare…** AVAMAR! Your prize is _another_ mention in this Fanfic, you greedy so-and-so! What were you saying in your last review? It looked like you got cut-off there! So stick it in the review for this chapter. And if any of you great and lovely readers have ANY comments or questions, don't hesitate (hint, hint!) to review! Any questions at all. Even if they don't have anything to do with the fic.

Please?

Chapter 22: Gohan's Valiant Battle

Gohan's cry filled the air suddenly as he charged down into the dust cloud, which contained Brolli, the one who destroyed Videl. With surge of power, Gohan's energy blasted aside the few tendrils of thick, black chocking smoke that hung heavy in the air, and revealed a grinning Brolli standing in wait for them, the damaged arm held sharply against his large, powerful chest.

"Took your time, whelp!" Brolli sneered as Gohan landed opposite him and studied the beast, the silver light from his eyes and hair sending a glare of energy across the canyon floor.

"Yes. And now I will destroy you." Gohan's voice was level and steady, and the tone that he had spoken wasn't boasting. It was a simple statement. Brolli smiled, his golden aura flaring strongly around his body and pushing the smoke back farther as he powered up for the fight.

"We shall see, young one, we shall see," Brolli taunted, dropping into a fighting stance, keeping his damaged arm held back as he turned the good side towards Gohan.

"It's time we put an end to you," Gohan said without emotion, his voice dull.

"It's time I showed you my full strength," Brolli replied, and large blast of energy swept across the canyon floor. The smoke completely vanished, the smouldering debris either being blown away or vaporised in the wash of energy that stormed across the area.

"FUCK YOU!" Gohan suddenly screamed and charged forward, so quickly that it even caught Brolli off guard. The Beast quickly rectified his position and dropped onto his good hand, pivoting and sending both feet into Gohan's chest. At least, that had been the plan.

Gohan hopped to the side at the last moment with incredible dexterity and speed and then dropped low swinging his foot around and taking Brolli's arm out from under his body.

Brolli dropped, but rolled harmlessly back and onto his feet, with enough time to spare for a block from a series of rapid punched from Gohan. Quickly pushing one of Gohan's arms away, then grasping another, Brolli's whole body lurched as he twisted on his leg and sent his golden boot slamming into his adversary's chest.

Without flinching, Gohan twisted after the blow and brought his arm around in a reverse roundhouse punch to Brolli's cheek, but Brolli ducked and brought an arm up, the fist biting into Gohan's under jaw, flipping the lad over. Brolli seconded the blow with another chest-height kick, but found his foot caught in one of Gohan's hand as he brought the other high over his head. Before the kid had a chance to bring it down upon Brolli's shin, Brolli twisted and sent his other foot smashing into the side of the warrior's face, sending Gohan flying into the canyon wall with an explosion of rock and dust, which was immediately blown away by the two colossal energy forces of the warriors.

A second passed and the rock face exploded, sending large pieces of solid stone out in all directions, the slabs of rock being tossed and thrown about in the aura of Brolli, and Gohan's negative energy aura that surrounded his body. It was chilling for any kai-sensitive being to direct his senses towards Gohan, but Brolli didn't seem to mind it. It gave him a good sense of where his quarry was, and he knew that he couldn't possibly mistake that signature with another's. Gohan stood in what remained of the canyon's rock wall and gazed at Brolli, the thick strand of dazzlingly silver hair hanging in front of his right eye.

Grinning madly, Brolli stood opposite Gohan, and then brought his broken arm up, holding it aloft to show its wicked angle to the world. Gohan looked closer; he thought he was seeing things, but the angle of the break seemed less than it had been only moments before.

"That's impossible! How can he just regenerate like that!?" Gohan said to himself, and then lunged at the Beast.

Brolli ducked as a foot swept over the top of his head, the torn purple fabric of Gohan's gi brushing past Brolli's hair, the golden-green spikes being blown aside in the passage. Brolli grinned as he slammed his arm back and smiled as he felt it connect with something fleshy, then he slammed his fist, the fist at the end of his broken arm, upwards and felt the knuckles connect with bone.

Gohan's head flicked backwards to the blow, and Brolli spun quickly, lashing his leg out and striking Gohan in the gut, sending the boy crashing back into another canyon wall.

"You're going to have to better than this, weakling!" Brolli scorned as he charged a bolt of kai in his balled hand. With a blur, the ball was hurled at the hole where Gohan had passed through the rock, and then there was a flash of green energy as the thing exploded somewhere within the stone.

"Alright," said a voice behind Brolli. The Demon Saiyan whirled around and saw Gohan standing their waiting, sheaved in silver flame, the Angel Saiyan Avenger. Brolli snarled and powered up, lunging at Gohan in a golden streak. Gohan sidestepped the assault and sent a blast of blinding-white kai following Brolli, a blast that struck the fiend as he stopped to retaliate. The explosion ripped the canyon walls away and devastated the ground, but Brolli just walked out the flames, grinning madly as he strode forwards.

"You must have better than that, boy," Brolli chided, attacking without warning. The speed that Brolli moved with caught Gohan off guard, and the eldest son of Kakkarot was spun around as something smashed into the side of his face.

Brolli stopped and spun, his foot biting into the ground as he stopped himself skidding away, then lunged back again, his arms a blur as he pummelled Gohan with a flurry of blows. Gohan's shining body was pushed back, and blood spurted from his mouth as Brolli drove his fist into the lad's gut, grinning with enjoyment as he reared back, slamming his knee into Gohan's angelic face.

Gohan flipped backwards with the force of the blow and landed on one knee several paces back, his hand on the ground for balance and his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Choking back the blood, Gohan looked at the floor as the crimson life trickled from his mouth, turning the dusty tan desert ground bright red in the sunlight. A flash of green light made the man-child look up to see Brolli charging a kai-bolt in his left hand, waves of green energy being drawn into the attack from outside his body. The intense green glow of the ball that Brolli's held inside his hand grew with each wave that swept in, and Brolli began to laugh, bringing his arm back.

"Now!" Gohan yelled, then disappeared. Brolli's face frowned for a second, and then he screamed. The Angel appeared behind Brolli and tumbled, picking himself up and pointed both hands at Brolli, palm-heels held together and his eyes narrowed.

"KAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEE…" Gohan's scream was abruptly ended in a gigantic explosion that pushed him backwards and up. He stopped himself in the air and saw Brolli's demented face rushing towards him. Gohan spun to the right and brought his elbow around, catching Brolli in the collar, a loud crunch hitting his ears, and a dull grunt coming from Brolli as he shot passed. Gohan had broken Brolli's clavicle.

"I'll take you apart piece by piece if I have to," Gohan's dead voice called out calmly, and then he vanished in a blur of silver power. Brolli's body shuddered as something hit it, then another silver streak slammed into him, and another, then another, each time Brolli's body shaking and shuddering to each and every shattering blow. The last strike caught Brolli's face, and his head shot back, blood pouring from his torn mouth as Gohan appeared over him, bother hands pointed down towards the thorn in his family's side for the last ten years.

"KAME-HAME-HA!"

The attacks burned down, the great wave of silver-white energy slamming into Brolli's body and sending him hurtling down into the ground and carving out yet another deep crater. Brolli picked himself up and leaped, but found himself grabbed in mid-air and slammed back into the floor, rocks and boulders being thrown up as a silver streak rose back into the air.

Gohan's curled up slightly, holding his hands at his waist, his gaze never leaving Brolli's body as he lay on the floor, damaged and battered. The blinding ball of light growing in Gohan's hands became swollen and then everything went white as the glare became too great to stare upon. It was like staring into the sun itself.

Gohan fired his second Kame-Hame-Ha off quickly, ploughing Brolli deeper into the ground, and left Gohan heaving in the air, a small trickle of blood running down from his lip.

"I told you I would destroy you," Gohan said and turned away.

That was his first mistake.

The floor erupted in green light, and then exploded, shaking the entire planet, bringing buildings tearing down and opening rifts across the Earth. Brolli erupted from his hole and slammed his knee into Gohan's back, a cry of pain erupting from the man-child's throat as Brolli raised an arm over head and brought it down and onto Gohan's chest, pinning him between fist and knee and breaking several of his ribs. Gohan's cry became more urgent and traces of blood were sprayed up in the scream.

Brolli looked down with a sneer and released his pincer-grip on Gohan, watching him drop to the floor.

"You scum, why don't you just die?!" Brolli shouted as Gohan's body hit the floor, sending wave of agony through his body. Brolli hung there in the air, watching Gohan with a self-satisfied expression smeared across his insane features.

Shakily, Gohan picked himself from the floor and looked up, silver lightning running over his torn, burnt and ripped purple gi, and the corners of his mouth dropped down into a expression of hatred and scorn that would have made Vegeta proud.

"It will take a lot than that to kill me!" Gohan shouted back, and braced himself as he powered up again. Brolli sneered and lowered himself to the floor, shrugging his broad shoulders and hearing his broken collarbone snap back into place, healed.

"And it will take a lot to keep me dead," Brolli said with a grin.

 ** * ** * **

"Why doesn't he just kill him?! Gohan, c'mon!" Gotenks said, hopping from foot to foot in the air. Applor, 18 and Tomatta watched on with morbid horror as Gohan was pulverised and beaten into the rock after that green explosion had shook the world. Piccolo was too horrified to watch, as were the others.

"He's holding back…" 18 said, watching, her eyes darting back and forwards as she watched the battle unfolding beneath her.

"Why would he do that?" Tomatta asked.

"Why do you think?" 18 snapped, turning on Tomatta. "He has to hold out until Goku can make the wishes!"

"Oh… but surely he could do it more productively…" Tomatta said.

18 let her attention return back to Gohan and Brolli. "Then he's probably giving Brolli a false sense of security," she said.

"Yeah, right. False sense of security…" Tomatta repeated, struggling to believe it.

 ** * ** * **

Goku dropped the dead body of the last of the legion that had poured out the base to stop him, and then turned his attention on the base's walls themselves. The blue-tainted sheen of the shield hung lazily in the air, and Goku chuckled to himself.

"Cowards, hiding behind their technology," he muttered, then backed away several yards. After all the death and suffering that he had seen the Namekians living in under Frieza's brief visit, he was damned if he was going to see it done again. His emotions burned dangerously high at the thought of His Lordship sitting in his little base ordering the executions of a people he had befriended.

"This stops here!" Goku shouted, putting his hands together. "Kame-hame-Ha!"

The blue-white blast of energy slammed against the energy barrier and spread across the entire base. Energy crackled and snapped as lightning zapped across the dome of the force field that protected the base. Goku gritted his teeth and put more power into his attack, and watched as slowly the dome contracted bit by bit, the barrier slowly running out of the energy needed to protect the base.

A large flash of light later, and the base's shield completely vanished, and Goku's Kame-Hame-Ha slammed into the main gates, slamming them off the frames and atomising them in a moment. The wave continued through the base, causing a large rift to be opened and many buildings to be destroyed, their inhabitants killed or injured, either by the Kame-hame-ha or by the wreckage that fell on them.

Goku straightened up and strolled forwards into the base, his gold hair being pushed around in the breeze, and he calmly walked into the central building, ripping the door from its hinges when he met resistance. A couple of guards on the other side gave Goku one look, and then ran straight past him and into the Namekian wilderness.

Goku took the Dragon Radar out his pocket and looked at it, clicking the button on its side and zooming in, then walked forward. Any guards he encountered either died quickly or ran, and the pale-skinned, dark haired officers were all slew were they stood.

An urgent bleep from the radar caused Goku to pause mid-step and he turned to his right with a smile. His senses were telling him that not only were the Dragonballs directly to his right, but also that the highest power-level on the planet, next to his, currently sat on the other side of the wall.

Not a one to put aside a good entrance, Goku pointed his palm at the un-suspecting wall and let loose a single bolt of golden energy, which exploded with enough force to send smoke, dust and rubble everywhere. Goku managed to hear an outraged squawk from the other side and he stepped into the dust, appearing on the other side with a determined expression on face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" a voice shouted, a large figure rising out of a throne carved out of a single block of gold.

"I am Goku Son, and I'm here for the Dragonballs," Goku said mater-of-factly. The large man, looking like a taller, more powerful form of the officers he had so far encountered, gave off a bemused chortle and then strode down the steps of his dais and put his hand on a large sealed container.

"So, you want these do you?" he said, turning to watch Goku's expression. "You'll have to fight me for them!"

"Buddy, you so don't want to fight me," Goku said, taking another step into the room.

"On the contrary, Goku, I _do_ want to fight you, and you _will_ fight me."

"Fine, let's get this over with. I'm on a tight deadline here!" Goku shouted back, dropping back into a fighting crouch. "Just tell me one thing."

"Of course, Goku."

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Goku asked.

His adversary grinned, reaching up to his throat and snapping with ease the thick chain that held his cloak to his armour, the dark fabric fluttering to the floor and then away, caught by the breeze.

Then giving Goku one last glance, he roared: "I am Omega!"

** * ** * **

Gohan's body shook as Brolli's boo slammed of his already damaged chest, a disconcerting cracking sound filling the demi-Saiyan's ears. Brolli's foot flicked up and caught Gohan under the chin, causing the younger warrior to stagger back several paces; then a heavy blow to the chest again sent him toppling backwards over a boulder. Gohan's back hit the ground heavily, and he winced as pain flooded over his chest with the sound of splintering. He was growing worried about his lungs: if splinters of bone managed to work their way into his delicate innards, his combat potential would be severely hampered.

"Give up, scum, and I can make your death painless." Brolli chided, kicking Gohan in the side, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself," Gohan managed to say, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor.

"Clever," Brolli said, striding forwards. "But you're failing, you must see that."

"All I can see is your death," Gohan replied, pushing himself away from the floor in a burst of energy.

"What the… ARGH!" Brolli screamed and staggered forwards as Gohan reappeared behind him and slammed both knees into the Brute's back. Not giving Brolli a chance to get over the initial surprise of his speed, Gohan rushed forward, arms and legs a bur as he slammed feet, hands, knees and elbows in Brolli's back and sides and head. Now it was Brolli's turn to squirm as his body was rocked this way and that, his head knocked from side to side, forwards and back as Gohan's flurry of blows knocked the wind out of him.

Gohan gave one last cry and put both hand on Brolli's back, heels together and fingers splayed.

"KAME-HAME-HA!" he cried, a searing flash of energy bursting around Brolli and spreading through the whole canyon like water.

The attack at close range sent Brolli forwards at a horrendous rate, ploughing through the already crumbled canyon wall and deeper into the Earth's crust.

The glow died down, and Gohan heaved as he struggled to keep his breath, which was erratic at best, but still stood unwavering on his feet and watching the hole for any sign of Brolli. But all that could be seen was a large smattering of blood on one of the jagged edge of the rock, and Gohan smiled in triumph. Brolli had been injured, and was bleeding heavily.

Gohan's body shuddered and exhaustion washed over him like the rising tide, his breathing already hampered by his broken ribs, and then his legs slowly gave out, leaving Gohan slumped on the floor.

He was so exhausted he never heard the sound of heavy footsteps landing behind his wrecked body.

As Goku prepares to face-off against the leader of the legions destroying Planet Namek, Gohan lies battered and twisted on the floor after his gruelling battle against the dreaded Brolli, unaware of the presence behind him. Will Goku's battle we short and sweet? Or will his opponent be more powerful than he seems?

Will Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters back home on Earth survive against Brolli's vicious attacks, or will more fall before our intrepid hero gathers the Dragonballs and makes the wish? Find out next time, in TOTAL WAR!!!!!

**AN**:  Sorry it's taken a while to get the chapter posted, you all probably think I'm dead or something. Oh, and sorry that it's so small, but I wanted to finish on some sort of cliff hanger.

Oh, PS: Rabbid Insanity, you crazy bugger! Thanks for all those lovely reviews.

Paul.


	23. Two Violent Battles, Two Shattered Plane...

**Disclaimer:** (carried on from Chapter 22)

**_Judge:_** BWAHAHAHAHA! **_Laughing evilly_**

**_Me:_** Now to make my escape… **_Ducks down and crawls away, along with the Young Delivery Boy**_

**_Delivery Boy: _** Wow, that was a lucky escape!

**_Me:_** It sure was.If he hadn't gone all psychos like that, well I guess we'd be dead.

The End (okay, so it's a lame ending, but I was getting sick of it) 

PS: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT – I grudgingly gave them all back. But I DO own… THIS! **_Waves his katana around quite madly**_

Chapter 23: Two Violent Battles, Two Shattered Planets.

Goku squared off against his opponent, the tall and broad commander of the legions rampaging across the planet Namek, destroying all life upon it's surface in their hunt for the Dragonballs, six of which lay temptingly within Goku's reach. All Goku had to do was grab the container and use Instant Transmission to get the hell out of there without having to even lay a finger on Omega, but that would leave the warlord angry and out for revenge, a revenge that would be taken out on the remaining Namekian populace.

That was not an option in Goku's opinion. Omega had to be stopped, and here he was, challenging Goku to a fight with fool's courage, or arrogant stupidity. Goku couldn't decide which. Even as he though this, the arrogant lord rolled his head, stretching the muscle sin his neck as he prepared for the fight of his life, long-fingered hand clenching into fists as Omega flicked his head to his right, a loud series of clicks and cracking noise issuing from the limb.

"Are you ready to die?" Omega issued, pulling himself into a fighting stance, holding one hand up to his chest, fist clenched, the other held out to the side, fingers stretched and pointed with gnarled claw-like nails.

"Let's do this," Goku said, limbering up and throwing several slow punches.

Omega was the first to initiate the fight, and charged across the floor, his sudden burst of speed throwing off the un-prepared Goku, expecting this man to be no more powerful than those villains he had already vanquished on the planet. The Saiyan dropped to the left as a clawed hand thrust forward with a blur, then dropped low and pushed himself upwards as a foot kicked across and then down.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Omega hissed, throwing his arm up in an uppercut to try and snatch Goku from the air, his pail hand missing as Goku tossed his head aside to evade the blow.

"You're not that slow yourself," Goku commented as he evaded a knife-hand chop aimed for his throat, then shot out his hand and grasped the dark sleeve of Lord Omega. The pail-skinned man gave a snarl and twisted his hand around, grasping Goku by the forearm and they began a one-handed tug of war at each other's bodies. Slowly, Omega began pulling Goku towards him, and the dark blur of the man's punch narrowly missed Goku's face.

Releasing each other, Goku backed off and shook himself down, flexing his arm muscles, as Omega stood tall, almost gloating at what he deemed a small victory.

"You're smiling far too early," Goku said, smiling softly, "this fight is _far_ from over!"

"The same could be said for you!" Omega said, again suddenly charging at Goku. This time Goku didn't have time to evade the attack as Omega's fist lashed out and struck Goku in the face, sending the Saiyan warrior back a step, his head turned to the side by the force of the blow. Omega stood back, grinning again, opening and closing the hand that had struck Goku so.

"Give up now, and I'll kill you quickly," Omega taunted. Goku turned his head slowly, showing his face, something that shocked Omega.

"What! You… you're not even marked!" he cried in disbelief, and watched Goku's grin widen.

"If that is the most you have to offer, then I may as well finish you here and now. I'm not even using a _fraction_ of my strength for this fight!" Goku jeered.

"Argh! I'll show you, you insolent primate!" Omega roared, the glow in his eyes rising significantly. Goku watched for a moment as the colour of Omega's face slowly palled even more than usual, and then noticed the darkness sweeping in around them.

"What the…" Goku muttered, looking about as shadows seemingly swept across the floor and towards Omega, where they rose into a column of dark fire that surrounded the warrior's body, hiding the warlord completely, except for two points of red light that burned through the darkness.

"Bare witness, mortal! For you are about to see the form no one has seen in ages past and lived to talk about it!" Omega roared, his voice changing drastically, no longer the smooth articulation of a noble, but the deep, booming, raw voice of something unleashed, something primal and dangerous. Goku felt his body tightening and his heart rate quickening as adrenalin coursed through his body, fuelling his muscles for the fight a head, for he had noticed a dangerous burst in Omega's power level. It was soaring higher and higher quicker than anything Goku had ever seen, in the space of several seconds, Omega had ascended to something more powerful than a Super Saiyan, and his power level was still rising rapidly.

Narrowing his eyes, Goku looked at the heaving mass of billowing, dark-flamed shadow that stood before him, and smiled grimly.

"That's an impressive transformation, but now you get to see mine!" Goku's hair rose and shone with a brilliant golden light and golden energy rose around him, then exploded out into his aura, loose stones, pieces of equipment and even metal plates from the floor decking rising up around him.

Omega watched, his face smug hidden behind the wreathing mass of shadow-flames that coated his body, and he began to chuckle, something hideous and more ancient than the stars themselves.

"So, finally the Universe has another Super Saiyan, I expected something more than just a pathetic change in hair colour!" Omega snarled, his power level continuing to soar. Goku closed his eyes, letting his senses tell him what his opponent is doing, and allowed his self to feed more power into his body, taking it from his kai reserves and letting it flow through his muscles and mind, the result being an explosion of power and the transformation into an Ascendant Super Saiyan.

Omega still continued to fuel his body, but he was aware that the monkey's power level had just soared over his own, and he cursed, increasing his own power level at a faster rate. Goku looked up as the flames about Omega began to deepen, if that was possible. Could the hue of the shadows burning around this warlord possibly grow any darker? It was as though they were made out of darkness itself, as though the shadows fused together and poured around his body creating a shell of nothingness, except for those two points of light where Omega's eyes would have been.

Then an explosion of light washed across the room, burning Goku's retinas sufficiently enough for him to narrow his eyes to peer into the brightness, and what he saw came as a shock to him. Red flames roared around the form of Omega, the shadows still boiling and heaving around his body, and those shadow-flames themselves seemed to be coated in a red blanket of burning fire. And if that was not enough, two great wings of flame and shadow stretched out from Omega's back, their size great enough to span the entire hall, and still this demon's power level continued to soar.

There was nothing Goku could do, he would have to power up to his maximum potential, and fight the Demon as a third-stage Super Saiyan, despite the sapping it would do to his energy levels.

"Goku! Gaze upon me, Omega, Demon Lord as yet un-taken by the forces of good! For I am a Balrog! Demon of shadow and flame, herder of Dragons and tyrant of the universe!" Omega roared, those two points of light in the shadow narrowing and casting their gaze across the hall to the Saiyan.

"Your tyranny ends here, demon!" Goku cried as his body hunched over and he gave a cry, his aura flaring brightly and becoming as bright as the light cast from the Demon. Goku's body shuddered and shook as he increased his energy as much as possible, bringing it to the heights of his being, and then some. The hair upon his head began to grow, slowly at first, and then with another roar of power, it lengthened down his body to his waits, and with an almighty flash of golden energy so brilliant it appeared white, Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan Three.

The Saiyan looked up with the green around green eyes, buried under those hairless brows that bulged with muscles as he turned his own gaze upon the Balrog, and he glared.

"I will destroy you," Goku said, his voice low and menacing, and the shadows beneath the flames stirred at the very sound of them.

"I think not, Saiyan," Omega retorted shifting his weight beneath the cover of his darkness, preparing for the fight.

Goku looked upon the Demon and sneered as he gauged the enemy's level of energy, and he let his attention fall upon the container holding the Dragonballs, less the one he had found and hidden near the Namekian village.

"One thing before we battle… how do you know about the Super Saiyans?"

"I already told you, youngling! I am older than many of the stars in the heavens, and I knew of the Saiyan race when it was gleam in Universe's eye. I was present eons before the creation of Buu, and I saw its capture and re-birth on Earth. I know of Oonion, and I know of the legacy he left for the Galaxy.

Do you really think I would have let your little race live if I thought they posed a threat? "Oonion was more powerful than you, and I bested him without effort a thousand years ago. Do you come to fall at my hand, boy?" Omega sneered.

"No, I come to destroy you," Goku answered.

"I see. Then prepare for your demise."

"Shut up, you talk more than Cell."

"Who…" Goku had already struck Omega before he had time to finish his sentence, sending the Demon Lord staggering back, his path marked by a trail of darkness and fire. When the Balrog picked himself from the floor, Goku was already waiting for him, slamming both hands down in a sledgehammer blow across the back of the neck, which send Omega sprawling back across the floor. Not allowing for the demon to push itself from the floor, Goku charged forward and brought his foot back, and then sent it flashing forwards in a kick that picked up the demon and slammed it through the decks of the space craft and out through the top, into the bright Namekian sky.

"Argh! Curses on you, Saiyan!" Omega roared, and flung his hand forward. There was no scream, no shouting and no impressive build up of energy. A black blast of energy simply rushed from the Balrog's hand and towards Goku, who watched with fascination as the beam of shadow lined by flame shot towards him.

The Saiyan braced himself, counting under his breath, and with the cry of "Now!" he jumped aside and shot up through the whole ripped through the ship by Omega as the black attack slammed into the decking of his starship, rendering the bulkheads and rupturing the hull. A whole side of ship exploded outwards behind Goku as he slammed his fist once again into Omega's face, then as the blast wave from the ship's engine core hit the two warriors, Goku slammed his right knee up and into the Demon's gut.

Omega wretched momentarily, but it gave Goku the time he needed to fetch his left knee up and into the Balrog's exposed throat. Omega staggered back in the air, clutching at his damaged gullet as it gasped for air, then turned its attention back to Goku.

"You've made your final attack, Saiyan! It's time I destroyed your race once and for all!"

"Oh, really?" Goku asked, hovering in the air, his stance casual as he eyed the demon with his green eyes.

"I'll crush you!" Omega snarled, and charged forward, but Goku was ready, and dodged aside easily, catching the Demon from behind with a rapid series of punches to the lower back, Goku's knuckles crushing against the Balrog's kidneys with blow after solid blow. Again, Goku brought his right knee up and around, slamming it into the side of Omega's gut, sending the Demon spinning through the air with a grunt of pain.

Goku chased after Omega, and brought both his fists around and slammed the Demon down, sending the fire and shadow-covered being hurtling to the ground. Though moments before he struck the ground, Goku appeared and kicked the Demon back up into the air. Cupping his hands by his waist, he narrowed his eyes and started to gather the energy he needed for this attack.

"KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE…"

Omega pitched in the air and spun about, locking his eyes on Goku as a great build up of glowing blue energy blotted out the Saiyan, crouching in the air, several metres above the ground.

"No! You can't destroy me!" Omega roared and brought both hands before him, a large build up of black energy forming around them, and then bursting into flame. The blast shot forward in a large lance of energy that spewed forth towards the lone Saiyan on the ground below him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed, flinging his hands out and up, his long golden hair blowing wildly in the breeze sent back in recoil as his attack wave sped forwards and upwards. There was a large blast of power as both attacks collided in the air, a massive shockwave blasting out from the point and eating away the earth for several miles, forming yet another crater that would in time form another perfectly round crater on the surface of Planet Namek.

Goku gritted his teeth and fed more power into his attack, the blue-white blast pushing upwards, and then ripping _through_ Omega's black lance of energy, and striking his foe square upon the chest, rendering the dark Balrog asunder. The demon hit the ground with a cry; of anger more than pain, and rocks were thrown into the air as a cloud of rose in the area. Omega quickly stood, clutching at a wound in his chest where he had been stricken by Goku's Kame-Hame-Ha, and he glared out through the shadow, flame and dust that surrounded him.

His sharp eyes picked out another flare of energy coming down from above him, and he quickly dove aside, sending up a shot of his own, hoping to score at least one more strike against his foe. But it was not to be so.

The black blast of power missed Goku by a wide angle, and the Saiyan dove down into the cloud of dust and smoke that came from Omega's impact into the hard Namekian floor. With a sudden surge of power, Goku cleared the area, and spying the Warlord, he advanced on him.

"I've asked you nicely, I've even threatened you, now I'm _telling_ you. Give me the Dragonballs!" Goku hissed at the Balrog as he proceeded, step by step, towards the foul Demon, which backed away as Goku drew near. "Well? You've seen _my_ power now, and I can go a lot higher, if you'd let me," the Saiyan growled as he converged on Omega.

"You… you won't defeat me!" the Balrog Lord stuttered, faltering on his own words. Goku allowed a slight smile to creep over his face, and then he vanished. Omega turned around quickly, and his face twisted up into a visage of shock and pain as something heavy struck him in the gut, punching through his armour and into his living flesh. He looked down, and saw a glowing fist embedded in his body, just below the final tip of his sternum, pale – almost milky - blood being tossed into the air by the golden aura flaring about the arm as it slowly retracted.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," Goku sneered, shaking his hand absentmindedly to release the blood caught on his flesh. Omega looked at his damaged trunk once gain, and staged backwards as blood flowed freely down his armour and started to splash against the ground, staining the soil and the earth for eternity. The trickle soon became a stream, and Omega's strength began to wane.

"I… I can not be killed…" Omega gasped finally, his legs shaking as they failed him, and eventually he dropped to his knees, blood splashing the floor heavier as it was jostled from his body.

"You put up a good fight, but you are nothing. The age of demons has ended, now it's turn for the Saiyans," Goku said, in a very Vegeta-like manner, and then turned away and headed back towards the Balrog's ship.

Behind him, kneeling on the ground, Omega finally collapsed as the white blood flowed from his body, creating a white stain that would mark his fall until the end of time.

** * ** * **

Goku powered down from Super Saiyan 3 before it sapped too much energy, then ripped the doors from their runners and finally re-emerged in the central chamber, Omega's private vault it seemed, and looked about. The place had _really_ been torn up during the battle, as deck plates were lying in a disorganized pile across the floor, a large hole smashed through the rear wall the larger sign of a recent struggle in the chamber. Goku scanned the room, looking for the container that held the much-desired Dragonballs that he had spend the better part of a day, Goku reckoned, - he was unsure as it was hard to reckon time on Namek, and he didn't wear a watch - searching for the golden balls that had the power to grant three wishes to those who managed to summon the eternal dragon.

Goku wondered briefly how the whole dragon-in-the-balls-thing worked, because you needed all seven balls, so that must mean that a part the dragon was each one of the balls…

Goku shuddered when the thought of being split into seven different parts and being stored in seven different balls that are scattered across the planet they're on.

Scanning the room's remains, Goku finally noticed the container that Omega had said the Dragonballs were kept in, and he reached down, taking the container by the handle-grip, picking it up easily, taking one last look at the ship he'd just fought in before powering up and flying off, leaving the smashed stellar craft lying behind him as he flew over the Namekian plains and deserts, watching troop movements scuttle this-way and that in the carnage that the Super Saiyan had left behind him.

Looking a head, Goku saw the forest approaching quickly, and soon he was flying through the trees, weaving left and right, ducking and rising as he avoided the bows and branches of the large timbres that blurred towards him, around him, and away from him as he sped onwards, towards the spot where he buried the seventh ball, the one that would, when re-united with its six brothers, summon the great Porunga, the great creature of the Namekian Dragonballs.

Looking around, Goku soon realised he was nearing the area where he left the Dragonball, and reaching into his pocket, he took out the radar, the green display screen bleeping regularly, a red triangle marking the spot of the last of the balls. Goku looked around, left and right, then back at the little display and headed westwards, zipping through the trees and keeping an eye on the radar.

Skidding to a halt, Goku back tracked several paces and headed North for a several moments, before finally coming to a halt and scouting the ground for the spot where he left his ball. He found it, and gave a triumphant whoop of joy as he dug in with both hands and wrenched the large golden orb from the ground.

"Yes, I have them all! This is so coo…"

"Kakkarot!" a voice barked, surprising Goku and causing him to drop the Dragonball on his foot.

"Argh! Ow, ow, ow! Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku asked, hopping on one foot whilst clutching the sore foot in both hands.

"I'm _not_ there, you idiot! I'm dead!" Vegeta scorned.

"Oh no, what happened?" Goku asked, dismayed.

"There'll be time for that later, I just need you to wish me back when you make the wishes, that's all," Vegeta said, more calmly than Goku had heard him in a long time.

"Sure thing, Vegeta. Just leave it to me!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Good, just do it soon. These…" Goku heard Vegeta sigh. "These _gods_ are giving me a headache."

"Is King Kai there?" Goku asked, brightening up.

"I'm here, Goku," came a second familiar voice.

"Wow, great! So what's happening?" Goku asked, excited to hear from his friend and sensei.

"Oh nothing, we had a bit of scare earlier, but I think Vegeta's been calmed sufficiently enough," King Kai replied, the sound of a snort coming from the background.

"Enough of this, we don't have much time left, you old fool!" Vegeta snapped.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, an ill feeling creeping up in his gut. Vegeta was normally impatient, but this sort of straight-to-the-point action from the prince often meant something was wrong.

"You remember the wishes we had agreed on?" Vegeta asked quickly.

"Yes, of course I do," answered Goku.

"We need to modify them. Brolli is taking apart the earth! If we don't hurry…" Vegeta let the sentence hang shot, and Goku swallowed.

"I understand. What do you want me to say?"

"Listen very carefully, Kakkarot, and say this _exactly_ to the Namekian dragon," Vegeta said, before reciting the three wishes to Goku. A little time passed, and Goku frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Kakkarot, just do what I say! Now hurry up and make this god damn wishes!" Vegeta roared, then the link was broken, leaving Goku standing in the woodland with a throbbing right foot.

** * ** * **

Gohan panted on the floor, blood slowly trickling out his mouth and down to his chin, where it fell to the floor slowly, forming another puddle in the dirt.

"Get up," a voice said from behind him.

Gohan spun around, his silver aura blurring as he did, and then looked up into the dark green eyes of Tomatta.

"Tomatta…" the lad gasped, the silver light in his eyes waning slightly as his strength became duller and duller.

"It's alright, you've done enough for now. That last blast must have sent him to the other side of the Earth," the taller Saiyan said, putting a hand on Gohan shoulder.

"Yeah… last time we put him through the sun," Gohan muttered, wiping the blood from around his mouth.

"Hmm… well, last time you weren't as powerful as you are now," Tomatta rumbled, catching Gohan's words.

The lad nodded, and his cousin turned him, leading him away from the battle zone and back to where the others were waiting for him. A sudden rise in power made both warriors pause in their tracks and turn around. The rock face exploded outwards with a blinding flash of green light, and a tattered and bloodied figure stepped out, his mouth shut tight as blood ran down from his torn lips and a large gash along his right cheek.

"Going so soon?" Brolli asked, looking at the pair with those cold dead eyes.

"Why don't you just stay dead?!" Gohan shouted in dismay as he powered up. Beside him, Tomatta growled and his aura flared around him, the lightning around his body intensifying.

"No… run… get out of here!" Gohan growled as he glowed brighter, but Tomatta never shifted.

"I'm staying here," he replied, tensing himself.

"And so am I," piped a voice from the other side of Gohan. The Mystic Super Saiyan looked down and saw Gotenks grinning back at him.

"Gotenks…" Gohan started, but the fusion just kept grinning.

"How sweet, one big happy family," Brolli rumbled, then charged towards the three, a psychotic grin etched onto his lips. Brolli twisted in the air, then swung his arm out in a lightning-fast punch that Tomatta barely blocked. The next punch caught him under the ribs, sending the grown man sprawling into the dirt with flailing limbs and a short cry of pain.

Gotenks growled and took a deep breath of air, his chest and cheeks bulging at the amount of gas drawn into his small body. Brolli gave the Chibi a slight glance, and then ducked as Gohan's foot scythed through the air, brushing the thick golden-green locks of his hair.

Still grinning, Brolli slammed his fist upwards with a blur of speed, but hit nothing but empty space as Gohan spun away, landing with ease, though clutching at his chest. Brolli leapt back as Gohan's fist slammed in, brushing past his face and then twisting, the punch turning into a rapid sideways strike that caught the Brolli in the cheek. Brolli reared back; ready to strike at Gohan, when something exploded into his stomach, knocking the Saiyan back.

"What the hell?!" Brolli asked, shocked at what he saw. Several ghost-like figures were milling about the canyon floor, each one grinning, and each one with a strong resemblance to Gotenks.

"Ghosts, attack!" the Fusion cries, pointing at Brolli.

"What is this, a ghost-train?" Brolli asked as the ghost's charged in screaming, some pulling faces at the Saiyan monster, who roared and charged a blast of kai in his right hand, grasping the glowing orb of green energy. As the first ghost came nearer, he brought his arm about with a blur of speed, releasing the ball. Gohan had the sense to dive out the way as the green bolt split into hundreds of smaller bolts and peppering the ground with large explosions, taking out a large number of Gotenks' kamikaze ghosts. Some survived, and they ploughed into Brolli one after the other, exploding violently on contact and tossing the Saiyan away and dumping him on the floor.

Tomatta picked himself up from the ground and charged towards where Brolli had fallen. He grew nearer and drew his foot back, then with a cry of anger, he slammed the limb forward and sunk his foot into the beast's flank, sending Brolli across the canyon. Floor

Brolli bounced to his feet and looked up at the three glaring with a ragefull expression. Snarling and hissing like a cat, he sprang away towards Tomatta, the weaker of the three by far.

"Uncle Tom!" Gotenks cried out, watching with horror as Brolli's elbow slammed into the older Saiyan's gut, doubling him over so that the brute could bring his knee up and into the Saiyan's face. There was a loud crack as Brolli's kneecap connected with Tomatta's face, the slightly smaller Saiyan being flipped backwards with the force of the blow. As Tomatta descended, Brolli swung around and kicked out at Tomatta's body, the impact doubling Tomatta over Brolli's powerful leg before being tossed away into a canyon wall with an explosion or rock and dust.

"You monster!" Gotenks and Gohan screamed in unison, then both attacked in unison. Brolli looked left and right as both attackers pounced at him, and grinned as he pitched his head this way and that, avoiding the blows easily enough. The Saiyan monster moved suddenly, pushing Gohan's arm away and kicking him aside in the same movement, then turned on Gotenks. The Fusion gritted his teeth and leapt up at Brolli, brining his knees up with all the force he could muster.

Brolli sneered as he simply caught the fusion by the throat and looked at him, narrowing his eyes as Gotenks thrashed and squirmed in Brolli's enormous grip.

"What type of creature are you?" Brolli asked, tightening his hold around Gotenks' throat.

"I… I am your destruction…" Gotenks gasped.

"I see… " Brolli said coldly, the grip tightening still. "So, tell me, creature. How can you destroy me if you cannot breath?"

Gotenks grinned. "Just you watch."

Brolli opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a wavering in the air as Gotenks split apart into the two children, Goten and Trunks, and dived away him. Brolli spun around, and then grunted as two knees were slammed into his flanks, crushing him slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" he gasped as he backed away, the two Chibi's jumping to the side and then leaping in, fists flying as they tried to crack Brolli's defences.

"That was the end of phase one," Trunks said.

"Yeah, and now it's time you saw phase two!" Gohan cried out from above. Brolli turned his attention up just in time to see Gohan descend, slamming his right foot into Brolli's face. Gohan hung in the air for a moment, then started kicking Brolli with devastatingly quick blows to the head and face, the beast's face being slammed from side to side as Gohan's white aura burned all around him.

Goten leapt in and drove his knee deep into Brolli's gut as trunks rose up and started punching at the brute's face in time with Gohan's kicks, pinning the Saiyan between the proverbial rock and a hard place. The three Saiyans gave it all they had, pinning the much larger and more powerful man between them as their fists and legs blurred.

"NOW!" Gohan cried again, and all three jumped back, leaving Brolli somewhat dazed and bleeding from the face.

"Kame-hame-ha!"

"Final Flash!" all three cried at once, the blue, the golden, and blinding white blasts all crashing into Brolli at once, sending up a large explosion of energy that ate away what was left of that part of the canyon. The three backed away, shielding their eyes and rocks and boulders were tossed through the air on the energy currents, and then waited.

"_You'll pay for that_!" Brolli roared as he dived out the explosion. Goten dived aside and flew a little way back and turned to see Brolli wheel through the air and turn about to face Trunks.

"And you'll pay for killing my father!" Trunks cried through gritted teeth.

"Trunks!" Goten cried and shot forward. Brolli turned at the cry and lashed out with a hand, catching Goten across the jaw and knocking him away. Trunks took the opportunity and charged at Brolli, but the brute was expecting him, and he turned, catching Trunks by the arms. Trunks gave out a small cry as he was plucked from the air and swung about, them thrown at Goten, the Saiyan Prince slamming into his best friend and sending the pair tumbling through the air.

At Piccolo's side, Applor opened and clenched his hands repeatedly, anxious not only to join the battle, but to help his friends also.

"Easy, Applor. Your time will come soon enough," Piccolo said, sensing the younger one's agitation.

"No... It's come now!" Applor shouted and charged off, the head of a golden line of energy.

"Wait!" Piccolo cried out after the young Saiyan, but Applor didn't even hesitate. With a determined expression on his face, Applor charged after the tumbling duo, and caught them, righting them in the air.

"You guys alright?" he asked with concern. Trunks nodded and rubbed his arm where Brolli had grabbed him.

"Yeah… we're fine I guess," Goten said sourly. "That big bully is mean!"

"Well… why don't we do what we talked about earlier?" Applor asked, looking back over his shoulder as a bright blast of brilliant white light lit up the air for a moment, then died down to reveal Gohan and Brolli fighting with such speed that they were hard to see with the naked eye.

"What… you mean…?" Trunks asked.

"Yes," replied Applor. "It's got to be worth a shot."

"Do you think it will work?" Goten asked, raising his voice to be heard over a loud explosion t his right.

"Who knows? Has it even been _tried_ before?" Trunks asked

"Why you asking me?" Goten answered, and then they both look at Applor.

"Whoa, don't ask _me_! I only heard of this technique just over a day ago!" the slightly older Saiyan child said.

"Well… the three of us can't take him out single handed, that for sure!" Goten said.

"So it's agreed then? We'll do it?" Applor asked, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's better than nothing."

"Nothing better to do," the other two said.

"Right, okay. Let's do this then!" Applor said as Goten and Trunks dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and into Super Saiyan.

The three children took up a position in the air, the three standing in a three-man circle, they then looked at one other, nodding to say they were ready.

As one, they swung their arms away from each other, then floated through the air, brining both arms over their heads and towards the centre point, each one saying the word "Fuuuuuuuuuu-" Then, suddenly, they brought their knees up, pointing towards the centre point as they swung their arms across their body so that they were pointing away from the others, with the cry of "-sion!"

The last motion was performed with precise precision, the body twisting at the hips and the legs being thrust out as their arms swung overhead and the fingers extended. Each fingertips met in the centre of their circle, and there was a large blast of light that flooded across the area.

Brolli paused in his attack, with Gohan, and even Gohan stopped as he felt the power levels of Goten, Trunks and Applor abruptly vanish, and being replaced with a much stronger kai signature. The power level was enormous, much bigger than anything he had ever felt before, and quite possibly almost as powerful as himself.

"What the hell…" he mouthed as he and Brolli hung side-by-side in the air, looking at the glowing ball of light across the shattered landscape.

The glow began to wane, and then receded, revealing a figure hanging in the air, clad in the fusion jacket and pants, gold flowing hair hanging out behind him and the turquoise eyes looking out from a cherub-like face.

"Hey-hey! I'm here, and you're going to pay!" the fusion chirped happily, flexing his bulging muscles with a mischievous scowl on his face.

"What the _hell_ is _that_?" Gohan heard Brolli gasp, and then he grinned.

"That is neither Goten, Trunks nor Applor. That is the instrument of your destruction," Gohan said, turning back to Brolli.

"Really? This I would like to see," Brolli said, then slammed his elbow into the side of Gohan's head. Gohan's whole body shook to the blow, then he swooned in the air, the silver glow vanishing from his eyes as he dropped to the floor unconscious, hitting with enough force to rip the ground apart.

"Hey you, don't be so nasty!" the fusion said mockingly. "We don't like naughty people!"

"Whatever," Brolli growled, whilst stretching and stifling a yawn.

"You're pissing Atenks off, now you're gonna pay!" the Fusion shouted, and disappeared.

** * ** * **

At last, Goku has all the Dragonballs in his possession, now all he has to do is find somebody who can summon the Namekian dragon, Porunga, and make the wishes. But is there anybody who will be able to do that after the ravaging the planet has taken for a second time?

Back on Earth, Gohan has fallen victim to a sneaky attack by Brolli, caught off guard by Atenks, the three-way fusion of Applor, Goten and Trunks. Will this new fusion be powerfull enough to hold Brolli in his tracks before he destroys the Z Fighters, or even the entire Earth? Find out, in Total War!!!!! 

**AN**

Total War is actually finished. I finished it whilst FF.net was broken and offline, and I'll be updating the last few chapters at _least_ once a week. Keep reading and Reviewing, and stay tuned for more exciting chapters of **TOTAL WAR!!!!!!!**


	24. Three Way Fusion?!

**Disclaimer:** What? What?! What is it that you want… my leg? You can't have my leg! It's MY leg! Now go on, bugger off, the lot of you! You're _not_ having my leg, and that's the fin… hey! Give me my leg back!

**Hobbles off after the leg-stealers**

**AN:** This is now officially the longest story I've ever written. When it's done, I'm going to print-off the entire story and put it on a shelf, or in a folder, and say: "That is the first full-story I've ever written. Isn't it great?" and people shall cry: "No!" and others will shout: "Yes!" and the rest will say: "Who cares!?"

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 24: Three Way Fusion?!

Atenks vanished completely, leaving Brolli (as well as the others) bewildered, right up until the point where an Elbow was smashed into the side of his face, sending Brolli pilling sideway through the air.

The fusion floated forwards, his short golden hair glimmering in the morning light, as he watched Brolli turn his head, his eyes narrowed in a glare as he reached up with a hand and clutched at his cheek. With a growl, Brolli launched himself at Atenks, a trail of golden-green energy in his wake as he ploughed through the air. Atenks smirked and braced himself, ready for the ensuing assault that would test his limits to the full.

Brolli's arm lashed out with a blur, and Atenks blocked it, and then moved slightly to block the second blurred punch, and then and another, and another, and another. Arms and legs were a blur as they kicked, punched and blocked across the sky, each attack hitting the blocking limb with enough force to set off a loud sonic boom through the sky, some giving off shockwaves that sped their way across the sky, away from the two combatants.

Atenks vanished again, and Brolli soon after. All that the witnesses to the fight could see were two figures appearing the slightest of seconds, and then vanishing with another blur of speed. Tomatta and Piccolo watched with awe and amazement as Atenks burned across the sky, persistently pursued by Brolli, the only evidence of their fighting being the shockwaves and booms coming from every part of the sky.

Piccolo felt something brush past him, and as he turned to look, he caught a glimpse of Brolli, for the shortest of instants, leering and grinning insanely before he vanished again.

"What the hell is going on?" Piccolo muttered to himself, then ducked as a sonic boom blasted its way directly over him. "Do you mind keeping this fight away from me!" The Namek roared, Atenks appearing in front of him immediately, hanging upside down in the air.

"Heh – sorry about that," the fusion apologized grinning like Goten and scratching the back of his head. The expression was followed by one of concern, momentarily before he vanished again, a large explosion hitting the ground under where they had stood. Piccolo backed away a little as Brolli launched himself away from the rock face with such force, that it fragmented under him, crumbling to boulders and rubble.

"Guys… I think we'd better move back a little…" Piccolo said, looking around as the blasts waves and booms continued to shoot across the sky.

"You think?" 18 said, diving down to the floor and retrieving Gohan's body. Krillin hesitated, hovering in the sky for a moment, before turning tail and speeding away with Cukumbri and Fru close behind him. Piccolo, Tomatta and 18, an unconscious Gohan draped in her arms, caught up with them easily, and the six retreated to a safer distance.

As they looked around, the blast waves were still ripping their way through the sky all around them, and vapor trails crisscrossed the sky, leaving the blue background covered in white strokes, as though somebody had taken a pen, dipped it in some white ink, and had then decided to scribble random lines across a sheet of blue paper. The sheer force the earlier battle between Gohan and Brolli had blown away the few clouds that had been in the sky anyway, so all that was left was this blueness covered in white strokes of speed.

"Is that even possible?" Krillin asked absentmindedly, watching the vapor trails appear overhead with every sonic blast of the shockwaves as their blows connected with each other's bone and flesh.

"Hmm?" Piccolo asked, his eyes darting back and forth.

"That Fusion between Goten, Trunks and Applor… I never knew anybody could even _do _that!" Krillin replied, the speed at which the trails and blasts were appearing starting to give him a headache.

"Well why not? Nobody said that only _two_ people could do fusion." Piccolo answered.

"I guess…" Krillin said, tearing his attention away from the battle and looking at the ground.

"This new guy… he must be _really_ powerful!" 18 said, watching with awe as the two combatants bounced back and forth across the blue sky.

"Yeah… Gotenks' power was enormous… but with three people in a fusion, can you imagine the sort of power they would have?" Piccolo said.

"I know… it's enough to give you a headache just thinking about it!" Krillin piped.

In 18's arms, Gohan groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha… what happened?" Gohan asked, then groaned.

"Brolli sucker-punched you, kid," Piccolo said, never taking his attention from the battle.

"He what? So who's fighting Brolli now? Not Tomatta!" Gohan gasped.

"No, I'm here, Gohan," Tomatta rumbled, leaning over and looking at his cousin.

"A new fusion us up their, fighting like nothing I've ever seen before…" Piccolo said.

"A _new_ fusion… oh wait, I remember now. Applor, Trunks and Goten, right?"

"Yeah, that's right kid," Piccolo said. "I heard him say his name was Atenks before he attacked Brolli, and now here we are watching the battle."

"Is he powerful?" Gohan asked, pulling himself out of 18's grip and lowering himself to the ground.

"Very," said 18.

"Do they stand a chance?" Tomatta asked, his shining golden his crackling with energy.

"I don't know… it depends on how far Atenks can go." Piccolo muttered.

"You mean what level of Super Saiyan he can ascend to?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Right now, I don't think he could go past Super Saiyan, maybe Super Saiyan Ascendant at the most." Piccolo answered.

"But, Gotenks could hit Super Saiyan 3, and he never went Ascendant," Krillin said, turning his attention back up to the fight that was exploding all around them.

"Yeah… maybe being with Goten and Trunks in there will help Applor unlock his inner strength," Gohan said hopefully.

"I know what you're saying, and I hope you're right for all our sakes, but we don't fully understand how fusion works yet. Who knows what knowledge or memories are carried across during the Fusion," Piccolo replied.

"Don't you _ever_ lighten up?" Krillin asked.

"Not when there's so much at stake. I'd rather give the facts straight, then get peoples hopes up and crush them when I'm wrong," Piccolo answered.

Krillin sighed and shook his head. "I sure will be glad once we get these things sorted once and for all."

"Me too, Krillin," Piccolo said. "Me too."

** * ** * **

Atenks ducked then spun through the air before slamming another lightning-fast barrage of punches at Brolli, who blocked every attack thrust towards him with ease. Brolli charged to the left, then drastically changed direction, dummying Atenks in to turning left and leaving his flanks exposed. Brolli appeared behind the fusion and drove his fists into the kid's sides, and then slammed his knee into the small of Atenks' back, sending the Fusion forwards through the air with a small yelp of pain.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" the Fusion's shrill voice cried as he vanished. Brolli vanished with him, and reappeared, bringing his hand over his head to block the downward swipe that Atenks made with his heel.

"I've heard that so many times over the last two days that it has become boring," Brolli said with a slight yawn, then resumed the battle, each combatant moving with such speed that they were blurs in the air, each kick and each punch sending out a sonic boom as they were swung and then blocked.

The two zigged and zagged across through the air, pounding at each other with blows so fast, they were invisible to all but two of the earth's population. The only thing the observers on the ground could see was the vapour trails left by the two speeding bodies as they moved around so quickly that they evaporated the water droplets that hung in the air, forming trails of steam as they fought harder and harder, moving faster and faster, their blows becoming harder with more strength put behind the blows.

"You cannot win!" Brolli said, hurling punch after punch at Atenks in rapid succession. "I grow much stronger with every single fight, already I can feel my strength and power swelling inside me!"

"Yeah, whatever, creep," Atenks said and ducked a punch, driving his fists up into Brolli's gut. The Beast backed away and growled.

"So be it, child. I have destroyed countless billions, one more will make no difference to me," the Legendary Super Saiyan snarled, and lashed out, against hurling punch after punch, kicking out with lightning fats kicks that knocked Atenks across the sky. The fusion gave a sharp cry of pain as fists, feet, knees and elbows were driven into every part of his body, and then there was a pause.

On the ground, the seven witnesses could see clearly as Atenks doubled over in the air, Brolli's knee driven into his gut, and then sharply pulled away, leaving the Fusion hanging in the air. Atenks looked up, and then cried out as Brolli's fists both came thundering down in a sledgehammer blow to the side of the face.

Atenks crashed down to the floor, spinning and flailing around as he slammed into the rock floor, sending up massive boulders and shards of rock as the earth churned beneath him.

"_Goten_!" Gohan yelped, powering up.

"Gohan, no!" Tomatta cried, leaping forward and grasping the demi-Saiyan around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Tomatta… let me go!" Gohan snarled, twisting and wriggling in the older Saiyan's grasp.

"No, Gohan! You would serve no purpose if you went out there now, you'd only get yourself killed!" Tomatta said, trying to make the Man-child see sense, but Gohan wasn't listening.

"Let go of me, damnit!" he cried, still struggling against the taller man's grasp.

"Gohan!" Piccolo barked, looking down at his old pupil and his first friend. Gohan stopped struggling and looked back up at his sensei. "Don't be so foolish! Vegeta sacrificed his _life_ so you could live; don't make him have given up his life in vain!"

Gohan stopped struggling and powered down, sagging in his cousin's arms.

"I'm sorry… I just want to help them…"

"I know, Gohan, I know, but you can't. There's nothing you can do just now." Piccolo said, placing a friendly green hand onto Gohan's shoulder.

Behind them, the ground erupted outwards as Atenks dived back up into the battle, fists and feet flailing as he returned to Brolli when Brolli had given unto him.

** * ** * **

Goku flashed across the Namekian landscape, bushes and flowers flashing away underneath him as he sped across the planet, looking for a village or town, or some sort of large settlement where he cold find one of the seven Elders.

"Where _is_ everybody?" Goku hissed, becoming more and more frustrated and impatient. The more time he spent looking for an elder, the more and more likely it was that somebody was going to get hurt back on Earth. Or even killed.

"Come alone, Kakkarot! Stop wasting time and summon the bloody dragon!" Vegeta hissed at Goku in his mind.

"Well, if you could teach me how to speak Namekian I'd be _more_ than happy to call the Dragon out the Dragonballs," Goku snapped irritably.

"Well, if you weren't such an idiot, maybe you could have had the Namek to teach you Namekian!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which Namek?"

"What do you _mean_ 'Which Namek'?"

"Well, there are two of them. Piccolo and Dende."

Vegeta hesitated, and Goku grinned at his victory.

"Dende doesn't count," Vegeta said after a lengthy pause.

"What? Why not?" Goku asked.

"Because he's a short-arse weakling, that's why not!" Vegeta shouted into Goku's mind, making the live-Saiyan wince.

"He saved _your_ arse a couple of times…" Goku muttered, rubbing his right temple with his free hand

"Once, Kakkarot! _Once_! And even then it was because I forced that other bald, short-arsed, weakling friend of your to shoot me," Vegeta replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you got nailed by Krillin," Goku said with a grin.

"I did _not_ get nailed by that mop-topped human! I allowed myself to be taken to a near-death situation so that when Dende healed me, I'd be twice as powerful!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Vegeta got nailed by Krillin," Goku said in a singsong voice.

"I did _not!_" Vegeta growled, but Goku wasn't listening now. He was singing: "Vegeta got nailed by Krillin" over and over again to infuriate the Saiyan Prince. And it was working.

"Goku, Goku! What ever it is you're doing, stop it! He's going berserk!" King Kai cried out, obviously troubled.

"Who? What? Where?" Goku asked, confused by this sudden change of voices in his head.

"Vegeta! He's threatening to destroy us if we don't let him go down Snake way so he can force King Yemma into letting him have a few minutes of life so he can return to Planet Namek and beat some sense into you!" King Kai explained.

"Oh, right okay. Just keep him calm, and I'll take him off your hands as soon as I can, okay?" Goku said.

"Alright. I _guess_ that's fine. Good luck, Goku!" King Kai said cheerfully, and somewhat relieved, and then all was silent in the recesses of Goku's skull.

Goku looked around, and found that he had covered a large area of ground over the last few minutes, talking to Vegeta and King Kai up there in Otherworld. Goku hoped he hadn't missed any settlements whilst he had been pre-occupied with the conversation, so he changed direction and flew upwards, bursting out the tree-canopy and heading into the air, before finally stopping about a mile up and looking down at the world below him. He scanned the horizon, and then grinned broadly as he saw a group of smoke plumes rising into the Namekian air several miles to the North East. Finally, he had found a Namekian village!

Powering up for extra speed, Goku shot off towards the smoke, pushing himself as fast as he could, the feeling of urgency filling his body, just as it had done all those years ago when he had hurried down snake way to get back to Earth to help fight the two evil Saiyans that had appeared after the fight with Raditz, his brother.

The leaves and trees blurred into a continuous sea of green beneath him as he sped onwards, trying to reach the village as quickly as he could. If he waited any longer, it might be too late and somebody else might be hurt.

The Village flashed under him, and Goku screeched to a halt in the air, then spun around and headed downwards, into the forest and then made his way quickly into the village. Green figures, some tall and other short, turned and looked at him as he ran into the clearing, a determined expression on his face and a large container in his right hand.

"How can we help you, stranger?" one of the Nameks asked, taking his pitchfork into two hands as he watched Goku with an air of caution about him.

"I'm looking for your elder, it's an emergency!" Goku said.

"I see, well. He's not here at the moment. I'm sure he'll be back in an hour or so…"

"An hour or so?!" Goku said, dismayed. "Aw, I can't wait that long!"

"Is it really so important that you see him?" the farmer asked.

"Yes!" Goku said emphatically, a look of desperation on his face.

"Very well. You'll find him in the woods, not far out from the village. He looking for herbs and berries for remedies." A Namek voice said.

"Thank-you, thank-you so very much!" Goku said, and immediately rushed off, a look of relief on his face.

_Okay, lets look for a power level around here, not that high, but higher than the people in that… ah! There he is!_ Goku thought to himself, then dashed away. A moment later, he saw a green man, clothed in grey and white, looking at various leaves and flowers on the forest floor, and he stopped.

"Excuse me?" Goku asked, clearing his throat. The elderly Namek on the floor jumped slightly, then turned around.

"Ah, can I help you?" he asked rubbing his hand son his trousers and standing up, pulling himself up on the tree for support.

"Yes, it's very urgent! Are you the Elder of the village here?" Goku asked.

"I am, how can I help you?" the Elder answered.

"Great! I've been looking for you for half an hour now! I need your help, I need to summon the Dragon from these Dragonballs," Goku explained, hefting the container in his hand.

"The Dragonballs, ay? I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry," the Elder said then turned back to what he had been doing.

"But, if you don't, _billions_ of innocent people are going to be killed!" Goku explained.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't know if I should," the elder said.

"What? Why not?" Goku said, getting desperate.

"Because I don't think that the dragon should be called when any old evil tyrant is parading across a planet," the Namek said. Goku narrowed his eyes.

"It was different when Freeza was on Namek, wasn't it?" Goku snarled.

"Uh, yes. Yes, it was different, because, uh, you see… Freeza was going to wish for immortality, and if that had happened…"

"It would have been nothing compared to what will happen if Brolli somehow 'accidentally' turned up here," Goku said with a menacing look in his otherwise placid eyes.

"Aha! Nice-one, Kakkarot! I never that you could be so evil!" a voice cackled in Goku's mind.

"Shut up, Vegeta!" Goku hissed.

"Heheheh…"

"Vegeta!"

"Right, okay, I'm going!" Vegeta said, and the voice disappeared from Goku's head.

"Now, as you were saying…" Goku said, looking down at the Village Elder.

"Uh… about summoning the Dragon? Of course, no problem there! Just let's get back to the village, and we can get started!" the Elder said, smiling nervously.

"Why do we need t go to the village? Can't we just do it here?" Goku asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose we could…" the Elder confessed, looking around. "But I think the village would be a better setting. The Dragonballs haven't been collected and the dragon summoned in quite some time!"

"Great, lets get going then!" Goku said, excited.

The Saiyan sat down in the grass, his legs crossed and his hands grasping his knees, as he watched the Elder open the container that Goku had brought with him, a golden light spilling out as soon as the lid was opened.

"My word, I forgot how beautiful these things looked…" the Elder gasped as he reached in and picked up one of the large golden balls, an orange star embezzled on its gleaming surface.

** * ** * **

Brolli ducked the wild punch that Atenks had sent his way, and then drove his foot out in a kick aimed for the young Saiyan fusion's face. Atenks hopped to the side and slammed his own leg out, kicking at Brolli's inner thigh. The Brute caught the kick and swung in with a punch that caught Atenks in the side of the jaw, the fusion grinning as he cocked his head back, then leaped forward, driving his own forehead into Brolli's face, the attack hitting with a sharp 'Crack' sound. Brolli's head reared back, blood spurting from his broken nose, and then he glared down at Atenks.

"You stupid fool! You're not going to get away with that!" Brolli's arm swung out, swatting Atenks away with ease, and then the gargantuan Saiyan charged after the fusion, catching the boy and kicking him upwards, higher into the air. As Atenks tumbled up, Brolli appeared overhead, waiting for the fusion to approach, but Atenks was aware of Brolli behind him, and with a sudden bust of energy, the tumbling prey suddenly stopped himself in the air then vanished. Brolli vanished soon after, a foot bursting through the after-image that the beast had left, Atenks' foot soon disappearing soon afterwards.

Another speed battle ensued, attack after attack flashing across the sky, shockwaves and sonic booms blasting out across the blue dome at the ends of vapour trails that started crisscrossing the sky again.

In moments, the sky was filled with the white zigzags, the blasts from kicks and punches blocked with such force as to cause a shock wave of energy across the sky eating some of the trails away, but they were quickly replaced as the two fought blindingly quickly.

There was a sudden flash of golden light, and a vapour trail flashed downwards, a pulse of green light at its head as it swooped lower and lower, and then exploded with a dome of brilliant light against the horizon.

"What the hell was that?!" Gohan cried as the winds from the sudden explosion sent dust and smaller rocks skittering around their feet.

"Atenks, I think…" Krillin said as the green dome died away.

"That was a large blast… do you… think he survived it?" Gohan asked looking at Piccolo, a worried expression all over his face.

"Don't worry, kid. Those three terrors are really tough hombres. They could survive anything that bastard threw at them," the Namek answered.

"And if Piccolo says that, then it's gotta be the truth!" Krillin said grinning. The other laughed a little, all except Piccolo who gave a dissatisfied grunt, and then turned back to where the blast had erupted.

** * ** * **

Atenks slammed into the ground, pinned under the small, fist-sized blast of energy that Brolli had hurled at him, and which had struck him in the chest. The bolt exploded over him, sending rocks, debris and pieces of the fusion jacket everywhere, even atomising some of the closer rocks. Atenks was picked up in the blast and thrown several metres into the air, and then he crashed back to the ground, bouncing with bone-shattering force. 

The fusion picked himself up off the floor and glared back up into the sky, his turquoise eyes narrowing as he lifted himself off the ground and headed back up into the air.

"Back more, little boy?" Brolli tormented, then laughed hideously as Atenks rose through the air until he was level with the Saiyan beast.

"Yes, I'm back. And I'm here to finish you off, you bastard," Atenks said calmly. Brolli stopped laughing, a grin stretched across his face, and he leaned forward, and evil gleam I his eyes.

"Of course you are," he said, and then blurred.

Atenks hopped to the side as Brolli thundered past, and then formed a blast of blue kai in his hand, throwing it and then disappearing after Brolli as the bolt exploded into a ball of flame and smoke. The pair fought inside the fireball ball, arms and legs a blur as they tried to take the other out, Brolli's grin never budging, and Atenks' glare never moving from his eyes.

Atenks swung up, his fist slamming into Brolli jaw, making the beast twist around, forming an opening for his attack. The fusion leapt into the breach immediately; pummelling Brolli with a rapid series of punches to the face, then bring his knees up for a heavy blow to the Brute's chest, sending flying Brolli backwards out of the smoke.

Atenks charged after him and then stopped suddenly as a green bolt of energy sizzled downwards, narrowly missing his face as it flashed past, and then exploded under his feet, the force of the explosion sending Atenks shooting upwards. He jerked to a halt, and then struggled against the grip of Brolli's hand that had appeared around his throat and was beginning to squeeze steadily.

"Don't be afraid, little Saiyan…" Brolli chided. "I won't hurt you. Much."

Atenks squirmed, and then held out his hand, a large glowing blue energy blast forming against the palm outstretched hand, four tendrils of blue energy spiralling into the blast that was growing.

"Who's afraid?" Atenks asked cockily, and then grinned. Brolli's eyes opened wide, and Atenks sneered and then opened his mouth.

"Big-Bang-Kame-Hame-Ha!" he screamed, the blue bolt of energy forming a long energy wave which sent Br9olli tumbling backwards, arms and legs flailing as he tried to right himself inside the lance of burning blue kai.

Atenks floated back away, and then powered up, his golden aura burning around him as he charged back into battle, charging past his own attack and then appearing behind it. Bringing both arms out to his side, two bright balls of energy formed in his cupped hands.

"And now for my newest little trick…" he said with a smile.

"_Fiiiiiiii-naaaaaal-Haaaaaaaa-meeeeeeeee-Haaaaaa!_"

Atenks brought his hands together and let loose a large blast of bright blue kai, much larger than the blast he had fired originally, and watched it surge forwards, a second lance of energy with a swollen head, straight towards his original attack.

The two attacks slammed into each other with a ferocious scream of power, a bubble of energy forming in the centre that soon expanded quickly, and then exploded outwards with a great flash of light. The force of the explosion was so great that it sent Atenks flying backwards, tumbling and spiralling through the air, the fusion desperately trying to right himself.

Atenks cried, and thrust out both his hands, finally managing to stabilise himself in the air, and then turned back to look at where he caught Brolli between the two blasts. The immense ball of blinding-white energy still burned ferociously in the air, blue energy rippling over it's surface with the occasional explosion throwing a flare of golden fire out from the orb.

Atenks gaped in wonder at was hanging in the air in front of him, a sphere of pure energy that ripped the ground apart below as it hung in the air, tearing a crater into the floor, the rock being sucked upwards and into the energy ball. The stone crumbled as it approached the bright ball of energy, splitting into smaller boulders, which turned into pebbles, which in turn vaporised and then atomised several metres from the bright surface of the sphere.

"Impossible…" Atenks murmured to himself, as he looked on in disbelief. "How could he survive something like _that?_!"

Atenks' expression changed from shocked awe to pure horror as the glowing white ball rippled slightly, then waved in the air, small bubbles of energy exploding outwards; biting yellow flames licking through the air. The Fusion found himself backing away as more explosion started to rip across the surface of the sphere, and then a final blast seemed to shatter the macro-sun that had formed in the Earth.

The Supernova ripped across the canyon-scarred desert, ripping the ground to smithereens and blasting a crater so deep that lava spat and bubbled, covering the lower third of the hole in the Earth. At the spherical blast-wave's epicentre hung Brolli, sheathed in a glowing green sphere of energy and heaving, his golden-green aura burning fiercely around his body as a green lightning storm raged within Brolli's kai-shield. The head of the ferocious Saiyan warrior was lowered down, the chin almost touching the broad and powerful chest as it heaved with the effort of maintaining the defensive barrier around his body.

Atenks swallowed hard and edged away a little farther, never taking his eyes off Brolli's evil and twisted form for a single moment. _That guy's indestructible!_ Thought the fusion, still edging away from the green sphere hovering in the air in front of him, lightning buzzing and crackling inside it, bouncing from the inside curves of the kai-shield._ How the hell am I supposed to defeat him!_

Even as Atenks thought this, Brolli raised his head and opened his eyes, a grin smoothing his lips as he looked directly at the fusion who had dared strike at him so.

"That lightshow was impressive, boy; but all you have done is made me stronger," the Legendary Super Saiyan said, bursting into an insane laugh.

Atenks swallowed hard, and waited.

_Come on, Goku! What are you waiting for?!_

** * ** * **

"Are you ready?" the Elder asked. Standing around them, in a wide circle, stood the whole Namekian village, or so Goku guessed. He and the Village Elder were stood at the centre of the circle, the seven Dragonballs clustered at their feet in a hexagonal formation, the one-star Dragonball in the centre.

"Master Elder, I've been ready for nearly two days now," Goku answered, turning to look at the short, plump Namekian leader. The Elder looked up and nodded, then motioned for Goku to step back a little, which he did.

The Elder turned with a slight smile on his green lips and stared down at the Dragonballs. "Alright then, let's get started."

** * ** * **

"Oh man, can you feel all that energy?" Yamcha said; his eyes closed tight as the floor shook violently under his feet.

"Man, that's some serious kai somebody's got!" Tien answered, raising off the floor to keep from being thrown to the ground.

"Yamcha, I'm scared!" Puar purred, clinging to the human-fighter's shoulder as he swayed his arms around, trying to keep his balance.

"Heh, this is _nothin'_ compared to the earthquake of '63!" Roshi commented.

"Shut up! This worse than any Earthquake!" Oolong cried from underneath the table, his arms crossed over his head.

"Who ever it is had better calm it down, or he'll end up destroying the Earth!" said the Triclopse, dodging a piece of plaster as it dropped from the ceiling.

"You don't think it could be Brolli, do you?" Yamcha asked, rising into the air after Tien.

"Naa, couldn't be. Could it?" Chaotzu said hesitantly. Both humans looked down at Master Roshi, who had joined Oolong under the table.

"Don't look at me! I get a headache every time Goku goes Super Saiyan! Who ever that is, it's like nothing I've ever felt before!" the Turtle Master said from under the makeshift shelter.

"Brolli," The two other humans said in unison with a nod.

"Man, this sucks!" Yamcha said, thumping his fist, moments before a large piece of room feel from the ceiling of Kame House and smashed off the table that Oolong and Master Roshi were hiding under.

The ex-shapeshifter jumped at the loud crash from above, then looked out from under his arms and towards the human warrior as the plaster dust cleared.

"That's most intelligent thing I've _ever_ heard you say!" 

** * ** * **

As Brolli fought Atenks on Earth, surprising the three-way Super Fusion with a supernatural show of brute-strength and unconquerable-power, Goku had made ready the Dragonballs on Namek, and with the help of a Namek Elder, he is now ready to summon the Eternal Dragon from his slumber. What are the three wishes that he will risk for, and what will be the repercussions for the Earth? Find out, next time, on Total War!


	25. The Wishes Are Made

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z, but I DO own… a pickle! Hang on, I don't like pickles. Who wants a pickle?

**AN:** Well, between work (I am now a fully qualified, unqualified nurse, if that makes sense to anybody else out there) physiotherapy and socialising, I haven't had much time to do anything, let alone WRITE anything. Enjoy the story…

Chapter 25: The Wishes Are Made

Atenks found it hard to keep dodging like this. It was hard enough keeping his concentration, never mind having to think about how long the fusion has left.

A fist streaked past his face, and Atenks swung around to the right, grinning cockily as he moved.

"Hah, missed m- " the sentence was cut short by Brolli elbow, rocketing around and striking Atenks in the jaw with such force that it sent the young Fusion hurtling across the sky and ploughing into the ground, sending up a spray of rock and dirt.

Brolli sneered as he moved in closer, folding his great arms over his colossal chest, looking down at his fallen prey with a dissatisfied expression plastered across his face.

"Somehow, I expected more from you," the Brute said, unfolding his arms and pointing his hand, palm out, at the tip of the large groove in the floor. "How mistaken I was." A green sphere of energy formed against the palm, and shot towards the hole Atenks had just dig with his fall with a streak of eerie green light, tearing the ground apart with the explosion as a great energy sphere ripped a hole into the ground, burning the rock away into nothing as it expanded around the point where the attack struck.

"Maybe I just haven't been unleashing my _full_ potential!" the myriad of voices piped. Brolli spun around and glared at Atenks as he rose up, his clothing scorched and torn, blood caking his golden hair and lightly tanned features.

"Show me," Brolli said with a grin. "Show me this power, and make this our final battle!"

Atenks grinned and braced himself, his muscles swelling slightly as blue lightning arced across his body, buzzing and crackling loudly as his golden aura erupted violently around his body with a mighty roar of energy. "Anything you say."

** * ** * **

Goku waited eagerly, subconsciously holding his breath, as the Namekian elder chanted in his native Namekian tongue. Goku was about to ask how long it would take when a golden flash illuminated the area, startling the Saiyan into taking a couple of steps backwards.

"That power… I'd forgotten what it felt like…" Goku gasped as Porunga materialised in the air over them, his large powerful body looming over the small village in the forest clearing, the cloud sin the sky darkening and lightning flashing across the area.

The dragon boomed something in Namekian, and Goku tried to swallow in a dry throat.

"Porunga asks why he has been summoned," the Namekian asked, turning to the awe-struck Saiyan.

"Huh?" Goku asked, his attention on the great Dragon hovering over them amongst the wreathing mass of storm clouds. "Oh, right. Yeah."

Goku stepped forward and looked at the Elder's placid face, old and marked by time's passage. "Ask the dragon if he wouldn't mind grant the three wishes, it's an emergency."

The Elder nodded to Goku's request, and translated Goku's words, the Dragon growling slightly before giving a lengthy answer in that deep rumbling basso voice.

"The Eternal Dragon will grant your wishes, and he will make the uttermost haste, as he is aware of the trouble on your planet," the Elder translated.

"Alright!" Goku said, punching the air and giving a whoop of joy. "Okay, first wish! Say this exactly as I say it: 'I wish that all those on earth who died because of the actions of the Saiyans be brought back to life.'"

The elder nodded, and began the translation as Goku waited patiently, his heart thumping heavily inside his broad chest. Up above, almost in the clouds, those great red eyes of Porunga's flashed red and his voice roared in Namekian.

The elder smiled and turned towards Goku. "Your wish has been granted."

** * ** * **

In an empty desert far from where Atenks and Brolli's storm raged violently, a hand thrust through the surface soil of the ground and flailed about, a dark gauntlet-like glove covering the skin. A powerful arm followed the hand, and then took purchase on the topsoil, heaving with enough force to bulge the muscles, and a large body rose from the ground; dirt, soil and rocks cascading from the body as something large pulled itself from the ground.

Long dark hair flowed down a broad back, and a brown-furred tail waved about in the air behind the body, which soon flickered and coiled around the waist, clad in Saiyan-armour.

"What in the name of Vegeta…" Raditz said, looking about. It had been around twenty years since he had last been here, though it felt like more; disembodiment in hell made a second seem like an eternity. From what he remembered, he was standing in almost the exact spot he had fallen after brother Kakkarot had seized him so that the blasted Namek's energy blast ploughed through him.

"I'm alive… I wonder what's happened since I've been gone?" Reaching into his pocket, Raditz slipped a scouter against his ear and adjusted the eyepiece, then pressed the button until he found a group of high power levels, and then the counter sky-rocketed as he fixed his attention on something else.

The Saiyan winced as the scouted exploded with a loud crack, acrid smoke pouring from the shattered device's pieces scattered across the dessert floor.

"What the hell was that? What ever it was, it's worth checking out!" Raditz said, then powered up and flew off to investigate.

** * ** * **

Raditz wasn't the only one to have been resurrected; Frieza and King Cold stood on the cliff top, looking at their hands with a mix of confusion, astonishment and bewilderment.

"Son, were we dead?"

"Yes father,"

"Are we alive now?"

"I assume so, father. Either that, or Otherworld has had one _hell_ of a make over."

"Was that a joke, son?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, let's go find that Monkey and his little friends!"

"But son, one of his 'little friends' turned out to be not-so-little, and killed us the last time."

"I know, but I learned some new tricks in our little time in Otherworld!" Frieza said, confident in his new-learned abilities.

"Ah, I see," King Cold said, then sighed. He hadn't really wanted to come to Earth in the first place, but Frieza _had _insisted, and look at what had happened. The king of the Ice-jin, and former ruler of the Cold Empire, King Cold watched as his son stared out across one of the many plains of planet Earth.

Then, moving rapidly, he quickly brought both hands around and down, slamming them into the back of the white egomaniac's head, knocking him out cold.

"Lets just go home, shall we son?" King Cold said, grabbing Frieza and the arms and picking him up, slinging him over his broad shoulders ad talking off into the air, heading away in search of some sort of spacecraft.

** * ** * **

A large bald-headed man with a small, thread-like moustache that curled over his upper lip and down the sides of his mouth flew through the air, a small cut on his left cheek where a splinter of chrome from his Scouter had grazed his cheek.

There had been an unusually large power level across the desert, and another that reminded him of an old colleague and Saiyan-in-arms was heading towards it.

Nappa was confused, but for that large Saiyan, that wasn't unusual. He had been confused at first about the reason to come to Earth, and then he had been confused about how a small, bald weakling could defeat his Saibamen. Then there was Kakkarot – the weakling was killed by Raditz, then returned from the dead and had bested.

Though what confused him the most was Vegeta's reaction to his defeat.

"That just wasn't called for!" the Saiyan Captain muttered as he flew onwards.

** * ** * **

Vegeta sat bolt upright, and cursed as his head banged off something hard and metallic, a loud dull clank echoing about. It was dark, but he could see in low light well enough to see, and feel, that he was in some sort of metal box. He took a deep breath, and almost choked as frosty air filled his lungs.

"It's fucking _freezing_ in here!" he growled, his voice echoing inside the container. "Where am I, the morgue?" A scraping metallic sound rang out and light suddenly poured onto his face, causing him to squint in the sudden harsh glare.

"That's right, buster!" a familiar voice answered.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked, as his eyes finally adjusted to the light, revealing the face of his loving wife.

"Who else did you expect?" she asked, smiling broadly.

"Knowing my luck? That idiot Kakkarot."

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked and bent down, grabbing Vegeta in a tight hug.

** * ** * **

"Gohan?"

"What the…" the eldest Son, on planet Earth, turned around and saw a confused-looking girl gazing at him with a puzzled expression on her handsome face, her shirt and vest torn to tatters, her arms crossed over her chest to conceal herself. "Videl!"

"What…  what happened Gohan?" Videl asked stepping closer.

Gohan limped towards her and took her into his arms, holding his fiancé close against his chest. "You died, but you're alright now. Dad's making the wishes, it's all going to be over!"

" It's about time," 18 grunted, and then paused. "Can you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Krillin asked, looking up at his wife.

"Several large power levels… oh no, it can't be!" 18 groaned.

"I can feel it to, but barely. All this background energy from Brolli and Atenks is clouding things," Piccolo added, looking across the plains.

"Guess the wishes didn't go exactly according to plan then?" Krillin asked.

"Obviously not."

** * ** * **

"Okay, next wish, right?" Goku asked, the Elder answering with a nod. "This one's a cinch. 'I wish that the Saiyan by the name of Brolli have his hatred for me and insanity taken from him,'" Goku said, the Elder translating immediately.

** * ** * **

Brolli dodged back as Atenks zipped through the air, attacking the Legendary Saiyan with incredible strength and speed.

"I thought said you wouldn't hold back?" Brolli said, almost with a yawn.

"You won't say that when your face is beaten black and blue!" Atenks snapped, and drove his foot into Brolli gut before swinging his arms up, catching Brolli under the jaw, sending the huge Saiyan several yards higher.

"We'll s…" he paused, and Atenks stopped, watching with a frown. Suddenly, without any sort of warning or movement, Brolli's hair flickered and drooped, flashing turquoise for a moment before fading to jet black, his eyes darkening and the look on his face becoming placid.

"What the…" Brolli said as he looked around, his dark eyes gleaming pleasantly in the light of the sun; and then looked down at Atenks, who was almost shocked at the sudden drop of energy that had just happened. As the Fusion watched, Brolli's eyes flickered and face contorted as the events of his life suddenly flooded into his mind and flashed before his eyes.

"Am I really such a monster?" he asked.

"Once, you preferred to be called a Devil," Piccolo said smoothly, stopping in the air at a safe distance away from the juggernaut. Brolli turned his attention towards the Namek, and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"I remember you… we did battle on a planet…" Brolli hazarded.

"Yeah, that's right," Piccolo replied, edging away slightly, concern moving over his face.

"I… I won that battle, you were… you were an unchallenging opponent…" Brolli said again, his eyebrows knotted in concentration as a breeze built up, his dark hair dancing on the wind.

"I guess that's fair to say," Piccolo said, mentally wincing to the punishment he had been dealt, then turned back to the others and waved them over.

Glancing to Gohan, Tomatta shrugged and launched towards the Namek and the Fusion, followed shortly over by Gohan, 18, Videl and the others who had been watching the battle.

"Is he… better now?" Videl queried, looking at the large Saiyan with distrust.

"I think so. He powered down from Super Saiyan, and now he's asking me about his past, and so far he hasn't tried to hit me once," Piccolo replied, also watching Brolli for any sign that he would suddenly attack. "_His power level is so low," _the Namek thought to himself,_ "it's amazing how powerful he is when he transforms!"_

** * ** * **

Raditz shot through the air, his face twisted into an expression of intense concentration as fought to keep his speed up. Though something soon caught his eyes.

Slowing down to investigate, Raditz looked down at the large smouldering crater that stretched out on the ground below him, stretching out for several miles in every direction, jagged stress fractures running through the ground from the crater's central point. There were also roads leading away from the crater, with vehicles burning near to the crater's rim. And there was movement in there; millions of people scurrying about, trying to vacate the hole in the earth's surface as quickly as possible.

"What on Vegeta is going on here?" Raditz asked, even more puzzled now than he had been a moment ago. Obviously he had found a city that had been destroyed recently, though, from the looks of it, the people had remained unharmed.

Something weird was going on, and somehow, Raditz had a feeling Vegeta was behind all of this somewhere. Cities, planets, moons or Solar Systems never vanished unless he wanted them to. But why Prince Vegeta had wanted the earthlings to survive was beyond him.

"_It is not my place to question or understand my Prince's actions and commands,_" Raditz thought to himself as he picked up his pace and shot across the sky. "_It is my place to do what I'm told!_"

** * ** * **

"But honey…" Bulma pestered as Vegeta glanced around one last time. He didn't have very long; no doubt Kakkarot was progressing onto the third wish by now.

"Not now, woman!" Vegeta hissed, patting his pockets. "_Right… Senzus…check! Good, what else?_" he thought.

"But you've just returned!" Bulma whined, stepping the father of her children's line of sight.

"Yes, and regardless of what you or I want, I'm leaving again soon," Vegeta said, glancing about. He had a nagging feeling in the back of mind that he had forgotten something, but he didn't know what.

"_Oh well…_" he reasoned. "_I'll know when the time comes that we need it._"

** * ** * **

Goku grinned with glee as the Dragon's eyes flashed for a second time.

"Goku, this will be your third and final wish. Make it count," the Elder warned, but Goku already knew what his final wish was.

"It's okay. Now say this: " the Saiyan instructed before telling the Namek his third and final wish. "Got that?" Goku asked. The elder thought for a moment, then nodded. He turned to the Dragon and began relaying the wish, and Goku grin widened. "Nice knowing you!" 

The Elder finished making the wish and turned to face Goku, and his eyes widened as a green bolt of energy flashed around Goku and then shot into the air with a blur, but without making the slightest of breezes in the still air.

Looking up, the Nameks who had gathered to see the great Dragon all saw a green light quickly streak across the dark sky, quickly followed by a golden flash of light as Porunga returned to the Dragonballs and scattered across the Planet Namek.

** * ** * **

"So Brolli, how do you feel?" Krillin asked peering at the creature looming over him.

Brolli opened his mouth to speak, and was caught in a green flash of light that streaked upwards and across the sky, vanishing quickly.

"What the hell was that?!" Videl cried, turning to Gohan. But Gohan wasn't there: he had vanished too.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" 18 asked as a bright flash lit up the area. Everybody turned around to see what had happened, and saw two very confused children looking at each other.

"Where's Trunks?" Tomatta asked to the world at large. Applor turned to the question and looked at him, then vanished in another surge of green light.

"What th…" Tomatta began, then vanished himself.

"I'm scared!" Goten wailed, and before anybody could say anything, he vanished too.

"Well that's just great!" Piccolo growled. "Now what are we going to do?!"

"Take care of things ourselves, I guess," Krillin answered.

** * ** * **

"I'm fine, I…" Brolli started, and then trailed off as the green light faded from his vision. He was no longer on Earth, and a mix of races was no longer peering him at. He was in a large crowd, of mixed ages, but all of the same race. Spikes of dark, rough hair bobbed up and down nervously all around him, and he loomed over all of them enough so that the upper portions of his chest were visible, the gem embedded in the chest plate glowing slightly as he grew tense.

Minor scuffles broke out amongst some of the Saiyans, and then an angry voice barked out of the crowd:

"Who dares touch the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Brolli blinked, and then a memory flashed before his eyes.

"But… didn't I kill him…?" the huge Saiyan said softly under his breath. His attention was brought back to the situation at hand when there was the sound of a loud thump, and a large brutish Saiyan flew into the air and landed in another part of the sea of dark hair. Vegeta rose into the sky, scowling with a hard expression on his regal features, arms crossed over his chest, and glared around at the people around him, then his expression changed drastically.

"I… I never knew there were so many…" he said out loud, looking around at the faces that had turned up to look at him. One by one, the crowd dropped to their knees, leaving only a small minority remaining standing, and it took a while for the entire crowd to take to their knees.

Goku felt a hand tug at his trouser leg, and when he looked down he saw a man turn a dark eye towards him and hissed: "Don't you realise who that is? That is prince Vegeta! Kneel down before he takes your tail!"

Goku looked down at the Saiyan and gave one of his classic grins and what he said amazed the man, then he rose onto the air and made his way over to where the Prince of Saiyans stood in the air, still gob smacked at how many had survived.

"What… what did he _mean_ 'I don't have a tail'?!" the Saiyan asked as he watched Goku fly away.

** * ** * **

In a separate part of the crowd, Raditz looked up, and blinked as he saw somebody rise from the crowd and fly towards where Prince Vegeta stood. Then another, and then several more started to make their way towards the Prince. Then, off to one side, a large monstrously large Saiyan stood, looking around with what appeared to be a confused expression on his features.

The kneeling Saiyan looked across at one of the men who were flying towards his Prince, and almost swallowed his tongue.

"Kakkarot?!" he spluttered, coughing slightly and then leaping into the air. Quickly, he surged towards his brother, feeling hands pawing at his arms and legs and he flashed past, but quickly breaking away. He was quickly gaining on his brother, and quickly he called out to him, but he never stopped. Eventually, Raditz caught up with his brother and he reached out, grabbing a shoulder.

"Brother, you… you're alive? And where did you get that Saiyan Armour?!" Raditz asked, looking at the sleek black armour that the Saiyan was wearing. The Saiyan turned his face, and glared at Raditz.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a rasping, but powerful, voice.

"It's me, Kakkarot… Raditz… your brother!"

"Kakkarot?! How dare you use that name! I am Turlus!" the Saiyan cried, wheeling about and striking Raditz in the face, sending the son of Bardock down and into the ground. Raditz bounced to his feet and leapt up, growling as he rushed back towards Turlus, who had continued on his way towards the group.

"You'll pay for that!" Raditz shouted, and was quickly swatted away again before he even knew what was happening. Turlus looked down at Raditz's body with distaste, and pointed hand at the floored Saiyan, a large red glow building up against his outstretched palm. The glow flashed and a ball of red energy leaped towards Raditz, who reared back, bracing himself for the kai-blasts imminent impact. He expected death once again, what he didn't expect was for Goku to suddenly appear and catch the bolt in his hand.

"Nobody hits my brother except for me," he said calmly, hurling the red bolt of energy away and into the sky. Turlus looked at Goku for the merest of moments, and then scoffed.

"Last time we fought, the only reason you defeated me was because you used the tree against me with some sort of magic. This time… there is no tree!"

"I'm not fighting you again, Turlus. I'm a lot more powerful than you think," Goku replied.

"A whelp like you, more powerful than me? I doubt that!" Turlus said again.

Around the three, people were beginning to take interest in the fight, and it looked promising. The two arguing looked powerful, and the muscles on both their bodies were large and bulging. What made it even _more_ interesting was that they looked almost identical, even close up and at a distance the only thing telling them apart was their clothing. One wore an orange baggy fighting suit, the top torn revealing the blue shirt worn underneath, and the other wore a dark sleek kit of Saiyan Armour.

"If you want a taste of my power, you can have some," Goku said, grinning slightly.

"What are you going to do, glow red at me again?" Turlus quipped back.

"Oh no, I plan on glowing golden," responded the Earthling.

"Golden?" asked the Saiyan.

"Watch," Goku said, then powered up, ascending into a Super Saiyan, the blast from the transformation picking Raditz up from the floor and tossing him back into the crowd. Turlus looked down with a look of wonder in his eyes. Turlus watched the counter on his scouter soaring upwards, and then flinched as it exploded off the side of his face.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" he asked, almost is a whisper.

"This is only the beginning," Goku said with a grin. "I can go a lot higher than this." Turlus opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"What in the blazes is going on here?!" Vegeta shouted, pushing through the crowd and then saw the two staring at each other.

"Kakkarot?" he said, and then looked at the other person in the group. "Kakkarot?! Since when have you had a twin?"

"He's not my twin," Turlus rasped. "He just looks like me."

"It surprised me as well, my prince," Raditz said, moving forwards towards the three.

"Raditz?!" Vegeta said, now more in shock.

"Yes, my prince." Raditz said, bowing low.

"Now I've seen everything… Two Kakkarot's, his idiotic weakling brother, his cousin, Brolli looking like a lost kitten… what's next? Cell?"

"Hello Nappa!"

"Shut up Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped. "I know you're just trying to confuse me now!"

"You?!" a deep voice boomed. Vegeta blinked then turned around, and got face full of chest hair. Then he looked up, and saw the light of the sun gleaming off Nappa's bald pate.

"Nappa?!" Vegeta cried.

"What?" Nappa asked, looking down. He still hadn't forgiven his prince for killing him.

"What… what are…" Vegeta started.

"Well, he _was_ killed on Earth by a Saiyan…" Goku said. "And the wish you told me to make _was_ bring back every body on Earth who was killed by a Saiyan."

Vegeta turned very pale.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I forgot to pick up Bra…"

** * ** * **

Bulma looked up. First, her husband, well, she liked to think of Vegeta as her husband, rather than her live-in lover and father of her children, vanished in a flash of green light, and now somebody was pounding hard on the door. She quickly dropped what she was doing, and ran to the front door, opening it, and then screamed very loudly.

"Uh… excuse me, I'm so sorry to be a bother, after all that's happened and all,… I was wondering if I could _possibly_ borrow a spaceship?" a smooth and sophisticated-sounding voice said. Bulma blinked, rubbed her eyes and looked back at the figure standing on the doorstep – and then screamed her lungs out before slamming the door on the smiling, and embarrassed-looking, person.

"Uh, I'll take that as a 'No' then, shall I?" King Cold asked, before turning aside and walking away.

** * ** * **

Laughter rang out amongst the Saiyans as the rumour of Vegeta, Crowned Prince of all Saiyans, and heir to the kingdom, wore a brazier. When Vegeta corrected them that 'Bra' was the name of his daughter, and youngest sibling, the laughter grew louder. Then Vegeta thumped somebody hard enough to send him flying backwards and through the crowd, knocking back anybody who got in his way. The crowd stopped laughing, and suddenly looked very, _very_ nervous.

"Anybody _else _wanna laugh at the name of the princess?!" Vegeta roared, pulling up the arms of his top, revealing the bulging muscles underneath. The circle surrounding the Prince, Goku, Nappa, Raditz, Turlus, and now Tomatta, Gohan, Goten, Applor and Trunks, widened, with voices muttering "Laugh? Me? _Never!_" and "I think I'd better go see if I can find an old friend…"

"What was _that _all about ?" Cukumbri asked, moving between the gaps in the crowd and emerging in the circle, Raditz giving her a glance and a grin.

"Nothing I can't handle, thank-you," Vegeta said testily.

"The crowd reacted badly to my Sis' name, that's all," Trunks said with a grin.

"Just how do you think they'll react to _your_ name, brat?" Vegeta asked, looking at his eldest from the corner of his eye.

"Quite well, when you tell them that my name is Vegeta." Trunks replied with an arrogant grin.

"But, you're name _isn't_ Vegeta," Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"_We_ know that, but _they_ don't," the young half-Saiyan said, thumbing behind him towards a group of Saiyans who were watching them.

"I guess…" Goku admitted. Vegeta just grunted.

"That's all very nice, but what do we do with all these Saiyans? I doubt very much that the Earth would be able to handle them," Gohan asked, turning and looking around.

"I agree with your eldest brat, Kakkarot. There's only so much a weak world like…"

"Wait, that's Kakkarot's son?" asked Raditz, looking at the young adult.

"Yeah, what of it?" Gohan asked, turning around and eyeing his uncle up and down.

"You've certainly filled out…" Raditz said, looking at the muscles pushing tightly against his nephew's gi.

"Do I know you?" Gohan asked sceptically.

"You're probably to old to remember, son," Goku said, giving his brother a quick glance.

"Okay…" said Gohan, looking slightly confused.

"He's my brother," Goku said, "and when you were very little, he came to Earth."

"Wait… that's Raditz? I remember him being bigger…" Gohan said, peering at his uncle.

"Well, we've both become bigger since then. Especially you!" Goku laughed, prodding Gohan's muscular arm.

"I guess…"

"If you're _through_ reminiscing," Vegeta snapped, breaking up the family reunion, "We have a certain problem at hand."

"What's that?" Goku asked, turning around.

"Well, it could be that _my daughter is somewhere on this planet!_" Vegeta cried as he grabbed Goku's vest top and pulled him down to face-level, yelling in his face.

"You're kidding!" Goku said, looking mortified.

"Would I joke about something like that, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Gee, no. I guess not…"

"Right, now get going! You search over there, I'll search over here. Gohan, you go over there and the rest of you spread out." Vegeta ordered, heading away.

"What does she look like?" Nappa rumbled.

"Like Trunks, except she's a she, and a baby," Vegeta said without stopping. Turlus, Nappa and Raditz all exchanged looks and tried to hold back the sniggers as they meandered their way through the crowd.

Vegeta tracked his daughter, though it was a hard task to find her weak kai amongst the kai of all the Saiyans that were milling about on the Planet's surface. The prince took to the air after he decided that it would be easier to move that way, and he quickly moved around the area, sensing on his daughter's energy, weak as it was. Out the corner of his eye, a golden flash streaked across the sea of black as Goku continued his own search, and below him, upturned faces were catching a quick glance at the Saiyan Prince and heir as he shot overhead.

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he flew past, and noticed Goku change direction and start heading in the same general direction as Vegeta himself was going. Soon, the commoner had reached the Prince, and was almost flying side by side, although the two neither said anything, nor looked at each other; their concentration was on finding the young half-Saiyan princess.

The search, however, was quicker than they thought. After a couple of minutes scrutinous searching, the Prince and the Pauper finally found the young Saiyaling in the most unlikely of places. Vegeta gave Goku a worried look, who turned and gave Vegeta the same worried expression, then both Saiyan's turned their heads upwards and looked up at Brolli. Atop the monster's head sat, quite happily, Bra, gurgling contently amongst the black locks of hair, her legs dangling to either side of Brolli's temples as her hands gripped several strands of the thick, dark hair for support.

"Uh… you get her, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, looking up at Brolli, who looked down at them with a placid expression on his face.

"Me?! She's _your_ daughter!" Goku said in alarm, backing off slightly.

"Uh, yes. That's right, but _I'm_ your prince, and as one of my _loyal_ subjects, I order you to get my daughter." Vegeta replied to the retreating Goku.

"Ah, well, yes. You see, the thing is, I've never _ever_ seen my self as a Saiyan. I'm an earthling, so that makes me sorta not your subject, y'see?"

"Blast you, Kakkarot!" Vegeta roared as Goku turned and ran.

"Excuse me, my prince…"

"_What_!… Argh!! Yes?"  Vegeta said, turning up towards Brolli.

"You can have her back now… I don't mind…" the colossal Saiyan said, reaching up and removing the baby from his crown.

"R-right… thank you, Brolli…" Vegeta said, not sure on what else to say. Brolli was a mean son of a bitch, he wasn't supposed to be _nice_!

"It's okay, sire." Vegeta blinked again. _Did he just all me '_Sire_'?_ he thought.

"No problem… I'll, uh, just go see where Kakkarot is, shall I?"

"As you wish, Sire," Brolli said, giving a curt bow, which spooked Vegeta slightly, as he scurried off after Goku, holding onto his precious daughter.

"Is he alright?" Vegeta asked his rival, and both risked a quick glance behind them, where Brolli stood, looking around calmly at the dark heads clustered about him.

"Yeah, I think so. Not hating me, and not being insane has _really_ changed him, don't you think?" Goku said, turning back to vegeta.

"Hmm?" Vegeta asked, still watching Brolli.

"I said, he's really changed., since I wished away his hatred for me, s well as his insanity." Goku said again.

"Yeah… But…"

"But what?"

"What are we going to do with them all?"

"All the Saiyans?" Goku asked, puzzled slightly.

"Yes… I mean, we just can't bring them to Earth. It would take too long, even with your flashy little manoeuvre." Vegeta said, referring to the Instant Transmission technique.

"You're right… maybe we should leave them here? They're Saiyans, they're bound to be able to manage." Goku suggested.

"Let's just go home, and we can think it over there." Vegeta said with a sigh.

"Easy for you to say… _somebody_ destroyed mine, remember?"

"Uh… heh, sorry about that, Kakkarot," Vegeta said, apologising to him for perhaps the third time in Goku's living memory.

"I would say 'No problem' but I don't think Chi-Chi would say the same if she was here." Goku said.

"Where is that psychotic mate of yours?" Vegeta asked, turning and heading back to where they stood before.

"Staying with her father." Goku said as they walked.

"The one who's castle you destroyed?"

"That's the one. Ox-king."

"Heh – must run in her family then."

"I hope that doesn't mean our son's home doesn't get blown up," Goku said, looking a little worried.

"Where Saiyans go, destruction, chaos and trouble _always_ fallows," Vegeta answered, sounding very wise and sagely for a moment.

Goku reflected back over the last couple of days, and all the destruction inflicted upon the Earth and grimaced. "And large bills for repair."

** * ** * **

Gohan and Goten waited patiently, with the other Saiyans that had teamed up with them in the fight against Brolli.

"There he is, over there!" A voice barked from the crowd of Saiyans around them, and two men accompanied by a lady broke through the crowd and stood there, scowling at the group, and in particular, towards Gohan.

"Is he the one, Milady?" the tall, muscular Saiyan asked, pointing towards Turlus.

"No, it's the taller one to the right – yes, that one with the short hair in the torn clothing," Turrun said, gesturing.

"Right, I'll get him!" the man said and charged towards Gohan.

"What the…" Goku's son said as a fist leapt through the air and slammed into his cheek. Gohan blinked and his head shook for a moment as the man hung in the air, his fist planted firmly against Gohan's right cheek.

"Yes?" Gohan asked politely, if not slightly annoyed.

"You killed my sister, now I'm gonna rip you apart!" the Saiyan snarled, and through a kick. Gohan's arm moved in the blink of an eye, and caught the leg by the knee cap, squeezing with just enough pressure to force his fingers slightly under the muscle and sinew, so that his fingertips curled under the kneecap itself.

"Your sister attacked us first. She pist me off, and when I get pissed off,accidents happen," Gohan said, his voice slowly becoming a growl, and very slightly, his hair began to rise and flutter as if it were caught in a breeze. The man snarled and narrowed his eyes, but backed down, knowing a more powerful opponent when he met one.

"One of these days, you're gonna get yours, kid!" The man said, as Gohan released his grip on his kneecap, allowing the aggressor to back away.

"Don't just stand there, kill him!" Turrun shrieked, her hair starting to rise and waver also.

"He's more powerful, can't you see that?" the second man hissed.

"Shut up, Maylon, you coward!" Turrun cried again, turning and striking Maylon across the face. He growled and wheeled around, facing her growling.

"Because we've been through a lot together, I'll forget that you did that. But if you _ever_ touch me again, I'll kill you," Maylon snarled, then pushed her aside and walked off into the crowd. Turrun snarled, then turned around and shouted obscenities after him before being dragged away by her brother.

"What was _that_ all about, kid?" Tomatta asked, watching as the crowd swallowed the two siblings.

"Oh nothing, just a bit of trouble that happened at Capsule Corp when you guys were asleep."

"Did you _really_ kill them?" Gohan's older cousin asked.

"Uh-huh," Gohan replied with a nod. Raditz gave his nephew an admiring look, and then laughed. "So, you really _are_ a Saiyan after all!"

Gohan was about to speak when Goku and Vegeta returned, the Prince holding his daughter to his chest, her small hands clutching firmly at the blue material.

"So, who's going back to Earth then?" Vegeta asked gruffly as he came to a halt not far from the others. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tomatta, Cukumbri, Fru and Applor immediately said yes, whilst Raditz, Turlus and Nappa gave each other calculating looks.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Turlus asked, turning to Vegeta.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta answered simply.

"He can get us to earth from wherever we are?"  Raditz asked, looking at his brothr with even more amazement.

"Yes, he can. Now, are you coming or not?" Vegeta asked, starting to become angry.

"Sure," Raditz said.

"May as well," Turlus shrugged.

"Nappa?" Vegeta said, looking at his former companion.

"I dunno, Vegeta," the large brutish Saiyan said.

"C'mon, Nappa!" Raditz said, punching Nappa's arm playfully. "It'll be like the old days, it's gonna be a blast!"

"I guess…" Nappa said, then shrugged. "Oh what the hell, let's go!"

"Right, Kakkarot, can you handle all of us?" vegeta said, turning towards the larger Saiyan.

"I think so, Vegeta. Shouldn't be that much of a prob…

"Kakkarot!" a voice boomed out.

"Yes?" Goku said, turning around slowly and looking up at Brolli.

"Take me with you," the Legendary Saiyan said simply.

"Uh…" Vegeta began.

"I _said_ take me with you." Brolli said again.

"And what then, you'll try and destroy us again?" Tomatta snarled.

"Don't be so absurd," Brolli snapped. "I just want somewhere to live for a change. I'm getting too old for this shit." This knocked everybody back, and they all looked at Goku.

"Well… as long as you don't try anything stupid," the Earthling Saiyan said.

"Like try and take over the Earth," Trunks muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, little Kakkarot. I won't do anything foolish. Now, are we going or not?"

"Right, okay. Everybody who's going grab a hold." Goku said, and eleven hands all reached out, grasping at his arms and shoulders, chest and back.

Lifting an arm and placing his fingers against his forelock, Goku allowed himself a brief grin before saying, "Ready, here we go!"

** * ** * **

After a cataclysmic confrontation that would decide the fate of the Planet Earth, every Saiyan left alive in the universe was transported to a planet near to Earth to get the Z Fighters and Brolli off the planet. Now on their way back to earth with a group of not-so-new faces, what will the Z Fighters find on their return home, and will Brolli keep to his word, saying that he won't do anything foolish or stupid? Find out, on the next chapter of TOTAL WAR!!!!!


	26. The Trouble With Monsters

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, in an emerald isle that sat upon a sparkling sapphire sea, there was a boy born in the country of England, in the borders of the land of Northumberland. Thus: he was a Geordie, and the name he was given at birth was Paul. He didn't own Dragonball Z, nor did he ever aspire to own it. The end.

**AN:** Well, I'm off on the sic (picked up Diarrhoea and Vomiting from some god damn mother loving patients at work, damn it! I haven't eaten for THREE DAYS!) for the next few days, so I'm writing this next chapter since I have the time. At a reply to the reviews:

Tokra: - I am _sorta_ using the Tolkien-esque Balrogs, because they are so cool. But no, I didn't get the idea from LotR, it's from his even better book, called the Silmarilan, which is basically all the myths and lore of Middle-earth. Sod hobbits, it's Gods (Valar) and Elves and Men and Dwarves vs The Undead, Melkior (Morgoth) and Dragons and the Balrogs, the dragonherders

Neko: Thanks thumbs up

Manon: Wait and find out.

Maxine: You reviewed!! Seems like AAAges since I last got a review from you!! Uh… I mean, thanks! looks at Review list thingie Okay, I'm in April and I got bored of looking; where've you been?!

The end.

Chapter 26: The Trouble With Monsters

Goku appeared with a feint shimmer, a look of concentration on his face that lased for several seconds, before the weight of gravity forced itself unexpectedly upon his shoulders. He and the others that had appeared dropped several feet before they righted themselves, the group of Saiyans and four demi-Saiyans hovering in the air as they looked about to take in their position.

"Why are we here?" Vegeta asked, holding Bra as he also looked about.

"Well, I concentrated on a familiar Kai back home, it _felt_ like Piccolo's, but…"

"Goku, I've been expecting you for a while!" A cold, hissing and familiar voice called out. Vegeta whirled around and narrowed his eyes at the thing before him, and he raised the corner of his lips in a snarl.

"Cell," he hissed. "I hoped you would return. We have an old score to settle."

"Ah, Vegeta. What makes you so sure you can defeat me?" the Bionic Android sneered, lightning crackling all over his body. "I'm much more powerful than I was, you Saiyans are such a marvelous race, your strength doubling at near-death. And what could be so near to death then actually dying, hmm?"

"What is this… _thing_?" Tomatta asked.

"This is Cell," Goku answered to his cousin, "a creature we fought with a while ago. He nearly destroyed the Earth."

"Twice," added Gohan.

"Was he tough?" Raditz asked.

"Very – he was as powerful as a Super Saiyan Two by the end of it all," Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan Two? There's a level _beyond_ Super Saiyan?!" Nappa asked.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" Gohan muttered to himself as he just watched Cell shortly, before shrugging to himself. "He's not so tough anymore."

"Yeah, I could take him without even transforming," Goku scoffed.

"Really? Interesting," Cell purred, flexing his muscles gently. "I'd really be interested in seeing this…"

"Any time!" Goku said, breaking free of the group.

"Kakkarot, wait!" Vegeta snapped, handing his young daughter to an un-suspecting Raditz, who held her at arms length as if she would explode.

Goku paused and turned to look at the Prince who had called on him. "What is it?"

"Let me take him out first – I have a matter of pride to settle with this bastard," Vegeta said cracking his knuckles, never taking his eyes of the green menace.

"But… he _killed_ me!" Goku whined.

"I promise I won't kill him, then you can beat him up after he regenerates, fair enough?" Vegeta said, testily.

Goku thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure."

"It's a deal then!" Vegeta said, grinning and ascending into Super Saiyan before he charged towards Cell, then paused as he looked at the empty space on the desert floor. "Hey, where'd he go?!"

"He ran off when you were arguing amongst yourselves," Raditz pointed out, still holding a volatile infant as far away from his delicate nasal passages as he possibly could.

"Oh," Vegeta said, deflating slightly and dropping out of Super Saiyan. "You know, I was _really_ looking forward to that!"

"Me too," Goku muttered. "Ah well, let's get back home!"

"Kakkarot, there's a problem with that…" Vegeta said, facing the direction of South City.

"What's wrong, dad?" Trunks asked.

"Remember that hero you adopted?" Vegeta asked, turning towards his eldest offspring.

"Yeah?" Trunks said, remembering back to Tapion, the Hero of the Brave, the one who had given him the sword that hangs on his bedroom wall over the bed.

Vegeta scowled as he also remembered those days. "Well, his pet's back."

** * ** * **

The Hildegarn rampaged across the city, absorbing anybody that got in its path, and demolishing buildings with a casual swipe of its long, sinuous tail. Clothing littered the streets as it's large, green scaly hide terrorized South City once again, the surviving inhabitants thinking it was finally over after the Golden warriors had destroyed it Along with a very large part of the city – which was still under repair construction.

A huge scaly foot slammed down, a large explosion from a parked car being crushed not being noticed by the gargantuan that strolled leisurely about. It's horned skull and long crest glimmered in the sunlight, and it let loose a terrible roar tat shook the buildings themselves.

"Well, I see that being dead hasn't helped your temperament at all," Vegeta quipped as he rose up before it.

"Vegeta, we're still not powerful enough to take it on ourselves!" Gohan yelled.

"I know that, you fool! I'm trying to pro…" the Prince's sentence was cut short as the whip-like tail snapped out of nowhere, catching Vegeta across the body and sending him hurtling back. Stopping himself using a burst of Kai, Vegeta roared and flashed back towards the Hildegarn, in what seemed like a repeat performance of the last encounter with the beast, charging up a large golden energy bolt between his hands and hurling it into the side of the beast's golden head, where again it exploded into a large ball of billowing flame and smoke.

Vegeta remembered what happened last time, and he swerved aside as a fist slammed out from behind him, the large talons grazing the back of his blue shirt, barely missing the flesh on his back the Prince twirled and launched a volley o kai-blasts into Hindegarn's hide.

"Trunks, get the sword!" Goku cried. "Hurry!"

"On it!" the young demi-Saiyan called back, diving into the house through his bedroom window, sending shards of glass exploding into his room.

He glanced about quickly, muttering "I can clean the glass up later" as he snatched the large weapon from it's rack and charged back outside, where he saw Brolli's large frame charge over and slam a fist into the monster's body. Trunks saw Brolli's look of shock as the large green monster evaporated into mist, and then reform around him, allowing the beast to counter from behind.

Brolli swore to himself and tried to dodge the blow, but it was too fast and too late as a talon ripped through the muscles of is shoulder, sending his crimson blood arcing through the air.

"That's it, now you're _really_ pissed me off!" Brolli roared as his hair rose as flashed golden-green, turquoise lightning blasting across his body as he hurled a green blast of kai into the face of the creature. The explosion from the fist-sized kai-blast ripped apart the street and sent the Hildegarn staggering back slightly, but unbelievably, it was unharmed.

"What the fuck?! This thing's tougher than me!" Brolli cried in dismay as the thing blurred and struck him aside, the Legendary Super Saiyan plowing through several buildings before hitting the deck.

Trunks knew immediately what he had to do. Charging forwards, he ducked and weaved about the limbs of the Hildegarn as the others tried to provoke it, hurling kai blasts into its flanks, throwing kicks, aiming punches and swooping in so close they could see their reflections in its huge eyes. But every time it would simply vaporize into mist and reform somewhere away from Trunks and counter any attack made against it.

"Trunks, what are you waiting for?!" Goku cried as he blocked a downward strike from hand twice as large as himself, though he was himself slammed downward and almost into the ground.

"I can't get at it, it's moving too fast! I can't tell where it's going to reform!!" Trunks shouted in frustration.

"Then use your instincts!" Gohan cried, moments before the huge tail swatted him away like a puny insect.

"I'll try…" Trunks said, unsheaving the sword from it's blood-red scabbard, the light gleaming down along the blade as Trunks waited patiently.

Brolli blasted back through the debris the fight was picking up into the air, and slammed his fist into it again, the creature buckling under the tremendous force he blow cost, and then slammed a fist upwards. Brolli dodged, and provoked another attack, this one somewhat clumsier than the last.

_This is it!_ Trunks thought, leaping at the opportunity. He sailed downwards, and swung the sword through the air with the sound of the breeze tearing across a field, the blade slicing clean through tail of the beast. Hildegarn paused and reared back in pain as it roared, blood and other liquids pouring from its severed tail and stump.

"This is it, Vegeta! Do that thing you did last time!" Vegeta shouted, swerving around and firing a volley of blasts into Hildegarn's flanks.

"Give me time, Vegeta!" Goku cried, swerving around a flailing hand as it tried to cleave him in two.

"Time is a luxury we don't have!" Tomatta cried as he hurled a blast of his own under the Hildegarn's legs, making the creature stumble slightly.

"It's weakened already, kill it, Kakkarot! Send this thing back to the hell it came from!" Vegeta roared again as he struggled to keep a clawed hand from swiping too close to his belly.

"One more moment…" Goku said, more to himself than to any of the others.

"Dad…" Goten whimpered as fist came out, striking the youngest of the team down into the ground, knocking him unconscious as he bounced of the shattered road.

"_Now!_" Goku cried as he leapt towards the monster. Upon hearing the shriek coming from behind, the Hildegarn whirled around and lunged up with a claw, heading straight for Goku. The Saiyan closed his eyes and hoped for the best, he knew he couldn't move now, he had to take this one opportunity to slay he beast again.

When a large green explosion, and the sound of the Hildegarn roaring in pain once again, reached his ears and eyes, Goku's expression changed to one of determination as Brolli avoided the mangled arm that dropped to the floor where he was standing.

"Finish this bastard of, Kakkarot! Teach him that we Saiyans are truly the masters of the universe!" Brolli roared as he fired another green blast of kai into the Hildegarn.

"DRAGONFIST ATTACK!" Goku cried as he summoned all his energy into this last resort attack, a golden glow surrounding his outstretched arm as he thundered towards the monster. As he neared to point blank, the glow formed the shape of a golden dragon, similar to Shenlong in appearance, coiled around the length of his arm then around his whole boy. As Goku's fist connected with the Hildegarn's body, the Dragon lunged, its maw opened wide as it toe straight through the hard shell of the monster before coming about and entwining itself about the large insect, just as it had done before.

Goku sailed straight through the Hildegarn's body, emerging through the other side as the beast writhed in agony in the clutches of the golden Kai-dragon. Moments later, it exploded with a deafening boom that shook the entire land, shattering windows and sending and buildings around-about crashing to the floor. Capsule Corps's bubble shell cracked and splinters horribly, shattering in some places, though it was less damaged than the previous battle with the Hildegarn had left it.

Goku dropped to the floor, his golden hair drooping as fading to black as he kneeled down on the ground, gulping in large amounts of air cease the burning in his muscles and lungs.

"Did we get it?" he asked, straitening up. Brolli landed beside him and patted Goku on the shoulder. Goku turned around and looked up at the much taller Saiyan, taller even than Nappa, and noticed that the ugly wound across the chest and shoulder was already starting to heal quickly.

"Yes, little Kakkarot, _you_ got it," Brolli said with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, you helped… with the arm and that…" Goku said, looking behind him at the severed arm, lying n the floor in a pool of its own blood.

"We all helped… in our own way," Brolli answered. "I only cleared the path."

"What do we do with these remains?" Raditz asked, poking his head out from where he, Turlus, Nappa, Cukumbri and Fru had taken refuge, letting the Super Saiyans take care of the work.

"We do what we did last time, we eat them." Trunks lied, always trying to be the joker, as he cleaned the mess on his sword on a piece of cloth he caught fluttering in the wind.

"Sounds good to me," Raditz said, heading towards the long tail and inspecting it. "That thing looks like it has enough meat on it to feed the whole Saiyan Army for a week!" Trunks went pale.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Vegeta and the other Saiyans, apart from Goku and Tomatta, laughed.

"Son, you don't know what it is to be a true Saiyan warrior until you have eaten the flesh of your fallen enemies!" Vegeta said, smiling with happy memories.

"Hey… remember that time back on…"

And so it began, the reminiscing of the three old comrades on their old adventures, eery so often one of them breaking down into laughter, or one of them becoming angry at a memory that should have long remained silent. But Gohan and Goku were troubled, they could still feel kai signature son the planet that were making them uneasy, signatures they hadn't felt for many years.

"Dad… I have to go do something…" Gohan said, looking towards his father.

"Yeah, me too son. I'll, uh… meet you back here tonight, okay?" Goku said, already heading off.

"Sure thing," Gohan said, doing the same.

** * ** * **

Goku came to a halt on the edge of a great glacier and looked about, not seeing anything, not could he feel anything. But then again, he wouldn't. Clouds of warm vapor poured from his mouth with every breath as he lifted himself into the air and flew through the glacier's jagged canyons of ice. After what felt like an age of searching, Goku paused and gave one last look about, and sighed

"Perhaps they didn't come back aft…" Goku's words were cut short by the three lines of energy blasts that streaked down from the sky above him, exploding on the walls either side of him and the ground beneath, causing the ice to collapse in and trap Goku under several hundred tons of frozen water.

"That got him," 14 said, grinning.

"He never knew what hit him!" 15 agreed.

"Idiots, you know better than to underestimate them!" a deeper voice growled. Both androids turned around to see a much larger, blue android with brilliant orange hair pointing up in a crown very similar to Vegeta's own.

"Yes, 13," the two smaller androids sad in unison, then turned back when their internal scouters started to soar.

The ice was starting to rise from the canyon, large boulders of the frozen liquid floating up into the air, a gap in the mirror-like surfaces showing Goku's scowling face every now and again.

"So… you _are_ back," said Goku, flaring his golden aura and using his energy to toss the great blocks of ice aside.

"And so are you," 14 observed.

"I never left," Goku replied. "I just grew stronger."

"We'll see about…" 15's words were silenced as a green energy blast tore through his pale chest, causing the cyborg to shudder spasmodically before exploding violently, components and entrails to fly across the white landscape.

"Who the hell is that?!" 14 shrieked, diving aside as a second blast zipped through the air where he had been waiting, exploding against the glacier floor, sending up a great plume of ice and ice-cold water.

"His name isn't important," Goku said as Brolli thundered past 13's body and wheeled around, squaring up against 13.

"Is he a Saiyan?" the blue Super Android asked, looking at Brolli skeptically.

Brolli smiled grimly, his dark hair fluttering in the slight wind. "I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Really?" 13 asked, unimpressed.

"Really," Brolli repeated, his hair flashing turquoise as a golden aura leapt into the air around him.

"Well this is different." 15 observed. Perhaps if he had known this would be the last thing he said, he would have said something different, because at tat moment Brolli blurred and cut through small body with a kick so fast it left a golden streak in the air.

"Brolli, leave the blue one. He's mine – I owe him," Goku said as Brolli started to advance towards 13.

"As you wish, Kakkarot," Brolli said, and dropped back to a vantage point. He was unimpressed – he had followed Goku in the hopes to fight another worthy opponent, such as that Hildegarn monster, but instead had found three weaklings. He was hoping to see Goku toy with the large blue one, but when Goku simply charged at it and powered a kai blast on route, Brolli sighed and turned to head back to wherever it was he had come from, letting the large explosion from behind him become part of the background as he powered up and flew away.

** * ** * **

Gohan touched down, and he immediately spun around when another set of footsteps landed behind him. With his arm raised, ready to strike, he jumped when he saw the figure behind him was his younger brother.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw you and dad leave, and I wanted to see what you were doing," Goten said, looking up innocently with his dark eyes. Now that Gohan saw him outside the heat of battle, he realized that he looked a little different. He didn't have such an innocent look about his eyes, and his hair had shifted too, so that it didn't look like his father's as much. He had also started to shed some of the puppy fat, and raw muscle was beginning to bulge out on his neck.

"When dad made his wishes, he brought back to Earth some of the people from before your time." Gohan explained.

"Like Uncle Raditz, and that big bald man? And the man that looks like dad?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, and there were some more. You saw Cell, right?" Goten nodded. "Well, after the Cell Games, there was another world tournament, held by some rich guy for his son's birthday. He offered it to people in outer space to compete in as well, busomething happened.

After the heats, the finalists had to fight it out on a [lace called Battle Island against a group of fighters lead by Hercule Satan, but when we got to the island the fighters were all dead, and Mr. Satan was nowhere to be seen." Gohan said.

"What happened?" Goten asked, enthralled by this murder mystery.

"Well, this… guy just came here and started killing everybody. Trunks… that is, the Trunks from the future, was fighting in the tournament too, and he took care of one of this guy's men. The rest of us got beat up, and Yamcha and Tien were almost killed.

Vegeta, as usual, just wouldn't give up, but he had lots of fight in him. I think he even landed a punch on Bojack himself." Gohan said, starting off deeper into the island towards the city where they had made their stand against Bojack's minions.

"Is that the leader?" Goten asked, following alongside his brother.

"Yeah, he was tough." Gohan replied.

"Tougher than dad?"

"I think so… but dad was in the afterlife then. We hadn't wished him back yet."

"Oh yeah…  So, how did you defeat him?" Goten asked.

"By luck, pure luck!" a voice rang out from the shadows. Gohan looked up, and scowled. They had entered the city, but had been too engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed.

"Come on out and fight, you coward!" Goten yelled, bunching his fists.

"Silence, little one. You wouldn't want to be hurt, now would you?" another voice called.

"I'm as little as you might think!" Goten shouted back.

A figure stepped out from the shadow of a ruined building, and then a second from a different shadow. One was shorter than the other, and slimmer built. The other was muscular and powerful looking, but both carried a gleam of intelligent malevolence in their eyes.

"Oh, it's you too. Where Bojack?" Gohan asked, looking to them.

"He's around," the shorter one said.

"I see. If you leave, I won't kill you for a second time. I'll let you go." Gohan said.

"What? What are you saying, Gohan? He called you…" Goten protested, bur Gohan waved him into silence.

"No, you won't beat us for a second time. We're ready for you, you Saiyan brat, and we're not going to fall as easily as before," the taller one said, pushing his hands out and splaying his fingers.

"No…" Gohan conceded. "You're going to be far easier. It's going to be almost no challenge destroying you both."

"Whatever," the short one said, opening his hand and sending a fine spread of glowing read wire-like lines of kai at Gohan and Goten, wrapping them up in the restraints.

"Is this _still_ the best you have?" Gohan asked, shrugging his way out of the bindings and strolling forward. Goten struggled slightly, then burst into Super Saiyan Two, the threads being pushed away quickly.

"Your little pet ca do the golden thing," the short one mocked. His smile soon became a look of fear when Gohan disappeared, reappearing behind the two opponents.

"He's my brother," he said simply and sent his foot through them both in a single stroke. The two exploded into flames and smoke for a second time, and Gohan turned and sensed out for Bojack and his female companion, Aki.

"Where are they…" he muttered to himself.

"Why… why don't we just destroy the island? I mean, it looks deserted," Goten said, looking at the ruins.

"We don't know that for sure, anybody could be in here, hiding amongst the shadows."

"I guess…"

"Ah, there he is!" Gohan said, breaking into a run.

"Big brother, wait for me!" Goten cried, chasing after Gohan. The pair quickly entered a courtyard area, and standing atop a flight of steps to one end was Bojack, Aki sitting bored on the flagstones, idly fingering the fabric of her dress, their deep green skin contrasting with the brilliant orange hair crowning their heads.

"Ah, the brat's back. I was wondering if you would dare come back here," Bojack scoffed.

"Whatever," Gohan said, striding forward and up the steps. Bojack growled and this man-child's impertinence, and sent a burning bolt of red kai streaking towards the dark haired youth, who simply caught it in his hand and crushed it, the explosion engulfing half his body.

"As you can see, I'm not the same kid who beat you ten years ago either."

"But… how…" Aki said, standing up and backing away. Bojack wheeled around and struck her across the face, spinning her about and dropping her to the floor harshly.

"You will stay and fight, you cowardly bitch!" he spat, then turned and launched himself at Gohan. The green alien's clothes clothes burst from him as his body became swollen with power, his muscles swelling substantially and the thick veins and arteries standing out under his skin.

"I'll show you once and for all!" Bojack cried as he slammed out his fist, watching it connect with Gohan's lip, without so much as making the demi-Saiyan flinch. Bojack removed his fist and took a step back, looking into Gohan's dark, merciless eyes.

"This time, I'll make sure you never come back," he said, then blurring. Bojack's face contorted with pain as he fell back onto the steps, clutching at his chest as a blue light spilled through his fingers, from where Gohan had imbedded his kai blast in the green man's body.

Gohan took a step back and watched as Bojack cried in agony, the green flesh being torn apart from the inside out, being atomized piece by piece before finally becoming nothing.

"Bojack…" Aki whispered, watching all this from her place on the floor.

"You son of a…" a fifth voice cried out. Goten whirled around and blinked in mild surprise as a large, green skinned alien charged towards brandishing a sword. This one was young-looking, had thick orange hair and wore a deep red top with pale grey trousers. Instead of waiting to engage this weakling up close, Goten simply cupped both hands together and sent a kame-hame-ha towards this intruder, flash-frying him instantly, the partially-melted sword clattering to the ground.

"No… it can't be…" Aki said, picking her self up and heading back, jumping slightly as her back pressed against the cold wall of the building that had been behind her.

"You should have just ram," Gohan said, advancing on her.

"I can still run! Please!" Aki cried, looking around in desperation.

"Let her go, Gohan, C'mon, what could she _possibly_ do? Even Krillin could beat her up!" Goten said, not wanting to see his brother demean himself by killing a girl.

Gohan scowled at Aki and growled. "Go, but if you ever cause trouble for this planet again, I'll kill you."

Aki swallowed hard and ran, the look on the man-child's face making it quite clear that he meant it. She flew from Battle island and never turned back once, heading straight for the place she had come from.

Gohan turned to his younger brother and smiled. "C'mon, let's get back to Capsule Corp."

** * ** * **

"Hey, hey!" Raditz said excitedly. "Remember that time when we blew up that city, and then Nappa tried to eat one of guy's heads?"

"Which time?" Vegeta asked, poking at a sausage on the plate. It was hard as lead, and probably just as deadly.

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked, looking at the smaller Saiyan.

"Well, from what I remember, going around, blasting idiots, and then eating their corpses was pretty much all we did," Vegeta replied, atomizing the offending morsel of food with a small blast of kai from the tip of his finger.

"Well, yeah… I guess… but it was fun. And Nappa's quite a good cook, considering." Raditz said, picking up something hard and brown and biting into it. "What the hell is _this_?"

"Considering what?" Nappa asked. "I think it's a pickle."

"Considering you're big, bald and stupid," Vegeta replied, taking the thing from Raditz's hand and throwing it across the garden. One of Trunks' puppies sniffed at the assumed pickle, yelped and ran back into the house.

The trio were clustered on a picnic bench with a plate of food in the middle, still talking about the 'good old days', which Vegeta realized hadn't been so good after all It had consisted of running from Frieza and doing the same thing over and over again until they had sent Raditz off to Earth to find out what Kakkarot had been doing with his time.

"There's only so many times that a man can find a planet, cleans a planet, eat the inhabitants," Vegeta said to himself, idly playing with a burnt crispy bit of unidentified black stuff. The other two looked at their Prince with shock.

"But, you were always the first one to kai-cook somebody and eat them," Nappa said.

"Yeah, sometimes you wouldn't even cook them first," Raditz added.

"Listen, you _told_ me it was cooked!" Vegeta said, pointing an accusing finger at Goku's older brother.

"Heh, yeah that's true," Raditz said, running his hand through his long hair.

Goku reappeared with a flash, his fingers on his forehead, and he gave the three his trademark grin.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, brother. Just talking about the good old days," Raditz said. "The one's you missed."

"Good, pfft!" Vegeta said, waving his hand dismissively. "As pitiful as it sounds, I've had better adventures here on Earth, than when I was wandering the stars for that wretch Frieza."

"Speaking about Frieza, what ever happened to him?" Raditz asked.

"My son killed him," Vegeta said, seizing his beer on the table and drinking it. Raditz and Nappa both looked back over their shoulders where Trunks was sparring with Applor, then turned back wide-eyed.

"You mean…"

"No, not that son," Vegeta said, then looked up to see their confused expressions. "Well yes, that son. But it was him from the future.

"The future…" Nappa started, his eyes glazing over.

"It's complicated," Vegeta said, waving his hand to dismiss the subject.

"Uh…"

"What _is it, Kakkarot?!" Vegeta snapped._

"I was just wondering, what do we do with all those Saiyans?" Goku asked.

"What Saiyans?" Vegeta asked testily.

"The ones we left… uh wherever." Goku explained.

"Oh, them. Well, I'm sure they can take care of themselves," Vegeta said,. Taking another swig of beer.

"Yeah, I guess. But, what if they can't? What if that place is barren?" Goku whined.

"They're _Saiyans! Not bunch of weak baka humans," Vegeta explained._

"Alright… but I'm going to check up on them later, okay?"

"Fair enough, Kakkarot," Vegeta sighed and turned back to the others as Goku headed over to Tomatta and Turlus.

"So, you guys ready?" Goku asked.

"Definitely," Turlus responded. "I'm eager to get some fighting action in!"

"Alright then, since we're a LOT stronger than Turlus, I say we don't go Super, deal?" Goku suggested.

"Deal," Tomatta said, and the three headed towards the Gravity Room.

"You know, it's going to be fun having more Saiyans around!" Goku grinned, pausing momentarily to give a pleasant nod to Cukumbri and Fru, who were busy ogling Raditz.

"He's so hot!" Cukumbri said, biting her lower lip. Fru smiled at her young friend and patted her on the shoulder.

"Me thinks somebody wants a mate," she chided.

"So? He's _gorgeous!" Cukumbri panted_

"Woman, put your tongue away this instant. That is no way for a proud warrior to behave," Fru laughed, trying to drag Cukumbri away. "Besides, Brolli is so-ooo much hotter than Raditz."

"Now you've gone completely nuts!" Cukumbri said.

"I know, but hey, we're at a party!" 

With the Earth saved once again from certain destruction at the hands of a maniac, the Z Fighters with their new friends and allies settle down and party. But how long will this tranquility last? As long as they can make it.

But, from now on, any wanna-be enemies of the Earth will have to watch their backs, now that the Legendary Super Saiyan has joined the ever more powerful Z-Fighters.

The End

**AN** Well, that's the end of Total War. I hope you enjoyed my story, and as Shindo said in review, we're working on a quasi-sequel already. It's going to be madness all over the place, as we introduce the Z Fighters as you've never seen them before!

So, until then; chill, stay cool, and remember: A Saiyan is for life, not just for Christmas!

Ja ne!


End file.
